Class 1-A Watches Death Battle
by Yugo Akiba Tokusatsu
Summary: Izuku finds a Strange looking boxes in front of the door of his bedroom, after contacting his fellow students they find the box is filled with Games,Movies,Comics and episodes of a show named "Death Battle"...
1. Prologue

It was a normal day at the Heights Alliance dormitories, nothing special was happening, until all of the boys of the Class A-1 received a text from Izuku Midoriya telling them all to come to his dorm room...

All of the boys decided to go and see why Midoriya wanted them to meet him in his bedroom, they all met Izuku at the front of his dorm.

"Midoriya, we came as soon as you called, what seems to be the problem!?" Said Iida Tenya.

"This better be freaking important you damn nerd!" Said Bakugo in his usual aggressive manner.

"Sorry for not giving a full explanation, but just take my word for it, it's a lot easier to explain in person" Izuku said.

"Alright, what is this about Midoriya?" Asked Rikido.

"I was just laying in my bed when suddenly I heard a knock at my door, and when I went to check all I found was a very large box in front of my door... " Izuku explained.

"A large box you say, that sounds very strange..." Tokoyami said.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer Midoriya, lucky you!" Mineta said nudging Izuku.

"Umm..." Midoriya was gonna say something before he was interrupted.

"If that were the case, then the only persons who could have left the box in front of Midoriya's room is someone in Class-1" Shoji theorized.

"Maybe someone is just trying to prank us!" Sero exclaimed.

"Actually-" Midoriya began before being interrupted again.

"Or maybe it could all be a villain trap!" Iida said, causing everyone on to tense up.

"We should open it carefully." Kaminari suggested.

"Maybe we should tell the teachers to examine the box before opening it!" Kirisima said.

"I already-" Izuku said before being interrupted one more time.

"Then let me destroy the box!" Bakugo said lifting one hand that started forming sparks.

"GUYS!" Izuku screamed!

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Izuku.

"I already opened the box..." Izuku said.

"What? You opened the box without knowing what was inside of it!?" Iida started.

"Do you know how risky that is!?" Iida continued.

"I admit, I should have been more careful, but it wasn't anything dangerous..." Izuku explained.

"Then what was inside the box, monsieur Midoriya?" Asked Aoyama.

"I think it's easier for you to see then explaining it..." Izuku said before gesturing them all to enter his room...

* * *

Inside they all say that inside the box there were several smaller boxes, all with different labels, the boxed labeled "Games" had a bunch of video games boxes and a game console, the box labeled "Comics" had a bunch of comics with characters they weren't familiar with, the same went for the box labeled "Movies".

What caught the boys attention was a box labeled "Death Battle", inside the box there were several numbered DVD's, Izuku decided to play the first one and all the boys nodded, Izuku decided to pull out a laptop to play the DVD, when they placed the DVD with the first episode the screen shows a text that says a message about "Rules to the show".

 **Rules**

 **Combatants possess no non-canon knowledge of each other.**

 **To ensure a fair fight, character personality restraints from killing are ignored.**

 **All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

 **Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

 **No outside help.**

This caught the attention of the boy's, especially those who loves the thrill to fight. It sounds like some kind of competition with a set of rules in the arena. Only one way to find out.

Izuku hits the play button and the young heroes in training prepare to what these DVDs have in store for them...


	2. Boba Fett VS Samus Aran

Boba Fett belongs to Star Wars and Disney.

Samus belongs to Nintendo.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

(Cues "Invader — Jim Johnson)

 _"The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings." Said one voice._

 **"They blow shit up for cash." Said another one excitedly.**

 _"A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." The first voice said._

 **"But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!" The second voice said.**

 _"I'm Wizard." The first voice_ _introduced itself._

 **"And I'm Boomstick!" Introduced the second voice.**

 _"And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of theses two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… a Death Battle?" Wizard said._

Upon hearing this all the boys were interested, Izuku, Kirishima were very excited in hearing about strong, badass and manly warrior fighting each other to the death, Mineta and Kaminari were hoping there were gonna be some good looking female fighters, other's saw this as something very interesting.

* * *

The first contestant the boys see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

Boba Fett

(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack)

 _"Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death." Wiz explained._

Most of the boys seemed very interested on hearing more about this guy.

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (** **which made some of the boys chuckle** **)**

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

* * *

 _"That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts." Wiz continued to explain._

 **"This guy can have a freakin bomb blow up in his face and still walk away." Boomstick stated.**

"I wonder how many of my explosions that suit can take before it breaks..." Bakugo said with a sadistic grin.

"That suit doesn't look very stylish" Aoyama said, unimpressed by the suit's less than slick appearance.

* * *

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion missiles**

 **Stun missiles**

* * *

 _"His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles." Wiz explained._

"I have the admit, i'm impressed by the amount of things does gauntlet have!" Tenya said with his arms crossed.

"Big deal! the explosions from my gauntlets make those stun missiles look like firecrackers!" Bakugo boasted.

* * *

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires in Short Bursts**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle… (Most of the boys were weirded out by this)**

* * *

 _"His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child." Wiz said._

While Izuku and Tenya found the Rifle impressive most of the other students were weirded out by the fact Boba Fett cradles it like a child.

 **"Yeah… I do that with my guns too…" Boomstick said.**

"That's not weird at all Boomstick." Wiz said, sounding a bit weirded out.

Izuku,Mineta, Kaminari,Kirishima, Sero and Sato chuckled at this, Tokoyami, Todoroki, Shoji, Bakugo and Ojiro remained natural and Tenya and Koda facepalmed.

 _"Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry" Wiz asked Boomstick_

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

 **"Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way." Boomstick stated.**

"I don't like how he can only use his rocket once, but the jetpack would really give you an advantage in the battlefield" Todoroki said.

"No kidding, just imagine all the cool heroic stuff you can do with it?" Izuku said with sparkles in his eyes.

 _"That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice." Wiz said._

 **"Holy shit that's hardcore!" Boomstick stated excitedly**

Boba Fett's achievements really impressed all of the boys, and when they an image of Darth Vader the found him both really cool and menacing. But hearing Fett killing politicians makes him sound like an assassin, which most of the boys didn't approve of, with them being heroes and all…

 _"He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old." Wiz said._

 **"Sam Jackson's got nothing on him!" Boomstick stated.**

"I don't know who this "Sam Jackson" is but the fact Fett managed to beat him at such a young as is impressive" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, most of us start trainning to be heroes at the age of 14" Izuku said.

 _"But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks." Wiz said._

While most of the student's were facepalming at the fact the suck a highly skill assasin fell for the same trap 3 times, others were horrified by Sarlacc, Koda even letting out a scream.

 **"Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!" Boomstick said, sounding slightly angry.**

"Yeah, what kind of bullshit is this, Boba Fett can do all this amazing stuff but he falls in that hole 3 times!?" Bakugo screamed in anger.

"The Sarlacc looks terrifying! I wouldn't want to be that things dinner!" Mineta said completly freaked out by the Sarlacc.

"No kidding" Tokoyami and Shoji both said.

 _"Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly." Wiz stated._

"No disintegration." Darth Vader said, his chilling voice shivered boy's spines.

"As you wish." Boba Fett answered.

* * *

After the all that. The boys somewhat really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assassin like murder to politicians. Deku really liked his equipment. Kirisima and Sato how cool he was. Tokoyami and Shoji liked he's cunning. And the were really impressed with his achivements.

* * *

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm. Mineta and Kaminari found her really hot.

Samus Aran

(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)

 _"Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being." Wiz explained._

 **"How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!" Boomstick asked.**

"How do you get super strength, speed, and athletic ability from bird DNA?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, I figured if you were infused with bird DNA you would get bird-like abilities" Izuku said.

"Yeah, it doesn't make too much sense" Iida said.

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

" _She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility." Wiz explained._

 **"Too bad it makes her look like a dude…" Boomstick planely said.**

This made a few of the boys chuckle, while Mineta and Kaminari frowned at this.

"I have to say, her armor looks alot more stylish then Boba Fett's" Aoyama said.

"Stupid armor, why would they make armor like that for a woman?" Mineta muttered.

* * *

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam** **(Todoroki was interested in this one)**

 **Grapple Beam** **(Sero really liked this one)**

 **Missiles** **(Bakugo liked this one, but was unimpressed)**

* * *

 _"Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range." Wiz explained._

"Well...that's disapointing..." Sero said, disappointed at power beam's range.

 **"But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!" Boomstick said excitedly.**

"Nevermind! That's awesome!" Sero said, quickly changing his mind about the power beam.

 _"The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles." Wiz said._

"The Ice beam kind of reminds me of half of my quirk." Todoroki said.

"Yeah, and the Grapple Beam kind of reminds me how I use my tape to swing around!" Sero happily said.

"Using missiles is kind of cool, but the explosions are pretty weak, I can make better explosions even without my gauntlets!" Bakugo said while the others sweat dropped.

* * *

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge** **(Kaminari liked this)**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website** **(Some chuckle at this)**

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

 _"Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed." Wiz said._

 **"What The… ?! How does she do that?" Boomstick asked dumbfounded.**

 _"Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA." Wiz answered._

"Seriously, that excuse again!?" Bakugo said slightly annoyed.

"I have to say the Screwattack is kind of cool, I wonder if I can do something similar with my quirk!" Kaminari said with a hand under his chin.

"I'll be sure to remind you the next time we train against robot to pratice on the Screwattack!" Izuku said, since he too was slightly interested if Kaminari could do it.

"Thanks Midoriya!" Kaminari smiled at his friend.

"No problem!" Izuku smiled back.

* * *

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius** **(Bakugo approved)**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

* * *

 **"Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!" Boomstick said.**

"HELL YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about that's what I call an explosion!" Bakugo shouted excitedly causing most of the other student's to look at him with an amused expression, bakugo noticed this and looked at them.

"What!?" He said with an angry expression.

"Nothing!" Most of them said, not wanting to deal with Bakugo's quirk right now.

 _"She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission." Wiz said._

"Seriously, she always loses her stuff at the begining of ever mission, talk about bad luck." Mineta said.

 **"Man, someone get this chick a purse." Boomstick said.**

"Boomstick! That's an incredibly sexist and horrible thing to say!" Iida angerly said.

"Iida, you do realize he can't hear you right?" Kirishima said.

While most of the boys didn't aprove of sexist behavior, some of them found the joke kind of funny even if it's a bad taste joke and tried they best to supress a chuckle.

"Time to go." Samus said.

* * *

They all really liked Samus. She's a Bounty Hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions and her weaponry was very impressive, Sero liked her Grappel Beam, Todoroki liked her Ice Beam, and Bakugo like her Power Bombs and the rest just found her really cool.

 _"The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

 **"But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix." Boomstick said, before an advertisement started playing.**

As the advertisement is busy. the boys were going over the two characters and they asked each other who would win.

In the end, Kaminari, Todoroki, Bakugo, Mineta, Kaminari Ojiro and Koda voted for Samus to win, while Iida, Izuku, Tokoyami, Shoji, Kirishima, Aoyama and Sato

 **"Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle." Boomstick yelled excitedly.**

* * *

The boys first see nothing but outer space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. She then gets hit by Boba's ship that's shooting her and she's hurled toward a planet that looks like earth, Samus crash lands into a futuristic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.

FIGHT!

(Cue Bounty Hunters Pursuing the Falcon)

Samus fires her power beam, but the bullets disappear before they can even reach Boba Fett, this caused most of the students to chuckle.

"Hahaha, yeah, I forgot the power beam doesn't have alot of range" Mineta said laughing.

"*Groan* JUST USE THE POWER BOMBS ALREADY!" Bakugo screamed at the screen.

Boba Fett fires a few shots at Samus and they manage to damage her, but Samus jumps out of the way, and while she is in the air she fires a missile at Boba Fett, and manages to hit him.

"Not what I wanted but better!" Bakugo said crossing his arms.

Samus lands in front of Boba Fett and he uses his flame thrower on her, which manages to damage her a bit, Samus jumps away from the flames and fires another rocket at Boba Fett, but he flies out of the way of the rocket with his jetpack, he proceeds to fly away from Samus, but she quickly catches up with him using her screwattack, and manages to hit him causing him to fall and land on the ground.

"Yeah, the screwattack is awesome!" Kaminari cheered.

Samus lands in front of Boba Fett and he uses his Stun missiles on her and manages to do some serious damages...

"Yes, the odds are on Boba Fett's favor!" Kirishima cheered

"Not for long weird hair!"Bakugo said still secretly hoping that Samus would win.

Samus turns into her morph ball and Boba Fett uses his homing rocket, but Samus still in her morph ball form manages to escape the explosion but not without it damaging her a bit.

"This isn't looking good for Samus!" Mineta said.

"No kidding, one or two more of those stun missiles and Samus is done for!" Kaminari said.

"She hasn't lost yet!" Ojiro said.

"But she will soon!" Said Sato.

Meanwhile, Boba Fett is standing perfectly still while Samus in her morph ball form manages to sneak up on him and plant a power bomb near his feet.

"No! Boba Fett look out!" Izuku screamed.

The Power bomb blows up, but Boba Fett manages to survive, much to the relief to the boys who voted for him, Samus turns back into her normal for and Boba Fett tries to shoot at her, only for Samus to dodge the shots and fire an Ice beam at Boba Fett, paralyzing him.

While Boba Fett is paralyzed, Samus charges up a a shot and then jumps in front of Boba Fett, ducks down ready to shot.

"You're mine." Samus said.

Samus fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown off.

K.O!

* * *

The boys had their jaws dropped at what just happened.

Seconds later. The boys who voted for Samus began to cheer while the ones who voted for Boba Fett just hagged they head and clapped.

"HA! SAMUS WON! IN YOUR FACE DEKU" Bakugo said screaming victoriously.

"I didn't know you were so into the Bakugo" Kaminari said with a sly grin.

"Tch!" Was all Bakugo said in return while turning his head away from him with an annoyed look.

 **"Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!" Bommstick asked his partner excitedly.**

 _"Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus." Wiz explained._

"Hell yeah he didn't!" Mineta said.

 **"He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people." Boomstick explained.**

"No kidding!" Said Bakugo. "Why would you wanna use a weapon that's more suited to vehicles than on people!?"

"Good thing he have our resident explosion expert right here" Kaminari said with a chuckle.

Bakugo gave him a glare, while raising one of his hand with sparks coming out of it, and if looks could kill, Kaminari would have been dead 20 times over.

"Shutting up right now!" Kaminari quickly said.

"Good..." Bakugo said dropping his hand.

 _"Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her." Wiz explanied._

"That makes sense. She's too fast. Boba Fett's weapons were practically useless against someone he couldn't hit." Iida said.

 **"After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet." Boomstick said.**

 _"Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face." Wiz explained._

 **"Samus sure stopped him cold." Boomstick said.**

Some laughed at the pun while others groaned or facepalmed.

 _"That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran." Wiz finished._

* * *

"Well, that was alot of fun!" Izuku said cheerfully.

"Sure was that was a good episode…" Kirishima said.

"And we still have alot more to watch right!?" Mineta asked.

"I can't wait but wonder what the next fight is gonna be like." Tokoyami said.

 **"Next time on Death Battle." Boomstick said out of nowhere, catching the boys off guard.**

When they hear this they all suddenly looked back to the screen...

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

Unknown: Your soul is mine.

"That looked so cool!" Kaminari said.

"Let's watch more!" Sato said

"But, how many should we watch?" Shoji asked.

"How about we watch 4 more and then we take a break?" Todoroki asked.

The rest of the boys nodded.

"Okay, let's continue!" Izuku said excited.

Izuku then hits play on the next video, eager to see what happeneds next!


	3. Akuma VS Shang Tsung

Akuma belongs to Capcom.

Shang Tsung belongs to Mortal Kombat and Warner Bros

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

Izuku hits the play button. After another advertisement named Gamefly. The Death Battle Logo appears and on with the second episode. The boys are wondering who's next after the ending of the first episode.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

 _"Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains." Wizard said._

Some of the boys were really interested in this since they were some of them were fans of fighting games.

"Do we have those games on the box? They seem like fun!" Kirishima asked.

"We do, I remember when we were looking throught the boxes in the game box I saw a Street Fighter game." Todoroki answered.

"Neat, I wanna try them out when we get the chance!" Sota said excited.

 **"Like Akuma, the ultimate badass with martial arts." Boomstick excitedly said.**

 _"And Shang Tsung, the sorceress vanguard of doom." Wiz said._

 **"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick intreduced himself and his partner.**

 _"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… A Death Battle" Wizard said._

* * *

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. And a big goofy looking nose.

Akuma

(*Cues Street Fighter IV — Old Temple*)

 _"Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter." Wiz explained._

 **"Plus, he looks freakin awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes." Boomstick said excitedly.**

"Tch! I already have badass red eyes!" Bakugo boasted.

"Me too!" Kirishima joined in.

"But do they glow" Kaminari asked.

Bakugo and Kirishima didn't answer...

* * *

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control**

 **Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **Shinku Hadouken**

 **Can be Charged**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

* * *

 _"Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death." Wiz continued explain._

When Bakugo so the Gou Hadouken he was impressed...

"I wonder if I can do something similar to that with my quirk..." He thought.

"The Shinku-Hadoken looks incredibly destructive!" Iida said as he looked in amazment at the display of the Shinku-Hadoken.

 **"Man, if I ever throw a Hadouken in real life, I'm gonna die happen." Boomstick said.**

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

 **"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick** **(Tenya liked this one)**

 **Teleport**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

* * *

 _"Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleporting ability, a swift multi-hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu, A.K.A the Demon Flip." Wiz said._

They all watched in awe as they see Akuma performing many of the moves Wizard mentioned...

"Did you guys see how high the Shoryuken sent that guy flying!?" Mineta asked his classmates.

"Yeah, I'm sure a punch like that too the jaw would completly knock me out cold!" Sato said amazed at the display.

"It could ploblably kill you..." Tokoymami said.

"The Hurricane Kick looks impressive, with some trainning I could problably replicate it using my engines!" Iida said.

"Tell me when you manage to recreate it, I wanna see it in action!" Izuku said excitedly.

"I'll be sure to inform you when I do!" Iida said smiling at his friend.

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken**

 **Kongo Kokuretsu Zan** **(Bakugo wanted to try it)**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murderer"** **(Some students started having funny flashbacks about this)**

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter Theme)

 **"Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo… Kokuretsu za… how do you say that?" Boomstick asked his co-host.**

 _"No idea." Was all Wiz said._

"I think your suppose to say it like Kongo Kokuretsu Zan..." Izuku said.

"Yeah... I'll just call it Kongo, thank you very much" Seto said sweatdropping.

 **"Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode." Boomstick said.**

They see Akuma slamming his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying.

"THAT'S AWESOME! I'M GONNA TRY THAT IN OUR NEXT TRAINING SESSION!" Bakugo declared to himself.

"Be sure to take it easy, we don't want any major damages..." Shoji said.

"And please let it be against robots and not against any of us!" Mineta said, which caused most of the students to chuckle.

 **"He shattered a whole friggin island just by punching it. Holy Shit!" Boomstick said in awe.**

The student's jaws dropped at what they just heard.

 _"But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve." Wiz said._

"Seriously, what could be more deadly then smashing an island with an explosive fist!?" Kaminari asked dumbfounded.

Said question was answered when they witness Akuma performing a move where he slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is laying on the ground dead, while Akuma has his back turned with his symbol on his back glowing. Some of the students were amazed by this while others were shocked.

 _"The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Raging Demon literally "Instant Hell Murder"" Wizard said._

 **"Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that." Boomstick stated.**

"What kind of cruel parent would name they're kid something like that?" Bakugo asked.

"Says the guy who wanted his hero name to be "King Explosion Murder"..." Todoroki blankly said.

"HEY! I CHANGED IT DIDN'T I!?" Bakug yelled at him.

"Yes you did...to something not that much different" Tokoyami blankly said, much like Todoroki.

"DO YOU GUYS WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE! I'LL THROW DOWN WITH BOTH OF YOU AT ONCE!" Bakugo angerly screamed at both of them.

"I'll pass..." Tokoyami and Todoroki both said without even turning to look him in the eyes.

 **"The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. This guy is a freaking onslaught of pain." Boomstick said.**

The students stopped arguing and continued to listen.

 _"That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, Losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch…" Wiz started before stopping for a moment._

All the students look shocked at what they see on the screen, They see Gouken's bloody corpse laying against a wall, with Akuma's symbol painted on that same wall with Gouken's blood

 **"Oh hey look, he can finger paint." Boomstick jokingly said.**

"That's not funny..." Todoroki said, his voice sounding slightly angrier then usual.

"Agreed..." Iida muttered to himself, have some unpleasant flashbacks to the time he heard his brother had gotten gravely injured by the hero killer Stain.

"Yeah man...too soon..." Kaminari said slightly angry.

 _"It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon." Wiz said._

 **"Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish put the pain but he sure can't take it."Boomstick.**

 _"It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking." Wiz explained._

"So basically he bites very hard, but doesn't take being bitten to well..." Shoji stated.

"That seems to be the case, an opponent who can match or surpass his speed could easily overwhelmed him and it wouldn't take alot to take him down." Iida theorized.

 **"Yeah, Screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!" Boomstick said excitedly.**

Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!

After all that, the boys had mixed feelings about Akuma. Bakugo and Kirishima seemed to like his hot blooded desire to fight but found his weak stamina pathetic, But all of the seemed to really despise the fact he killed his brother, they not only found this act cruel but borderline inhumane.

They decided to move on to see the next fighter.

* * *

They see an old man dress in a purple robe, but then see a man younger man dressed in yellow pants and wearing a black mask that covered only his eyes...

Shang Tsung

(cue The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)

 _"Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter." Wiz explained._

The boys seemed interested in seeing a sorcerer adept in magic would fare out on a fight with a martial artist like Akuma

* * *

 **FLAMING SKULLS**

 **Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **Fire Damage**

 **Swift and Deadly**

 **Unlimited Supply of human scalps**

* * *

 **"This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?" Boomstick asked.**

"It's magic Boomstick, you don't have to explain it." Kaminari explained.

"Still kinda weird that he has so many..." Mineta muttered.

* * *

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Wide Range**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **Sucker Punch! (** **This got a laugh out of some of the boys)**

* * *

 _"Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape"." Wiz explained_.

 **"Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!" Boomstick said excited.**

That brought some laughs out of the boys.

* * *

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **Enables Hundreds of new Strategies**

* * *

 _"He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of skillsets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one." Wiz continued to explain._

"That would make for a very dangerous quirk if a villain had it." Seto commented.

"It sure would, we would have to rapidly adapt to all of is transformations if we would want to stand a chance." Shoji stated

 **"Man, I wish I can morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with That!" Boomstick said.**

While some students groan at Boomsticks perverted nature, Mineta had a drop of blood coming down from his nose as he imagined himself turning into the girls from Class A and B and messing around with they're bodies.

* * *

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden**

 **Of Unknown Made**

 **Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay** **(Kirishima approved, at least about the fists part)**

* * *

 **"He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for surprise attack." Boomstick said,**

 _"Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death." Wiz explained._

So he cheated and got punished for it, the boys were really happy to see a cheater get his comeuppance.

 _"The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims." Wiz said, catching the boys of guard._

"What!" The boys screamed, shocked at this revelation.

* * *

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Health**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **Uses Skills for Morphs**

* * *

 **"He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he also gets the memories from the souls he devoured**. **" Boomstick explained.**

 _"This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters as he morphs." Wiz said._

Putting aside the dread the boys felt from imagining themselves going up against an opponent with the ability to steal the souls of his enemies, all the positive effects that it had on him like the ability to heal and copy the moves of his oponents gave him a very large advantage over Akuma.

 **"So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. *Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods." Boomstick sarcasticly said.**

"Yeah, no kidding!" Ojiro said, angry at the gods for making a cheater even more powerful with what was supposed to be a punishment.

(cue The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)

 _"Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word word being "almost"." Wiz said._

 **"Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he actually pretty much sucks at accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over." Boomstick said.**

"That does seem to be a common flaw villans have." Izuku commented.

"Indeed, and this why we are here, to make the villans never win." Iida said, and all the other students nodded.

 _"His only notable victories have required treachery and deceit. But keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever." Wiz said._

Shang Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You… will… DIE!

* * *

The boys really seemed to despise Shang Tsung, He's a cheater, schemer and he devours the souls of countless victims, many of them that the boys were possitive were from innocents, but other then that, he was pretty good fighter who's clever and his affinity for magic and fighting was something the boys seemed impressed about.

 _"Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need some cash to buy more rats for genetic testing." Wiz said, once again catching the boys off guard._

 **Boomstick** and the Boys: What?

 _"From Gamefly." He said._

The match seemed like it was gonna be very even, Akuma seemed alot more powerful then Shang Tsung in terms of raw power and fighting skill, but Shang Tsung's ability to copy his opponents moves and heal from eating they're souls gave him an edge over Akuma.

In the end, Bakugo, Kirishima, Sato, Kota, Ojiro, Shoji, Aoyama and Tokoyami voted for Akuma, and Izuku, Iida, Todoroki, Kaminari, Mineta and Sero voted for Shang Tsung.

 **"… Death Battle!" Boomstick screamed excitedly.**

* * *

(cue The Tower (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)

Akuma is seen walking onto the stage that appear to be in a temple high above the clouds. Once he reaches the center, he quickly jumps away from Shang Tsung entering the temple with his "Hot Escape". Akuma makes some distance and gets into stance for the fight.

FIGHT!

Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. With the sorcerer distracted, Akuma attacks him with the "Demon Flip" and then combos him with a hurricane kick followed by Akuma shoryukens Shang into the air. While in the air, Akuma combos him again and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken and now Shang is on the ground.

"Yes, the battle bearly started and Shang Tsung is already at death's door!" Bakugo said grinning.

"But keep in mind, Shang Tsung hasn't used his transformations or tried to steal Akuma's soul yet." Sero told him.

And he was right, Shang Tsung wouldn't give up that easily. As Akuma is about to grab him and finish the fight, Shang morphs into a yellow and black Ninja wearing a mask covering his lower face. For some reason, Akuma stops and stares as if this caught him by interest. Shang Tsung in this form recovers and takes the advantage

"There it is." Ojiro said.

Shang Tsung (as Scorpion): COME HERE!

"That's such a badass voice!" Kirishima said when he heard the Shang Tsung as the yellow ninja talk.

Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang Tsung takes his turn uppercutting the Akuma into the air.

Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!

The boys were confused at what that was about, and some of them started laughing.

"What was that about?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah, that came completely out of nowhere." Kaminari said dumbfounded.

"But that's why it's funny, It's so out of nowhere you can't help but laught at the randomness" Mineta answerd laughing.

Shang morphs back into his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground, odd, that was never mentioned. Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma then tries to hit him with a hadouken, but Shang uses Hot escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword.

"Looks like we were right, the transformations is really evening the odds." Iida stated.

"COME ON AKUMA! FUCK HIM UP!" Bakugo yelled.

With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and begins draining his soul which is also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks the grip with a hurricane kick and then uses the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang is sent back hard by the shock wave.

"YEAH!THAT'S IT AKUMA!" Bakugo yelled excitedly.

Kirishima couldn't help but mentaly chuckle at the sight of his friend getting so into this battle.

Akuma teleports towards Shang Tsung and punches him a handful of times and then throws him across the stage. Shang Tsung regains his balance and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.

"Shang Tsung transformed into Akuma." Tokoyami said.

"This is going to be interestings..." Shoji commented.

(*cues Street Fighter Theme*)

Epic musing starts to play as both Akumas jump into the air and start punching and kicking one another, both seemed evenly matched, and the students got closer to the screen to see the action better

The fake Akuma knocks the real one into the ground. As the fake one prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, suddenly, Akuma leaps back to his feet and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang Tsung who didn't even had the time to slam his fist to the ground. After the the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, who's laying on the ground, dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.

K.O!

* * *

(*cues Street Fighter IV — Trailer Music*)

All of the boys cheered for the awesome final moments of the battle.

 **"Oh, man. That was way too close!" Boomstick excitedly said.**

"Yeah, for a second there I thought Akuma was going to lose, but I completly forgot he still hadn't used the "Instant Hell Murder" move." Sato said clapping.

 _"No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds." Wiz explained Akuma's victory._

 **"It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass." Boomstick said.**

 _"Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge." Wiz said._

 **"After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities."** **Boomstick said.**

 _"But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched." Wiz said._

 **"I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the is no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment."** **Boomstick said.**

"As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow." Wiz explained.

The boys nodded, it made sense he wouldn't have the upperhand since he did win often without help.

 _"Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon." Wiz said._

 **"The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!" Boomstick said excitedly.**

 _"And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured his devoured souls, again." Wizard said._

 **"Look's like Shang is all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?" Boomstick asked his co-host.**

All the boys groaned at the pun.

 _"The winner is Akuma." Wiz said._

* * *

That was another awesome fight they enjoyed. But there is another coming up.

 **"Next time on Death Battle." They hear Boomstick said.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was another female combatant wearing a skin tight outfit that's red and blue with stars on them as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrists and wearing a golden tiara on her head. She sports long black hair that flows past her shoulders. Her stern face is beautiful to the male eye and she also has soul piercing blue eyes.

Unknown: Goodnight Sugar.

Mineta got so excited he snatched the controler from Izuku's hands played the next episode before anyone could say anything.


	4. Rogue VS Wonderwoman

Rogue belongs to Marvel.

Wonder Woman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

 **AN: I would like to say that I am gonna be borrowing some stuff from "Young Justice Watches Death Battle" from Firestorm808, the reason for this is because we are not given alot fo information about Rogue in the Original Death Battle and becaues of demand from a few fans I decided to and to save myself from having to do some research! (Yeah I'm a bit lazy sue me! XD) I decided to borrow the info from Firestorm808's fanfic, be sure to check it out too if your a fan of DC Comic! ;D**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mineta got so excited he snatched the controler from Izuku's hands played the next episode before anyone could say anything. The introduction shows dozens of female superheroines wearing unique outfits for combat. Some are modest, others very revealing, much to Mineta's delight.

(*Cue "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

 _"Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore." Wizard starts._

All of the boys watching were very excited about this episode. Istead of being a fight between mercenaries or bad guys, it was a battle between heroes. Izuku especially was very excited about this since he likes to write down alot of thing about diffrent heroes he sees or meets.

"And me without my notebooks, where are they when I need them!?" Izuku thought to himself.

 **"Or you could, uh, just to be drawn the way they're drawn." Boostick says, perversion in every word on his frase.**

"Boomstick...behave..." Iida ordered with angry eyes, completly aware Boomstick couldn't hear him.

 _"Like Anna Marie, the Rougue..." Wiz introduces the first character._

 **"And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman." Boomstick introduces the second.**

 _"He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard." Wiz introduces himself and his partner._

 **"And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!" Boomstick yelled excitedly.**

"WooHoo!" Mineta said.

"You too Mineta!" Iida said turning to Mineta.

"You're not my dad, you can't tell me how to act..." Mineta muttered to himself but nobody seemed to hear.

 _"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills..." Wiz started before Boomstick interrupts him._

 **"And maybe a few other things." Boomstick said.**

This got a few groans from Ojiro, Shoji, Iida and Tokoyami.

 _"To find out who would win, a Death Battle." Wizard continued._

* * *

Rogue

The first contestant is a young woman wearing a green and grey mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with big white streaks in it.

 _"Owen and Priscilla back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. here they gave birth to Anna Marie who enjoyed the attention of her Aunt Carrie on from her mother's side. The commune failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the Far Banks resulted Priscilla's disappearance." Wiz explained._

The boys felt very sorry for Anna, it's always rough to lose a family member...

 **"They were problably so high at the time that they didn't notice she was gone." Boomstick said.**

"Did they do drugs?" Izuku asked his classmates.

"Beats me." Kirishima answered.

 _"Carrie took over Anna's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna Marie was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father promted her to run away from her home as a young teenager. This prompted her nickname "Rogue"." Wiz continued to explain._

 **"At some point, Rogue grew close to Cody Robbins. In the heat of the moment, Rogue kissed Cody. For some reason, her latent mutant power emerged, and Cody was left in a coma. Traumatized by the experience, Rogue decided to pack up and leave." Boomstick continued to explain.**

"Yikes! Her boyfriend went into a coma from a kiss?" Kaminari asked shocked.

"That's gotta sting!" Kirishima said wincing.

"Mutant powers? Is that some kind of quirk?" Izuku asked.

"I guess, but what kind of quirk puts someone on a coma from a kiss? That's very weird, even by quirk standards..." Ojiro said dumbfounded.

"I think there's more to it then that..." Izuku said curious to learn more about Rogue.

 _"After some time finding herself, she finally found her place among the X-men." Wiz said._

* * *

 **PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES**

 **Height: 5'8''**

 **Weight: 120 lbs.**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Hair: Brown with white streak**

* * *

 _"Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show." Wiz said._

"Wait, she has more then one quirk!? How is this possible!?" Iida asked.

"Maybe her quirk is a hybrid of two quirks, kind of like mine" Todoroki theorized.

* * *

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **Activated Through Contact**

 **Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities and Abilities**

 **Temporary Transfer**

 **Can Use Copied Abilities**

 **Can be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact**

* * *

 _"Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself." Wiz explained._

"So she can absorb almost everything about a person just from touching them?" Kaminari asked.

"Seems that way..." Shoji said.

"Seems like a more powerful version of Monoma's quirk." Izuku said.

"It sure does, but Monoma can only copy a person's quirk, and he can only do it for 5 minutes." Iida stated.

 **"To bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over." Boomstick said.**

 _"Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects." Wiz explained._

* * *

 **Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **Super Strength**

 **Flight at Subsonic Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Telepathic Resistance**

 **Seventh Sense**

* * *

(cue X Men theme hard rock remix)

 **"She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could. Plus, when she's unconscious I could…" Boomstick started before being stop by Iida and Wiz.**

"BOOMSTICK!" Iida screamed, offended by Boomstick implied rape scenario.

"Even I wouldn't go that far..." Mineta muttered.

 _"She's also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponents' move." Wiz said._

 **"But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work. That or the writers forget about it, 'cause Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot." Boomstick said.**

 _"For plot convenience." Boomstick answered._

"That's lame..." Kirishima muttered.

 **"And damn, she's got a hot ass." Boomstick said out of nowhere.**

"Hell yeah she does!" Mineta said drooling.

 _"What?" Wiz and a few of the students said dumbfounded._

At that moment Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow and had him slam Mineta's head against the ground.

"What was that for!?" Mineta screamed at Tokoyami and Dark Shadow

"To reboot your hormone induced mind back into place!" Tokoyami said glaring at Mineta.

"Better him than me..." Kaminari muttered to himself.

 **"Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz. While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who'd I like to take out to dinner." Boomstick said.**

 _"Who can fly, lift buildings, and can kill people just by touching them." Wiz says._

 **"Never mind!" Boomstick corrects himself.**

"Ain't that enough?" Rogue says.

Despite a few things the boys really seemed to enjoy Rogue, she really seemed like a powerful heroine, her Power/Quirk seemed extremly overpowered, but other than that see was a pretty solid fighter.

On with the next contestant.

* * *

Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman is also wearing red high boots and she also appears to wield a rope that could be a lasso.

 _"To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman." Wiz says._

 **"With superboobies!" Boomstick says once again out of nowhere.**

Kaminari and Mineta were so fixed on the screen they didn't notice they're noses were bleeding a bit...

"Who's Superman?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know" Kirishima said.

 _"But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors…" Wiz started._

 **"Maker of Wonder Bread!, designer of the Wonderbra!" Boomstick continued for Wizard.**

Most of the students just groaned, while the others just stayed silent...

 _"Boomstick, that's not true!" Wiz tried correcting his co-host._

 **"See, I can do it too Wiz." Boomstick said.**

 _"Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth." Wiz continued to explain._

The boys were amazed at the idea of an ambassador who is also the protector of the Earth.

"That's so cool!" Izuku exclaimed, completely amazed.

 **"And she dresses like a stripper, a patriotic stripper." Boomstick says like the the pervert he is once again.**

"I have to admit I really like her costume over Rogue's costume, The mix of Red, White and Blue is truly marvelous." Aoyama said.

"Her costume reminds me a bit of All Might's, problably because of the red, white and blue colors." Izuku said looking at Wonder Woman's costume.

"That costume doesn't seem like it will provide much protection though..." Iida said.

"Seriously? That's what you give notice!?" Kaminari and Mineta muttered to themselves low enough not to be heard.

* * *

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **Trained Since Childhood**

 **Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

 **Prefers Fist Over Blades**

 **The Best of The Amazons**

* * *

 _"Diana Prince has been trained by the amazons as master combatant since childhood. she duelled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman." Wiz said._

Being born from clay was something the boys found bizarre but the fact theat she was trained since a very young age by amazons was something to admire.

 _"Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses." Wiz said._

* * *

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability [Resists all but Blades and Bullets]**

 **Magic resistance**

 **Enhanced Healing Factor**

* * *

 _"From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability." Wiz says._

(cue Justice League Main Theme)

 **"And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?" Boomstick asked slightly** **miffed.**

 _"Hermes?" Wiz and Iida say at the same time._

"Iida, you know about Greek mythology?" Ojiro asked curiously.

"I am well educated in both Greek and Norse mythologies, It was something I was very interested in learning about since I was a kid." Iida explained.

"That's pretty cool." Ojiro said.

* * *

 **POWERS FROM HERMES**

 **Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

 **Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

 **Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]**

 **Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speeds.**

* * *

 **OTHER POWERS**

 **Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

 **Multi-Lingual**

 **Increased Wisdom**

 **Superior Empathy**

 **Animal Rapport** **(Koji liked this)**

 **Other Useless Stuff**

* * *

 _"She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy." Wiz says_

 **"Besides the obvious cannons resting right below her neck, she's got pretty bizarre mixed with weaponry." Boomstick joked.**

Mineta and Kaminari giggled pervertedly, before Shoji slapped both of them back to reality.

* * *

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **Forged by Hephaestus**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Infinitely Elastic**

 **Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

* * *

 **"Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth." Boomstick said.**

"What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?" Diana's mother (Hippolyta) asked a man tied up in the Lasso of Truth.

"God, your daughter's got a nice rack." said the tied up man (Col. Steve Trevor)

 **"Hell yeah, she does!" Boomstick loudly proclaimed.**

Bakugo looked at Mineta and saw that he was about to say something, and he new from the look on his face it was something perverted, so he raised his hand and sparks started to come out of it.

"If I heard anything out of you, you're gonna wake up breathing through a PIPE!" Bakugo said, adressing Mineta.

Mineta froze immediately, and did not dear say another word...

"Her lasso could be very useful for getting information out of villans." Ojiro commented.

"Indeed it would..." Shoji said.

* * *

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **Returns After Each Use**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances**

* * *

 _"She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using it's razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throats." Wiz said._

"She uses a girly accessory as a weapon? That's so lame!" Bakugo said groaning.

* * *

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **Indestructible**

 **Formed From the Aegis of Zeus**

 **Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and other attacks**

 **Can Discharge Lightning**

* * *

 **"Wonder Babe wears the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks." Boomstick said.**

"But those bracelets are pretty cool though" Bakugo admited.

 _"She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares." Boomstick says._

"She killed the God Of War!? That's amazing!" Iida said in awe, much like his fellow students.

 **"Here that, Kratos. A chick beat you to it!" Boomstick said.**

"Who's Kratos?" Seto asked.

"Beats me" Tokoyami said.

* * *

The boys really liked Wonder Woman the fact she was able to beat a god was enough to gain the respect of the boys, this seemed like it was gonna be a very good match.

 _"Alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz says._

 **"But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy." Boomstick said.**

In the end, the boys didn't really mind who would win, since both characters seemed great, but Izuku, Iida, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Kaminari and Seto decided to vote for Rogue, Kirishima, Bakugo, Shoji, Mineta, Todoroki, Aoyama and Sato decided to vote for Wonder Woman .

 **"Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!" Boomstick excitedly yelled.**

* * *

(cue Rogue's theme from X-Men vs Street Fighter)

Rogue is seen flying high in the sky. Unaware to her, the boys see a jet that is very hard to spot because it's blending with the sky, making Rogue unaware she's being watched. A silhouette flies out of the jet at sonic speeds and slams into Rogue. Rogue safely lands on the ground in a nearby town . The one who attacked Rogue is none other than Wonder Woman.

FIGHT!

Before Rogue could even make her move, Wonder Woman draws her tiara and hurls it at her which Rogue gets sliced by and blood is drawn. With Rogue stunned at a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind her and roundhouse kicks with enough force to send Rogue flying across the street. The Amazon catches up to Rogue and kicks her several times in the stomach that's followed by Diana flying behind Anna and elbowing her in the back.

With Rogue stunned again, Wonder Woman grabs her with her Lasso of Truth and slams her around the street, some craters are made. Rogue is reeled in like a fish on a line and then gets an uppercut into the sky by the gifted Amazon. Wonder Woman then starts zooming around Rouge, punching her hard everytime she passes her at supersonic speed.

"The odds don't seem to be on Rogue's side do they?" Izuku said.

"I'm sure Rogue can turn this around." Iida said.

"That's what you think, Wonderwoman's got this one on the bag!" Kirishima said excitedly.

(cue X-Men theme hard rock remix)

The punches continued further until Wonder Woman hit the Mutant's face. Diana suddenly felt like part of her powers and even part of herself is getting sucked away from her.

"Yeah! Rogue has Wonderwoman's powers, this should turn the odds in her favor!" Kaminari said.

"You wish pal!" Mineta answered, slightly concerned by the fact Rogue now has Wonderwoman's powers.

Rogue took advantage of this, removed her glove and touched the Wonder's bare leg with her gloveless hand and absorbed even more of her powers. Wonder Woman struggled and broke free, but now, Rogue is stronger, faster and tougher than before. While Wonder Woman is putting effort to remain conscious, Rogue pummels her in the back, then elbows her in the neck and then knocks her back with a kick combo.

Wonder Woman recovers and tries to catch Rogue with her Lasso. The Mutant is ready this time. She catches the rope and hurls Diana to the ground. Rogue appears behind Wonder Woman, in a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind Rogue and tries to hit her with her tiara. Rogue counters the tiara by hitting it back, (propelling it back on Wonder Woman's head) slide kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Diana stops Rogue by punching her repeatedly at super speed and then try to finish the combo with her kick which gets blocked by Rogue and sends Wonder Woman into the sky with a backwards flip kick.

"Wonderwoman sure is fighting back, but she doesn't seem to be harming Rogue that much" Izuku said.

"Quite nerd! Wonderwoman just needs to keep attacking and she is sure to start making so damage!" Bakugo said angerly.

The fight is getting intense as both female fighters are bouncing back and fourth who gets the upper hand.

Rogue follows but lost sight where the Amazon went. Wonder Woman, out of nowhere, starts speed blitzing Rogue again for a handful of seconds until Rogue blocks one punch and delivers some of her own. The music intensifies as the two are now flying around and blocking each other, trying to gain the advantage. Wonder Woman sends Rogue to the ground with a dive kick. The boys were tensed and nervous, feels this is the final standoff. As the two female warriors glare at each other at ground level, Wonder Woman suddenly dashes forward with a flying kick.

Big Mistake.

Rogue ducks under the kick and gains the upperhand as she grabs Wonder Woman.

Rogue: Goodnight, Sugar.

Rogue plants her lips on Wonder Woman's and the match is sealed. Wonder Woman collapses to the ground, dead as a doornail. Rogue strikes a victory pose.

K.O!

* * *

Some of the boys blushed at the final moved that finished Wonderwoman, Bakugo was to irritated over Wonderwoman's loss to care and Mineta and Kaminari were having jets of blood coming out of they're noses so hard they caused the ground under them to crumble.

(cue X-Men Movie Theme)

 **"Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE ever!" Boomstick yelled excitedly.**

 _"Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then, she touched Rogue's face." Wiz explained._

 **"Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face." Boomstick explained as well.**

"That makes sense, I would have problably done the same in her place" Iida stated.

 _"In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training." Wiz explained._

 **"And her stripper outfit. Her leg was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere." Boomstick said pervertedly.**

"I would too!" Mineta said in his mind.

 _"Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, *Picture of the Juggernaut appears* but Rogue has take similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide." Wiz continued to explain._

"So the best thing Wonderwoman could have done is maintain distance between her and Rogue, and she could have attacked from far away with her tiara and lasso..." Izuku muttered loud enough for his fellos students to hear.

"To bad she didn't know better..." Shoji said.

 **"A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes." Boomstick says.**

 _"And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss." Wiz says._

 **"Rogue sure "made out" this fight." Boomstick punned.**

This joke just got a few groans from the boys...

 _"The Winner is Rogue." Wiz claimed._

* * *

The boys really liked that fight. The high speed action and counters were eye catching and tense to enjoy. Minus the sexist comments from Boomstick(Which got Iida very angry)the boys all agreeded this was the best Death Battle so far...

 **"Next time on Death Battle." Boomstick said.**

The music is 8-bit and what they see is a field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A red, mushroom shaped creature with, legs angry eyes and a mouth enter the field. Shortly after, a four legged turtle also enters.

FIGHT!

"Well...this is gonna be...interesting to say the least..." Sato said.

Izuku puts in episode 4, and presses play.


	5. Goomba VS Koopa

My fourth chapter for episode 4

Both the Goomba and Koopa belong to Nintendo

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

The boys presses play after a site called was mentioned.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

The first thing the boys notice is a short, chubby man with a well groomed mustache and wearing a red hat and overalls. He's riding a green dinosaur, he and his mount are traveling through a large, lushful valley with strange, shaped colored mountains with white spots and the area is filled with a whole variety of creatures they see before them.

 _"_ _The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed** **." Boomstick said.**

The Goomba is now brown and the Koopa is bipedal with green shoes compared to their teaser appearance, last episode.

 _"_ _Every video game has it's share of basic, endless, common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two._ _" Said Wiz_

 **"** **But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said._

* * *

(cues Melty Molten Lava Galaxy — Super Mario Galaxy)

Upon closer inspection, The Goomba looks almost exactly shaped like a mushroom. It also somewhat looks grumpy and even looks slightly weird since it's a fungus with legs and eyes.

 _"_ _The Goomba used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army._ _" Wiz explained._

* * *

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGY**

 **Charges into Opponents**

 **Not Very Strong**

 **Can "Headbonk" as Well**

 **Adapts Well to Various Environments**

 **Useless Fangs**

* * *

 **"** **The Goomba's main combat strategy is to just walk directly into its opponents.** **" Boomstick said.**

"Seriously!? That's all they can do!? I thought this show was about awesome death battles!" Bakugo angerly exclaimed.

"Yeah I have to agree with Bakugo, this battle seems like it's gonna be very boring if thats all they can do!" Kirishima said, agreeing with Bakugo.

"Let's continue to watch, there has to be more to these Goombas then that." Izuku said, trying to keep his classmates on a good mood.

 **"While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying. Plus, they have these vampire fangs, but they don't happen to seem to use… thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?" Boomstick asked.**

"Yeah, I was about to ask that too, it's very weird..." Kaminari said.

* * *

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Gives Jumping Ability**

 **Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

 **Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

 **Can be Stolen Easily**

* * *

 _"_ _When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to give the jump on it's foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air._ _" Wiz explained._

"That's the stupidest weapon I've seen in a while..." Mineta said.

"I think it's kind of funny, just imagine a villan comming at us with one of those while screaming that he was gonna kill us" Ojiro said.

The rest of the students chuckled at the idea.

* * *

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Better Suited For Hovering**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

 **Baby Killers (** **The students found this a bit shocking)**

* * *

 _"_ _Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoombas, capable of barley sustained flight._ _" Wiz continued to explain._

"Ok, I admit that's kind of cool, It would be a neat quirk if you could sprout wings and fly..." Sato said.

"That reminds me, Kacchan didn't you have a friend who could sprout wings?" Izuku asked Bakugo.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while, what's it to you!" Bakugo asked Izuku.

"Nothing!" Izuku quickly said turning away from Bakugo.

 **"And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons." Boomstick said.**

"That's pretty funny!" Bakugo said laughing.

All the other students were giving him weird looks completly silently...

"Bakugo, did you take your medicine today?" Kirishima said snickering-

"HO SHUT UP!" Bakugo yelled.

"The traditional Goomba may seem like a useless pawn, but these things have been known to accomplish the impossible." Wiz said.

"Seems these minions are more then meets the eye." Tokoyami said slightly interested in the achivements of the goombas.

 **"** **Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?** **" Boomstick asked dumbfounded.**

"Or maybe not..." Tokoyami said letting out a sigh.

* * *

 **TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

 **Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

 **Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

* * *

 **"** **Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!** **" Boomstick said shocked and excited.**

 _"_ _Telekinesis? No, it doesn't._ _" Wiz corrected._

 **"** **Then, how's it holdin' it?!** **" Boomstick asked but wiz never answered.**

"This is just getting weird..." Mineta said massaging the forehead.

 _"_ _Goomba's are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation, though, sometimes their stubborn nature can backfire_ _." Wiz said._

 **"** **Yeah, you think it would stop walking when an impending death is directly in front of it.** **" Boomstick said.**

When the boys saw a goomba continue to walk until it fell of the edge into a pit, the all facepalmed hard enough to leave marks on they're heads.

"Ho are they still alive if they're dumb enough to walk of a cliff!? With how dumb they are they should have gone extinct ages ago!" Sato said.

"I don't know, and honestly I don't care!" Kaminari said massaging his head from that hard facepalm they did before.

 _"_ _After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain is less than half the size of an acorn. Proving what we've always know._ _" Wiz explained._

"That...suprisingly explains alot actually." Shoji said.

 **"** **Goomba's are fucking morons.** **" Boomstick stated.**

"Ya think!" Bakugo said.

"No kidding." Kaminari said.

About the Goombas. They don't hate them or anything, They just found the goombas a very underwelming race, they didn't achive much that was very impressive, they're not a strategist and also have really weird abilities. On with the Koopa.

* * *

(cues New Super Mario Brothers Wii Castle Theme)

What they see before them is an evil turtle like reptilian creature, must be Bowser, holding a pink princess hostage. But the camera is focusing on the Koopa who looks like he's being a chair for the princess to sit on. The little guy looks annoyed as much as the princess being terrified.

Koji said nothing but he thought the Koopa was pretty cute, if it was a stuffed animal he would buy one.

 _"B_ _owser's most second common footsoldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior._ _" Wizard said._

 **"** **Like Ninja Turtles?!** **" Boomstick asked excitedly.**

 _"_ _No, not Ninja Turtles_ _" Wiz answered._

 **"Awh…" Boomstick said disappointed.**

"That sounds like it would make an awesome comic book series!" Izuku said, and most of the boys couldn't help but agree.

 _"_ _While the Goomba's are the backbone, The Koopa's are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop"._ _" Wizard explained._

"Nice, i'm starting to like these guys more then the goombas already." Seto voiced.

* * *

 **PARATROOPA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Decent Aerial Control**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Not Exactly The Best Flyers**

* * *

 **"Koopa's have their own set of Paratroopa Wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem." Boomstick said.**

"Looks like the Goombas and the Koopas have more in common with eachother then we thought..." Iida said noticing the similarities between the Paragoomba and the Paratroopas.

* * *

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **Various Sports**

 **Running Banks**

 **Creating Seaside Resorts**

 **Go-Kart Racing**

 **Running Safaris**

 **Forming Lame Gangs**

* * *

 _"_ _Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart Driving._ _" Wizard listed the Koppa's achivements._

 **"** **Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?** **" Boomstick asked.**

"What the hell does playing Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart Driving has to do with fighting!?" Bakugo yelled, starting to lose his patient.

* * *

 **KOOPA SHELL**

 **Extremely Durable**

 **Withstands Over 200 lbs**

 **Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

 **Bounces off Walls**

 **Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors**

* * *

 _"_ _Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shell, made of a tough, steel-like substance capable withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure._ _" Wizard explained._

"Impressive, those are some awesome turtle shells!" Kirishima said."

"Yeah! If I ever find a Koppa I will kill it so that I can use it's shells as a shield!" Bakugo said with a sadistic grin.

Koji didn't say a thing but he was horrified with the Bakugou considering killing an innocent turtle to use they're shell as shield.

 **"** **As an offensive, weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost anything. it's a living torpedo of pain!** **"**

The boys grinned as they imagined themselves using those shells as weapons against villans.

"There seems to a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into it's shell. Why?" Wiz asked.

"I have to agree with Wizard, it would be a great oportunity to counter attack, why don't they take that oportunity?" Tokoyami asked.

 **"** **'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.** **" Boomstick answered.**

"Looks like that's why..." Shoto answered.

" _That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells._ _" Wiz said._

 **"Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and… some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too." Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves._ _" Wiz said._

A Koopa is bouncing back and forth between two walls continuously without stopping in it's own shell.

"How long do you think that Koopa is gonna stay there?" Mineta asked.

"A while..." Shoji answered.

 **"Well… eh… ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches." Boomstick said chuckling.**

The Koopa is slightly liked better than the Goomba because it does have a proper defense in it's arsenal and show's it's fairly skillful in talents that may give it a slight edge. But being a coward might cause the Koopa to delay it's victory or cause it to lose early.

* * *

 _"_ _Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz said._

They couldn't really decide the winner, both the Goomba and Koopa has one advantage over another. Offense vs Defense. Stupidity vs Cowardice. It's tough to say. only one way to find out.

 **"** **It's time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick screamed.**

* * *

Out in a beautiful field, A Koopa emerges from a green looking tube sticking out of the ground and walks across the field. The music is a mix of violin and guitar that is really soothing to the four heroes. Everything feels happy, even the clouds are smiling, The Koopa suddenly comes across a Goomba and the music stops.

"That's it? They just walk in front of eachother and the fight begins?" Ojiro asked.

"What a boring way to start a fight..." Bakugo said.

"Frankly I'm alot more curious about why the clouds have eyes..." Todoroki said.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

(cues Bowser Battle Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)

Both the Koopa and Goomba sprout wings and take to the air. They both ram into each other at high speeds several times and circle each other.

The boys were now starting to gain interest and are now second guessing how the fight is gonna look like.

The Koopa retracts into it's shell, charges it's spinning attack and rockets forward. The Goomba dodges that attack and the Koopa ricochets off a nearby wall and rams the Goomba. The Goomba is sent away and lands underneath a block shaped creature with an angry face and dodges it before it could squish the fungus. It dodges several more and then gets hit by the Koopa again… which then the turtle is squashed by the block creature.

"Did the Goomba win?" Mineta asked.

"I don't think so, the Koopa shell can take alot of abuse, surely it can handle those things..." Kaminari said.

The Goomba tumbles into an area between two brick walls that are also filled with numerous cannons from the bottom to the top. The boys saw the two flying creatures ramming into each other while dodging cannonballs and bullets with arms and eyes that are being fired at every angle and direction. The Koopa, again, tries to use his spinning attack but misses and bounces back and forth against the walls. As they are about to exit the top of the two walls trapping them, a hail of large bullets are following them. The Goomba drops it's Micro-Goombas to stop the bullets. The two continue ramming into each other. Suddenly, the sun appears to have an angry face and it's attention is drawn to the fight. The sun rams into the fungus, making it lose its wings, while the Koopa doges the sun. The flightless Goomba helplessly falls out of the sky and into a Goomba Shoe, now the odds are even.

"Time for the Goomba Shoe!" Ojiro said

The Goomba jumps and corners the flying turtle underneath a line of floating blocks which the Goomba perches on. The Goomba in the shoe is waiting while the Koopa is trying to find a way to escape. It tries to fool the Goomba by appearing to escape one side but actually escape out the other. Despite having a less-than-acorn sized brain, the Goomba isn't fooled and jumps on the cowardly turtle which sends him hurtling into a green tube. The Goomba follows but a plant with a mouth full of sharp teeth pops out and chomps on the Goomba, blood is drawn.

"Whoa! Did the Koopa win!?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know, maybe?" Iida answered, not know how the Goomba would survive something like that.

The tube sends the Koopa underground and he lands safely on the ground. A red exclamation mark appears above his head that indicates he's startled by a group of red Goombas nearby. The Goomba that survives the plant creature falls out of the pipe and falls onto the Koopa. The resulting slam caused the Koopa to retract into his shell. The Goomba is now being encouraged by the other Goombas Goomba looks over and sees a lava pit nearby.

"I guess the Goomba is gonna win!" Kirishima said getting pumped, and the rest of the boys got closer to the screen, excited for the conclusion.

The goomba kicks the shell as it slides toward it the pit. The Goomba didn't think this through. The gap to the lava pit was too narrow as the shell went over the gap, bumped into a wall, slid back and knocked into all the Goombas like a bowling ball through pins. Before the boys could react, the shell fell into another lava pit. a skeletal Koopas skull pokes out of the pit and sinks back in.

DOUBLE K.O!

* * *

After all that, The boys just stared at what just happened for a few seconds as if dumbfounded.

"Well...at least it wasn't as boring as I was expecting..." Bakugo said, breaking the awkward silence.

 **"** **Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck, that was Awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?** **" Boomstick said excitedly.**

"I was just as suprised Boomstick." Bakugo mentally said with a grin

"The Goomba's arsenal proved it effective enough, but it's own stupidity became its downfall." Wizard said.

 **"** **Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death!** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire._ _" Wiz said._

"I'm not as impressed now." Bakugo said.

 **"** **You might say this battle really heated in the end.** **" Boomstick punned.**

This got a chuckle out of the boys...

 _"_ _This battle is a draw._ _" Wizard stated._

* * *

The boys admitted it was more awesome than they expected. They decided to watch one more episode for the night, and then they would take a break.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle.** **" Boomstick said.**

What they see are two manly, shirtless hulking men that looked like they were overdosed with testosterone with epic facial hair and are now being pitted against each other.

"Holy cow! Those guys look super manly!" Kirishima said excitedly.

"Yeah they do! Hit it Midoriya!" Sato ordered his classmate.

Not wasting a second, Izuku hits the play button, excited to see the last Death Battle for the day before going to bed.


	6. Haggar VS Zangief

My fifth chapter for episode 5

Both Haggar and Zangief belong to Capcom

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

"Alright guys." Said Izuku. "One more episode and we take a break to watch more another day."

The other nodded at Izuku.

* * *

Death battle begins after Netflix has been mentioned.

(*Cues "Invader— Jim Johnston"*)

What the boys see before them are two tall, well packed, muscular men with vicious looking faces that shows as if you are gonna get what you deserve.

 _"_ _Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans._ _" Wiz started._

 **"** **Haggar, the mayor elect of whoopass...** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"… and Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone." Wiz says._

Even those names sound badass, especially Sato and Kirishima . They new they were gonna love this and were even gonna squeal like fangirls. Sato and Kirishima were fans of wrestling/fighting shows and they watched them during they're free time and even learned a few wrestling moves from them, The other boys were also ready to see a more interesting and exciting fight than the last one.

 **"** **These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!** **" Boomstick said excitedly.**

"Wait, they are rivals but never met?" Ojiro asked confused.

"It means this matchup is likely a demand" Sato answered, "Remember back on the last episode during their teaser? The fans of this show, as far as I can guess, were commenting a demand for this matchup, it means this fight is out of the fans ideas and suggestions and I could guess more later matchups could also be "Fandom Rivalry" with characters being rivals.

The other boys thought about it and nodded, and they were extra excited to see this battle.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Bakugo said.

 _"_ _I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz introduced himself and his partner before the battle started._

* * *

(cue Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters — Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version))

The first contestant that awed the boys in an instant is a tall, muscular man that appears to be in his early-to-mid forties with a thick mustache and brown hair. He's wearing jeans that's supported by a shoulder-belt strap. Some depictions show him wearing fingerless gloves.

Mike Haggar

 **"** **Standing 6 foot — 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar!** **" Boomstick introduced.**

The boys chuckled at the idea of a 30 pound mustache.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 200 cm / 6'7**

 **Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs**

 **Fighting Style: American Wrestling & Scottish Backhold**

 **Mayor of Metro City, formerwrestler**

* * *

 _"_ _For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs._ _" Wiz says._

"That's awesome!" Sato screamed.

"But why would wrestler be elected mayor?" Aoyama asked.

"To my knowledge there's nothing writen saying a wrestler can't be mayor..." Ojiro answered.

"Good point" Kaminari said.

 **"** **Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands.** **" Boomstick says.**

"So manly" Kirishima said cleching his fist with tears in his eyes.

"Badassery at it's finest!" Bakugo excitedly yelled.

"His mustache is simply fabulous!" Aoyama said, sparkles appearing around his head.

"But he is taking justice into his own hands, doesn't that make him a vigilante?" Iida asked.

"I guess, but to be fair he IS the mayor, I think he has enough authority to bend a few rules" Izuku answered.

The boys were really impressed by Haggar by taking justice into his own hands instead of leaving it to police.

* * *

 **AMERICAN WRESTING**

 **Grabs**

 **Holds**

 **Twists**

 **Quick Strikes**

 **Submissions**

 **Tie-Ups**

* * *

 _"_ _Haggar is a former throw American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag on his gym._ _" Wiz said._

"These moves look pretty cool, maybe we can recreate a few!" Sato says excitedly.

* * *

 **SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

 **Focused on Balance**

 **Grappling**

 **Pressure**

 **Sustained Grip**

 **No Groundwork Involved**

* * *

 _"_ _It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs._ _" Wiz explain Mike's fighting moves._

Sato and Kirishima were paying close attention to what Wizard was showing so that they could try these moves on they're next training sessions.

* * *

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Suplex**

 **Piledriver**

 **Back Flip Drop**

 **Body Splash**

 **Spinning clothesline Lariat**

 **Spinning Piledriver**

 **"H** **aggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from suplexes, body splashes and his own invention the Spinning clothesline double lariat. Which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver.** **"**

* * *

Sato and Kirishima were oozing with excitement. Now they wanted to learn those as well. They were planning to try those techniques during training.

* * *

 **STEEL PIPE**

 **Favored Melee Weapon**

 **A Decent Projectile**

 **Master Skill**

* * *

 **"** **When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.** **" Boomstick said.**

"A pipe?" Mineta said with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't he a mayor, could he get a better weapon then something that isn't even supposed to be a weapon?"

"It doesn't matter if it's or isn't meant to be use as a weapon." Kirishima said. " In the right hands anything can be a good weapon, and it's seems that a pipa has been working just fine for him!"

"Good point" Mineta said.

 _"_ _Even after his victorious election, Haggar continues his rigorous training._ _"Wiz said._

 **"** **By piledriving sharks!** **" Boomstick yelled excited.**

The boys all jaw dropped at the epic scenery of Haggar grappling a shark and piledriving it snout first towards the ground. That's one of the most epic things they have ever seen.

"SO AWESOME!" Kirishima, Bakugo, Sato, Kaminari and Mineta all screamed.

"They sure are enjoying this episode..." Sero said slightly dumbfounded by the boys's reactions.

"Tell us something we don't know..." Tokoyami,Shoji and Todoroki all said at the same time.

* * *

 **BULL SHARKS**

 **7 to 11 Feet Long**

 **up to 500 lbs**

 **Very Dangerous**

 **Swims Near Shores Often**

 **Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold**

* * *

 _"_ _It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and 500 pounds. Wrestling these brutes, Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach._ _"_

"I really want to meet this guy!" Kirishima yelled." I want him to be my wrestling teacher!"

"Me too!" Sato said."I want to have his autograph!"

"This is just getting weird..." Mineta said.

 **"** **Next Jaws movie needs more Haggar!** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers._ _" Wiz said._

"Aww...Just Imagine all the new super cool moves he would come up with if he wasn't force to prioritize politics!" Kirishima said, slightly disapointed."Well... he's still a badass in my book!"

"Hell yeah he is!" Sato said.

 _"_ _As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **And they seem to work pretty damn well!** **" Boomstick says.**

 _"_ _He certainly hasn't lost his touch._ _" Wiz said._

"He sure hasn't!" Kirishima said with pride."Yeah Midoriya, wanna practice some of Mike's moves with me and Sato?"

"I guess, it might be cool." Izuku said smiling.

"What about you Bakugo?" Kirisima asked Bakugo.

"If you wanna get your ass beaten then sure!" Bakugo said with a sadistic grin."I'll crush you all!"

"Mike Haggar, the candidate that puts people first. " They hear the announcer say before seeing Haggar growl and kill a Bald Eagle perching on his arm by punching it, which disintegrated into nothing but feathers.

* * *

The next contestant is a really huge, muscled man who's flexing his muscles with an intense look on his face. His rock hard body is covered in thick chest hair and he even appears to have scars scattered across his arms, legs, shoulders and back. He also has a nearly bald head with a short, thick mowhawk on top and his beard looks really stunning. He's wearing nothing but red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, red and gold wristbands and red wrestling boots.

Zangief

 _"_ _Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit._ _"Wiz said._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 214 cm / 7'0**

 **Weight: 159 kg / 350 lbs**

 **Hobbies: Wrestling, cossak dancing, vodka drinking**

 **Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling & Sambo**

* * *

The boys jaw dropped at how big this guy was.

 **"** **And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!** **" Boomstick said.**

"I prefer to keep my chest waxed thank you very much!" Aoyama said, discusted by the chest hair.

* * *

 **RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

 **Grabs and Holds**

 **Tie-Ups**

 **Throws From Tie-Ups**

 **Push and Pull Opponents to Throw Off Balance**

 **Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

* * *

 _"_ _Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance._ _" Wiz said._

"Looks very similar to Mike's moves." Iida said.

"I'm sure he has his own super cool moves!" Sato said, excited to see more of Zangief's moves.

* * *

 **SAMBO**

 **Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

 **Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

 **Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

 **No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

* * *

 _"_ _He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in Leglocks and Chokeholds, but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none._ _" Wiz says._

"A mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts!?" Kirishima asked completly dumbfounded."THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

"I have to admit, that's a very interesting combination, wonder what kind of moves you can make with that." Izuku said, slightly interested in learning about Sambo.

* * *

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Double Lariat**

 **Flying Power Bomb**

 **Atomic Suplex**

 **Body Splash**

 **Banishing Flat**

 **Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

* * *

 **"Zangief's best moves include his double lariat, atomic suplex, flying power bomb and a wicked backhand called the banishing flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief… Hates… Projectiles!" Boomstick explains.**

"His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned while getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear." Wiz says.

"What?!" the boys shouted with disbelief while Sato and Kirishima said it with a more excited tone. Wiz has gotta be pulling their legs.

"THIS GUY IS AMAZING!" Kirishima said.

"THIS GUY IS A MONSTER!" Sato said, and both of them shared a look...

"HE IS AN AMAZING MONSTER!" Both said at the same time.

The rest of the boys couldn't help but be a little weirded out by how into it both of them were getting.

"They sure are liking this episode..." Shoji said.

"Tell us something we don't know..." Mineta, Kaminari, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Ojiro and Sero all said.

 **"** **That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!** **" Boomstick said.**

All the boys couldn't help but to nod in agreement.

 _"_ _Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid._ _" Wiz said._

After hearing this bit of info all the boys had to pick they're jaws from off the floor...

* * *

 **USSURI BROWN BEARS**

 **Up to 1500 lbs.**

 **Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears**

 **Rarely in Packs**

 **Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

* * *

 _"_ _Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can grow to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly_. _" Wiz said._

"Ok! This guy officially won my vote!" Bakugo said excitedly.

 **"** **Holy shit! He piledrived one of those things into a tornado!?** **" Boomstick asked completly dumbfounded.**

 _"_ _Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears off balance and knocking them out cold. Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dim witted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason._ _" Wiz explained._

"That could be a weakness in the fight against Mike." Iida said.

 **"** **All the more reason to get out of his way!** **" Boomstick said.**

"Indeed..." Todoroki Shoji and Tokoyami said.

"No kidding..." Izuku, Iida, Sero, Mineta, Kaminari and Ojiro said.

"HELL YEAH!" Kirishima, Sato and Bakugo yelled in pure excitement.

Zangief suddenly attacks a dog (the Duck Hunt Dog) and piledrives the poor mutt, breaking his neck. The found that pretty funny and got a god laugh out of it.

* * *

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set._ _" Wizard announced._

 **"** **The Unstoppable-Force against the Immovable-Mayor!** **" Boomstick says.**

 _"_ _Let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Wait up, first I gotta pay for my lazor guided Kitten Cannon.** **" Boomstick interrupted.**

 _"_ _Lazor what?_ _" Wiz asked, weirded out by the sudden interruption._

 **"** **Thanks to Netflix. Suc it up you babies this kitten cannon is important to me!** **" Boomstick said followed by the** **sound of cannon shooting and then the meowing of a cat** **.**

This caused most of the boys to chuckle and the ones who didn't just rolled they're eyes.

While Netflix is doing it's job, the boys started to talk and argue about who would win and who they voted for; They were so similar in almost every way. Some decided that Haggar has the edge in being smarter due to being a mayor and he also has a knack for balancing. While others argued that Zangief is likely stronger, and he could overwhelm Haggar with his amazing strength and he most likely has better moves since unlike Zangief he had to put aside fighting to continue being mayor.

In the end, Ojiro, Sero, Shoji, Tokoyami, Todoroki, Izuku and Aoyama voted for Haggar while Kirishima Bakugo Mineta Kaminari Sato and Koda voted for Zangief.

On with the fight.

 **"** **It's time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick yelled.**

* * *

Out in a deserted street in a city, that looks a bit run down, there stands Haggar and Zangief with the former wearing a nice suit and the latter wearing a wrestling cape.

Haggar stretches his muscles, his nice suit he was wearing, rips off, showing off his muscles and recognizable shoulder-belt strap. Haggar growls as he gets into fighting stance.

Zangief removes his cape, points his fingers in the air and laughing as if he's being cheered by a crowd, pulls a beer bottle out(from god know where), chugs the whole beer in two gulps and crushes the empty bottle into shards with his fist.

"He didn't even bleed from crushing that bottle with his hand!" Mineta said.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Kaminari said.

FIGHT!

Haggar and Zangief charge toward each other and both get locked in a tight, powerful hold. They glare daggers into each others eyes as they slowly try overpower each other. Zangief wins the struggle and tosses Haggar over his head. Haggar recovers and manages to block Zangief's flying kick and also blocks his punches. Zangief does a double lariat which Haggar ducks under and counters with a suplex that's followed by his own version of the lariat and kicks the Red Cyclone away. Zangief rebounds when he hits the pavement, slides behind Mike and performs two suplexes that are finished with a spinning piledrive. After that painful performance Zangief had done, Zangief tosses the Mayor of Metro City a good distance and Haggar slides across the sidewalk, he may be down but he's not out. Haggar notices a pipe next to him. Zangier lumbers forward but gets kicked in the face by a flying kick, smacked across the face by Haggar's pipe and kicked in the gut.

"That's not fair!" Kirishima angerly said."How can Mike use a weapon but not Zangief!?"

"This is a street fight Kirishima, in a street fight anything goes." Izuku explained.

"Tch! He can use the pipe all he want, I guess he is to weak to face Zangief with his fists!" Bakugo said with a competitive grin."Besides, Zangief is still gonna beat him with or without that pipe!"

"He is right Kirishima!" Sato said clenching his fist in excitement. "Kick his ass Zangief!"

Zangief blocks Haggar's pipe and uses the Banishing Flat to disarm him and punches Mike into a building, Zangief follows.

The boys don't know what's happening inside the building, due to the camera facing outside, but they can hear a lot of noises and grunts which they easily guess are the two fighters slowly brawling their way to the top floor while many citizens caught in the fight are screaming for their lives. Many objects and people were flying out the windows; a couch, a globe, the pink princess from last episode, an orange ball with stars in it, a fat purple cat and a creepy looking teddy bear.

At the top floor, the two champion wrestlers fists collide. Haggar throws some punches but Zangief blocks them. Haggar tries again but The Russian Wrestler suplexes the Mayor close to a nearby window. After failing to hit the American wrestler who was blocking, Zangief throws himself into Haggar and both are sent flying out the window in a shower of shattered glass.

"Woah!" All the boys said.

The boys watch with awe and tension as the two rivals are now falling hundreds of feet towards the ground. Both are locked into a piledrive in which both are grabbing each other by the legs.

Zangief, who is on top, begins to pile drive Haggar towards the pavement, but Haggar is not taking chances in losing, reverses the position and is now the one doing the pile driving. Zangief takes the position back. Haggar reverses it again. The two keep going back and forth until both of them are now a giant, spinning ball of muscle, trousers and boots. Both men scream a split second before colliding into the pavement with a loud crash, a thick dust cloud created from the impact.

The boys were all wide eyed and waiting to see who won...

As the dust cloud begins to clear, they see both of the men lying on the ground and aren't moving. As the dust cloud fully dissipates, the boys see Haggar with blood on the pavement and around his head; his skull must have shattered from the impact. Mike Haggar is dead. Zangief slowly gets up, puts both his arms up in the air and laughs triumphantly.

K.O!

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter IV main theme)

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakugo, Sato and Kirishima yelled at the top of they're lungs.

The tree boys got up and started to high five each other, bro headshake eachother and chest bump each other while jumping.

Everyone else just sweat dropped at they're reactions...

But everyone was secretly praising the awesome battle and were clapping for both combatants putting a good fight.

 **"Aahh… a great man has fallen today…" They hear a depressed Boomstick say.**

"Boomstick is sad?" Mineta said dumbfounded. "That's a new one..."

 _Wiz: Haggar and Zangief's similar move sets appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attacks._

"I'm agreeing with that, that also made the match a very close one to say about." Iida Informed.

 **"*lamenting* He led a long, productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks…" They hear Boomstick lamenting.**

"We get it Boomstick!" Bakugo said, starting to get annoyed at Boomstick's lamenting." Haggar lost, get over it!"

"Even thought I was rooting for Zangief, I would be fine with either of them winning, they're both they're own unique flavor of badass and manliness!" Sato said.

"Yeah, they were both so manly, and I would love to train under either of them!" Kirishima said cleching his fist with tears going down his face, the background turned into the painting of The Great Wave off Kanagawa and Kabuki music could be heard...

 _"_ _Not only Zangief is almost 100 pounds larger than Hagger, He's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life._ _"_

The boys were nodding at that. Sometimes, sacrificing training can lead you slacking behind. But they respected Haggar and were sad he lost the match, but he did fight well. And Zangief, who's also a badass, was a challenge to the Mayor of Metro City.

 **"** **I'm gonna miss that wonder mustache!** **" They hear an upset Boomstick**

"So will we!" Sato and Kirishima wer now crying because Haggar was big figure they looked up too.

"Crybabies..." Bakugo muttered.

The rest weren't sure what to say about this.

 _"_ _Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Poor Hagger. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure, Hagger can grapple a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Hagger didn't stand a chance.** **" Boomstick said, had finally calmed down but was still a bit sorrowed by the battle.**

"He definitely put up a good fight, though." Wiz said

And the boys nodded in agreement.

" **That, he did. He just found his window of opportunity.** **" Boomstick joked and the boys rolled they're eyes with a smile.**

 _"_ _The winner is Zangief._ _" Wiz finished._

* * *

The boys were really satisfied with this match, not only was it the best match so far, but it was a good one to end at, the action was great, both fighters were fantastic and it's was all around a great time.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle.** **" They hear Boomstick say.**

The next contestants weren't two… but four.

They were anthropomorphic turtles… as Ninja!?

The turtles looked identical but each had a different color for their masks and the different weapons they wield.

The first is wearing blue and wielding two katana like swords, the second is wearing purple and wields a bo staff, the third appears to be the shortest, is wearing orange and wielding nunchucks and the fourth appears to be the tallest, is wearing red and wielding twin sai.

BATTLE ROYALE.

"Well, we can continue to watch more Death Battles tomorow." Izuku said. "This was alot of fun, I'm glad I got to share it with all of you!"

"Hey Deku!" Bakugo called out. "You better not start watching those Death Battles before us, or else I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Izuku promised.

"Thank you for having us Midoriya!" Iida said before seeing himself out.

The rest left Izuku's room and said goodbye, Izuku placed the disc back in the box and placed it away before going to bed, very excited to wake up in the morning to write down all he has seen and heard and enjoy a few more Death Battles with his friends.


	7. Interlude 1

In the next morning Izuku woke up and got himself ready for the start of a new day, he went to Aizawa's class where he was talking a few things Izuku wasn't really listening to, he was more concerned with writing down everything he learned from the 5 Death Battles he watches yesterday with his fellow classmates, he was so focused with the notes he was writing in his notebook he didn't notice he started muttering, this muttering got every student in class looking at him and caused Aizawa to stop his lecture to call him out.

"Midoriya, is there something you want to share with the class?" Aizawa asked with his usual dry demeanor, but sounding slightly more annoyed than usual.

"N-no Professor Aizawa!" Midoriya said slightly panicking. "I was just taking a few notes!"

Aizawa rose an eyebrow at this but decided not to press further.

"Whatever, just don't make a habit out of unless you want to come and see me after class." Aizawa said.

The class proceeded without interruptions, however Izuku's muttering didn't go unnoticed and it got a few students curious...

After Izuku left the class he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Midoriya, what were you muttering about during class?" Tenya Iida ask approaching his fellow student.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was just taking notes on the Death Battles we saw yesterday." Izuku told his friend, taking out his notebook to show it to him.

"Even though I am as excited as you about the Death Battles Midoriya I must insist, try to not let that get in the way of your studies." Iida lectured to Izuku.

"I know, I'll try to be more careful" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Deku! Iida!" Both Izuku and Tenya heard a voice scream behind them, the turn around to find they're other friend Ochaco Uraraka running in their direction.

"Hey Uraraka" Izuku said while waving his hand at her.

"Greetings." Tenya simply says.

"Hey Deku, what were you muttering about in class?" Ochaco asked him.

"Ho, that wasn't anything important, don't worry about it Uraraka." Izuku told her.

"Aww, come on Deku, I'm your friend , you can tell me anything." Uraraka said, slightly disappointed Izuku didn't trust her with his problems, but insisted on helping him.

"O-OK, but hum... Can it wait for lunch?" Izuku asked. "If I am going to tell you I much rather tell everyone over lunch rather they explain it to everyone more than once."

"Ok, I guess that's fine!" Ochaco said smiling brightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koji Koda just got out of the same classroom has as Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco and her looked around for something, suddenly his eyes settled on his classmate Momo Yaoyorozu, he walked in her direction and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ho, Koda is there something I can help you with?" Momo asked after turning around to face her classmate.

"I was wondering if you could use your quirk to create something for me." Koji explained to her classmate using sign language.

"I suppose, what is it you want me to create?" Momo asked curiously to her colleague.

Koji Koda answered her question by taking out his phone and showed her a picture of a Koopa Troopa he took when he was watching the Goomba VS Koopa Death Battle.

"What is this character Koda?" Momo asked curious at the character she was seeing in Koji's phone.

"It's a character that I saw in a series I watched with my classmates yesterday." He signed to Momo."Do you think you can make a stuffed plush that looks like it?"

"I guess, it isn't that hard." She said, suddenly she started to unbutton her jacket and shirt, staring from the bottom and making her way to the top, this caused Koji to start blushing a lot, he covered his red face with his hand as he looked away from her with his closed eyes.

He took a peek and saw she stopped unbuttoning her shirt around her belly , she pressed both hands to her navel and then pulled a Koopa plush out of her belly.

"Here you go, what do you think?" She asked her classmate.

Koji took the plush from her hands and started to squeeze it, getting a feel for how comfy it was, he stopped for a moment and looked at his classmate with a smile in his face.

"It's perfect, thank you so much." He signed to Momo.

"You are quite welcome Koda." Momo said smiling, always happy to help a friend and classmate."But if it's not asking for too much, can you tell me what this series you've watched with our classmates is about?"

"I'll tell you later, we need to make our way to our next class." He signed to her, then he walked away making his way to his next class.

"Very well then, I'll save that question for another time." She said before following him to they're next class.

* * *

All of the Class 1-A students went to the next class, there they were asked to fight against robots, this made students like Bakugo, Sato, Kirishima and Kaminari grin, this was gonna be the perfect opportunity to test out the moves they've seen on Death Battle.

In the battle against robots Kaminari tried performing the Screwattack, unfortunately it was very difficult considering it any robots that tried hitting him while he was in the air did more damage to him than the robots themselves, but he was glad he managed to do the Screwattack.

Bakugo tried performing the Hadoken he mimicked the head gestures of the move and used it on a robot, the powerful explosion destroyed the robot completely, but the power of the explosion caused Bakugo to be sent flying 15 feet away, still he was glad it worked.

The really good results came from Sato and Kirishima, Kirishima managed to suplex several robots with ease, but then he stopped to look in awe as Sato grabbed another robot and used the Hanggar's Spinning Piledriver, completely destroying the robot and cracking the ground in the process.

"Come on Kirishima! You're falling behind!" Sato taunted is partner.

"Ho yeah! Watch this!" Kirishima said before performing the Double Larita, destroying several robots in the process, then he noticed a robot who wasn't destroyed and preformed the Atomic Suplex on it!

"Whoa! Does two are going nuts!" Mina looked in amazement at the students performing the Death Battle moves.

"No kidding, I wonder where the learned all that!" Kyoka agreeing with her friend in awe.

* * *

After the trainning class Kirishima and Sato got out of the looker room, only to meet Mina Ashido and Kyoka Jiro.

"Kirishima,Sato!" Mina called out."You guys were going wild in today's training, where did you learn those moves!?"

"Yeah thanks, those were moves that Sato and I saw fighters performing in a show called Death Battle." Sato explained.

"Death Battle?" Kyoka asked raising an eyebrow."I never heard of that show, what is it about?"

"We'll tell you over lunch, those moves really worked up an appetite!" Kirishima said patting his stomach.

* * *

When the students walked into the cafeteria their noses met with the smell of delicious food, they all got they're food and picked a table, it didn't take long before the girls from class 1-A started asking questions...

"So Kirishima, Sato, what is this Death Battle you mentioned?" Kyoka asked.

"Yes, Koda mentioned something about it after we got out of our class with Mr. Aizawa." Momo said.

"Really? Is this what Deku was referring to?" Ochaco said.

"What the hell!? You told them about it!" An angry Bakugo asked."I thought this was gonna be a "no girls kind of thing!"

"They're our classmates and partners Bakugo!" Iida said."I think they deserve to know as much as we do!"

"Yeah! And if it means we can spend more time with the girls then thats a plus in my book!" Mineta stated like the pervert he was, and Kaminari agreeded.

"I'll explain." Izuku said, causing all students to look in his direction paying close attention to what he was gonna say.

"Yesterday I got a stage package that was left at my doorstep, I didn't know who it was from, but it had a bunch of smaller boxes containing movies, videos games, comics and a bunch of CDs containing episodes of a show called"Death Battle"..." Izuku explained."In the show, there are two hosts called "Wizard" and "Boomstick", they introduce two fighter and analyze everything about them, they're background they're fighting moves,ect..."

"After all that they move on to the fight, after the fight ends they explain the reasons why the winner of the fight won and they move on to announce the next two fighter." Izuku finished explaining.

The girls took everything Midoriya told them in, while they were all interested in these Death Battle and wanted to watch the series with the boys, a few of them were also a bit curious about the origin of them box.

"Ribbit, so you got a package with all this stuff and you don't know where it came from?" Tsuyu asked Midoriya.

"No...and judging by your reactions is it safe to assume none of you are responsible for leaving the box at my doorstep?" He asked the girls and they all shook they're heads.

"May it was someone from another class trying to prank us?" Toru Hagakure suggested.

"If it is then giving us a bunch free stuff is probably the weirdest prank I've ever heard someone pull on someone else..." Todoroki answered.

"Anyways, I think I speak for every other girl here that we would like to watch these Death Battles with you from now on!" Toru said, and all other girls nodded.

"I don't mind, but my room was getting very stuffed with only us in there." Izuku explained."If your going to start watching Death Battles with us we are going to need a bigger room to watch them on."

"Ho! I know just the place!" Mineta yelled out of nowhere."Come and follow me after classes are over."

The rest of the class 1-A were wanting to ask Mineta more but they decided to wait until after classes.

* * *

After classes the students followed Mineta to they're dorms and found themselves in front of a room that didn't seem to belong to any student from they're class.

"This room was for a student, but our class only has 20 student so this room is free." Mineta explained."It's the perfect place to watch the Death Battles!"

"But we don't have the key to this room..." Tokoyami said.

"I could melt the doorknob with my Acid Quirk!" Ashido suggested.

"I could blow down this door with ease!" Bakugo suggested with sparks coming out of his hands.

"I could tear the door knob out!" Sato suggested.

"Guys...that's not-" Mineta started before he was interrupted by his classmates.

"We would be destroying school property if we did that!" Momo said with a disapproving tone."It might take some time but I could create a Key or a Lockpick."

"We don't need to-" Mineta started again before he was once again interrupted.

"I don't think we should do this, we are surely breaking rules by doing this." Iida started arguing.

"GUYS!" Mineta yelled and everyone stopped arguing to look at him.

"We don't need to break in, before the end of the classes were over I went to the place were they keep the room keys, and snatched the key to this room." Mineta explain, reaching into his pocket to take out the room key.

"Won't the teacher notice the key is gone?" Ojiro asked.

"Don't worry, Yaoyorozu can make a copy of this key and we can return this key to its place before any of the teachers notice it's gone!" Mineta explained.

"Mineta! You're a genius!" Kaminari said.

"But, what about the rules?" Iida asked.

"I don't think there are any rules written against using this room that no one is using, so they can't say we've been misbehaving." Kaminari said with a cocky smile.

Mineta used the key to open the door to the room, they all went inside to find that the room had everything that came standard with all other rooms in the dorms, a bed,a closet, a desk,ect.

"It might take some time to set up this place to watch the Death Battles." Izuku said looking around the room."Gives us an hour to get ready."

"That's perfect!" Ochaco exclaimed excitedly. "That's more than enough time to get ourselves to snacks and drinks to eat and drink while we watch!"

Everyone seem to agree with Uraraka, most of the girls except Momo and a few of the boys left the dorms to go and buy some drinks and snacks while the ones that stayed help prepare to room to watch the Death Battles.

* * *

An hour later everyone that left to grab snacks and drinks came back to find that all the memorabilia that came standard with all other rooms was completly gone, in they're place there were about 20 puff chairs and what seemed like a DVD player linked to a projector, they just stood there look at the room when Momo saw them.

"Ha you're here, we decided to get rid of everything that was taking up space in this room to make room for all of us to watch the Death Battles, I created some puffs, a projector and a DVD player so we can watch them better." Momo explained. "Kirishima and Sato went out to get rid of everything that was taking up space, when they come back we can start."

After Kirishima and Sato came back they got themselves comfy and started to play the Death Battles...


	8. TMNT Battle Royale

_**AN: I would just like to apologize for the wait, I don't have a good excuse, I was just feeling lazy, but then an idiot in the review left a comment giving me the motivation I need to keep working on it.**_

 _ **But don't make an habit out of it, I don't like to be presured...**_

 ** _Anyways sorry for the wait, enjoy this new chapter!_**

 _ **I would like to once again credit Firestorm808 for the research.**_

* * *

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

The boys showed the previous episodes to the girls and they all seemed to enjoy them all, they found the battles of Boba Fett VS Samus Aran and Shang Tsung VS Akuma were pretty fun, even if the some of those characters were easy to hate...

The really enjoy WonderWoman VS Rogue, the really enjoyed hearing the backstory of these heroines.

When they saw the battle between the Goomba and the Koopa they all looked in Koji's direction and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him holding the Koopa plushie Momo made for him close to his body, when he noticed them looking at him and chuckling his face got red and he looked away in embarrassment.

They also enjoyed Haggar VS Zangief, when they saw they're moves in action the looked in Kirishima and Sato's direction and they nodded, confirming that this was indeed were they got they're new moves from...

Izuku paused the DVD player and turned towards the girls...

"Okay, this here on out, we are entering new territory, we haven't watched any other Death Battles from this point." Izuku explained.

"Well then, let's get to it shall we?" Momo asked.

"Just fucking do it you nerd!" Bakugo yelled at Izuku

Izuku didn't have to be told that twice, he immediately pressed the start button and started the Death Battle.

* * *

(*Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Theme*)

They started hearing a catchy song that explained a bit of the origin of the fighters and who they were, as they were listening to the song they started bobbing their head to the beat...

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team

On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move

The good guys win and the bad guys lose

As the song plays they see a group of humanoid turtles wearing ninja gear and colored masks, and the song introduces them.

They see a turtle with the blue mask and katanas.

Leonardo's the leader in blue,

Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

They then see a turtle with buck teeth thinkering with some things, he had a purple mask and what seemed to be a Bo Staff has a weapon.

Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines

They then see a big muscular turtle who had a red mask and seemed to use Sais, playing an arcade game or pinball machine, before getting angry at the game and hitting it.

Raphael has the most attitude on the team

They then see a turtle wearing a orange mask and wielding nunchucks, he has big blue expressive eyes and was riding a skateboard.

Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,

And you know just where to find him when it's party time

They then see a humanoid rat with a kimono and a walking stick.

Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need

To be one lean, mean, green incredible team

After the introductions were done they see the turtles fighting all sorts of enemies before posing on the to of a building.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!

* * *

"Well, that was nice theme." Kyoka said.

"Yeah, pretty catchy!" Mina agreed.

* * *

(*Cue Invader-Jim Johnston*)

 _"Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team." Wiz says._

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Mineta said out loud, taking in the title.

"That sounds stupid..." Bakugo stated.

"I don't know, it sounds kind of funny, Ribbit." Tsuyu stated.

"I think it's cool!" Kaminari said.

"Wait..." Momo said to herself and everyone turned to her.

"Is something wrong Momo?" Asked the invicible girl.

"Leonardo, Donatello,Michelangelo and Raphael...those names..." Momo said with a hand on her chin.

"What about them?" Sero asked.

"I think she came to the realization that they're the same names of the four renaissance painters, Leonardo Da Vinci, Donato di Niccoló di Betto Bardi, Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni and Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino" Iida explained. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, perspective has always Iida." Momo complimented her classmate, and he bowed at the compliment.

 **"Lot's of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is plain ridiculous." Boomstick said.**

"No kidding!" Ojiro said. "Mutant humanoid ninja turtles, that's something else indeed."

"Yeah, and are aperantly raised by a mutant humanoid rat too!" Sato said.

"But it also seems kind of fun!" Izuku said.

"I agree with Midoriya, it might be bizzare, but it sounds like a setup for a show that would be a big hit with the kids." Tsuyu said.

"Yes, If I was a kid I would problably watch a show about them!" Ochaco said.

"Are there any episodes of the show in the Box?" Momo asked.

"There is, I checked..." Todoroki answered.

 _"Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But on their own, which turtle is deadliest?" Wiz asked._

"So they're family but they're gonna be fighting eachother?" Ochaco said with concern.

"Seems that way..." Tokoyami said, and the tension started rising in the room.

"Suddenly, I got a bad feeling about this..." Todoroki said, and most of the students seemed to silently agree.

 **"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick once again intreduced himself and his co-host.**

 _"And it's out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle." Wizard said once again._

* * *

The first of the turtles is wearing blue and wielding two straight katanas. He looks skilled and intimidating to look at, which makes him look like a deadly warrior and capable leader.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue**

* * *

(Cue marching instrumental version of 1987 TMNT cartoon theme)

 _"Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor." Wiz said._

The studets seemed to this guy. Most of the students seemed to like him for being a good leader with strategic smarts, while others seemed to like how awesome he already is as well as his sense of honor that can relate to most of them helping people.

 **"Too bad he traded his sense for humor for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business." Boomstick said.**

"Usually a leader has to maintain a profecional attitude in work the line of work they follow." Momo said, and most of the students seemed to agree.

* * *

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **2 Ft. Long Blade**

 **Designed For Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes**

 **Also called Ninjato**

 **Commonly Referred to Katana**

 **Invented by Hollywood**

* * *

 **"His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, dammit!" Boomstick said.**

"They don't look THAT impressive, they just look like regular katanas!" Bakugo said unimpressed.

They see a main wearing an armored ninja outfit, his shoulders and limbs had many blade sharp claws, he had a helmet that resembled a samurai helmet and it had a three pointed symbol on it's forehead.

 _"Named Oroku Saki at birth, this man was the young brother of Oroku Nagi who was killed by fellow ninja Hamato Yoshi, the owner of the turtle's rat mentor, in a feud over a woman named Tang Shen resulting in Yoshi fleeing with Shen to the United States." Wiz explained the story of the Shredder._

"Shesh! All of that for a woman!?" Bakugo said dumbfonded by the reason of the fued.

"Well, I think Yoshi must have really cared about her." Ochaco said, really glad and amazed that Yoshi would go to such an extreme to protect those he cares about.

 **"Pissed at the death of his of his older brother, Saki joined the Foot Clan and trained to be a ninja, he quickly became one of their deadliest warriors and rose up the ranks and was chosen to lead the Foot's American branch. He became The Shredder, and Saki avenged his brother by killing Yoshi and Shen. Talk about long term goals. Under the leadership of Saki, the Foot took part in drug smuggling, arms running and assassination." Boomstick explained.**

"So they went from a group of honor bound ninjas to a bunch petty criminals?" Shoji asked with disapointment on his voice.

"Afraid so..." Tokoyami answered.

 _"Shredder was presented as extremely cunning and was described by Splinter as the most dangerous adversary they ever faced. Shredder's intelligence persevered throughout his various portrayals, and it is claimed that Shredder has an IQ of 300." Wiz explained._

"That's almost double the smartest people in the world!" Izuku said in shock.

"It is?" Ojiro asked.

"Yes, usually a person's IQ doesn't go much further beyond from 100, unless you have a Quirk that makes you super intelligent." He explained

"That's pretty impressive considering he doesn't seem to have a Quirk." Ashido said in amazement.

"Kinda makes you wonder how high Principal Nezu's IQ is..." Kaminari added.

 _"In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though always with plenty of help." Wiz said._

"Timelines? does that mean they have time travel?" Mineta asked.

"Maybe, we'll check out the comics later to see." Tsuyu said, excited to learn more about this group of heroes.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Expert Strategist (Most seemed to like this)**

 **Sword Master**

 **Strong Both Physically and Mentally**

 **Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

 **Bushido Code**

* * *

 _"As leader, he's is the strategic mind of the group. He does his best to achieve the best possible outcome of the current situation." Wizard explained. "He spends most of his time training his body and mind under Master Splinter's instructions and follows Bushido, a strict samurai code with honour and duty._

"What's Bushido?" Sero asked.

"It means "The Way Of The Warrior", the samurai had a code to live by that was also based on a moral way of life." Izuku explained.

"The "way" itself originates from the samurai moral values, most commonly stressing some combination of frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery and honor until death." Momo continued to explain for him.

"Bushido was influenced by Shinto and Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity." Iida continued to explain for her.

"Well...I've never been so happy to have a group of egg heads as friends" Sero said, and most of them chuckled.

"Calling us "Egg Heads" is wrong, "Intellectual" is the better word." Iida said slightly angered by Sero's poor choice of words.

 **"At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil." Boomstick said.**

 _"One of Leonardo's most prominent qualities is his determination to believe in the good and the best in people, even potential enemies."Wiz says._

"That's very admirable." Izuku said.

"Pacifism only benefits your enemy because it means you die faster!" Bakugo said with a scoff.

"Buzzkill..." Ashido muttered low enough not to be heard.

 _"However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and inprecise." Wiz says._

 **"AKA Leo, doesn't like to lose." Boomstick said.**

"Yeah we get it!" Bakugo said. "We are not stupid!"

"Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!" They hear Leo say.

* * *

The second of the turtles is wearing purple and wielding a bo staff and he looks skinnier than the rest. He looks like a geek and nerd in the eyes of most of the students because they see him tinkering with many kinds tech and gadgets.

* * *

 **Donatello**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 175 lbs**

 **Master of Ninjitsu & Bojitsu**

 **Brains & Technician**

 **Favorite Color: Purple**

* * *

(cue Cowabunga)

 _"Named after the Italian sculptor, Donatello is depicted as the smartest and second-in-command of the four turtles" Wiz explains._

 **"He does Machines!" Boomstick said.**

This got a chuckle out of most of the students.

 _"Right, Boomstick. Master Technician and Programmer. Don has a genius-level intellect with a rumored IQ of 637, he even earned a degree via mail." Wiz said._

"Damn, that's twice the shredder IQ!" Sero said.

" The Resulting intermix multi-polar flux should create an Electromagnetic Pulse." The student hear Don say, not really understanding anything...

 **"What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means probably means he trains less than the others, ruining more of his time for science!" Boomstick said.**

 _"Donatello shows greater interest in technology than his ninjutsu trainning." Wiz mentioned._

"That could be a problem, considering this is a battle to the death we are talking about." Izuku says.

 _"In fact he almost died more times than you would think." Wiz continues._

"That's not very suprising considering he has been slacking on his ninjutsu trainning." Kaminari said.

 **"He became a cyborg after his body was partially destroyed from being dropped out of a helicopter." Boomstick says.**

 **"His brain was drained out of mutagen, and his consciousness separated from his body, sounds like one of my of my Saturday nights!" Boomstick continued.**

 _"Rocksteady, a mutated Rhino, who smashed Donatello's shell nearly killing him." Wiz said._

"That's horrible!" Ochaco said, feeling sorry for Donny.

"He sure has been through alot hasn't he?" Iida said.

* * *

 **BO STAFF**

 **6 Ft. Long Bo**

 **Durable**

 **Oak**

 **Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry**

 **Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

 _"Let's talk about his weapon, he uses a Bo Staff that makes up for his constant lack of training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers." Wizard said_

"That weapon seems to fit his role nicely." Todoroki said.

 **"The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anyone with a stick." Boomstick said.**

"Yeah! Give him something deadly!" Bakugo ordered.

 _"That's why he modified his staff to convert to a Naginata, a japanese halberd." Wiz explained._

"That's more like it!" Bakugo said with a grin.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Level-Headed**

 **Bojitsu Master**

 **Master Technician and Programmer**

 **Rumored IQ of 637**

 **Fluent in Techno-Babble**

* * *

 _"He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello is considered the most level-headed of the Turtles."Wiz explains. "Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate future where the team fell apart after he vanished."_

"I gotta say, he may not be a warrior or a fighter, but he is a manly hero in my book!" Kirishima admited, and most of the students seemed to agree.

"eh, I'm making this up as I go." Donatello said.

The third turtle appears to be the shortest and youngest. He wears orange and wields nunchucks.

* * *

Michaelangelo

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 170 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, & Whirling Pizzas**

 **Party Dude**

 **Favorite Color: Orange**

* * *

(cue music from the 'TMNT: Turtles in Time' level: Big Apple, 3 AM)

 _"Named after the Renaissance artist Michelangelo of the turtles. Mike was initially depicted as fun-loving, carefree, and while not as aggresive as his other brothers,always ready to fight" Wiz explains._

 **"He typically spent time joking and socializing with others, Mike has a fondness for Pizza, even beyond that of the other turtles, Just like me and beer!" Boomstick stated.**

"He seems like the kind of guy that I would go with to the arcade to have a good time!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, he seems cool!" Sero said in agreement."I wouldn't mind sharing some pizza with him!"

"Looks like Sero and Kaminari found they're favorite turtle,Ribbit." Tsuyu said, which made all the girls chuckle.

 _"Employing a "surfer slang" vocabulary, he customarily spoke with a unique hybrid of a Californian surfer accent and what may have been a stereotypical "Stoner" accent, It is likely just emphasizing his laid-back and somewhat innocent attitude, Michelangelo's trademark phrase in this is the famous "Cowabunga"." Wiz explains._

 **"He was often seen as a "Party Dude"." Boomstick added.**

 _"Though this accounts for only part of his personality as people look over his playfulness, empathy, and easygoing nature, during a battle, he was temporarily blinded and later captured by the US Military, whereupon he was interrogated and tortured, he was eventually rescued by his family and save the life of the man who tortured him." Wiz explained._

"That is quite an impressive act from monsieur Michelangelo, I don't know if I could do something like that..." Aoyama admitted.

 **"Mike even adopted a stray cat, which he names Klunk, and he also stopped thieves from stealing toys meant for orphaned children." Boomstick said.**

This act of kindness caused was something all the students were very proud of.

"That's very kind of him, Ribbit" Tsuyu admitted.

"Aww, that's such a great thing he did!" Ashido said.

"I'm so glad to hear that he helped those children." Ochaco nodded proudly at Mikey's actions with a few tears streaming down her eyes.

"Stealing from children is horrible, It's good to hear those thieves were dealt with!" Momo said.

"It sure is." Tenya nodded.

 _"Now let's get to his weapons." Wiz said, getting the attention of the students._

* * *

 **NUNCHUCKS**

 **Also Called Nunchakus**

 **Consisting of two sticks connected at one end by a short chain or rope**

 **Used in Okinawan kobudo and karate**

 **Used as a training weapon**

 **Variation of the two section staff**

 **A Farming Tool**

 **Good for strangling**

 **Obviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

* * *

 **"He usually dual wields Nunchucks, but he has also been portrayed using other weapons, such as a grappling hook, manriki-gusari, tonfa and a three-section staff, Still, the nunchucks don't seem like much of a weapon." Boomstick said.**

"That's becauese it was originaly a farming tool." Tenya said.

"Why would people use a farming tool as a weapon?" Jirou asked.

"Samurai swords were expensive and took very long to make, so many people were forced to use what they had to fight." Momo explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but most of those weapons boomstick mentioned don't seem very deadly." Kaminari mentioned.

 _"Luckly, Mikey's nunchucks have been modified to turn into a Kusarigama for more lethality much like Donny's staff" Wiz explained._

"Better?" Tokoyami asked Kaminari and he nodded.

"Mikey is is regarded as being bot the most athletic of the four, and as possessing the single greatest potential on martial arts out of the four turtles, although unfocused on training mentally which prevents him from reaching his fullest potential, he has certainly proven he is an effective fighter when need be." Wiz said.

"Ho ho, someone's cranky!" Mikey said.

The fourth and last Turtle is wearing red and wields two sai. He looks really tall, muscular and vicious looking.

* * *

 **Raphael**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 190 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu & Sais**

 **Hot Tempered brawn**

 **Favorite Color: Red**

* * *

(cue I Beam Fight from TMNT)

"Named after the 16-century Italian painter Raphael-" Wiz started before Boomstick interrupted him.

 **"Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!" he said.**

The students looked at Bakugo and then at Raph. Bakugo is little psycho when he claims someone is looking down on him, he can be downright terrifying. They have a feeling Bakugo and Raph have a lot in common.

 _"Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is currently the most vicious of the team." Wiz said._

"I like him!" Bakugo stated with a wide grin.

 **"He even almost smashed Mikey's head in with a pipe after Mikey beat him in a sparring match." Boomstick said.**

Izuku chuckled nervously, having some uncomfortable flashbacks to the fights he had with Bakugo.

 _"...I stand corrected, Raph is the most violent turtle and has a tendency for going berserk either in battle or when is temper flares up, he is generally the most likely to experience extremes of rage and anger, and he is usually depicted as being aggressive, sullen, maddened and rebellious, when he isn't angry , which is somewhat rare, he is more sociable." Wiz explains._

"I have a feeling being so angry is gonna be a problem for him in the future if it doesn't go unmanaged..." Shoji said.

"Indeed..." Todoroki said.

"This guy is in some need of serious anger management, the reason behind why he is so angry all the time is not always fully explored." Boomstick said.

 _"He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself." Wiz said, much to everyone's shock._

"How did that happen!?" Mineta asked.

"I don't know, we don't have the full context of the story, we might need to read the comics to fight out." Momo said.

"How could he become the leader of a criminal organization!?" Iida said, angered and dissapointed at Raph's actions.

"Somethings...you either die a hero...or live long enough to become a villan..."Tokoyami said.

This brought a few moments of awkward silence it to the room...

After a few moments passed the students just turned back to the projection to continue watching the episode without saying anything else...

 _"Raph is cynical and witty with a sarcastic sense of humor, and he is not particularly fond of the supernatural" Wiz said._

"So he is afraid of ghosts?" Ojiro asked, but nobody seemed to know how to answer that question.

 **"I hate ghosts too Wiz!" Boomstick said."I'm pretty sure one of them is responsible for the moans I hear behind the walls in my apartment!"**

Most of the students were laughing loudly at this, some were trying they're hardest to suppress they're laughter and others rolled they're eyes Boomsticks stupidity.

 _"Eventually Raph meets a vigilante named Casey Jones, his foil, who is more violent and unstable than he was, despite their brutal first meeting, the two have since formed a close bond." Wiz says._

 **"Come on Wiz, after this we'll go to Vegas!" Boomstick said to his co-host excitedly.**

 _"After what happened last time, we may want to hold off on that for now, we are still not allowed in New Mexico..." Wiz told Boomstick_

This got most of the students curious one what the two hosts did to have them banned from New Mexico...

 **"Shame...Anyways, getting back to Raph, he is always butting heads with the other turtles and challenging Leo's leadership." Boomstick explained.**

"These kinds of conflicts are very common in teams, not all members are going to agree on everything, especially leadership." Kirishima said, and everyone nodded.

* * *

 **SAI**

 **A Dagger-Like Truncheon**

 **Used Against Swords**

 **Primarily Defensive**

 **Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

 **For Stabbing, not Slicing**

 **"He uses twin Sai, which is like a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws." Boomstick explained.**

* * *

"Who's Wolverine?" Sero asked.

"Who knows." Mineta told him.

 _"Like the nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai." Wiz explained._

 **"They're best used as a close ranged offensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pommel to beat enemy into submission. Raph's sai can even snap swords."**

Most of the students tought that the weapons were cool, even if they themselves didn't use weapons.

* * *

 **SKILLSET**

 **Vicious and Brutal**

 **Sai Maser**

 **Arguably the Toughest of The Team**

 **Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage**

 **Enjoys Fighting**

* * *

 _"Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe." Wiz said._

"I think we just found Bakugo's spirit animal!" Kaminari joked and most of them chuckled, but they all stopped when Bakugo raised his hand.

"That's what I thought!" Bakugo bitterly said.

 _"Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he his the physically the strongest turtle." Wiz said._

 **"All the more reason to be careful around him." Boomstick said and most student mentally nodded not to anger Bakugo.**

"DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNMMMMMMMM!" They hear Raph scream.

 _"Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all." Wiz said._

Izuku paused the the DVD player and the students started voting on who would win, most them seemed to think that the victory would go to either Leo or Raph, while Mikey and Donny were good in they're own right, in a straight up fight Leo and Raph seemed like the most likely to win, with that one Izuku pressed play.

 **"It's time for a Death Battle" Boomstick yelled.**

* * *

(cue the 1987 tmnt sewer background music)

The students see tall skyscrapers towering in the night sky and the camera zooms towards the manhole that leads to the sewer. Inside the sewer, the students see Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey facing each other. They draw their weapons. Ready to kill eachother, much to the concern of the Students.

 **FIGHT!**

Leo makes his move first and attacks Mikey while Raph and Don face off. Mikey flips back and both him and Leo are now trading blows. Since Mikey is the shortest and lightest of the turtles, that means he's also the quickest and is easily dodging Leo's attacks with graceful agility while he hits back. Raph tries to hit Don but Don's superior range of his bo staff makes it hard for Raph to get even close, forcing Raphael to go on the defensive. The camera now focuses on Leo as he is now flipping backwards a good distance until Michelangelo catches Leonardo off guard and lands a couple of hits. Leo counters with a stab, flips over Mikey and cuts his arm off.

This caused all the students to flinched really bad at that.

As Michelangelo exclaims in pain, Leo ends his life with a decapitation, Mikey's headless body collapses to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Mineta said in shock,"It's bearly been 10 seconds and Mikey is already gone!"

"He didn't stand a chance..." Shoji said looking away from the projection on the wall, cleching his eyelids shut as hard as he could.

"Poor Mikey..." Ochaco said with tears in her eyes.

Raph and Don are still at it but Raph couldn't land a hit on Donatello. As Leo watched, Don was landing several heavy hits on Raphael and then turned his staff into a spinning discus on his hand that he then uses to smack Raph at a rapid rate. Raph tries to attack from above but Don caught him and threw him across the sewer and next to Leo, now it's his turn. Leo and Don are trading blows until Leonardo misses and gets his sword stuck in a crate which Donatello takes the higher ground on the stack of crates and begins hitting Leo on the head. The camera focuses on Raph who is still out cold, The students knew Raph wasn't done yet. Raph's eyes open. In a fit of rage, he charges at full speed as he shatters and scatters the crates he rammed into, Leo is knocked away and Don hits the ground hard, knocking him out. The students watched as Raph begins stabbing Donatello. Raph's begins stabbing harder and faster, blood was spilled everywhere.

"Am I the only one who is feeling a bit nauseous ?" Jirou said holding a hand to her mouth.

"No, I don't feeling very good either!" Tsuyu told her.

"This feels...inhumane..." Izuku said watching the carnage.

The students didn't like to see brothers killing eachother, but it was like a train crash, it's horrible but you just can't look away...

As Raph finally stopped, the students see that what was once Donny was now nothing more than a puddle of blood, many of the students were starting feel sick, even Bakugo felt disturbed at the display.

Raph and Leo are staring daggers as the final fight begins at this moment. Both charge and appear evenly matched. Raph gets a lucky hit and sends Leo into the water. Leo slowly resurfaces as Raph jumps in. They again trade blows until Raphael catches Leonardo's swords with his sai. The tension of the music rises.

Both the two brothers are locked in a struggle as they try to overpower each other. Eventually, both turtles stab each other at the same time… but Raph only stabbed Leo in a spot that isn't fatal, while Leo, with the remains of one of his swords… stabbed Raph in the throat.

"DAMN!" Raph screamed.

All students stared as Raph slowly falls into the water with a loud splash, the water starts turning red. Leo slumps over with a piece of the sai still in his side. Leo didn't seem to be happy about winning this fight, the students could understand the reason why, he now had to live with the fact that he was reponsible for the death of his family...

 **K.O!**

* * *

(cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rock/Metal Cover)

The battle wasn't bad, but the student didn't seem to enjoy this Death Battle in the same way has the other one, in the other battle the characters didn't have an emotional connection to eachother, in this battle all the fight were part of the same family, and that made it very hard to watch as they started fighting.

 **"Whah hoo hoo! Somebody call an ambulance! or a vet, I don't know." Boomstick said.**

"Wow, way to break the mood Boomstick." Sato said.

 _"There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weakness of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first." Wiz explained._

The students nodded understanding Leo's choice, it's usually better to take care of the fodder before getting rid of the bigger target.

 **"This means Leo let Donny beat the hell out of Raph who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel." Boomstick said.**

"Wise choice." Iida said.

 _"And I can hear all the fanboys raging *imitating an arrogant, misunderstanding, whining fanboy* "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" NO!" Wiz said._

The students started wondering how Leo won here against Raph but not in the movie Wiz mentioned.

 _"Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructive which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raph right here." Wiz said._

 **"Note the blade, slide left, BAM, no more Raph." Boomstick said.**

The students were impressed. Wiz made an impressive and logical speech without missing a beat. He's likely capable of putting up logic that puts raging fanboy opinions to shame.

"And four: That whole movie made no sense to begin with. Why should this?" Wiz said.

"Do we have the movie in the box?" Izuku asked before continuing."I would like to see it at some point, even if it's bad."

Some students showed interest and wanted to watch the movie too.

 **"But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?" Boomstick asked.**

 _"Doubtful for several reasons. Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions." Wiz explained._

"Makes sense." Todoroki said.

 **"Looks like Leo go the point of this battle." Wiz joked.**

 _"The winner is Leonardo." Wiz stated._

 **"Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning." Boomstick said.**

* * *

Leo was going to fight someone else this time. His opponent appears to be some large anthropomorphic toad/frog.

"Leo is fighting in the next Death Battle!?" Kirishima said."Awesome!"

"I am interested in his oponenet, Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

"I guessed you would!" Ashido said.

"Play it Deku!" Ochaco told him excitedly!

Izuku puts episode 7 in and hits play.


	9. Zitz VS Leonardo

**_IMPORTANT: I would like to tell everyone that in case you're wondering how often I will upload, I will try to upload at least 2 chapter a mouth, also I would like_** ** _Fanboy 316, chilled monkey and that random guest to stop fighting, I had a chill talk with chilled monkey and we ended on a ok note, could you please not spark another argument?_**

* * *

Zitz belongs to Microsoft

Leonardo belong to Nickelodeon.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

 **"** **Last time on Death Battle, The Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good ol' Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must now face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads._ _"_

This got most of the students to look at Tsuyu, then Ochaco smiled.

"Look Tsuyu!" She said."It's a frog, just like you!"

"Not exacly." She said in her usual dry tone."He is a Toad, and I'm a Frog, there's a diffrence."

The students decided to stop there and continue to watch the Death Battle.

 **"** **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said his usual catchphrase._

* * *

The first contestant is the Toad that has been mentioned. He's a human sized, anthropomorphic toad/frog with bluish green skin and he appears to be wearing thick gloves, a belt and knee pads. Standing next to him are two other battletoads that appear to be his teammates; one has a lighter shade of green and is wearing some dark shades while the other appears to be the biggest and most muscular with brownish colored skin.

Zitz

 _"_ _Zitz was computer engineered as one of three ultimate amphibian warriors in a gladiatorial video game reality show called Battletoads._ _" Wiz introduced the first combatant._

 _"_ _This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway another galaxy. Everytime the game began, the galaxy became the battle arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they..._ _" Wiz started explaining before his co-host stopped him._

 **"** **Woah, woah, woah, what?** **" Boomstick asked, completely confused**

 _"_ _Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it to another galaxy, and became toad superheroes._ _" Wiz explained in a simpler way for Boomstick to understand._

"So he isn't actually a Frog, just some nerd!" Bakugo said, disappointment in his voice.

"Toad." Tsuyu corrected.

"Same thing!" Bakugo said turning angerly at her.

 **"** **Kay, got it.** **" Boomstick said.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 196 lbs.**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Was originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

* * *

 _"_ _Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude._ _" Wiz explains._

"So he is the brain of the team, just like Leo, neat!" Ashido said.

 **"** **He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the shit out of everything that moves!** **" Boomstick said.**

"...Not exacly what I had in mind but it seems to work for him!" Ashido sheeply laughed while rubbing the back of her head with a sweat drop going down her head.

"Well they did say he was laid back, Leo seems to be more professional then Zitz." Momo said.

* * *

 **SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

 **Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

 **Technologically Advanced**

 **Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

* * *

 **"** **And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: Giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it.** **" Boomstick listed.**

"That would make an awesome quirk!" Sero said.

"I've seen other heroes using quirks using they're quirks to do stuff like this." Kyoka said."But never to this level."

 _"_ _Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws, and drills to his arsenal._ _" Wiz explained Zitz abilities._

"Now that's more like it!" Bakugo said with excitement."I'm starting to like this frog already, despite being a nerd he at least knows how to kickass!"

"Toad." Tsuyu corrected Bakugo again.

"Shut up!" Bakugo said, starting to get angry at Tsuyu.

 **"** **This guy could be the world's best handy man, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turns on a video game.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz have proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.** **"Boomstick said.**

"So Battletoads is a hard game?" Toru asked."I would like to try it at some point."

"I think it's one of the games on the box." Izuku said."So we can try it at some other time."

"I want to play it too!" Kaminari said."No game is too hard for me!"

"I'm a big bad mother of all toads!" The students hear Zitz say.

Zitz is an interesting character. Bakugo seemed to like all the kinds of crazy weapons he could turn his body into with his shape shifting abilities. Tsuyu seemed to really like him and thought he was kind of cute, but she was concerned his laid back attitude was gonna cost him alot in his fight. And the rest seemed to like him well enough.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

(cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (Rock/Metal Cover))

 _"_ _We've briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty to Leonardo._ _" Wizard said._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, and Swordsmanship**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue, Duh.**

* * *

 _"_ _He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all of his life, shaping his mind and body to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility._ _"Wizard said._

 **"He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are all dead. Sooo… yeah." Boomstick.**

"I thought they said they were gonna say new stuff about them!" Ashido said.

"I'm sure they will, just give them a minute..." Shoji answered.

 _"_ _Leonardo is also especially skilled in use of the environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent. He is the Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one._ _"Wizard explained._

 **"** **Hey Wiz, Look! It's an asian Yoda!** **"** **Boomstick said only to be met with silence. "What?"**

* * *

 **NINJAKEN**

 **Also Called Ninjato**

 **Shorter and Straighter Than Katanas**

 **Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

 **2 Ft, Long Blade**

 **A Hollywood Invention**

* * *

 **"** **Leo wields two Ninjaken swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defense. They're usually mistaken as Katana in the shows and comics, even though they are obviously straight, rather than curved.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence._ _" Wiz explains._

Most of the students new this.

 **"** **Like the moon landing!** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Shut up!_ _" Wiz angerly told Boomstick._

"Was the moon landing fake?" Sero asked.

"There are some rumors floating around about how it was all staged, but I belive it wasn't..." Iida answered.

 _"_ _While he usually relies on his brothers' solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too., defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder._ _"_

Leo is seen swiping his sword at a foot ninja who keeps ducking. Leo suddenly stops and the ninja ducks anyway which looked pretty funny.

"Gotcha! *kicks the ninja*" Leo said.

* * *

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **But first, our shameless advertisement from our friends at "Go "** **"Boomstick said leading way to an advertisement.**

Izuku paused the video to hear who everyone thought was gonna win.

"So, who do you think is gonna win?" Izuku asked.

"The frog has my vote!" Bakugo said with confidance."He is gonna destroy Leo with those weapons he can turn his limbs into!"

"Toad." Tsuyu corrected him yet again.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I AM GONNA BLAST A HOLE THROUGH YOUR FACE!" Bakugo scream getting up suddenly to face Tsuyu with spark coming from his hands.

"Woah! Call down Bakugo!"Kirishima tried his best to calm his angered friend.

After a few moments, Bakugo finally calmed down, Tsuyu didn't seem faced by Bakugo's treat, saw this freakout coming a mile away, she was going to say that since she always speaks her mind, but it took them a while to calm him down, and she didn't want to be kept from watching the Death Battle anymore.

"So Tsuyu, who do you think is going to win?" Toru asked her frog friend.

"Ribbit, I really want Zitz to win, but I have a feeling his laid back attitude and the fact most of his strategies seem to involve destroying everything, I have a feeling Leo is going to use that against him." Tsuyu said."But my vote goes to Zitz, I am going to be rooting for him even if the odd are against him."

"I am going to vote for Leo." Momo said, and Shoji, Tokoyami, Todoroki Kyoka, Sero, Ojiro, Toru and Yuga nodded along.

The rest that didn't agree with her voted for Zitz.

 **"** **It's time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick screams like usual.**

In what appears to be alleyway in a city, The students see Zitz leap over a wire fence and is heading to who knows where until a blur flies out of a manhole nearby and lands behind Zitz. It's Leonardo. Zitz notices and puts up his dukes.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

Zitz was faster than he looked.

Leo didn't had time to react as Zitz crossed the distance in less than a second and used his ram horns, which knocked Leo back against the fence, Leo was now bouncing back and forth against both the fence and Zitz's giant boot as if he were a ball. After the momentary juggle, Zitz then punched Leo across the alleyway with a enlarged, spiked fist.

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" Bakugo, Sato, Kirishima and Kaminari cheered.

"Don't give up Leo!" Toru cheered.

Leo falls on his back and managed to flip out of Zitz's Drill finisher which created a hole in the ground. Leo landed a few kicks but Zitz counters with a giant fist that pushes Leo back who tries to counter but gets held back by a spiked dozer like wall Zitz shifted out of. With Leo at a certain distance, Zitz charges forwards, clobbers Leonardo with a fast punching combo, comically smashing the turtle's head with a pair of tambourines he morphed his hands out of a powerful jab in the face and Zitz lifts Leo over his head and tosses him towards the fence.

"Leo is just receiving blow after blow, he hasn't had many opportunities to fight back."Todoroki said.

"Indeed, at this rate he won't last long..." Tokoyami said.

"Ha! Told ya he would kick that turtle's ass!" Bakugo cheered proudly.

"I really hope Zitz wins, Ribbit." Tsuyu said, before muttering something."But with him starting out so well, I can't help but have a bad feeling that the odds are going to shift."

"Did you say something Asui?" Izuku asked.

"It was nothing..." Tsuyu answered."And call me Tsu."

"R-Right! Sorry!" Izuku answered.

Leonardo recovers and backflips onto his feet. The Ninja Turtle blocks the Battletoad's oncoming fist and counters with two sweep kicks and a slash across the chest which draws blood.

Leo attacks again, but Zitz turns into a heavy weight that caused the swords to clang against the metal surface and create sparks. Leo hits him again and again until it was pointless.

"Now that's an awesome Defense!" Kirishima cheered. "Leo's swords can't hurt him in the slightest!"

Leo decides to fight elsewhere and jumps into the manhole. Zitz turns back and follows,The fight is now in the sewers. Zitz enters but Leonardo is no where to be seen.

"I see what he is doing..." Shoji said.

"What do you mean?" Ashido asked her classmate, completly confused.

"Leo what's to lure Zitz into a trap." He answered."He knows that he can't do much against Zitz fighting him head on since he can morph his body into all kinds of weapons, so he is going to strike him from the shadows."

"Tch! What a coward!" Bakugo said with disgust in his voice."Like that shit matter! He is still gonna moph the floor with that turtle!"

As Zitz walks aimlessly around the sewer, looking for his opponent, Leo is in the shadows and the students see him hiding in a hole in the wall, which Zitz walks right past and hasn't noticed.

Leo leaps out of his hiding spot and slashes Zitz across the back who retaliates but hits nothing but air. Leonardo is now behind him and easily flips over the chainsaw the Battletoad sprouted from his knee.

Zitz gives chase after the turtle but meets a dead end. As Zitz turns his back, Leo pokes out of the hole, Leo jumps out, stabs Zitz and jumps back into the hole.

"He is just taking pot shots and then running away before he can get hit!" Kaminari said.

"That's so cheap!" Bakugo yelled, angered at Leo's stategy.

"It might be cheap...But it's also affective, you can't argue with the results." Tokoyami spoke. "Besides, In a battle to the death...anything goes..."

"Shut it Bird!" Bakugo snapped at Tokoyami."When I ask for your input I'll fucking ask!"

The rest of the students were afraid this would spark another fight, but neither said anythig after that and the students just resumed watching the fight.

"Don't give up Zitz!" Tsuyu muttered low enough not to be heard by anyone.

Zitz is finally fed up and attacks the hole where Leo retreated. Zitz is now using every attack he has at his disposal and is trying to tear the wall down to reach the Turtle.

"This isn't good..." Izuku said.

"Indeed, If you lose your focus in a fight, the your enemy has won half the battle..." Shoji said.

The students notice Leo is swimming in the water silently as Zitz is unaware. Leo leaps out of the water and slashes Zitz in in the middle with well aimed precision. Blood sprays everywhere as the top bisected, half of Zitz falls off and his lower half keeps standing.

* * *

 **K.O!**

(cue season 8-10 closing credits music of TMNT 1987)

Some of the student's jaws dropped at the gory scene while some felt greem, covered her mouth with her hands.

Tsuyu was sadden by Zitz loss, even thought she was right she really didn't want to be.

Bakugo was just pissed that the character he was rooting for didn't win...

 **"** **Damn.** **" Was all Boomstick could say.**

"No shit!" Bakugo yelled, clearly angered.

 _"_ _Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; but when it came to using the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him unsure of what to do._ _" Wiz explained Leo's victory._

Iida Shoto Tokoyami and Shoji nodded at that with agreement. Stealth is one of the best weapons against unskilled opponents, especially the ones who get frustrated easily.

 **"** **While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to bring just the whole sewer down.** **"Boomstick added.**

"I was afraid that's what would happen, Ribbit." Tsuyu said with a small frown.

"Brute force ain't gonna help against sneaky opponents who fight smart, Zitz may be smart in his own right, but his lack of actual training combined with being paranoid against someone like Leo can leave him helpless." Momo added.

"That's a very good analyzation Momo!" Ashido said to her friend.

"What did you expect from someone like her?" Kyoka added.

 **"H** **ey, c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week.** **" Boomstick added.**

 _"_ _Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance._ _" Wiz explained even further._

 **"** **In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.** **" Boomstick punnedm which was met with groans from most of the students.**

 _"_ _The winner is Leonardo._ _" Wizard finished._

 **"A** **gain** **..." Boomstick added one more time.**

* * *

"Even thought I am still pissed that Leo won, that was an awesome fight." Bakugo said."Who knew a fight between a turtle and a frog could be so entertaining!"

"Toad." Tsuyu corrected Bakugo one more time.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD FROG BITCH!" Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs and launched himself at Tsuyu's direction with his arms raised, ready to blast her with some explosions, but Kirishima and Sato held him back.

"Calm down Bakugo!" Kirishima pleaded."You don't want the teachers to find out about what we are doin' here do you!?"

Before Bakugo could argue any forward his attention and of everyone in the room was called back to the projection when they heard Boomstick's voice.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle** **!" Boomstick yelled.**

The students see a cute green dinosaur just standing there looking so cute and cuddly that Kota wanted to hug for how cute it was. Suddenly, a vicious looking raptor jumps out of the green pipe and roars. The green dinosaur screams in horror and is cornered.

The moment that happened Kota screamed a bit but he calmed down very quickly.

"DEKU! PUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE! NOW!" Bakugo ordered with excitement.

"O-On it!" Izuku yelped.

He quickly selects the next episode in and hits play.


	10. Yoshi VS Riptor

Yoshi belongs to Nintendo.

Riptor belong to Microsoft.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Squarespace and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

Koji was a little concerned that Wiz and Boomstick are pitting a cute, green dinosaur against a vicious looking raptor that appears twice his size. Bakugo however was having the time of his life.

Squarespace was mentioned and on with the intro. They showed dinosaurs. lots of them.

Izuku remembered that when he and Kacchan were kids if they weren't talking about they're favorite heroes, then they were talking about they're favorite dinosaurs, It made Izuku smile to be reminded of some good memories from his childhood.

(*Cue Invader — Jim Johnston*)

 **"** **Who doesn't like dinosaurs?** **" Boomstick asked no one in particular.**

"I don't know, but when I find out who doesn't!" Bakugo said with a wide grin on his face and his arms raised with sparks coming out of them."I AM GOING TO KILLED THEM!".

Putting aside they're dumbfonded reactions to Bakugo's excitment, most of the students admitted dinosaurs are too awesome to say otherwise while Kirishima and Bakugo made a smirk that indicated dinosaurs are badass enough to be hardly disliked.

 **"** **No one, 'cause they're awesome?** **" Boomstick answered.**

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Said Bakugo, brimming with excitement.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kirishima said with Bakugo.

"They sure are excited aren't they." Momo said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah...it's kinda freaking me out..." Mineta said, feeling slightly dumbfonded by they're excitement.

 _"_ _Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed..._ _" Wizard introduced the first combatant._

 **"A** **nd Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct.** **" Boomstick introduced the second**

 _"_ _I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said._

* * *

The music was all happy and calm that made the girls and Koda slightly smile at the cheerful music. The green dinosaur, upon closer inspection, is wearing brown shoes, has orange, bumpy spikes sticking out the back of his head, a saddle like shell on his back, a white underbelly, large eyes, and has a big bulbous nose. His cute appearance makes Toru and Uraraka comment with affections at how adorable he looks while Kyoka was pretty weirded out at how weird looking it was but she admitted he did look overall cute.

Bakugo was a little annoyed at the fact this cute little dinosaur was going to be intreduced first, he was much more excited to learn more about Riptor.

Yoshi

(*cues Yoshi's Island— Flower Garden Theme*)

 _"_ _Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur who's race happens to be Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?_ _" Wiz asked and Boomstick answered._

 **"** **'Cause they're so goddamn happy all the time!** **"**

"Jeez, this is some saturday morning cartoon stuff right here." Kyoka joked."A tyrant who hates a race becauese they're always happy?"

That was the answer that made everyone chuckle.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Bowser's First Nemesis**

 **High, Strong Jumps**

 **Can Resist Knock-Back**

 **Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

 **Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

* * *

 _"_ _Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario._ _" Wiz explained._

Mario has been mentioned back in episode 4, He seemed interesting, and the students hoped he would show up in a later Death Battle.

 _"_ _Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down this goliath singlehandedly._ _" Wiz continued._

The students looked in awe at a giant monster, they then see Yoshi throw a projectile that looks like an egg at the monster, and defeats him.

"Impressive." Was all Iida said."But where does he get those eggs?"

"He's able to keep up with experienced fighters, like Solid Snake, Link, and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran." Wiz continued to explain further.

The students were really awed and impressed at seeing the green dino going toe-to-toe with other fighters that sound badass and even Samus, whom they already know is a badass, herself.

 **"** **And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freakin' patient, 'cause he somehow put up with that whiny-ass Baby Mario.** **" Boomstick said slightly miffed.**

Yoshi bumps into a red creature wearing a mask and Baby Mario is knocked off Yoshi's back, gets trapped in a bubble, and is now making annoying cries that got most of the students annoyed, especially Bakugo,how Yoshi deals with this kind of annoyance is a mistery to them.

 **"** **If it were me, someone would have found him in a dumpster on the next level!** **" Boomstick stated.**

"Wow Boomstick, you'd make a horrible parent..." Kaminari stated.

"You only realized that now?" Kyoka commented on Kaminari's statement, which cause everyone else to chuckle.

 **"** **Also, while Young Yoshi's are dumb enough to run off cliffs,** **they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports, and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!** **" Boomstick said.**

They see Yoshi playing a whole variety of challenges against other contestants and one of them is playing jump rope with a rope made of fire.

"Yikes! That looks dangerous!" Ashido said."Remind me to never accept an invitation to this party!"

"I think it's pretty hardcore!" Kirishima said with excitment.

"Yeah!" Sato said with him.

* * *

 **YOSHI EGGS**

 **Maneuverable Projectiles**

 **Light-Weight**

 **Can Carry up to 6**

 **Different Eggs Create Different Effects**

 **Made From the Souls of Devoured Victims (** **Most students were very weirded out by this** **)**

* * *

 _"_ _Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as light-weight projectiles and can even create a giant eggshell to use as an all-encompassing shield._ _" Wiz explains._

"That's an...interesting choice of a weapon..." Tokoyami said.

"Agreed..." Todoroki and Shoji said together.

Based on the analysis, Yoshi appears to have incredible aiming skills and he must be really powerful hurling them at tough looking enemies.

 **"** **What is it with the creatures from the Mario universe using their babies as weapons?** **" Boomstick asked.**

Most of the students thought this was either disturbing or they were just weirded out, Bakugo however thought that it was pretty funny.

 **"** **Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of baby Baby Launcher.** **" Boomstick said.**

Most students where concerned at the idea of Bomstick using babies as projectiles, while Bakugo was trying his best to hold back his laughter.

 _"_ _Boomstick! That's a terrible Idea!_ _" Wiz said in a shocked tone to his co-host._

"Good to see at least Wizard is sensible enough to know when something is wrong..." Tenya said.

 _"_ _Anytime you want to reload, you would have to wait 9 months._ _" Wiz responded._

"Or not!" Ashido said laughing at the disapproving reaction from Iida.

At this point Bakugo was laughing loud enough to be heard outside the room, most students were dumbfonded by Bakugo's reaction.

"THAT'S HARCORE!" Bakugo screamed point at the projection.

"Remind me to never let Bakugo babysit anyone..." Kirishima said to no one in particular.

 _"_ _Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach._ _" Wiz said changing the subject._

* * *

 **DIGESTIVE SYSTEM**

 **Long, Stretchy Tongue** **(Most students turned towards Tsuyu)**

 **Can Eat Almost Anything**

 **Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

 **Can Trap Enemies in Eggs**

 **Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa Shells**

 **"** **Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem, and devours everything in sight with his long, stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire.** **" Boomstick said.**

* * *

"Hey look Tsu, it's just like you!" Ochaco said.

"I'm not impressed by the length of his tongue, that was 5 feet at best, my togue can go much farther than that." Tsuyu said. "But I have to admit swallowing fire is impressive, I don't think I can do that, Ribbit."

"So...you're not impressed by his length are you?" Mineta said giggling, before Tsuyu slapped him in the face with her tongue.

 _"_ _That's right, Boomstick, Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities_ _" Wizard said._

The students see Yoshi, who somehow sprouted angel like wings from his back and is also shooting fireballs from his mouth.

"That's pretty interesting." Todoroki said.

"Todoroki, can you spit fire from your mouth with your quirk?" Izuku stopped writing on his notebook to face Todoroki.

"I don't know, but then again I can't say that I've ever tried it..." Was is only response.

 _"Otherwise, after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi… uh… ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object contains the victim within." Wiz explained._

The students were really confused now. Yoshi eats an item/foe, swallows it, and ejects an egg. That sounds absurd, and even more so, when an opponent is swallowed and then trapped in the egg. Yoshi is one weird dinosaur.

 **"** **Wait, that's how he makes eggs?! are there any female Yoshis?** **" A confused Boomstick asked his co-host.**

 _"_ _I don't think they're male or female. Yoshis may be assexual._ _" Wiz theorized._

"That seems like a reasonable assumption." Tokoyami said.

 **"** **That poor miserable creature.** **" Boomstick said.**

"Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right Stuff!" The students hear Yoshi say.

Yoshi may be adorable but he's also weird for his abilities and even his absurd reproduction. So absurd, it's even a little scary when they think about him too much. Bakugo seemed to really likes his eggs used as a weapon, and he wondered if he could make explosive eggs.

Most of the students were really intrigued with his digestive system and how it works.

Koda really loved the green dino as a cute creature that can really say a lot in it's abilities and fighting a lot of other fighters.

On with the next contestant.

* * *

What they now see is that raptor. He's reddish brown with a yellow underbelly. He has a raptor head filled with sharp teeth, has sharp claws on both his hands and feet including the famous raptor toe claw and a long whip-like tail. The oddest feature is that his torso looks really muscular a somewhat human shaped. Odd.

Riptor

(cue Riptor's theme from Killer Instinct)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0"**

 **Weight: 700 lbs.**

 **Genetically Engineered (** **The students were curious about this** **)**

 **Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired**

 **Only 4 years old, so has Little Combat Training**

* * *

 _"_ _Riptor was genetically engineered by UltraTech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality._ _" Wiz explained._

"YEAH!" Bakugo, Kirishima, Sato, Sero and Kaminari yelled.

"They sure seem excited." Ojiro said chuckling.

"Would you keep it down!?" Iida said. "We don't want to be heard!"

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **Tooth, Claw, and Tail**

 **Fiery Acid Projectile** **(Ashido really liked this)**

 **Rushes Opponents with Combos**

 **"** **His tools of death are his teeth, claws and an impaling tail, and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid.** **"**

* * *

At the mention that Riptor could spit acid, Ashido grew a massive grin on her face.

"He can spit acid!?" Ashido yelled."It's official, Riptor has my vote!"

 _"_ _Riptor is only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine._ _" Wizard said._

 **"** **That's one ass kicking toddler.** **" Boomstick remarked.**

 _"_ _He has reached a point where his human emotions and reasoning with his predatory instincts. Often confusing him to the point of blind rage and aggression._ _" Wiz explained._

"I guess two good things don't always mix well together, Ribbit." Tsuyu stated.

 **"** **Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velociraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow. And I don't think Velociraptors can shoot acid, they were awesome enough without it!** **"**

"Raptors would definitely be cooler if they could!" Ashido said brimming with excitement.

* * *

 **VELOCIRAPTOR INSTINCT**

 **Brutal and Cunning** **(Much to Bakugo's delight.)**

 **First Incapacitates Victims**

 **Hunted in Packs**

 **Stealthy**

 **Alone, they Rushed and Overpowered Opponents**

* * *

 **"** **With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to flank their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though, they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rushed their opponent and overpower them with ultra combos, and if "Jurassic Park" has taught us anything, is that raptors are clever sons' of bitches.** **" Boomstick explained.**

"They truly are dangerous creatures..." Tokoyami said.

"And they're really impressively cunning!" Toru said.

"I'm more suprised at the fact that Boomstick managed to talk intelligently about something." Kyoka said.

 _"_ _Wow Boomstick, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs._ _" Wizard said, impressed at the smart explanation his co-host offered._

"Yeah, like I just said." Kyoka mentioned.

 **"** **Yeah, I always wanted me a pet raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was.** **"**

Everyone chuckled at that remark.

"Supreme Victory! Riptor roars in victory and eats the remains of his prey." They hear an announcer speak.

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz says like usual._

 **"** **First I need to get some money to convert my Kitten Cannon into a Baby Launcher.** **" Boomstick said, causing Bakugo to laugh again.**

"You've got to be kidding me." Wizard and a few of the students said.

 **"** **from Squarespace, who doesn't who necessarily has Baby Launchers.** **" Boomstick said.**

They couldn't really decide with the would be winner. They love Yoshi and they see Riptor as a badass cool Raptor. Yoshi is versatile, especially with his eggs, but they don't seem effective against the Raptor, despite Yoshi being said to put down Bowser at giant size.

If Riptor wins, They hope, especially Koda that Yoshi's death will not brutal and gory.

"Riptor is gonna tear that plushie looking dino to shreds!" Bakugo declared, much to Koda's dismay.

"I really hope he wins too!" Ashido declared with Bakugo.

"Us too!" Kirishima and Kaminari said.

"I am voting for Yoshi!" Ochaco said.

"Yeah, I hope cuteness wins this fight!" Toru said in her usual cheery damenor.

"Well, let's find out shall we?" Ojiro said.

 **"Right now, It's time for a Death Battle…ahem." Boomstick said.**

* * *

Out in a beautiful valley with lots of colors and swirls, there stands Yoshi who appears to be dancing to the theme "Super Mario World". Right next to him is a green pipe which the students had a guess who's gonna pop out.

Out popped out the pipe was Riptor and roars. Yoshi screams in terror and cowers before Riptor who is ready to slaughter the poor little guy. Koda and Toru felt like Yoshi might not stand a chance.

FIGHT!

(cue Yoshi's Island Theme from Super Smash Brothers Melee)

Before they knew, Riptor attacks Yoshi relentlessly with a combination of teeth and claws that draws lots of blood.

Riptor finishes the combo with a tailwhip that sends Yoshi hurtling across the field, bounces and skids to a stop.

Announcer: AWESOME COMBO!

"YEAH RIPTOR KICK HIS ASS!" Bakugo yelled.

"DON'T GIVE UP YOSHI!" Toru screamed.

Yoshi gets up and sees Riptor approaching. Yoshi throws three eggs at the raptor but the eggs do little to no damage, Riptor doesn't even flinch.

"Ha! Pathetic and weak!" Bakugo said in glee.

Yoshi has a shocked look on his face and decides to pull out the bigger guns. He lays a bigger egg at least as big as himself.

"Yoshi!" He says.

Yoshi throws the giant egg and managed to force Riptor to flinch at that. Riptor looks down and sees a baby Yoshi, that came from egg, sat there.

"Yoshi!" Says the baby Yoshi.

Riptor attacks the newborn with a few combos and chomps it's head off. The students were shocked at what happened to the poor newborn.

Yoshi screams in terror and decides to retreat. After creating a good distance, Yoshi spots a Koopa. He grabs it with his tongue, put it in his mouth, and spits it at Riptor who counters the green projectile with his tail and sending it back. Yoshi shields himself into his own egg-shield which blocks the shell. Riptor attacks the egg shield which appears to withstand his attacks but after a few hits, the shell breaks and Yoshi is in another brutal combo that draws blood again.

Yoshi standed no chance against Riptors brutality and he was bearly defending himself.

"Hahaha! This battle was a over the moment it started, Yoshi should have know he was gonna loose the moment he went up against Riptor!" Bakugo declared with triumph.

Suddenly, Yoshi fights back.

Yoshi breaks the combo with his tail which knocked Riptor onto his back.

Announcer: C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker.

"What!?" Bakugo said in shock.

"Seems he still has some fight left in him Bakugo!" Kirishima said, impressed at Yoshi's fierce will to continue to fight despite the incredible pain he must be feeling from Riptor's attacks.

Yoshi uses his scuttle jump to get above his opponent and uses his ground pound on him. Riptor rolls back onto his feet and spits his acid.

"Yeah! Riptor finally uses his acid attack!" Ashido said with glee.

Yoshi unexpectedly EATS the acid, traps it in an egg and throws it back into Riptors face. Acid from the egg is all over Riptor's face as he screams in pain.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Sero said cringing at the pain of Riptor getting acid on his face.

"Yeah no kidding!" Mineta said.

Riptor tries to attack but Yoshi engulfs Riptor into his mouth, swallows him (with a bit of struggle) and lays the egg with Riptor inside it. The egg is launched out of Yoshi towards a cliff he is standing next to. Riptor manages to break free but it's too late. Riptor falls down the cliff and lands onto a pink car with flames decorated headfirst. Riptor lays in the wreckage with his legs sticking out and is not moving.

 **K.O!**

* * *

The students just sat there in complete silence in disbelief with their jaws hitting the floor at everything that just happened so fast.

"Wow, who new a cute looking dinosaur could beat a bloodthirsty raptor!" Kanimari said. Bakugo was slowly processing everything that just happened.

Koda, Ochaco, and Toru jumped out their seats, screaming in joy and laughter that Yoshi won. They weren't expecting Yoshi to win but they didn't care right now.

"Yoshi won! Woo Hoo!" Toru and Ochaco cheered at Yoshi's victory.

"What..." Bakugo mutter silently, only Izuku seemed to hear him speak.

"THE..." Bakugo continued with his hands trembling and his face con turning into one of pure rage.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Izuku screamed, everyone heard him and looked in Bakugo's direction, and they all immediately understood and got down on the ground.

"HELL!" Bakugo screamed at the top of his lungs and blasted an explosion out of his two hands into the ceiling.

Luckly the explosion didn't damage any of the walls, the ceiling itself or the equipment they were using to watch the Death Battles, but the entire room was filled with smoke, everybody had to open the doors and windows to let out all the smoke, while this was going on Bakugo was just ranting at the result of the battle.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" Bakugo screamed."RIPTOR HAD THIS ONE IN THE BAG, HE WAS WINNING THE BATTLE, HOW COULD HE LOSE LIKE THAT!?"

"Bakugo could you please keep it down!?" Momo ordered. "We don't want the teachers to find out what we are doing!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP BITCH!" Bakugo yelled at her.

It took them a while but they managed to calm Bakugo down and listened to the results.

 **"** **Nooo, my car!** **" Boomstick yelled in anger.**

Everyone laughed.

 _"_ _Yoshi couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal vicousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move._ _"Wiz explained._

 **"** **Riptor's a freakin' beast in a fist fight, but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly, devouring machine, like my ex-wife!** **" Boomstick explained.**

The boys in the room laught at that joke while most of the girls scoffed at it.

 _"_ _That raptor mind of Riptor's may be cunning and clever, bit tooth and claw can only accomplish so much._ _" Wiz explains._

"I guess brute force could only help him so much,Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

Wiz: Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulverable.

"I can resist my own acid for a while, but I don't think I have the guts to ingest it!" Ashido admitted with a laugh.

 **"** **Riptor may be smart, but Yoshi can drive cars. Show me another dinosaur who can do that.** **" Boomstick asked no one in particular.**

Everyone laughed. It's weird watching a dinosaur drive a car.

 _"_ _Even with a Velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished._ _" Wiz explains._

"Tch!" A very miffed Bakugo said.

 **"** **Even if that conveniently placed cliff haven't been there, Riptor would've lost his whole face pretty quick to the acid.** **" Boomstick said.**

"I guess he should be lucky he died from that fall instead of having his skull slowly melt..." Shoji commented, causing most students to shiver.

 **"** **He just didn't have the stomach for this dino— mite, Dino— fight.** **" Boomstick joked.**

Some students facepalmed while others laughed and others just rolled they're eyes at the lame pun.

 _"_ _*unamused* What?_ _" Wiz asked his co-host._

 **"** **I'm clever!** **" He declared.**

 _"_ _The winner is Yoshi._ _" Wiz finished._

* * *

"I'm still pissed at this Death Battle, I call bullshit at the final result, the next one better be good!" Bakugo said still angry at the result of the battle.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle.** **" Boomstick said, and everyone was excited to see who was going to fight next.**

In the darkness they see a female figure. She… looks like a cat. The cat girl was standing there with her back turned. She has thick blue hair with white streaks and has white cat ears poking out of the hair. Her eyes are emerald green and has a white cat tail that's whipping back and forth. The most weird feature is that she's wearing no clothes and has bare skin but has white fur in swirling patterns on her back, stomach, lower abdomen and breasts. Her entire forearms, hands, legs and feet are completely covered in fur.

Then they see another figure but not much. A hoodie wearing girl who also has cat ears but her face under her hood has a sharp toothy smile and red eyes.

The Cat Girl turns.

"Meow." Said the cat girl.

"MIDORIYA! PUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE!" Mineta and Kaminari ordered together, with a look on they're faces that seemed to be a mixture of excitment and perversion.

Izuku selects the next episode and hits play.


	11. Felicia VS Taokaka

**_UPDATE SCHEDULE : UPDATE THIS STORY ONCE PER MOUNT!_**

* * *

My eighth chapter for episode 8

Felicia belongs to Capcom.

Taokaka belong to Arc System Works.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

RWBY belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

HostGator and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

After HostGator was being mentioned, the show began as the familiar title of Death Battle

* * *

They see the two catgirls from the teaser clashing claws.

Mineta and Kaminari were very excited about this particular Death Battle, much to everyone else's anger and concern.

* * *

(*Cue "Invader" Jim Johnston*)

 **"Catfight!" Boomstick cheered, followed by Mineta and Kaminari.**

 _"It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats." Wizard explained._

"Do you think either of these fighters could make for good addictions to The Wild Wild Pussycats?" Izuku asked.

"Maybe, we don't know enough about them to know if they would..." Tenya spoke with a hand under his chin.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Kaminari spoke again with excitment.

 **"Felicia the pop-star, demon, cat chick lady." Boomstick introduced the first fighter.**

 _"And Taokaka, Blazblue's speedy vigilante." Wiz introduced the second._

 **"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick introduced himself and his co-host once again.**

 _"And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle." Wiz spoke before cutting to the analyses._

* * *

(cue Felicia's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Upon closer the look, the catgirl has shown many of the features they seen before; Blue hair with white streaks, cat paws and feet tipped with pink, sharp claws, a cat tail and a slim waist. They notice some depictions show her having Sapphire blue eyes compared to her personal emerald green on her beautiful face. Mineta and Kaminari seemed to be more interested in the fact that her breasts and lower abdomen are barely covered by her white fur.

"She looks almost completely naked." Ochaco said.

"Yeah it shows all of the nice curves in her body!" Mineta said with a perverted smile and some blood coming out of his nose before he got punched by Ashido.

Felicia

 _"As a Catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life." Wiz explained._

"I know how she feels, I was given alot of weird looks from people for my looks, ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah...same..." Ashido muttered.

 _"She was raised by a nun and inspired to become a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat people together to make children happy." Wiz explained._

The young heroes, smiled and approved Felicia's efforts to try to bring two different races together as friends, rather than enemies.

"Aww, That's very nice of her!" Toru said with an invisible smile on her invisible face.

 **"What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly, demon warrior and… is she naked?!" Boomstick asked.**

"Here we go again." Kyoka said with a sigh and the other girls groaned.

 _"Yes." Wiz answered Boomstick's question._

 **"But… she's a cat." Boomstick said.**

 _"Yes..." Wizard answered once again._

 **"hmmm… do you think I'd be wrong too-" Boomstick started to ask before Boomstick interrupted him.**

 _"Yes!" he said._

"Thank you so much Wizard!" The heroines shouted.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 128 lbs.**

 **Race: Catwoman**

 **Raised by a Nun**

 **Happy-Go-Lucky-Attitude**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance**

 **Cat-Sense**

* * *

 _"Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed, and agility. She can also use her unique cat sense to sniff out enemies from extreme distances." Wiz explained._

"That would be very useful to spot enemies at lojng distances." Todoroki said.

"Yeah!" Ochaco said munching on some cookies.

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **Long, Pink Claws (This made the similarities to the wild wild Pussycats pretty obvious)**

 **Strong Tail (Ojiro really liked this)**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **High-Damaging Grapples**

 **Can Charge Energy at Will**

 **Natural Athlete**

* * *

 **"She can tear into her foes with her with the sharp claws restin' in her big ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor." Boomstick said**

"Those are some strong paws!" Ashido said.

"Yeah, and it just makes her look alot like the Wild Wild Pussycats!" Izuku said while scribbling in his sketchbook.

 _"To top it off, her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on it's own_." Wiz said.

"Not bad, but I can bench five of me with my tail." Ojiro stated in pride.

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Rolling Smash**

 **Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

 **Hell Cat Grapple**

 **Rolling Buckler: Links to various attacks**

* * *

 _"She's undeniably one of the faster darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler." Wiz said._

 **"*singing* Felicia… she can really move… Felicia… shes' got an attitu-ude-" Boomstick singed.**

 _"Yes Boomstick. We get it, she's like Sonic." Wiz said._

"Who's Sonic?" Tenya asked.

"Who know's maybe we'll find that out in another video." Momo answered.

* * *

 **SAND SPLASH**

 **Short Range**

 **Low to Middle Height**

 **Also Called Litterbox Kick (This got a chuckle out of the students)**

* * *

 _"Anyway, as a Darkstalker, she has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in her only range attack, kicking sand." Wiz stated._

 **"At least she's litter box trained." Boomstick said.**

While some of the students were disappointed that kicking sand was her ability, the comment Boomstick made about her being litter box trained made them all chuckle.

 _"As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training. Preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage." Wiz explained._

 _"As such, she relies on her lethal, feral instinct in a fight." Wiz continued._

Right then the students realized that much like Haggar, Felicia is lacking training that may lead to a disadvantage.

 **"Well these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that said, followed by the sound of paper crinkling."**

This made the stundents burst out into laughter, they thought it was pretty funny , and they imagined if that would work with a laser pointer.

 _"The other darkstalkers often consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help of her friends, she somehow manages to hold her against demon lords, spell casters, and all-powerful aliens." Wiz explained._

The students were impressed Felicia still being a capable fighter despite her fragile speedster status, and also being lacking in trainning.

 **"She's one cat you don't wanna cross!" Boomstick stated.**

"I sure could use a catnap." Felicia said before transforming into a cat.

The young heroes in trainning really liked this character. A feline like human running an orphanage and doing the best she can to bring humans and catpeople together was something they all wished they could do when they graduate into true heroes and heroines.

The second contestant is the other catgirl. She has a unique look to the catgirl archetype. She has brown skin, long blond hair tied in two braids with orange bows that are poking out of the holes of her hood and a black tail with a white colored tip. She's wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and cat themed sleeves for her arms which are very long along with high-heel boots with the cat theme which are odd looking. Underneath her cloak she wears are red panties. Her face is creepy looking; all they can see under the hood is a wide toothy smile and red beady eyes.

* * *

Taokaka

(cue Cactus Carnival from Blazblue)

 **"That chick wearing a cat hoodie?" Boomstick asked.**

 _"No, that's a special cloak designed to fit her Kaka body." Wiz explained._

 **"Her what body?" Boomstick and a few students asked in confusion.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 93 lbs.**

 **Race: Kaka**

 **Descended from Genetically Engineered Weapons**

 **Guardian and Vigilante**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Agility**

 **Incredibly Stupid**

* * *

 _"Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a catlike people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics provide her with a natural fighting instinct. She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group." Wiz explained._

Hearing the word "genetically engineered living weapons" gave the girls and boys the attention to that. This brought a few questions. Who created the Kaka and who donated the genes? What were they created for? What were they meant to do? Why are they now just a tribe catpeople living normal lives? They may never know.

 **"While she may be a good fighter, she is one dumb cat." Boomstick stated.**

 _"Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties intent on improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst of times. Often even befriending her would-be targets." Wiz continued to explain._

"Seriously!?" Bakugo yelled in disapointment."So far I hate her!"

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **A Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Claws (Bakugo loved this)**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **Expert Air Control**

 **"Dancing Edge" Drive is Extremely Fast**

* * *

 **"She has twelve retractable dual-edge blades on her hands and feet. While the're not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades. Damn, I don't even want to think what those could do to my couch." Boomstick said.**

All of the boys and girls really liked and are intrigued with Tao's blade like claws. Even hooked and saw bladed sound really awesome to think about. Bakugo however was losing his mind at how awesome claws can be weaponized.

"That sounds awesome!" Bakugo said."I take back what I said about her, so far she has my vote!"

"Yeah, I have to admit that's pretty cool!" Sero said in agreement.

* * *

 **SEITHER**

 **Uses Instinctively**

 **Uses for Special Attacks**

 **3 Powerful, Fast Distortion Drives**

 **Astral Heat**

 **Limited Amount Available**

* * *

 _"Tao's genes allow her instinctively access and utilize Seither: a raw powerful energy seething through the air." Wiz explained."Toa can use Seither to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seither in a given space, and once she runs out, Toa will lose many of her deadliest attributes."_

"This seither sounds interesting." Tenya said. "I would like to learn more about it."

"Maybe we can find something about it in the box." Rikido said.

 **"Also, apparently, tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo— a pillow? Realy?!** **" Boomstick asked to no one in particular.**

Everyone was laughing. How can a pillow do damage?

 _"_ _She's the fastest of the Blazblue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina wise and doesn't have many defensive options._ _" Wiz explained._

"I can see why these too were pair together, outside of being cats the are also both fragile speedster..." Tokoyami said.

"Nice observation Tokoyami." Tsuyu complimented her classmate and he nodded at her in thanks.

 **"** **But if you wanna kick her ass, you gotta catch her first.** **" Boomstick said.**

" Aah! It's the boobie lady!" Taokaka said referring to Litchi Faye-Ling.

* * *

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wizard said once again._

 **"** **After the thing people bitch about in the comments.** **" Boomstick said.**

* * *

The students realized both the catgirls are really similar. Fast, agile, sharp claws, high speed combos, fragile and weak stamina. However, they also have good character within them that makes the students look at them as good (cat) people doing in what they believe in. Felicia trying to bring both cat people and humans together as friends while running an orphanage. Taokaka is catching bounties for money to feed her family, that shows she cares for them. Might as well find out who has a specific advantage over the other.

"I think that Taokaka is going to win." Todoroki stated."Both of them are very similar, but Felicia place aside her trainning for her singing career."

"Yeah..." Kirishima said with his head down, clenching his fist."That didn't work very well for Haggar either..."

"Yep, and that's gonna give Tao the win!" Bakugo stated."If she doesn't win this I am gonna be really pissed off!"

 **"** **It's time for a catfight!** **" Boomstick said in excitment.**

* * *

The area before them was beautiful; There was a babbling stream with many rocks sticking out of the water while many lush trees and shrubs were whistling in the wind. A fluttering butterfly is hovering near a wooden bridge and is approaching a nun watering some flowers. The nun notices the butterfly and quickly takes off her robe who turns out to be Felicia. Most of the students weren't sure if she's streaking, even if she's covered in fur, Kaminari and Mineta however didn't care, they thought it was pretty hot with preverted grins on they're faces.

Felicia was stalking the butterfly like a feline predator that she is. Then, she starts jumping at it until she accidentally bumps into Taokaka who was taking a nap. Tao jumps up and is now agitated that her nap was interrupted.

"Alright!" Taokaka said.

Both get into their stances as they prepare to shred each other to pieces.

The students could feel the tension that this fight will be intense.

Catwoman vs Kaka. Claw vs claw, Speed vs speed. One will win this debate.

* * *

FIGHT!

(cues Calamity Trigger — Blazblue Calamity Trigger)

Tao charges and unleashes a long, slashing combo on Felicia with her razor sharp claws until she knocks her into the air and then slams her hard into the ground with her hooked claws. Felicia rebounds with Rolling Buckler and counters Taokaka who was caught off guard. Felicia now unleashes her own combo of slashes mixed with kicks. She then uses Rolling Buckles to uppercut Tao, slashes the Kaka a few times in midair, grapples her, and throws her back to the ground. Taokaka lands on her feet and quickly avoids the Catwoman from crushing her. Taokaka tries to land a hit, but Felicia blocks the punch and counters with Delta Kick that is followed by Rolling Buckler which damages her back and forth. Taokaka manages to pin Felicia down and unsheathed her claws.

"Take This!" Taokaka said.

Taokaka now slashes Felicia at a rapid rate which creates a dust cloud. When the cloud clears, Felicia is damaging Tao with her Hell Cat Grapple which ends with her throwing Taokaka a good distance.

"Boing!" Taokaka said.

Taokaka recovers and is now in a quadrupedal stance with her tail wagging in the air while Felicia is in her normal fighting stance. The whole time these two are evenly matched; counterattacking each other when either of them gains the advantage.

The students were pumped about how tense and quick paced this fight was etting, it was really exciting to them.

Suddenly, before the two fighters attacked, their attention catches something else.

It's that butterfly from earlier. The music also changed.

Before the students knew it, Felicia and Tao decided to chase the butterfly, meowing and giggling as they take turns trying to catch the little guy with wings.

While this was cute and adorable, The students had mixed reactions: most of the girls thought it was cute and laughed.

Some of the boys like Kirishima, Sato , Midoriya,ect also laughed and noted the adorableness.

Students like Todoroki, Tokoyami, Shoji and Kyoka didn't care but wondered what would happen.

Bakugo was very annoyed at this. He didn't like that the awesome action was interrupted by this.

"GO BACK TO FIGHTING YOU DUMB PUSSIES!" Bakugo yelled and evryone else sweatdropped.

The butterfly slowly hovers towards Felicia as she prepares to attack it.

Taokaka, however, has other plans.

In an instant. Tao slashes the butterfly to bits.

Everyones jaw dropped while Felicia looked liked she seen too much horror.

"Whoops!" Was all Taokaka said.

"No, no, no!" Felicia said crying.

Felicia was denied of finishing the butterfly and let's out a cat-like roar as she lunches at Toa. The two are now trading blows back and forth. Felicia slashes Tao in a combo. Tao slashes back with her own combo. Felicia does a kick combo at the Kaka with the support of her tail. Taokaka continues to slash Felicia. Felicia is now whacking Taokaka with her tail at a rapid pace. Taokaka suddenly realizes she's slashing nothing but thin air. Taokaka stops her assault and wonders where Felicia is.

Felicia suddenly comes out of nowhere from behind, grapples Taokaka and slashes her across the face which draws blood. Felicia kicks Taokaka away and tries to ram her with her Rolling Smash but was caught off guard by Tao summoning sawblades from her paws which shredded Felicia brutally and blood was drawn as well.

Most students cringed at that really bad...but Bakugo had a sadistic grin on his face.

Felicia uses Sand Splash, but to no avail as Taokaka jumps right over it, which leaves her open for Taokaka to trap her in a combo. Toa knocks her into the air and keeps her there by slashing her multiple times. Taokaka then lands on the ground as she taps into her genes and unleashes her most powerful attack that's also an Astral Finisher.

"Taokaka boom!" Tao yelled out.

Taokaka jumps upward and finishes Felicia with an upward slash. The slash was so devastating that it slices Felicia in two. Some students stared in horror and shock as Felicia lets out a pained scream as her top and lower halves separated in a shower of blood, and some students like Bakugo were still taking in what happened.

Everything was silent as the screen faded to white.

Felicia lays still as Taokaka is doing her victory dance nearby.

* * *

 **K.O!**

"Nya ha, nya ha, nya ha!" Taokaka cheered.

Taokaka sits down on the ground and slumps over.

"Now I'm bored." She said.

* * *

The students didn't know what to say to the gruesome finisher. They all shudder how they saw Felicia gets bisected in two, she really felt a lot of pain before her life faded, how sad.

"How are the kids in the orphanage gonna take this…" A teary-eyed Ochaco asked.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bakugo cheered.

"IN YOUR FACES LOSERS!" He said pointing to the people who voted for Felicia

* * *

 **"** **Felicia just got put down!** **" Boomstick said.**

"HELL YEAH SHE DID!" Bakugo cheered.

 _"_ _Well this one was very close. Based on their movesets, Tao appears to have a slight speed advantage. Though Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win._ _" Wizard explained Taokaka's victory._

 **"** **Not to mention, she's got freakin' razor blades for claws! Felicia just took her final meow!** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _The winner is Taoakaka._ _" Wiz finished._

* * *

The students did like the fight for it's fast paced and blood pumping intensity, but the way Toakaka finished Felicia wasn't for all of them, least the fight was interesting this time.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle!** **" Boomstick once again said, getting the attention of the students.**

(cue God of War III Theme)

The students were awed as they see a masculine figure standing under a raging storm, they can hardly see him. The camera changes and they see up close to his face; All they see is an angry and avenging look in the the fiery eyes he displays which also intimidates the young boys and girls.

Then they see a male figure shrouded by a red cape and he's wearing a skintight, black suit, with white streaks on the chest and mask. The suit is also decorated with chains, spikes and skulls.

The scary music indicates these two fighters are cold blooded killers.

The title says it all.

Kratos vs Spawn

They wonder how violent and bloody this will go, Bakugo was feeling excited.

Ochaco gets more candy and chocolate as Deku puts the tenth and last disc and hits play.


	12. Kratos VS Spawn

**_UPDATE SCHEDULE : UPDATE THIS STORY ONCE PER MOUNT!_**

* * *

My tenth chapter for episode 10

Kratos belongs to Sony.

Spawn belong to Image Comics.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Jack threads and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

The students were now preparing for the tenth episode for tonight. Ochaco and Toru gathered more snacks and drinks they prepared Episode 10. Bakugo was feeling excited and pumped to see a more violent and epic fight in proportions to the others. Most other students were interested in what these two violent looking killers will bring to the fight. Othes is in what their origins might be and others were feeling these two are gonna bring awesome weapons and powers.

(*cue Invader — Jim Johnston*)

As the intro begun, The students see the two figures standing as badasses amongst the hellish backgrounds they stand upon. They are awed by their appearances and even their outfits are badass to look at.

 _"_ _Of all the warriors who entered this arena, none could compete with these two titans of Death._ _" Wiz proclaimed._

Bakugo was grinning like crazy while others were just interested or intimidated.

 _"_ _Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single handedly annihilated Olympus..._ _" Wiz introduced the first warrior._

The girls and a few of the boys shivered at the nickname.

 **"** **...and Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God.** **" Boomstick introduced the other one.**

They shivered even harder, a being defeated two powerful deities? that's chilling.

 _"_ _I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wizard said again._

* * *

The first contestant is a tall, muscular man appearing in his late 30's. At first he's wearing elaborate armor, but now, he's officially wearing a leather loincloth with eye catching patterns, chains wrapped around his forearms, and and some kind of golden looking armlet on his right shoulder that also reaches to his forearm. He's bald and the only hair he appears to have is a (sexy) goatee on his chin. Other features he has is that he has a scar on his on his right eye and a larger one on his stomach. The most eye catching feature besides his grayish white skin is his epic looking red, archetype tattoo that snakes up his left torso, around his arm and over his left eye.

* * *

 **Kratos**

(cue Kratos' theme song)

Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun. It was then he struck a deal with Ares, the God of War.

Ares was wearing reddish brown armor and his hair and beared that seemed like they were made of fire.

Todoroki could tell that he wasn't a good person and he already didn't like for the way he looked, having one asshole with flaming beard was bad enough, the world doesn't need another one.

 _"_ _Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares' champion warrior._ _" Wiz explains._

The students couldn't help feel a little worried about Kratos serving the God Of War.

"I don't think serving the God of War is a good thing." Izuku said.

"It's not." Todoroki claimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Shoji asked him.

"This guy has "Traitorous Bastard" written all over him." Todoroki said with a grim look on his face.

 **"** **Kratos became super powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family.** **" Boomstick said.**

Some of the students gasped in shock while others cringed. They are filled with sadness as they watch Kratos on his knees with a horrored look on his face in what he has done to his beloved wife and daughter, his only family that he ever loved, lying a pool of their own blood.

Now the students felt a bit of anger and hate towards Ares but they also realized it was Kratos who made the risk in making a deal with a god, but still, Ares' forcing Kratos was uncalled for.

Even thought Todoroki had a feeling Ares couldn't be trusted even he didn't expect Ares to do something so horrible, he was now clenching his fists very hard, the grim look on his face remaining, Izuku and some other students could have sworn that they felt the temperature in the room rise.

 **"** **But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce.** **" Boomstick commented.**

After that remark Boomstick just commented on, the students were now either angry or disturbed. Even thought it was kind of funny it was still a very poor tast joke.

"That's fucked up Boomstick!" Bakugo growled suprising most of the students in the room.

"Glad to see you have some priorities in check." Tsuyu commented.

"What was that!?" Bakugo asked turning in Tsuyu's direction.

"Nothing." She answered

 _"_ _As he white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin-_ _" Wiz started._

So that's how his skin is gray. His ghostly white appearance is nothing but a reminder to of his horrific mistake.

 **"** **Just like Michael Jackson!** **" Boomstick interrupted.**

The students didn't know who Michael Jackson was, but that name sounded very similar to the famous pop star "Miracle Johnson".

 _"_ _-his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began._ _" Wizard continued._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Over 6' tall**

 **A Spartan Warrior**

 **Holds the Rank of Captain**

 **Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **Superhuman strength, Speed and & Endurance**

* * *

 _"_ _As a demigod, Kratos possesses incredible strength, speed and endurance. He can survive the pummeling of a titan and best the power of Hercules._ _" Wiz said._

They watch Kratos with awe as he's battling a "titan"... which is as big as a mountain. They also watch Kratos wrestle the demigod named Hercules. If the titan is as big as a mountain, then that means Kratos must be very strong. Izuku was especially amazed considering these titans made the robot he destroy in his entrance exam look like an ant.

"Look at the size of that titan!" Izuku shouted.

"And look at the muscle that 'Hercules' guy is packing!" Kirishima shouted."So manly!"

* * *

 **BLADES OF EXILE**

 **Dual Short Swords**

 **Wield with Chains Seared to Arms**

 **Hooked Design**

 **Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena**

* * *

The first weapons were two short swords the students were staring at. The blades were really sharp and also had sharp hooks attached to the bottom of the blades while the blades themselves had a flowing, yellow glow on them. The hilts attached to the blades has a demon like face with it's mouth wide open on each of them, giving the weapons an epic looking design.

 **"** **Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bounded to his arms by chains. The blades have a hooked design which Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies or snag them and whip em' around. And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire!** **" Boomstick explained.**

Kratos is swinging those blades like pieces of ropes while snagging his enemies and throwing them around like ragdolls. Bakugo was loving it whenever Kratos used those blades; he has never seen such a badass weapon before and he couldn't wait to see what else he had.

"BRUTAL!" Bakugo screamed.

 _"_ _Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the greek gods had to offer— The Blade of Olympus._ _" Wiz said._

They see before them is a divine looking blade emitting blue energy and it's design is also eye catching to them.

"That sword truly looks heavenly..." Tokoyami said in amazement.

* * *

 **BLADE OF OLYMPUS**

 **Can Kill Gods & Titans**

 **Contains God Powers**

 **Fires Blue Energy Waves**

 **About 5 Feet Long**

 **"** **After Kratos killed Ares, uh, Spoiler!** **" Boomstick said.**

* * *

Todoroki felt a little better in knowing that bastard got what he deserved.

 **"** **He was made the God of War, but Zeus tricked him putting all of his godly powers into this sword. Making him mortal once again.** **" Boomstick explained.**

"Why would Zeus betray Kratos like that?" Ochaco asked in confusion.

"Who knows." Kaminari said. "I found the God Of War games in the box, so maybe we can play them to find out more about the story."

 _"_ _And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest of Olympians._ _" Wizard explained._

That brought a lot of interest to the most powerful weapon.

* * *

 **GOLDEN FLEECE**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Blocks Attacks**

 **Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks**

 **Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus**

* * *

"His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece. Armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks."

While Kirishima liked that one.

"That's awesome, it would a cool if it stacked up with my quirk!" Kirishima said in interest.

 **"** **But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal.** **" Boomstick announced.**

* * *

 **BOW OF APOLLO**

 **Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **Charged Fire Arrows**

 **Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit**

 **Quick with Long Range**

* * *

The weapon is a bow with snake designs on it.

 **"** **Like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows of charge up deadly fire arrows.** **" Boomstick**

"That weapon sounds very affective." Momo said with some interest.

* * *

 **CLAWS OF HADES**

 **Used like Blades of Exile**

 **Spiked Chains & Hooks**

 **Rips Souls from Victims**

 **Can be Resisted**

 **Can Summon Souls**

 **Slower than the Blades of Exile**

* * *

The next weapons are sharp, hooked shaped blades covered in spikes. The blades also glow a purplish hue that gives them a hellish appearance. They are also bounded to chains which work like the Blades of Exile.

 _"_ _Then there's the Claws of Hades which mercilessly rips the souls out of their victims. Though, tough opponents like Kratos can resist them._ _" Wiz explained._

"I favor those..." Tokoyami said. "So dark...I like it..."

* * *

 **NEMEAN CESTUS**

 **Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **Lion-Like Appearance**

 **Originally Owned by Hercules**

 **Incredibly Strong**

 **Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes**

 **Slowest of all the weapons**

* * *

Now they see a pair of gauntlets that have a lion like appearance. Bakugo seemed to like these gauntlets.

 **"** **The Nemean Cestus are giant, ultra strong gauntlets, which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves.** **" Boomstick explained.**

"I'd love to have those!" Bakugo said imagining himself pummeling villans while wearing those.

* * *

 **BOOTS OF HERMES**

 **Greaves with Small Wings**

 **Improved Running Speed**

 **Can Run Up Walls**

* * *

 _"_ _The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed._ _" Wiz explained._

"Those sound alot like how my Engine quirk works." Tenya said with interest.

* * *

 **ICARUS WINGS**

 **Can Glide and Fly**

 **Huge 18' Wingspan**

 **Slowly Falls Apart During Flight**

 **Ripped from Icarus' Back**

* * *

 _"_ _And when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight._ _" Wiz explained._

"It would be great to have wings and fly." Ochaco said. "It's a shame they fall apart after flying for a few seconds."

 **"** **Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy.** **" Boomstick declared.**

"Hell yeah!" Bakugo, Kirishima and Kaminari screamed together.

 _"_ _Kratos is not invincible, but he's really difficult to kill._ _" Wiz said._

"No shit!" Bakugo said.

 **"** **Hell, he can't even kill himself!** **" Boomstick stated.**

They flinched at Kratos impaling himself with the Blade of Olympus.

"Why would he try to kill himself?" Mina said in confusing.

"Again, I'm sure it's explained in the games." Kaminari said.

 _"In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it… except for Aphrodite." Wiz explained._

 **"** **For obvious reasons** **..." Boomstick said.**

Alot of the boys and even girls blushed at seeing the goddess of Love. Others everted their eyes out of respect, but Mineta Kaminari and Sero just stared at the screen with they're noses bleeding. He must feel lucky... if he's wasn't so angry for his quest of vengeance while being angry about it.

 _"_ _In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived._ _" Wiz explain._

 _"_ _And it's vanguard was Kratos._ _" Wiz continued._

They now see Kratos standing before Ares who looks like he lost their ultimate battle and is now on his knees as his fate is at hand.

"I was trying to make you a great warrior…" Ares told Kratos.

"… You succeeded." He responded.

Kratos then stabs his sword into Ares. Ending his life, much to Todoroki's sadisfaction.

They sat in silence in what to think of the Ghost of Sparta. For starters, he is a badass with some of the most impressive weapons he carries. He's also really powerful that impresses the students quite a lot and they really likes and respects his rank and status as a former captain and God of War. But, his story is really sad to look at; He likely had a rough childhood in training, he had to risk making a deal for his people, murdered his only family he ever loved. With nothing to lose, he just straight out kills all the gods until his revenge is over which also left the world in ruins.

Now they wonder how tragic will Spawn's story be.

* * *

The second contestant appears to be a normal man dressed as a skilled assassin doing his mission like it's his ordinary job.

 **Spawn**

 _"_ _Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best. But, when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanently._ _" Wiz explained._

Simmons writhes in agony as the flames melt his skin, resulting his death. The students looked on in horror.

 **"** **That's when Simmons met Malebogia, one of the demon lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Izuku said as if this is familiar, like what happened to Kratos.

"Since when is make a deal with demon a good idea?" Asked Tokoyami, everyone nodded in understanding.

 **"** **He get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's' army. He agreed and was reborn as a hellspawn. But as with most demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death, and of course, Spawn swore revenge.** **" Boomstick explained.**

Just like Kratos, Spawn also gets double crossed. He gets to see his wife… who is married to another man and she even has a daughter. Now Spawn has no other choice but to serve hell as a Hellspawn with his will at stake. The students now felt very sad, if not more, to Al than to Kratos. They also show anger towards the one demon who screwed Simmons over.

Spawn's official appearance is now revealed; he is wearing some kind of black skintight suit with two white streaks on his chest. His black and white mask has two green, glowy eyes. He's wearing a flowing red cape that looks very Gothic. He's also has spikes, chains and skulls as part of his suit, giving him a demonic and creepy appearance. Every Time his mask is off, his face is burnt and horrible to look at. Occasionally, his face shifts into a more demonic look that makes him look more terrifying.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 450 lbs.**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability**

 **Composed of Necroplasm**

 **Regeneration Healing**

* * *

 _"_ _Being a hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He's nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate._ _" Wiz explained._

That brought interest to the student on the healing and regenerate part.

 **"** **In addition, Spawn can feed or draw from the evil auras of others for the same effect, it really saves him on band aids.** **" Boomstick said.**

And the "feeding" on evil auras creeped them out a little bit, except for Tokoyami who had a small grin no one noticed.

* * *

 **LEETHA OF THE 7TH HOUSE OF K**

 **Symbiotic Suit**

 **Limited by Imagination**

 **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.**

 **Has a Mind of it's Own**

 **Feeds off Necroplasm of Natural Evil Energies**

* * *

 _"_ _He wears a living, parasitic, symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K._ _" Wiz said._

A living suit is intriguing to them but disturbing because you're wearing a suit that's alive. Tokoyami actually found interest in it and was wondering if he could do something like that with his quirk.

 **"** **Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen, can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claw spikes and morph itself into anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can trap enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger.** **"**

The students thought the cape having the power to transform into almost anything was super cool, Aoyama especially liked the cape alot.

 _"_ _The suit has a mind of it's own, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It's strong enough to easily smash through brick and fast enough to block bullets._ _" Wiz said._

"I so want one of those!" Aoyama said with excited after hearing and seeing Leetha smashing a brick wall and deflecting automatic fire in Spawn's path.

 _"_ _However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's power; a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others._ _" Wiz said._

"So the more sinful the target the stronger Spawn becomes!" Izuku said. "This would be great for fighting villans."

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Can Alter Matter**

 **Communicate with Animals**

 **Flight & Teleportation**

 **Necroplasm Projection**

 **Healing the Sick & Even Resurrecting the Dead**

 **Elemental Control**

* * *

 **"** **Spawn's also got tons of magic powers, he can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, *draws in breath* reads minds and opens portal to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!** **" Boomstick said with amazment and nearly running out of breath.**

Everyone jaw dropped at how much versatility Spawn has for his magical powers. He's like many quirks combined into one.

 _"_ _And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these god-like abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in special forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun._ _" Wiz explained._

* * *

 **EXPERT MARKSMAN**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Least Effective Weapon**

 **Skilled in All Types**

* * *

 _"_ _He's an expert in the use of any firearm imaginable._ _" Wiz said._

* * *

 **SPECIFIC WEAKNESSES**

 **Magic Necroplasm**

 **Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

 **His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

 **Can only Die through Beheading**

* * *

 **"** **Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him, Necro magic and holy weapons forged from Heaven, in addition, he can only die if he's beheaded.** **" Boomstick said.**

"Those kinds of weaknesses sound fitting for a demonic hellspawn, especially the beheading." Tokoyami said.

 _"_ _Spawn has fought and killed all sorts of powerful enemies; assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady, is the God._ _" Wizard explained._

The students felt a bit of dread when they heard that Spawn managed to kill God and Satan, they don't know if there's anyone in they're world who could defeat him.

Spawn appears to be holding an old lady hostage, if what Wiz says is true, then that melting face on her must mean her disguise is fading.

 **"** **Really?! God looks like my nana, am I a demigod?** **" Boomstick asked.**

This caused the students to chuckle.

 _"_ _And, after being granted unlimited power by the Mother of All Things, Spawn banished God and Satan from, which he wiped clean and rebuilt into his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own god powers and eventually returned to his hellspawn form._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **Aah, why the hell would he do that? He must've been really bored.** **" Boomstick joked.**

A wall explodes in a fiery explosion. Once the dust cleared, there stood Spawn shrouded in the shadows while wielding two guns.

"Knock, knock." Spawn says.

Spawn is one of the most powerful characters the students have seen so far on Death Battle. Tokoyami liked his dark weapons and especially his suit, the rest of the students seemed to be in mutual agreement that Spawn was a force to be reckoned with.

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **But first, let's take your commerical break from Jackthreads. Over you, Boomstick!** **" Boomstick said weirdly.**

* * *

Jackthreads was a unique shopping site that really gave the the students some interest. They decided to pause to have a discussion about who was going to win.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Shoji asked his fellow students.

"It's hard to say, this match seems like it could go either way." Izuku said.

"Yeah, both of them are very powerful and the arsenal of weapons at they're disposal at fantastic." Kirishima agreed."Not to mention both managed to beat gods."

"Didn't you guys hear what they said!?" Bakugo said out of nowhere."Spawn can they if his beheaded, all Kratos has to do is use his blades to decapitate the fucker and it's done!"

This caused alot of the student to start agreeing with Bakugo until they heard Tokoyami chuckle, which caught them all by suprise since Tokoyami wasn't the kind to show his emotions.

"Care to let us in on the joke Tokoyami?" Sero asked, still a little taken aback by Tokoyami's chuckle.

"You are all missing a very important small detail about Spawn." Tokoyami said with a smile.

"And what is that?" Mina asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not going to tell you, you need to pay attention to the analyses." Tokoyami smirked. "All I am going to tell you is that tat small detail is going to be Kratos's downfall."

"Tch! We will see about that feather weight!" Bakugo sneered. "DEKU! PLAY THE FIGHT NOW!"

"R-Right!" Deku pressed the play button to continue the episode.

* * *

 **"** **It's time for a Death Battle** **!" Boomstick screamed.**

Inside an ancient, underground palace lit by torchlights, Kratos is seen marching up the staircase and reaching the top. Once he does, a burst of green flame forms behind him, Kratos turns around to see what's happening. Once the flames die down, there stood Spawn, standing in his parasitic suit and flowing red cape. Both of the warriors stared into each others eyes as they prepare for battle, Kratos removes the Blades of Exile off his back while Spawn stands there at his stance.

The students can feel the tension rise as one of the most epic battles are about to begin.

 **FIGHT!**

Both attack at the same time; Kratos swings his Blades of Exile on his chains while Spawn sprouts his own chains and doesn't move an inch, making Leetha do the work for him. Both the blades and chains clash against each other as sparks are sent flying from the impacts. After the trades were finished, Spawn pulled a large machine gun out of nowhere and unleashes a hail of bullets but Kratos manages to block with his blades that deflect the bullets while being pushed back by the force. Kratos counterattacks with a swing and the gun is knocked out of Spawn's hand. As Kratos prepares to land a downward swing with both of his blades, Spawn teleports in the nick of time, the blades hit nothing but solid floor stone. Spawn appears behind Kratos and lands a necroplasm enhanced punch but Kratos recovers, impales a blade through Spawn's stomach and then kicks him across the dungeon.

The students were awed how awesome this was getting along with the music.

"KICK HIS ASS KRATOS!" Bakugo and Kirishima screamed.

Spawn lands at the bottom of the stairwell and avoids a leap attack from Kratos, heading into the next room which Kratos follows. As Kratos enters the next room, Spawn is no where to be seen. The students notice a shimmer on the wall right above the door. It's Spawn deactivating his invisibility, Kratos still doesn't notice. Spawn leaps from his hiding spot and assaults Kratos with a few punches and kicks him.

"HO COME ON!" Bakugo yelled while Tokoyami smirked. "He is just like Leonardo, why can't he fight him like a man!"

Spawn then uses his teleportation and speed to hit the Ghost of Sparta several times. Kratos is now at the bottom of another stairwell as Spawn appears. Spawn throws a necroplasm energy ball but Kratos blocks it with his Golden Fleece and sends it back at Spawn who gets hit. Kratos hooks the hellspawn with his Blades, reels him in and then punches him right in the face with the Nemean Cestus.

Spawn skids across the ground and halts near a wide gap that leads to a long drop. Kratos catches up but Spawn then floats away while laughing. Spawn fires several more necroplasm balls but Kratos blocks them again with the Golden Fleece. Kratos then uses the Icarus wings and tackles the hellspawn across the gap and to the other side.

"I almost forgot Kratos could fly." Mina said.

Kratos is now hanging on the ledge while Spawn floats above him and prepares to finish him.

"You're pissing me off." Spawn says.

Kratos swings his blade upwards and impales Spawn again, both are now falling to the bottom.

As they both reach the bottom, Kratos draws the Bow of Apollo and fire a rapid stream of arrows but Spawn uses his cape as a shield, the arrows either bounce off or snap into two as they couldn't penetrate the cape. Kratos decides to charge the arrow into a fire arrow. Spawn uses his elemental control and causes the flame to engulf Kratos as he screams in pain. Spawn launches a necroplasm grenade into the inferno which explodes in plumes of fire and smoke.

"Kratos lost, I told you he would..." Tokoyami said, the smirk never leaving his face while Bakugo clenched his fist.

But Kratos wasn't finished.

Kratos leaps out of the flames wielding the Blade of Olympus and nearly strikes the hellspawn, who teleports out of the way.

"What!?" Tokoyami said in suprise.

"Ha! Did you think Kratos was gonna lose without a fight!?" Bakugo grinned at Tokoyami's shocked face.

Kratos is now chopping the chains Leetha summons to try to stop him but Kratos continues forward until he impales Spawn through the stomach.

Everything was silent as the students watched in silence while the two fighters stood still and green blood seeping on the blade and ground.

"HA! BET YOU DON'T FEEL SO SMART AFTER THAT DO YOU FEATHER WEIGHT!?" Bakugo laughed at Tokoyami clenching his teeth with a look of anguish.

But Spawn wasn't finished either.

Suddenly, Spawn teleports behind Kratos, grabs him by the head and lifts him up. Kratos glowed green for a moment, indicating Spawn sucked the evil energy out of him.

"Die!" Spawn said.

Spawn creates a spike out from the palm of his hand and through Kratos' head. The Ghost of Sparta goes limp as blood flows to the ground.

The students stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at that unexpecting move.

 **K.O!**

* * *

While most of the student's were still in awe at the battle, Bakugo looked at the screen with a face that seemed like a mixture of shock and anger, he than very slowly turned his head in Tokoyami's direction to see him with a smug grin and look on his face, this only made Bakugo more angry, causing him to stand up and aim a small explosion at Tokoyami's face, thankfully dark shadow manage to block the explosion from hitting Tokoyami's face, Kirishima held Bakugo back and after chilling out they continued to watch the Death Battle.

 **"** **Oooh man, here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys.** **" Boomstick said.**

"SHUT IT! BOOMSTICK!" Bakugo screamed at the screen.

 _"_ _Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical powers and near indestructible body proved too much for him._ _" Wiz explained._

"How did you know Spawn was going to win Tokoyami?" Izuku asked. "You never explained it."

"I'm sure they'll explain it..." Tokoyami said.

 **"** **Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end of his opponent. But not Spawn.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

 _"_ _And while much of Kratos' arsenal were forged by olympians, Olympus is composed of earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven. So it stands to reason none of olympian weapons can kill Spawn._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"Is that how you knew he would win?" Tenya asked Tokoyami.

"No..." Tokoyami answered.

 _"_ _Plus, Spawn and his suit have plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins._ _" Wiz explained._

"That's how I knew Spawn would win." Tokoyami answered. "His powers never dwindled due to having an endless supply of negative energy from Kratos."

Everyone else nodded in understanding.

 **"** **Well that was one "hell" of a fight.** **" Boomstick punned.**

 _"_ _The winner is Spawn._ _" Wizard finished._

* * *

In general the students really liked thid episode. Fast paced, epic music that fitted and it did get them on their toes to see who would of won.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle.** **" Boomstick said, once again getting everyone's attention.**

 **Slayer of Dragons**

 **Explosion Extraordinaire**

The students's imagination was going while over how cool the next to fighter were going to be; a badass knight with heavy armor and a gigantic sword while also thinking of a Bomb crazed maniac with awesome explosions

They are… two funny looking characters that would give you the assurance this can't be serious.

All of them had their jaws dropped, not in awe, but shock.

"Well, let's see what this is all about." Izuku said with curiousity.


	13. Q&A

Ok, so I decided to answer alot of the questions that alot of people have been asking me, the reason being that I can't answer all of them and it's a pain to have to tell them all over again, the reason I am dedicating a chapyer to this instead of adding it to the beginning or end of a chapter is becauese I don't like to do that, in the RWBY watches Death Battle of Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro 70% of the text is just a bunch of story no one cares about and if someone just wants to skip to the Death Battle, well they are in some deep shit, that's why I like to keep the story in Interludes.

With that out of the way let's get to the questions.

 **Question: Will the teachers/ Class 1-B/ Villans watch the Death Battles with the students?**

Answer: No, they will play a role in the story but they won't watch them with the students, same goes for Class 1-B, the villans,ect.

Like the title says this is about Class 1-A watching Death Battle, not to mention writing all the students is hard enough, adding any of the characters mentioned above would be a pain.

I do plan on adding a character from the Support Course and a character from the General Department, but that's about it.

 **Question: Will you change the outcome of any Death Battles?**

Answer: No, I'm not going to change who wins for my own sadisfaction or to place some angry fanboys.

Once again, that RWBY fanfic changed the outcome of of the Gaara VS Toph Death Battle, and then wrote a bunch of excuses in that in one of those text walls at the end of a chapter that once again no one cares about.

The only reason I had extra research in some of them is because alot of the early Death Battles arare lacking in research.

This is a fanfic about the students of Class 1-A from UA watching Death Battles, not Fan Made Death Battles.

 **Question: Would you please skip over some Dea-** STOP IT!

STOP IT!!

STOP ASKING TO SKIP OVER DEATH BATTLES!!!

ahem*

Answer: No, I get this alot, people asking me to skip over joke Death Battles, asking to skipe to Battles they want to see ahead of time and a few even asked me to skip all Death Battles that don't have heroes and villans because they don't fit with the themes of MHA.

I am not gonna do that because there's no way to get out of this without pissing of a group of people, I decided that I am not gonna skip any Death Battles because if I have to piss off someone I rather be the impatient ones.

You are all going to have to wait a while longer for the Death Battles you want to see, but you know what they say "Patience is a virtue".

Unless you're kid dying of cancer from the make a wish foundation I am not going to skip any Death Battles.

 **Question: Will you ever make more than one Death Battle per month.**

Answer: Not likely, I am more of an artist than a writer (I upload my drawings on DeviantART), I do write alot but my passion is more towards the side of drawing and that's what I like to focus on, writing this fanfiction is only a minor hobby compared to the stuff I do on DeviantART.

 **Question: Will you make the cast of MHA react to other things or have other characters from other stuff watch Death Battle in other fanfictions.**

Answer No, I only did this fanfic because I wanted someone to do it but nobody did before me, I dont plan on writing more fanfics about the cast of MHA reacting to other things or other characters from other things watching Death Battle.

I may write stories of other characters from other things watching other things outside of Death Battle.

Maybe I'll write a fanfic about the cast of The Loud House Watching Jojo's Bizarre Adventures.

I have a few other ideas for characters not only watching but playing too.

Unless it's something I really want to see I won't bother writing more MHA or Death Battle stuff, the reason being life is too short, and I don't want to waste it writing about the same thing over and over again.

I'm glad I could finally do this, I might make more of these in the future if I get alot more questions.

All that being said I hope you've all liked this QA, see you all next mouth for another chapter of Class 1-A Watches Death Battle!!!

Bye!!! ;D


	14. Dig Dug VS Bomberman

HO BOY! THIS ONE WAS LATE, SORRY FOR THE WAIT HERE IT GOES!

* * *

My eleventh for episode 11

Bomberman belongs to Konami.

Dig Dug belong to Namco Bandai.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Bustedtees and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

(Sunday)

* * *

(cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

 _"_ _Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end._ _" Wiz starts._

"I can already tell this Death Battle is gonna be awesome!" Bakugo cheered.

"Why am I not suprised..." Momo silently sighed.

 **"** **White Bomber, the Bomberman.** **" Boomstick introduced the first fighter.**

 _"_ _And Taizo Hori, a.k.a, Dig Dug._ _" Wiz introduced his opponent._

"They look like cute children's cartoon characters!" Mina laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Toru said in agreement.

 **"** **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.** **" He once again introduced himself and his co-host.**

 _"_ _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wizard said before starting._

* * *

Much to the students's confusion, they see some kind of human like robot being deployed in armor and being sent through a maze like arena and avoiding walls of flames.

"He doesn't look like what he looked before." Momo said in confusion. All the other students were confused too.

 **"** **Bomberman is a psychopathic, cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves in dimly lit maze-like arena for the entertainment of alien terrorists.** **" Boomstick explains.**

This confused them even more until Wiz corrected Boomstick. They now see some kind of cute humanoid being wearing a purple suit, a radio like antenna on his head, his arms end with round ends that have no fingers and red shoes. He has no mouth and has cute vertical eyes.

* * *

 **Bomberman**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alien Robot Warrior**

 **Can Generate Bombs**

 **Defender of the Galaxy**

 **Uses Explosives to Save Helpless Planets** **(Bakugo approved)**

 **Young and Naive**

* * *

 _"_ _No, no, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick, White Bomber the Bomberman: an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber, who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy._ _"_

"Planet Bomber?" Izuku asked to no one in particular, suddenly images of a bomb themed planet appeared in everyone's head.

 **"** **Oh. Well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so, he's alright with me.** **" Boomstick explained.**

"Hey Bakugo! It's you!" Mineta joked, causing everyone else in the room to laugh.

"HE IS NOTHING LIKE ME!" He screamed at Mineta before turning back to watch the Death Battle before mumbling something low enough not to be heard. "I do like his style though..."

 _"_ _Right, Bomberman cares little for the environment he is suppose to be protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent._ _" Wiz explains._

They couldn't help to look at Bakugo while snickering, it wasn't uncommon reckless heroes and vigilanties to fight criminals and villans and leaving a huge mess behind, they usually aren't well liked by police other heroes and even the public.

 **"Bomber's answer to every problem is well… Explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up. Behind on Taxes? Blow them up. Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too!" Boomstick said.**

Most of the girls were annoyed at this some of the boys facepalmed and other students like Bakugo and Mineta were laughing like crazy.

* * *

 **BOMBS**

 **2 to 3 Second Detonation**

 **Cannot be Defused**

 **Upgradeable**

 **Can be Kicked & Thrown**

 **Can be Powered Up by Being Held**

* * *

 **"** **His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about 2 or 3 seconds to detonate.** **" Boomstick explained.**

The students were somewhat impressed by the large amount of bomb Bomberman had.

 **"** **And while the explosions start out small, heh, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once.** **" Boomstick continued.**

This caused most of the student's jaws to drop while Bakugo whistles with impression, a single bomb upgraded to be able to destroy an ACRE, that's WAY more powerful than any explosion Bakugo could make, causing him to become slighlty jealous.

 **"** **Plus, he can charge a bomb up to over 4 times it's size for maximum destruction.** **"**

They watch Bomberman hold a bomb and (somehow) charges it to much larger size, tosses it towards an enemy and said enemy is obliterated into nothing by the explosion, most of the student's already dropped jaws were now hitting the floor while Bakugo had sparkles in his eyes.

* * *

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Bomb-Up**

 **Accelerator**

 **Armor**

 **Explosion Expander**

 **Bomb Kick**

 **Power Glove**

 **Super Bomb**

* * *

 _"_ _While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the Earth. Bomb-up gives him extra bombs, accelerator increases his running speed, armor gives him temporary immunity, the explosion expander gives his bombs a power boost, and bomb kick and power glove let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure._ _" Wiz continued to explain for his co-host._

 **"** **And when he picks up Super Bomb, you know he means business. I'm talking T2: Judgement Day business.** **" Boomstick stated.**

They see an oversized red bomb explode that appears to level entire cities; all buildings within range, turn to dust while people to close burn to ashes while others have their flesh burned off and reduced to skeletons. the students were really disturbed of bombs rivaling nuclear weaponry, Bakugo on the other hand was grinning like crazy.

"Jeez, it's a good thing he isn't here, if he got desperate and decided to use that thing we would all be turned to dust!" Mine said a littles disturbed.

"Not on my watch he wouldn't!" Bakugo proclaimed, very excited by the idea of fighting Bomberman.

* * *

 **ROOEYS**

 **Easily Tamed**

 **Super Speed**

 **High Jumps**

 **Can Step Over Bombs**

 **Sometimes Called Looeys or Louies**

 **And the Pink Ones Dance (** **Mina and Koji** **like** **d** **that one)**

* * *

 _"_ _Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys' kangaroo like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle._ _" Wiz explained._

What they saw before them were cute kangaroo like creatures in many kinds of colors that really made Mina's eyes glimmer and made comments how cute they looked, Koji and Toru also thought they are adorable, Momo and Tenya found it weird to see kangaroos hatching from eggs and the rest has nothing much to say but they find them cute too.

"They're so cute!" Mina and Toru squealed.

 **"** **Each Rooey has a different ability. Though, generally, they're very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kinda like Yoshi.** **" Boomstick stated.**

They see a demotivational picture of Mario riding Yoshi, who uses him to run off a cliff and uses Yoshi as a platform to reach the unreachable platform while Yoshi falls to his doom. The students, especially Toru and Koji were shocked at this kind of cruelty.

 _"_ _Which brings up Bomberman's weakness; his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs._ _" Wiz explained._

Bakugo couldn't help but see another similarity between him and Bomberman, if he got reckless with his bombs he could die, much in the same way the explosions from Bakugo's hands can damage his arms.

 **"** **Yeah, Bomberman's good at blowing shit up. But he's not so hot when it comes to diffusing his own explosives. But he's survived through a crap ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns and families.** **" Boomstick said.**

Boomstick putting his sentence in that kind of context about Bomberman made it sound disturbing. Bomberman does a backflip when completing a mission.

"I did it!" Bomberman cheered.

Bomberman is actually an interesting guy to like. His bombs are unique and quite effective that Bakufo appreciates. Most of the students questioned his way of "saving" planets with bombs but they can tolerate him, at least he's doing the right thing.

The next contestant is a man wearing some kind of white suit that and also wearing a cool looking white helmet that looks like it belongs to a sci-fi miner. He appears to wield and jackhammer and… a bike pump?

* * *

 **Dig Dug**

 _"_ _Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner. He can consistently traverse the underground to slay dragons._ _" Wiz explains._

The students thought a miner who slayed dragons was the coolest things.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Taizo Hori**

 **Translates to "I Want to Dig"**

 **Honorary Chairman of the Driller Council**

 **Father of Mr. Driller**

 **Ex-Husband of "Kissy" from Baraduke AKA Alien Sector**

* * *

 _"_ _His real name is Taizo Hori which literally means "I want to dig". He's also the father of the more recent phenomenon; Mr. Driller._ _" Wiz continued._

The students thought it was very funny that his name was related to his profession.

 **"** **Dig Dug has two loves in life; digging and killing.** **" Boomstick stated.**

"That's good to know?" Ochaco asked with uncertainty and confusion.

* * *

 **PUMP**

 **15' Harpoon-Like Hose**

 **Forcefully Inflates foe (** **Most students were disturbed and weirded out** **)**

 **Stuns Enemies for a Short Time**

 **Injects 10 psi Per Pump**

 **Pumped until the Victim Explodes (that's** **disturbing** **)**

 **"** **His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapons I have ever seen. It's pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon.** **" Boomstick explained.**

* * *

Most of the students were weirded out by Taizo's bizzare choice of weapons.

 _"_ _An odd weapon which I would normally question the efficiency of._ _" Wiz commented._

"Indeed, Wizard took the words right out of my mouth, I was about to comment on that." Tenya said.

 **"** **But when he stabs you with it, huh, you're gonna wish you die any other way than what Mr. Dig Dug has planned for ya.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

They see an image of Dig Dug impaling a red ball shaped creature with goggles and feet and then appears to be pumping air into his victim while the red ball creature is slowly being filled with air until he explodes. Everyone feels dread and fear,

"Yeah I have to admit, that's the last way I want to die." Izuku stated while chivering.

"Light weight, I've watched torture movies with worst ways to die." Bakugo stated, making several of the students look at him with weird looks.

"Why do you watch toture movies?" Kirishima asked his friend with a raised brow.

"No reason!" Bakugo quickly said while looking away with a blush.

 _"_ _The average human body can only take around 15 pounds of air pressure before death is assured. Everytime Dig Dug pumps, over 10 psi is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. 2 or 3 pumps later, Dig Dug's targets combust._ _" Wiz explained._

"I'm gonna have nightmares." Toru claimed.

"The strange thing is that this is a fetish to many people online." Mineta said.

"Seriously!?" A disturbed Kaminari asked in disbelief.

"Yep, there's an art website were tons of people make fanart of character inflating into balloons..." Mineta explained."And from the looks of it tons of people get aroused by that."

"We didn't need to know that Mineta!?" Toru yelled "How do you know about all that anyways!?"

"No reason!" Mineta quickly said before turning away from them with a perverted look drooling from his mouth.

 **"** **That is one horrible way to die.** **" Boomstick said.**

They see an image of the red ball creature getting filled with air until his guts are blown out while blood is spilled in places. All of the students started to feel sick.

The students started to shiver at the thought.

 **"** **Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode. ho ho, man, this guy is sick!** **" Boomstick continued.**

"WE GET IT BOOMSTICK, IT'S TERRIBLE!" Mina yelled."MOVE ON PLEASE!"

* * *

 **JACKHAMMER**

 **Burrows in 4 Directions**

 **Instant Start Up**

 **Fast & Efficient**

 **Can Tear Apart Islands**

* * *

 _"Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at unimaginable speeds. He has total control over his terrain and can maneuver through the ground as easily as walking through an empty field. Climbing and crawling without slowing down." Wiz explained._

 **"** **That jackhammer can even force entire islands to split apart. But the strangest thing is the sound it makes. You'd think a jackhammer would sound like this.** **" Boomstick said before playing a video of a** **jackhammer in action which is splitting apart** **a** **road** **.**

 **"** **But Dig Dug sounds like this.** **" Boomstick continued.**

The sound sounded strange and slightly annoying to some of the student's ears while others thought it sounded funny.

 _"_ _Actually, Boomstick, that sound seems to occur everytime he takes a step, not just when he's drilling._ _" Wiz corrected._

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Momo said after bringing a hand to her forehead.

 **"S** **o, what? It's his feet? Man, that would get really annoying, no wonder this guy's a psycho.** **" Boomstick responded to his co-host.**

 _"_ _Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time. And yet, he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes._ _" Wiz explained._

The students just felt dumbfounded by this.

"Man, that's just pathetic!" Bakugo said with anger and disapointment at the revelation of Taizo's weakness.

 **"** **What?** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious dragons and living tomatoes._ _" Wiz repeated._

 **"** **Who in the hell thought walking tomatoes with goggles were on par with fire breathing ghost dragons.** **" A dumbfonded Boomstick asked.**

Dig Dug impales a dragon, pumps it full of air until it explodes, the victory theme plays out and the analysis is over.

The students had mixed feelings for this guy. Despite it's disturbing purpose, Dig Dugs jackhammer and his harpoon pump would be very dangerous weapon against Bomberman.

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz announced._

 **"** **But first, I spilled some coffee on my space dinosaur t-shirt and I need to get another but wheeere** **?" Boomstick asked.**

 _"_ _Why a Bustedtees of course._ _" Wiz answered._

 **"** **But right now, It's time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick cheered before they started the battle.**

* * *

Out in an open field, they see Bomberman riding a green rooey. As the rooey kept walking, There stood Dig Dug who's standing in their way. The fight ensues. The students wonder if this fight should be interesting or not.

In the end most of the students seem to vote for Bomberman, Bakugo especially wanted him to win.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

Dig Dug attacks by launching his harpoon of the bike pump towards Bomberman, but the rooey uses his superior speed to avoids the hose and speedblitz Dig Dug by ramming him back and forth several times. After the last hit, Bomberman drops a bomb in front of Dig Dug who quickly notices and burrows underground before the bomb detonated. A piece of earth is gone and reveals the Power Expander power-up which Bomberman goes for. Dig Dug sneaks up from underneath and impales the rooey and pumps. After the fourth pump, the rooey combusts into pieces of guts and blood while Bomberman is knocked off and and falls to the ground while Dig Dug retreats back into the ground.

Most of the girls and Koji felt sadness for the death of the poor rooey.

Bomberman generates a bomb, charges it up and throws it down the hole. Dig Dug sees the bomb and manages to get away in time while leaving a tunnel behind him. The explosion revealed more power-ups: another Power Expander, Accelerator, Bomb-Up and Bomb Kick. Bomberman wastes no time as he collects them all, follows Dig Dugs direction and kicks a bomb towards him. As the kicked bomb catches up, Dig Dug is forced to stop, turn around uses his harpoon to deflect it. Bomberman kicks the bomb back which Dig Dug mirrors. The cycle of hitting back and forth ended with Bomberman summoning another bomb and kicked it. The two bombs collide while Bomberman and Dig Dug retreat in seperate directions. Both of the bombs explode in plus sign shapes which revealed another power-up: Super Bomb.

The kids felt the tension rise as Bomberman grabs the power-up.

Dig Dug is continues to flee, digging his way towards the surface while Bomberman is charging Super Bomb to four times its normal size and throwing it. The HUGE explosion demolished the whole section of the Earth, leaving nothing but a giant gaping hole. Dig Dug was just about to reach the surface but is in the air and gravity takes effect. He lands in front of Bomberman who plans to finish him with Super Bomb. Dig Dug thinks fast. He impales Bomberman which forces to drop the bomb, pumps him two times and digs further down to avoid the boom. Bomberman recovers from the air injected into him and turns to see the burning fuse enter the bomb.

Bomberman's eyes turn huge as he screams before the bomb explodes. When the smoke clears, there's nothing but a big hole in the ground. Dig Dug appears and looks over the newly made hole. Bomberman is gone.

* * *

 **K.O!**

Most of the students were wide eyed after the battle finished, most of the just clapped for Bomberman for putting a good fight, and the few that cheered for Dig Dug cheered, however it took all the will power inside of Bakugo to not blow up the projector.

 **"** **Yeah, Explosions!** **" Boomstick and Bakugo cheered.**

 _"_ _Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but sheer maneuverability._ _" Wiz explained. "_ _Dig Dug had complete control over the terrain right off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power ups for success._ _"_

It seems Bomberman was weak from the start and need his power ups to even the odds.

 **"** **Taking this fight into the ground gave Dig Dug a huge advantage.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"E_ _ven after if it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Dig Dug proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment._ _" Wiz continued to explain._

They realized Dig Dug had the home field advantage the whole time.

 **"** **Bomberman sure went out with a "Bang".** **" Boomstick punned.**

Most students just groaned at this pun.

 _"_ _The winner is Dig Dug_ _" Wiz declared._

* * *

"I liked the battle but I'm still pissed that Bomberman lost."

"Well, hopefully you'll like the next Death Battle better." Mina said and right on cue Boomstick's voice came to announce the fighters to the next battle.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle.** **" Boomstick said.**

They see a bipedal animal like figure walking out of the smoke. He's some kind of hedgehog wearing red and white shoes, white gloves and two rings, each wrapped around his wrist. His fur is grayish gold with red stripes and he's glowing in some kind of aura like energy.

"I am Shadow, the ultimate life form." The Hedgehog creature said.

Then they see a man with a cocky look on his face. He's wearing some kind of strange outfit that could be armor and his spiky hair is glowing gold as well as his eyebrows. He's also surrounded by an aura like energy.

"And I, am the Prince of all Saiyans!" The man said.

Vegeta vs Shadow.

"Well, this looks promising!" Kirishima said with excitement.

Izuku puts in episode 12 and hits play.


	15. Vegeta VS Shadow

AN: New chapter everyone, sorry for the wait, anyways, I had alot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all have a great time reading it too...

And on a side note...

I'M POSTING 3 CHAPTERS ON THE NEXT MONTH!

Think of it as a christmas present! :D

Have fune reading this next chapter! ;D

* * *

Vegeta belongs to Funimation.

Shadow the Hedgehog belong to Sega.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

Once again, when Izuku hits play, they see a group of characters, two of which are Kratos and Spawn they already have seen. They see a mysterious figure with his back turned and scars on his face. they also see a man wielding two pistols and his shirt has an intimidating skull on it.

* * *

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

 _"_ _Antiheroes. Walking the mysterious gray line between good and evil._ _" Wiz explains._

 **"** **They do what they want, however they want, when they want.** **" Boomstick continued.**

The students were familiar with the concept of anti-heroes, Heroes who lact traditional heroic quality, when they think of anti-heroes the first thing that comes to mind are the Vigilanties, people who do hero work without a license.

But they had a feeling these to fighters were a diffrent type of anti heroes.

 _"_ _Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku._ _" Wiz introduced._

 **"** **And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic.** **" Boomstick continued.**

 _"_ _I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said before starting the battle._

The first contestant is a man with spiky black hair, thick eyebrows and a cocky smirk on his face. He's wearing a skin tight blue suit with white boots and white gloves that reach past his forearms. He's also wearing some kind of armor that covers his upper torso. Other depictions show him wearing other kinds of outfits, including civilians clothing. He's standing in a boxing stance as if he's ready to knock you on your ass.

* * *

 **Vegeta**

(vue Vegeta's Theme from Dragon Ball Z)

 _"_ _Born a prince to a warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Frieza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer._ _" Wiz explains Vegeta's backstory._

"Saiyan race?" Kirishima asked to himself."So he is not human?"

"Doesn't seem like it, still it's very sad he was turned into a servant for this evil alien looking tyrant." Ochaco said, feeling a bit sorry for Vegeta.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'3"** **(Same height as Mina)**

 **Weight: 123 lbs.**

 **Saiyan Prince**

 **Elite Warrior Class** **(Bakugo and Kirishima liked this)**

 **Trained in Martial Arts** **(Like alot of students at UA)**

 **Current Leader of the Z-Fighters**

* * *

 _"_ _Overtime, however, Frieza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Frieza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders._ _" Wiz continued to explain._

The students were happy to hear Vegeta turned a new leaf, defending the Earth like it's his own home and deciding to defy the orders of the evil tyrant Frieza, symbolizing he's not under his control anymore.

 **"** **He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor master Roshi's heart.** **" Boomstick added.**

The students saw a beautiful young lady with turquoise colored hair. The most of the students were happy Vegeta managed to find love but Kaminari and Mineta were cursing him for his luck.

 **"** **Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has the endurance to survive a nuclear freakin blast.** **" Boomstick explained.**

(*Cues Vegeta Powers Up — Dragon Ball Z*)

Everyone jaw dropped at hearing that.

"Holy shit!" Bakugo said in awe and shock at what he just heard.

"That's amazing!" Izuku said wide eyed.

"He might just be the strongest fighter we've seen so far!" Tenya stated.

"So far...maybe we will see stronger warriors in future episodes." Tokoyami commented.

"Is that even impossible!" Mineta asked. "I don't think you can get much stronger than this!"

"Seriously dude, there are characters in fiction much stronger than this." Kirishima answered."I've read and watched alot of Anime and Manga, and there are characters so strong they would think Bakugo's explosions were just fire crackers."

"WATCH YOUR MOUT WEIRD HAIR!" Bakugo yelled, feeling insulted.

 _"_ _Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called Ki for devastating attacks._ _" Wiz explains._

"Ki?" Todoroki asked raising a eyebrow."Don't they mean "Chi?"

* * *

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Galick Gun** **(Bakugo liked this move)**

 **Bang Beam**

 **Big Bang Attack** **(Bakugo liked this one too)**

 **Final Shine**

 **Energy Bullet Volley**

 **Final Flash** **(Bakugo liked this one as well)**

 **"** **His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun.** **" Boomstick said.**

* * *

"That move looks awesome!" Bakugo said with a grin.

 _"_ _His Big Bang Attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering a vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy._ _" Wiz continued._

"That one is great too...come to think of it..." Bakugo started wondering if he could narrow his explosions for concentrated accuracy like Vegeta's Big Bang Attack.

 **"** **He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of deadly blasts.** **" Boomstick took over again.**

"Seems like a very effective move." Iida said with a nod.

 **"** **But his most devastating move is his Final Flash Attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets.** **" Boomstick continued.**

The students went wide eyes after seeing Vegeta shoot a huge golden beam that could be seen from space.

"AMAZING..." Bakugo said in awe with explosions in his eyes.

 _"_ _Vegeta's Ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon._ _" Wiz took over for a moment._

 **"** **But wait! There's more!** **" Boomstick took over once again.**

* * *

 **SUPER SAIYAN**

 **Can Reach Levels 1 and 2**

 **500% Increase per Form**

 **Can be Activated Any Time**

 **Sustained Through Energy**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Level 2 Drains More Energy than Level 1**

* * *

 _"_ _That's right, Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form which increases his power output by 500%._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math!** **" Boomstick added.**

The students looked in awe at Vegeta's transformation; his black hair is now gold and he's glowing in golden energy. His transformation is so powerful that it's kicking up dust.

"his power is increased by 1000%!?" Ojiro asked in shock. "The guy who can fly at hypersonic speeds, survive underwater and far outer atmosphere, and can even survive a nuclear explosion!?"

"I don't think any hero or villan in our world would stand a chance against him." Izuku said in awe much like his fellow students.

"A god among man..." Tokoyami added.

 _"_ _The Super Saiyan form is sustained through remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the levels of Super Saiyan 4, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally._ _" Wiz continued._

"Super Saiyan 4?" Ochaco rose an eyebrow."Where's Super Saiyan 3?"

"I don't know, but that's alot of powerful forms!" Mina said in a mixture of excitment and shock.

"Maybe there's something in the box that can explain it in greater detail." Momo added.

 **"** **And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses.** **" Boomstick added.**

This got a chuckle out of most of the students.

 _"_ _Vegeta is cocky, arrogant and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own._ _" Wiz explained._

When the students heard "Cocky, Arrogant and Proud." they all turned to Bakugo, but he was too focused on the screen to see his fellow students were looking at him.

 **"** **While this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow, kicking ass and being a dick.** **" Boomstick stated.**

"Wait, he died twice?" Toru asked."How is that possible?"

"We really have to look for stuff in the box, maybe we'll find an explanation in something inside the box." Todoroki answered.

Vegeta is now preparing for a powerful attack.

"I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta stated.

The screen flashes bright until the screen is nothing but fade white

"And you can burn in Hell!" He said.

After the conclusion to his bio, the boys and girls of Class 1-A had different feelings on Vegeta;

they all agree he's a badass. Bakugo, Kirishima and a few other students like many of his powerful and versatile attacks, and Bakugo had a few ideas for a new special attack. Izuku, Iida, Ochaco, Tsuyu and a few others actually liked him for becoming a good guy after he used to be a villain.

* * *

The second contestant is that hedgehog. Instead of appearing grayish gold like in the last teaser, his fur is jet black with red streaks on the back of his spines from his head which stick straight up, giving him the appearance of that of a punk, and has a patch of white fur on his upper chest. He's wearing a pair of white gloves with rings on the wrist and awesome looking shoes with colors of red, white and black. The most intimidating feature is the scowl look he puts on his face along with his red eyes, almost like he wants to kill you with no remorse whatsoever. They see him walking down the street while carrying an automatic rifle and doesn't flinch when a awesome explosion is seen in the background. By his looks really badass as much as Vegeta. For some reason, the students could help to feel he looks alot like UA's principal Nezu, when Kaminari pointed that out most of the students started laughing.

 **Shadow**

(*Cues Throw it All Away — Sonic Adventure 2*)

 _"_ _Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform._ _" Wiz explained._

"A bipedal hedgehog made by a scientist mixed with alien DNA..." Sato said out loud. "There's something I never thought I'd say."

 _"_ _Despite being a powerful living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria._ _"Wiz continued._

Needless to say the kids were intrigued by the fact they are using genes from someone to cure the sick. All girls and some of the boys felt warmth that Gerald would go as far to cure his granddaughter by creating Shadow. By the looks of it, Shadow and Maria appear to show a special kind of bond.

 _"But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck…" Wiz said._

Now the kids looked in horror at Maria dying from a gunshot wound as Shadow watches from a pod unable to do anything to save her.

"Why would they do something like this too a child!" Toru asked in pure shocked.

 _"You see, Gerald Robotnick did what he was set out to do, though not without drastic measures; he was taken into custody by the military when his work was deemed too dangerous, In order to keep the project and the mission to shut it down completely confidential, those who knew about it had to be permanently silenced." Wiz explained._

Alot of the students were now in tears, the military would kill innocent children to keep this kind of thing a secret, even though they could understand it that didn't make the things they did any less wrong.

"Those bastards!" Bakugo and Todoroki said in anger.

 **"** **Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead.** **" Boomstick continued for Wizard.**

The kids felt a little joy that Shadow decided to play the good guy instead of destroying all life.

 **"Though, people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh… guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh?" Boomstick added.**

"So his purpose was forgotten, such a shame..." Tokoyami commented.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"** **(Slightly taller than Principal Nezu but slightly shorter than Mineta)**

 **Weight: 77 lbs.**

 **Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Hypersonic Speed**

 **Martial Arts Skills**

* * *

 _"_ _Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds, and survive underwater, and in space._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall.** **" Boomstick added.**

Before the students could say or think anything, Wiz made a quick correction but it was still awe inspiring to jaw drop.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second." Wizard corrected.

"He can survivere-entry at that speed!?" Ochaco asked in awe."That's so awesome!"

"Could agree more Uraraka!" Kirishima answered.

 **"I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and… OH MY GOD!" Boomstick said.**

"It would by kinda funny to see the reaction of whatever person my have witnessed that!" Bakugo said with a laugh imagining the situation.

(*Cues All Hail Shadow [Orchestrated Version by YannickJason]*)

* * *

 **CHAOS FORCE**

 **Chaos Control**

 **Chaos Spear**

 **Chaos Blast** **(Bakugo liked this move)**

 **Other Energy-Based Attacks**

 **Can be used to Defend, Heal, Fly and Warp**

* * *

 _"_ _Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the Chaos Force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spear and beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihilates everything around him in seconds.** **" Boomstick added.**

Some students were interested in hearing more about this Chaos Force, Izuku especially was already furiously writing down on his notebook.

Bakugo on the other hand was more interested in that Chaos Blast move shadow can pull off.

"That Chaos Blast move looks fuckin' awesome and destructive!" Bakugo commented.

"Why am I not suprised you think that?" Tokoyami said with a huff.

 _"_ _He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control._ _" Wizard added."_ _Though, depending on the situation, using this technique to it's fullest takes time and is impractical in combat._ _"_

Hearing that made some students feel slight disapointed at how something awesome needed limits.

"But on the other hand that could be a good thing, can you imagine if we had to fight someone with that kind of power without that weakness?" Tsuyu asked.

"Ok, good point." Kaminari said shuddering a bit.

* * *

 **INHIBITOR RINGS**

 **Restrict Chaos Power**

 **Maintains Precision Control**

 **When Removed, his Powers Increase Exponentially**

 **When Removed, his Stamina Drops Quickly**

* * *

 _"_ _Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which restrict his access to the Chaos Force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out._ _" Wiz explained._

"So if someone on his level could fight him for a while it would could become a weakness to remove those rings, Ribbit." Tsuyu theorized.

 **"** **His Chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when gets seven of them, ha, he goes super.**

What they see before him is Shadow and a blue hedgehog obtaining the seven emeralds that come in colors of green, cyan, blue, red, purple, yellow and gray, when all seven come in contact, Shadow turns into his super mode just like the one in his teaser; he's grayish gold and surrounded by a golden aura.

* * *

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Endurance**

 **Invincible**

 **Duration Based on a Time Limit (much to** **the** **dismay** **of some students** **)**

* * *

 _"_ _Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% increase._ _" Wiz explained._

"If normal form Vegeta is on the same level as normal form shadow than Super shadows is on the same level as Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta." Ojiro explained.

"That makes sense, since Super Saiyan 1 gives Vegeta a 500% power increase and Super Saiyan 2 adds an extra 500% on top of that." Shoji commented.

 **"** **He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible.** **" Boomstick explained.**

"I have to admit, Roadkill over there is pretty badass!" Bakugo said and Kirishima and Sato nodded in agreement.

 _"_ _Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes._ _" Wiz added._

"A time limit?!" Bakugo yelled. "I take back what I said, that's just lame!"

Hearing that made Kirishima and Sato lower they're heads in disapointment in disappointment.

 **"** **But considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents.** **" Boomstick added.**

"Yeah, that's still pretty awesome!" Kirishima said lifting his and Sato's spirits a bit.

They see Shadow standing on top of a lamp post and holding a green Chaos Emerald in his hand with a cocky smirk on his face.

"That's not all, I'm full of surprises." Shadow claimed.

* * *

 _"Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all… oh wait, let me get a new book first" Wiz said out of nowhere._

 **"** **An audio book?** **" Boomstick asked.**

 _"_ _From_ _" Wiz said._

 **"F** **or people who are too lazy to read or are blind! Thought as why I got em.** **" Boomstick admitted before cutting to a commercial.**

* * *

Izuku paused the projection and turned to the rest of the students.

"So, who do you guys think is going to win?" Izuku asked his his fellow heroes in trainning.

"This was a challenging decision; both Shadow and Vegeta are extremely powerful. They are strong, fast, durable, versatility in their attacks of their respective energies and both have Super modes." Tenya answered.

"The only thing about Shadow is that his super mode has a time limit. If Shadow can beat Vegeta before he goes back to normal, than he might win." Momo noted.

"But is Shadow indeed powerful enough to beat Vegeta?" Tsuyu asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tenya answered with a hand on his chin.

"Well, we sure won't find out anytime soon if we continue talking about!" Bakugo said. "So just start the battle already Deku!"

"Right!" Izuku played the battle.

In the end: Sato, Tokoyami, Shoji Mina, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Koda, Toru and Izuku voted for Shadow and the rest voted for Vegeta

 **"** **But now, it's time for a Death Battle.** **" Boomstick yelled.**

* * *

(*Cues Androids Steal Truck — Dragon Ball Z*)

The studetns see Shadow is "skating" by using his shoes that burst flames to help him move across the open fields with mountains in the background. Shadow suddenly skids to a halt in front of Vegeta who has his back turned.

The students were intrigued that they added voices to the fight to make it interesting.

"There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here." Shadow says.

"Well that certainly sounds like me." Vegeta cockly answered.

Vegeta turns around to see his would be challenger… and makes a frown as he stares at the strange anthropomorphic creature.

"Uhh… who and what are you?" Vegeta asked

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow said standing in a fighting pose.

Vegeta is not impressed.

"Ultimate Life Form? A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Life Form. HAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed. "That's a laugh. Word of advice freak; you're a little on the short side to try to be threatening."

Shadow decides to make a smart ass remark.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Shadow mocked.

"Alright, here we go!" Bakugo said with excitement.

"You just sealed your fate, fool." Vegeta claimed.

* * *

FIGHT!

(*Cues Hyperbolic Time Chamber — Dragon Ball Z*)

Shadow lunges forward with a kick, but Vegeta easily catches it and kicks Shadow which sends him flying back across the field. Vegeta glows in a purple aura as he charges a powerful attack.

"GALICK GUN, FIRE!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta launches his Galick Gun that hits Shadow in a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Shadow is now panting deeply, indicating he took a huge amount of damage.

"Wow, Shadows is getting trashed!" Kaminari said.

"Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form." Vegeta said.

(*Cues Super Saiyan Vegeta — Dragon Ball Z*)

The students watch in awe as Vegeta powers up, his scream echos across the valley as his power grows immensely. Now he's surrounded by a golden aura and his blackish hair is now blonde and his eyes are green.

Vegeta decides to mock the powerless and pathetic creature below him

"hehe! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like yourself experience fear?" Vegeta asked Shadow.

What little Vegeta knows is that Shadow is not going down that easily and the heroes in trainning knews that.

(*Cues Mephiles' Whisper — Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)*)

"You have… no idea… WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" Shadow screamed.

Shadow leads mid-air and floats there. The students watch as Shadow summons the Seven Chaos Emeralds which orbit around him like planets around the Sun.

Vegeta is confused but still keeps his guard up.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked.

"Your Downfall!" Tokoyami stated with a grin.

After Shadow taps into their power, the emeralds are then absorbed into Shadow's body. In a bright flash of light, there stood Shadow. His black fur is now Grayish Gold and he's surrounded by an aura with invincible godlike powers.

Shadow goes Super Shadow.

"Behold the true power I possess!" Super Shadow said in all his glory.

Vegeta floats there dumbfounded as if he has never seen anything like it before.

"Wow… what a ripoff— GAH!" Vegeta started before the hedgehog tackles him and the fight ensues.

"Yeah I was about to say, the Super Saiyan form and Super Shadow look pretty darn similar."

"Do you think one is a rip off of the other?" Mina asked her friends.

"Maybe, but which is the ripoff?" Tsuyu asked.

"Considering Vegeta was the one to call Shadow's form a ripoff I'm guess Super Shadow copied the Super Saiyan." Momo stated.

(*Cues BOSS: Heavy Dog — Shadow the Hedgehog*)

Vegeta puts his arms up in defence as the hedgehog assaults him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Both separate at speeds faster than the human eye and are now ramming into each other, the students could only see blurs and shockwaves from the collisions made by the two anti-heroes.

Shadow catches Vegeta and sends him flying with a side kick. The Hedgehog then speedblitz Vegeta in many angles and now Vegeta is surrounded by purplish energy balls that Shadow left behind as he falls towards one in slow motion. Shadow appears and snaps his finger the moment the Saiyan bumps into one of them.

"What move is that?" Ojiro asked. "I don't think they talked about that move?"

"Maybe we missed a line of text somewhere explaining it?" Sato tried to explain, not too sure of his answer himself.

Vegeta is now a human sized pinball as he is being sent into all the energy balls at every direction. After the last hit, Vegeta is sent to the ground in an explosive crash as Shadow summons a barrage of Chaos Spears and sends them raining down on the Super Saiyan which creates explosive clouds. Vegeta jumps towards Shadow and knees him in the gut which stuns him long enough for Vegeta to kick him away and fire a volley of Energy Bullets at him. As the smoke clears… Shadow is gone.

"Wha-Where did he go?" Vegeta questioned.

"Right behind you." He heard Shadow say from behind him.

Vegeta turns around and charges a blast of energy but Shadow snaps his fingers and the screen fades to white.

Vegeta is now somewhere underwater which is full of strange fish… and a weird torpedo that looks like a shark.

The students deduces Shadow might have used Chaos Control to teleport Vegeta there.

'… the hell? How did I get here?' Vegeta thought to himself mentally groanning.

Shadow is floating above the water.

"Hmph. That was easier than I thought, I guess I'm better than…" Shadow bragged.

"GRAAAH!" Vegeta yelled jumping out of the water in a rage.

"Shit!" Shadow cursed realizing the fight was far from over.

"HA! Spoke to soon roadkill!" Bakugo said with a laugh.

"Cheap trick, teleporting me underwater, Coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me!" Vegeta boasted.

But Shadow wasn't even intimated as he snaped his finger… now Vegeta was on some kind of space rock away from the planet. The students also noticed a space bird wearing a space helmet.

"Goddamit." Vegeta cursed.

The heroes in trainning realized Vegeta was sent to the moon, Shadow looks on and believes he won.

"Hmph!" Was all he said.

Vegeta was finally fed up.

"Playtimes over runt!" Vegeta claimed, before pulling back a fist and punching the moon out of it's own orbit, causing the students to jaw drop at that seemingly impossible feat.

But now, they realize in shock and horror the moon is falling towards Earth. Even Shadow is horrified at what's happening.

"No… IS HE INSANE!?" Shadow yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah I was about to say!" Momo said, who was just in as much disbelife as Shadow."Beating Shadow isn't going to mean much his home is destroyed!"

In an act of desperation, Shadow takes off his Inhibitor Rings and glows in a bright, glowing energy as he focuses all he can muster.

"CHAOS…. CONTROL!" Shadow screamed and the moon is then teleported back into it's original place.

"That was a close one, Ribbit." Tsuyu claimed.

"Yeah no kidding!" Mina said with a huff.

Shadow is slightly exhausted but glad the world is in one piece.

"Yes. I did it!" Shadow claimed.

"Congrats, furball." Vegeta said from behind Shadow.

Shadow glows in a blood red energy as he prepares for his ultimate attack.

"It's time to end this!" Shadow claimed.

The red energy swirls around Shadow as he chants one of his most powerful attacks.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" Shadow screamed with all his might.

Shadow clenches his entire body and thrusts his arms out like wings… nothing happens… the students notices Shadow is now back to his normal self.

"Looks like Shadow's Super Form has finally worn off." Tenya said.

"Yeah! Roadkill is as good as dead!" Bakugo claimed with a sadistic grin.

"Uh-oh." Shadow and all those who voted for him said, not looking forward to what was going to happen next.

"Sayonara." Vegeta said.

Vegeta unleashes his Final Flash and Shadow is engulfed by the energy wave, when Vegeta subsides, there's nothing left but smoke lingering where Shadow used to be.

 **K.O!**

* * *

All those who voted for Shadow were disapointed about his defeat while those who voted for Vegeta celebrated with a cheers with the beverages they had in they're hands.

(*Cues Heroic Trunks — Dragon Ball Z*)

 **"Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog!" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive_ _Super Shadow._ _" Wizard explained._

They all nodded they're heads.

 **"** **But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed.** **" Boomstick continued Wizard's explaination.**

 _"_ _His loud mouth certainly helped him in the past, too_ _" Wiz claimed._

 **"** **Look's like Shadow's time was up.** **" Boomstick stated.**

 _"_ _The winner is Vegeta_ _" Wiz finished._

"I'll begrudgingly admit that explaination made sense." Tokoyami mumbled under his breath.

"What was that birdface?" Bakugo asked with a grin and a mocking tone, holding one of his hands close to his ear."I didn't quite catch that!"

"I said I begrudgingly admit that explaination made sense." Tokoyami repeated.

"HAHAHA! It doesn't feel very good when you're the one whose wrong now does it!?" Bakugo mocked.

"...Let's just see who's next?" Tokoyami said in anger, but no one noticed.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle.** **" Boomstick said, getting every single one of the student's attention.**

They see a red cap with an M on it and Blue eyes. They then see a familiar chubby man they've seen before many times and now he's the next combatant. They also see a blue hedgehog with green eyes, red and white shoes, a cocky smirk and they see him running across the fields at high speeds; the same hedgehog that was fighting alongside Shadow.

Needless to say, the students felt excited to know these new fighters.

Izuku didn't even need to be told to play the next episode, before anyone else asked he had already done it.


	16. Mario VS Sonic

Mario belongs to Nintendo.

Sonic the Hedgehog belong to Sega.

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

Izuku puts hits play and the next episode begins to play after the mention of Netflix

The first thing they notice are two combatants in colors of mostly red, white and blue. One is a human and the other is a hedgehog. Both are locked in combat with determined and hateful looks on their faces as they trade punches to gain the upper hand to victory. The heroes in trainning could feel the hype just by looking at these two, almost as if they are arch-rivals and wanting to end it for good. Even Wiz and Boomstick describing the intro makes it even more hyped.

* * *

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

 _"_ _Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end._ _" Wiz said._

The students could tell they were gonna like this episode, something about the way Wizard described they're rivalry made them all pretty excited to see what happens next.

 **"** **I've been waiting for this forever!** **" A hyped Boomstick claimed.**

"This is gonna be awesome, I can tell already!" Kirishima shouted.

 _"_ _Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber..._ _" Wiz introduced the human combatant._

 **"A** **nd Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog.** **" Boomstick introduced the blue hedgehog.**

 _"_ _I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said once again before cutting to the character's introductions._

The first contestant they see jumps out of a green tube and they gaze upon him. He's a short chubby man with blue eyes, brown hair and a thick, bushy mustache that looks well groomed. He's wearing a red shirt, blue overalls with two yellow buttons, brown shoes, white gloves and an eye catching red cap with a white circle that has a visible red capitalized M in the middle. The students couldn't help but chuckle at his size and his funny looking mustache.

"He looks like he is around your size Mineta!" Kaminari chuckle while looking at his fellow students, Mineta just looks away from him with a pout, he was use to people making fun of his size.

* * *

Mario

(*Cues Buoy Based Galaxy — Super Mario Galaxy*)

 _"_ _Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom._ _" Wiz explains mario's backstory._

The students, mostly Midoriya, hearing Mario being a determined hero and having the duty to protect his home just like any good hero should was something they all found super cool.

 _"_ _Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness._ _" Wiz continued._

The girls awed at the cute looking baby Mario, they see Mario as a baby and surrounded by Yoshis including the familiar green one.

 **"** **When you got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can speak, you know you're gonna do great things.** **" Boomstick said.**

"That's pretty cool, but I would have prefered having dragons serving me instead of dinosaurs!" Bakugo stated.

Suddenly several students started picturing Bakugo riding on the back of a flying, red, fire spewing dragon.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'1" (** **Taller than Kyoka but shorter than Uraraka)**

 **Can Jump over 20 Feet (** **Tsuyu and Izuku were impressed** **)**

 **High Stamina**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Skilled Combatant**

* * *

"Wow, I thought he was around Mineta's size because of his body structure, but he seems to be around my size!" Kyoka commented.

"Ha! That means he is taller than you!" Kaminari commented pointing at Mineta.

"HO SHUT UP!" Mineta angerly replied.

 _"_ _He is well known for his incredible Athleticism and unmatched jumping ability._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Who says white guys can't jump?** **" Boomstick joked.**

"For someone that chubby it's impressive he can jump 20 feet in the air!" Ochaco claimed.

"It's a shame he doesn't exist, I would like to have a contest with him to find out who can jump the highest, Ribbit." Tsuyu claimed.

"Yeah, that would be interesting." Izuku claimed, never looking away from the notebook he was scribling on."I can jump pretty high too."

"Tch! I bet with my explosions I can reach higher than the 3 of you combined!" Bakugo claimed.

"We should definitly have a contest between the 3 of you!" Kaminari suggested.

 _"_ _Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick._ _" Wiz stated._

They watch Mario uproot a giant turnip from the ground, smash giant blocks to pieces just by punching them and other impressive feats of strength he does throughout his analysis.

"Hey Sato! Remember when we joined forces to destroy the cement walls made by Cementoss in the final exam?" Kirishima asked his friend who smiled at him.

"Sure do, we might have lost but it was fun while it lasted, why do you asked?" Sota said. "You want to know between the two of us and Mario who can crush more cement walls?"

"Great, now we have two more people who want to start a contest." Kyoka said with an eye roll.

 **"** **With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion. And if he needs some extra fire power, well he's got an entire arsenal of power ups.** **" Bomstick continued.**

Needless to say the young heroes were interested in what Mario was bringing into the fight.

* * *

 **FIRE FLOWER**

 **Grants Pyrokinesis** **(Bakugo and Todoroki were interested)**

 **Can Create and Manipulate Fire (similar** **to a half of Todoroki's quirk** **)**

 **Bouncing Fireballs**

 **Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow** **(Bakugo groaned)**

* * *

 _"_ _His first powerup is the Fire Flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities._ _" Wiz explains._

 **"** **Really? I always thought the flower was really spicy.** **" Boomstick joked.**

The Fire Flower looks like a flower with eyes, when Mario touches it, his clothes change color; his overalls are now red and his shirt and cap are white. Bakugo picked this one as his favorite power up, and Todoroki couldn't help but be at least a bit curious about it.

"I would love to have that flower to boost the power of my explosions!" Bakugo said.

(*Cues Bowser's Lava Lair — Super Mario Galaxy 2*)

 _"_ _He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks._ _" Wiz continued._

One in particular they see shocked them with awe; Maio thrusts his hands forward and unleashes a giant swirling vortex of flame.

"Yup! Definitly want a fire flower now!" Bakugo claimed with excitement.

"I bet I can replicate that Vortex of flames with my quirk." Todoroki claimed.

"When you can, would you mind showing it to me?" Izuku asked, turning to Todoroki with a smile. "I would love to see you do it."

"Sure..." Todoroki answered turning away from Izuku with a blush.

* * *

 **FROG SUIT**

 **Increases Jump Height** **(Tsuyu liked this)**

 **Increases Swimming Speed** **(Tsuyu liked this too)**

 **Can Breath Underwater**

 **Resists Water Currents for Better Control**

 **Looks Absolutely Ridiculous!** **(The students chuckle and Tsuyu reluctantly admitted)**

* * *

 **"** **He's also got this Frog Suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breath underwater.** **" Boomstick said.**

They watch him reach several dozens of feet in a single bound, hop around like an actual frog with impressive agility and swimming faster than an olympic athletic underwater, Tsuyu especially really liked it, he even thought Mario looked cute in it.

 **"** **The only problem is, no one's gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Aah, look at him.** **" Boomstick said giggling.**

Most of the students were giggling because of how goofy Mario looked in it, Tsuyu herself begrugingly admitted that despite being cute, the suit did indeed look very goofy.

* * *

 **CAPE FEATHER**

 **Wears a Yellow Cape**

 **Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time**

 **Can Deflect Projectiles**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

* * *

 _"_ _Several different power ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecedented amount of time._ _" Wiz explained._

Mario looks like hero and the students really liked the cape and the sharp edges were a cool bonus.

"It would have been cool if All Might had razor sharp edges." Izuku suggested.

* * *

 **METAL CAP**

 **Becomes Living Metal** **(Kinda like Tetsutetsu's quirk)**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Incredibly Heavy**

 **Power Increase**

 **Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged**

* * *

 **"** **The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario is extremely Heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before.** **" Boomstick explained.**

"That looks alot like Tetsutetsu's quirk!" Kirishima said.

"The other hard boy?" Bakugo said.

"Yep, I went into the same internship as him!" Kirishima answered.

* * *

 **STARMAN**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Increases Speed**

 **Instantly Kills Foe**

 **Short Time Limit**

* * *

 _"_ _The Starman envelops Mario in a blinding aura of compressed energy. Granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe._ _" Wiz explains._

This powerup also caught their attention. They watch Mario touch a gold star with cute looking eyes and he's now sprinting in a flashing aura of rainbow colored energy. Their eyes were shimmering in beauty of Mario's invulnerable state, doing several somersaults in the air everytime he jumps.

* * *

 **HAMMER**

 **Stored in Maro's Pocket (which how he does is it is unknown)**

 **Can Crush Practically Anything**

 **Smaller Hammers can be Thrown**

* * *

 _"_ _And while it's technically not a power up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost anything._ _" Wiz says._

"Not bad I guess, you can do some real damage with a hammer." Ojiro commented.

"Besides, you can build some serious muscles by carrying one around." Sato said.

* * *

 **MEGA MUSHROOM**

 **Mario Grows Giant** **(Much like 's quirk)**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle** **(Bakugo Kirishima and Sato approved)**

 **Lasts for a Short Time**

* * *

 **"** **It seems Mario is always popping shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom he gets GINORMOUS, mowing down people, plants, environments, hell, everything.** **" Boomstick said.**

"It's kinda like Mt. Lady's Gigantification Quirk!" Mineta commented.

They jaw drop after Mario obtains an enormous yellowish-orange Mushroom with Red spots. When he does, he grows several stories high, and is now moving at a jogging pace, but even then, he's still moving pretty fast and every Goomba, Koopa and any other unfortunate creature or obstacle in his way is demolished.

 _"_ _Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any Video Game hero. Whenever the foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him._ _" Wiz claimed._

The students really admired Mario brave and heroic like any good hero should be no matter what get's in his way.

 **"** **Except for keeping track of his woman** **, s** **he's always getting kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

The girls were laughing at Mario coming to the Princess… only to find alittle guy with a mushroom as part of his head and saying "Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!"

 **"** **Someone needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch.** **" Boomstick said.**

"Yeah no kidding, she should stop getting herself kidnapped!" Bakugo said.

"Your not a very romantic person are you Bakugo?" Toru said.

"You only noticed that now?" Mina said."I think it's pretty obvious!"

"I mean, the idea of having someone who is always there for you is pretty romantic." Ochaco admited.

"Tch! If he was smart, he would tell her to stop getting kidnapped!" Bakugo complained.

"Ribbit, I don't see you getting any dates in the near future Bakugo." Tsuyu commented.

"WHAT WAS THAT MUCUS GIRL!?" Bakugo shouted at Tsuyu.

They decided to keep watching than continue to argue...

 _"_ _He's fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through._ _" Wiz explained._

Tenya and Momo were a little disappointed in hearing that, they prefered strategy and precision compared to Mario's straight forward approach, not unlike Bakugo's, but still, they admire Mario anyway for his heroic deeds.

 **"** **But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything!** **" Boomstick claimed.**

"It's-a-me, Mario!" Mario said.

In nearly every aspect about Mario, the students really admired him.

"He is pretty cool." Izuku admitted. "What do you guys think?"

"He's brave, determined and a hero to his homeland and princess from the tyrannical Bowser and his minions!" Mina admitted "What's not to like!?"

"His arsenal of powerups and other stuff are pretty cool." Kirishima said.

"Yeah, it's a shame most of his powerups have a time limit or are lost if he gets hit!" Bakugo groaned. "That's so lame!"

"Well, let's see what he is up against!" Kirishima said trying to cheer up his friend.

The next contestant is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog with ocean-blue fur, a peach colored spot on his slim stomach and green eyes. Unlike Shadow's, his quills are hanging low which makes him look radical. He's wearing nothing but white gloves and awesome looking red shoes with a white stripe on each shoe. They watch him speed by out of the forest and into the open in an instant. He's fast.

* * *

Sonic

(cue Sonic 3 & Knuckles Robotnik Orchestral Theme)

 _"_ _Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical, Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik._ _" Wiz explained._

They see Sonic fighting an obese but very scary looking tyrannical madman with glowing red eyes and a long orange mustache. They assume he also commands an army in an attempt to rule the world. Robotnik's appearance doesn't looks anything much like a human which makes him look ambiguous if he's even human.

 **"** **He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie.** **" Boomstick said.**

Everyone chuckled at his comment.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"** **(Taller than Principal Nezu but Shorter than Mineta)**

 **Weight: 35 lbs.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Freedom Fighter**

 **Top Speed: Unknown**

 **Average of 765 mph (much faster than** **Tenya** **)**

 **Figure 8 Technique**

* * *

 _"_ _Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he was clocked in an average of 765 mph._ _" Wiz explained._

Everyone jaw dropped at hearing that.

"Wow, that's Mach 1!" Ojiro said in amazement.

"Indeed, that's way faster than any speed I can reach." Tenya claimed.

 **"** **Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes!** **" Boomstick said in awe.**

He's even quite agile when maneuvering through all the obstacles and environments at high speeds. They notice he's moving so fast that his legs are blurry and shaped like an infinity symbol.

 _"_ _He can further increase his speed with his figure 8 technique._ _" Wiz said._

* * *

 **ATTACKS AND TECHNIQUES**

 **Spin Attack**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Homing Attack**

 **Light-Speed-Dash**

 **Martial Arts**

 **Can Burrow Underground**

* * *

 **"** **But he's just not fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the Spin Attack.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _His Homing Attack rockets toward and can hit multiple times._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **And with his Spin Dash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?** **" Boomstick asked.**

"He's like a living buzzsaw, he spins and uses his sharp quills to even rip apart steel." Ojiro said.

"That's pretty cool, I guess Roadkill has some good moves too!" Bakugo admitted.

(cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme)

 _"_ _During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and has environmental advantages Though, they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow._ _" Wiz said._

"This oughta be good!" Mina said in excitment.

* * *

 **FIRE SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Fire and Heat**

 **Fiery Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Mid-Air Dash Attack**

* * *

 **"** **The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat. Though, it can't survive underwater. No shit. But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack.** **" Boomstick said.**

"If he were up against me I would only be able to hurt him with the ice part of my quirk." Todoroki said.

"Do you think the shield could protect him from Bakugo's explosions?" Kirishima asked.

"Hard to say, the fire from the explosion isn't the only thing to be afraid of, if the fire didn't destroy the shield then the blast wave of the explosion would." Tenya theorized.

"Yeah, I was about to say that, thanks class rep!" Bakugo thanked him.

* * *

 **LIGHTNING SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Electricity**

 **Electric Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Magnetic Field**

 **Mid-Air Jump**

* * *

 _"T_ _he Lighting Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it can give Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control._ _" Wiz explained._

"Not bad, do you think it would protect from my lightling bolts?" Kaminari asked.

"Well, it is written up there that it's impervious to electricity, so most likely it would." Momo answered.

* * *

 **BUBBLE SHIELD**

 **Can Breath Underwater**

 **Water and Air Makeup**

 **Bounce Attack**

 **Bouncing can Increase Jumping Height**

* * *

 **"** **And with the Bubble Shield, he can breath underwater and can control his jumps with a powerful bounce.** **" Boomstick explained.**

Sonic is now encased in a bubble.

"Ribbit, that shield would be useful for people going underwater." Tsuyu said.

"But if the shields are anything like Mario's powerups than one attack would be enought to burst the bubble." Momo commented.

 **"** **Why do we keep mentioning water you may ask, cause he can't freakin swim!** **" Boomstick said.**

They see Sonic falling inside a pool and sicking to the bottom like a rock.

"SERIOUSLY! THAT'S JUST STUPID!" Bakugo yelled in disapointment."TO THINK I WAS STARTING TO LIKE THIS ROADKILL!"

"Is that a thing about hedgehogs?" Izuku asked. "Can't they swim?"

"They can Ribbit, they're not the best swimmers but they can manage just fine, I've even seen some floating above water like a beach ball." Tsuyu answered.

"But if that's the case, shouldn't Sonic float to the surface after falling on the water like we do?" Sato asked.

"If I were to guess he problably lacks buoyancy." Tenya answered.

 _"_ _Sonic's ultimate power-up, however isn't a shield after a shield after all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic an embodiment of Chaos._ _" Wiz said._

The students perked up apon hearing this.

(Cues Solaris Phase 2 — Sonic The Hedgehog (2006))

 _"_ _Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic._ _" Wiz says._

The students watch in incredible awe as Sonic absorbs the Chaos Emeralds just like how Shadow did it. What they see before them is now Sonic in his super form. His blue fur is now a shiny gold, his eyes are now scorching red instead of emerald green and even his spines that were hanging low are now sticking straight up.

* * *

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Stamina**

 **Invincible**

 **Positive Energy Aura**

 **Duration Based on Time Limit (** **Once again, much to Bakugo's disapointment** **)**

* * *

 **"** **Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater and is completely invulnerable**." **Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold._ _" Wiz claims._

"Jeez, as if the guy wasn't fast enough already!" Kaminari says.

 **"** **But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute.** **" Boomstick said.**

Once again Bakugo groaned at the fact that most of the awesome powers from both Mario and Sonic had a time limit or were destroyed with one hit.

 _"_ _And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation._ _" Wiz explains._

"I guess that's something Sonic has over Mario, when he loses his super form his strenght is restored." Todoroki claimed.

 **"** **While Sonic's risking his life, saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demigods, he's kind of a dick.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

They were all a bit shocked at hearing this.

 _"_ _Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long._ _" Wiz explains._

"Heroes being cocky is nothing new, there are a bunch of heroes I can name at the top of my head that are like that." Mina said.

"Yeah, but they're still doing the right thing, so there's that." Izuku said with a hopeful smile.

 **"** **And if you ignore him, hah he'll straight up leave you!** **" Boomstick said.**

"I'm Outta Here!" Sonic says looking very displeased, before jumping off the stage when the player never touched the controller to make him move after 3 minutes.

"WELL SCREW YOU TOO!" Bakugo yelled, and everyone else chuckled.

 _"_ _But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day._ _" Wiz said._

"Like any good hero..." Izuku said with a smile.

Sonic dodges a laser made by a robotic wasp from its stinger.

"Ooh, I like to hang, but I gotta juice!" Sonic commented.

Sonic runs off in an instant.

The students were really inspired by the blue hedgehog, despite his somewhat cocky personality, he seems to have a good head on his small shoulders, and he always saves the day in the end, so Sonic was a good hero in they're book.

"I really admire his speed, it's good to know of another speedster doing the right thing." Tenya claimed.

"Yeah, I think his shields are pretty cool too!" Kirishima commented.

"While I am a bit disapointed he is not a very mature hero, I do see that his attitude doesn't get in the way of his mission to protect his world from that evil doctor." Momo reasoned.

* * *

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wizard said._

 **"** **But first, I gotta get me some rocket boots so I can run like Sonic.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"What_ _? Where are you gonna get the money for rocket boots?_ _" A dumbfounded Wizard asked his co-host._

 **"** **Netflix?** **" He answered.**

* * *

Trying to decided the winner for this Death Battle was a pretty hard choice for the heroes in trainning. Both are admired heroes who will do the right thing in keeping everyone safe, even though, they have flaws, they still did the right thing.

"I think Sonic has the upper hand." Kaminari claimed."If his Super form is like Shadow's that he is very OP!"

"Yeah, and most of Mario's power up either get destroyed after a hit or have a time limit." Mina claimed.

"But to be fair most of Sonic's shields are also destroyed in one hit." Momo commented on her fellow student's claim." I'm sure Mario could turn the fight around if he is smart about how he uses his items."

"Too bad the research says Mario isn't much of a strategist, so odd are he won't use his power ups in a smart way..." Tokoyami commented.

"If you want to find out then shut up and play the fucking fight!" Bakugo said."Play it deku!"

"Got it!" Izuku said playing the fight.

In the end: Mina, Tsuyu, Tenya, Ochaco Izuku Bakugo Ojiro and Momo gave they're vote to Sonic and the rest voted for Mario.

* * *

 **"** **But right now, it's time for a Death Battle.** **" Boomstick yelled.**

(Cue Airship Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)

Out in an open field, the students see Sonic sitting calmly in the field but he looks like he's losing his patience. Suddenly, they hear a sound from that green pipe and Mario emerges from it. Sonic jumps back to give him space as Mario jumps to the ground.

"Alright, chubby! let's settle this!" Sonic said.

Sonic get's into his fighting stance while Mario adjusts his cap on his head.

"Lets-a-Go!"Mario responds in agreement.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Bakugo said in anticipation, and most of the students nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues Sonic 3 — Final Boss Remake Orchestrated/Rock*)

Due to being the faster of the two, Sonic attacks Mario with a speedy combo of kicks and sends him flying back. Mario lands on the green pipe he emerged from and decides to bring extra fire power to the game. Mario pulls a fire flower out his pocket, absorbs it and becomes Fire Mario as he launches a barrage of bouncing fireballs towards to blue hedgehog. With effort, Sonic manages to dodge all the fireballs but gets caught off guard by Mario's fire slide.

"Ok, it seems like a solid start for both of them." Tenya said.

Mario punches and kicks Sonic a few times before grabbing him, Mario spins in a tornado like fashion while still holding on to sonic. With enough momentum gained, Mario throws Sonic against the pipe and Sonic bounces back towards the plumber who uses his cape to uppercut Sonic, which allows him to knock him towards the ground, lariats him in a fiery aura and kicks him back. Sonic slides back but he's still standing.

"Mario is wrecking Sonic right now!" Mineta said with a smile.

"But he seems to be taking that beating pretty well." Kirishima said, noticing how Sonic didn't look faced by Mario's many attacks.

Mario charges a huge amount of flame into his arms and thrusts his hands forward; A huge vortex of flames swirls towards Sonic, the students watch in shock as Sonic doesn't even try to dodge as he's engulfed in the flames.

"WHAT IS HIM DOIN', TRYING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!?" Bakugo yelled.

"Don't worry Bakugo, Sonic still hasn't used any of him shields, Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

As the flames cleared, Sonic is unscathed and he's surrounded in his Fire Shield.

"Ribbit, told you." She continued.

Sonic dashes forward with flame dash and rams Mario several time before Mario counters with his hammer. The collision caused a huge explosion and the screen goes black.

"Think that hammer can kill him?" Shoji asked.

"The most that hammer can do is destroy his shield..." Tokoyami claimed in annoyance.

(*Cue Fated Battle — Super Mario Galaxy 2)

The students watch in awe as Mario and Sonic are now fighting as time slowed down. Even the music was awesome to hear as they fight, Mario throws a punch but Sonic dodges, Sonic hits Mario with his homing attack, Mario hits back with his Super Jump Punch and for some reason, coins appear, Mario is now a frozen statue as Sonic is waiting.

The screen changes as the young heroes now see Mario flying in the air as Cape Mario and Sonic running along at high speed. To even the odds, Sonic summoned the Lightning Shield and dashes towards a massive volcano.

"Why does that volcano look so sad?" Toru asked.

"THAT'S YOUR BIGGEST QUESTION!?" Bakugo asked in disbelief."AREN'T YOU GONNA ASK HOW IT HAS A FACE TO BEGIN WITH!?"

Both Mario and Sonic are inside the volcano as they stare at each other at opposite sides. However, The students spot something between the two fighters; a strange bomb with legs and cute eyes.

"BOB OMB!" Koda screamed in fear.

The bomb is aware of it's intruders and informs the others nearby. They all made strange noises as Sonic responds with a confused look but Mario has a shocked expression on his face as if he's seen them before.

"This isn't gonna end well..." Todoroki said.

"Mama mia!" Mario said in suprise.

The entire volcano explodes as Sonic and Mario are sent hurtling out of the explosion and Sonic ends up crashing into a nearby lake. Sonic sinks to the bottom like a rock as Sonic summons the bubble shield to help him breath.

"Sonic isn't in a good position!" Momo claimed. "Mario can easily burst that shield with one attack, and Sonic will be helpless!"

And like Momo stated, before Sonic could do anything, Mario enters the lake with his frog suit and ground pounds Sonic which destroys his bubble shield. As Mario swims away, Sonic try to jump out of the water but no avail. Sonic starts hearing a familiar haunting tune everytime he's nearly out of air.

(*Cues Out of Breath — Vivid Sounds x Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors*)

Even the tune is nerve tensing to the students as they watch Sonic, in desperation, tries to "run" out of the water but his efforts are futile. As he's about to drown, his eyes sport a green emerald shape. The screen fades to white and everything is silent.

"Did Sonic drown?" Mineta asked.

"Don't think so, Sonic still hasn't used his trump card." Izuku said remembering the chaos emeralds.

Mario is now seen swimming to the surface but he and the studetns hear a voice.

"Now I'll show you!" It said.

Mario is now hit by a golden blur that sends them both to the surface and out of the lake. The students stare in awe as they see Sonic in his super form.

"How's that plumber?" Said Super Sonic

"YES! SONIC STILL HAS HIS TRUMP CARD!" Bakugo yelled in excitement.

"But you forget, Mario has still yet to use many of his items..." Tokoyami said with a grin.

Mario pulls out his Metal Cap and puts it on.

"Woo-hoo!" Mario cheered.

"Ho right, I forgot he still had those." Mina said slapping her forhead.

In a flash, Mario's body is now a shiny, coated steel and lands on the ground with a loud crash that sends a small shockwave around him which kicked up dirt and stone. Mario was on a knee, stands up and stares at the golden hedgehog who powers up and charges forward, after the collision which also created an explosion, the studetns see that Mario caught Super Sonic and didn't even budge an inch.

Metal Mario throws Super Sonic to the side as Sonic attacks him again but no dice. He is, however, managing to push Metal Mario a few inches. Metal Mario side kicks the gold hedgehog away and pulls a Starman out of his pocket. The plumber is now a glowing rainbow of colors as the combined powers of the Metal Cap and Starman helped even the odds. Mario rushes forward, somersaults onto Sonic and bashes him in a whirlwind of fists and energy which sends Sonic flying.

"Bad choice Mario!" Bakugo said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Mineta asked.

"Mario used his Starman before the Metal Cap was weard off, he could have waited a bit before using it considering Sonic is invunrable in that state, how he just wasted one of his chances to kill sonic!" Bakugo claimed.

"Maybe so, but Mario still has one trump card!" Tokoyami commented.

"So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish… this…" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Mario summons the Mega Mushroom and now he's a giant."Whoa…"

(cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme)

Super Sonic speedblitz Mario at many angles but no damage is done on him. Mario doesn't even flinch.

The students were stunned again that Super Sonic can't even damage Mega Mario, Tokoyami grinned, it wasn't long before Super Sonic lost had to return to normal Sonic, once that happened, all Mario had to do was step on him to finish him off.

Mario had enough and landed a well timed punch against the pest that Sonic was, which sent him back, sure enough as Sonic was about retaliate, all the power rings he had were gone and Sonic turns back to normal.

"Uh-oh!" Was all he said.

"It's game over Sonic!" Shoji, Tokoyami and Mineta claimed.

"No! Sonic is back in good condition, and he still has his speed!" Izuku said."This fight isn't over just yet!"

"Damn right it isn't!" Bakugo said in agreement!"Kick his ass Roadkill!"

Sonic falls to the ground and speeds away with his Figure 8 technique as Mario gives chase who manages to keep up.

"You're too slow!" Sonic joked.

Despite keeping up, Sonic leaves Mario in the dust as Mario slowly turns back to normal size.

"D'oh." Was what Mario said in response.

Mario is tired out as Sonic turns around.

"Now's my chance!" Sonic said.

"Now this fight is over!" Tenya said.

Sonic uses his spindash and knocks Mario back and forth, mid-air. With Mario stunned, Sonic jumps up, axe kicks him into the earth and turns into a living buzzsaw. Sonic's sharp spines tears up Mario's back and insides as he's screaming in pain. Blood is spilled and sprayed everywhere.

When Sonic stopped, Mario is nothing but a shredded mess and nearly torn in half in a pool of his own blood. Some studetns started feeling sick and slightly turned green.

* * *

 **K.O!**

Despite the gory scene, All the studetns were cheering and whooping at how awesome and fast paced the fight was, but no one was made with the results, since all the students were okay with either one winning.

(cue Greenhill Zone (Videogame Orchestra))

 **"** **Now that's what I call a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick cheered.**

"YEAH!" The students cheered with him.

 _"_ _Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"Yeah I was impressed Mario managed to do that!" Kaminari commented.

 _"_ _But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed._ _" Wiz explained._

They all nodded at that. Despite being strong, tough and resilient, Mario lacks speed feats comparable to that of Sonic's which means Sonic was untouchable.

 _"_ _Even if they used lesser known power-ups such as the Ice Flower and Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different._ _" Wiz stated._

"Those power ups sound awesome, I hope we see more of them in future Death Battles!" Ochaco said.

 **"** **Look's like Mario just couldn't keep up.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _The winner is Sonic The Hedgehog._ _" Wiz finished._

* * *

The students were all very happy with the death battle and were to busy cheering to complain, they were talking about what moments of the fight they liked the most before Boomstick's voice called they're attention.

* * *

 **"Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick said.**

They see a black screen with smoke floating around it, they hear an enchanting musical score playing and they see a symbol of a lightning bolt with a close up of the eye of a young boy wearing large round glasses.

Izuku hits play, excited for the next episode.


	17. Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter

Luke Skywalker belongs to Disney, Star wars and George Lucas

Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

Carbonite and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

I own NONE of the Copyright.

* * *

Izuku plays the next episode.

(*Cue Invader — Jim Johnston*)

The students see a lot of young and heroic boys as the protagonists of their respective franchises. Many of their weapons range from swords to futuristic guns. Needless to say they were pretty excited.

 _"G_ _eneration has idolized a sci-fi hero._ _" Wiz starts._

 **"** **Like Luke Skywalker, legacy of the jedi...** **" Boomstick says.**

 _"… And Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Wiz follows._

 **"** **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.** **" Boomstick introduces both himself and his co-host once again.**

 _"_ _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz finished the intro._

The first contestant is a young man who looks kinda cute to the girl's eyes and has short blonde hair. He appears to wear a variety of outfits but the most eye catching is the black combat outfit he wears in the fights.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

 _"_ _As the orphan son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known._ _" Wiz starts._

"What! Vader is his father!?" Ochaco asked in shock.

"Seems like it..." Shoji said in response.

"It must have been a shock for Luke to find out his dad is his worst enemy." Tsuyu said.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'7"** **(Same height as Kirishima)**

 **Weight: 169 lbs.**

 **Raised as a farmer**

 **Prosthetic Right Hand**

 **Son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One**

 **Married to Mara Jade**

* * *

 _"_ _He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force._ _" Wiz exposites._

"So we have ourselves a prodigy child...interesting..." Tokoyami said.

* * *

 **LIGHTSABER**

 **Custom Built**

 **Approx. 4 Ft. Blade**

 **Cuts Through Most Objects**

 **Based on Kenobi's Saber**

 **Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact**

 **Uses Form V [Djiem So]**

* * *

 **"** **Luke's weapon of choice is the lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

They see a sword hilt that with the press of a button makes a blade made of lasers appear from it, the students marvel at the beauty of the weapon, Aoyama especially.

"I have to admit, that's a pretty badass looking sword." Bakugo said.

"Indeed, it is simply breathtaking!" Aoyama shouted, sparkles flying everywhere around him."It is the perfect sword for a hero as dazzling as _moi_!"

Everyone sweatdropped at this but they couldn't help but agree with his statement.

"Yeah, Lightsabers are pretty cool, If I had one I would want it to be pink!" Mina said with glee.

"Me too!" Toru said in agreement.

 _"D_ _espite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other jedi_ _." Wiz explains._

"Looks like you were right Tokoyami, he is a prodigy child." Todoroki said and Tokoyami nodded.

 **"** **He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it. Only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

The were in awe at the fact Luke managed to beat a tie fighter, basically a space ship crossed with an air jet.

"I think calling him a "badass" It's selling him a bit short there Boomstick!" Kirishima commented.

"Yeah, understatement of the century!" Kaminari said in agreement with Kirishima.

 _"_ _Luke is a master of Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both perseverance and pressuring an opponent._ _" Wiz explains._

"Seems like an affective fighting style." Izuku said while writing on his sketch book.

 **"D** **espite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing, it also works pretty damn well for defense.** **" Boomstick said.**

"That's really cool, it's not everyday you get a sword that deflects lasers!" Ojiro admited.

* * *

 **THE FORCE**

 **Surrounds All Living Things**

 **Control — Manipulating the aspects of one's body**

 **Sense — Recognizing & Immersing in environment **

**Alter — Manipulating subjects and environments**

* * *

 _"_ _Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the force._ _" Wiz said._

Hearing that caught the student's interest, so listens carefully.

 _"_ _He can control it in three aspects: control, sense and alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment._ _" Wiz explains._

"It's like a quirk with multiple uses!" Izuku said scribling fast on his note book.

"Indeed, that sounds like it would make for a very flexible quirk." Iida said in agreement.

 **"** **Like the mind trick thingy. Oh ho, man, the terrible things I would do with that.** **" Boomstick said.**

"Let's just hope it's nothing of perverted nature..." Momo said with a groan while grinding her teeth, like every other girl in the room.

* * *

 **FORCE POWERS**

 **Force Persuasion**

 **Increased Senses**

 **Increased Speed and Strength**

 **Force Choke**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Shatterpoint**

* * *

(cue Sail Barge Attack)

 _"_ _When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability and use flash burn to neglect pain until he can mend his wound with force heal._ _" Wiz explains._

"Wow, is there a limit to the kind of stuff you can do with the Force?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm sure there is, they haven't gotten to the weaknesses yet..." Shoji answered.

 **"** **Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind with almost no limits.** **" Boomstick said.**

"So let's add Telekinesis to the list!" Izuku said once again writing down on his notebook.

 _"_ _Finally, Luke can use shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure to the force..._ _" Wiz explains._

 **"And boom! They explode faster than a firestone tire." Boomstick cheers.**

The students watch Luke put his hand forward and many opponents are choking or blown to pieces and they're jaws drop at how he does all this with little effort.

"Amazing!" Most of the students chanted

 _"_ _Luke has defeated a large variety of foes. Ranging from stormtroopers to deadly sith lords. One of which Luke had to construct a second lightsaber to beat._ _" Wiz said._

"So now he has two lightsabers!?" Toru said asked in awe.

"This guy really is full of suprises!" Mina said with a gleefull smile.

* * *

 **SHOTO LIGHTSABER**

 **Shorter, Red Blade**

 **Approx. 2 Ft. Blade**

 **Used in Jar'Kai Form**

 **Used Sparingly**

* * *

 **"** **His shorter, red shoto saber was made to counter the sith Lumiya's' lightwhip and it worked pretty damn well.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

 _"_ _He still carries it, though, prefers a single blade over two handed combat._ _" Wiz claid._

 **"** **Heh heh, penis joke.** **" Boomstick pointed out.**

The girls either were disgusted by this or just blushed while Kaminari and Mineta just giggled like girls.

 **"** **Anyway, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness aside from some pretty serious daddy issues.** **" Boomstick explained.**

This got Todoroki thinking about the personal issues he has with his own father, he doesn't know if he will ever be able to forgive his father, he just hopes he put aside the hatred for his father so that it doesn't get in the way of his job as a hero.

 **"** **He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid jedi, he isn't afraid to use one.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"Good to know?" Seto said, not to sure of what to make of that.

 _"_ _While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches._ _" Wiz claimed._

"A good hero knows when to take action, and should never hesitate to do so when the time is right!" Tenya claimed with pride.

"Very profound Iida!" Momo admitted.

"I am a jedi, like my father before me." Luke says.

The students were really impressed with Luke's achivements. He's a badass and well trained that makes all the heroes in trainning impressed. His force powers are awesome and the kids loved his lightsabers, Aoyama especially, on with the next opponent.

The second opponent is a young boy that appears to be around they're age. Other depictions show him at ages ranging from 11 to 17. His outfits range from regular clothes to his wizard robe and he's also wearing glasses, The most eye catching feature is a scar on his forehead that looks like a lightning bolt. They see him riding a broomstick and chasing a little golden orb with bug-like wings in some kind of sport.

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 _"_ _As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talent of the most powerful dark wizard known; Lord Voldemort._ _" Wiz explains._

Voldemort is a scary looking dark wizard with pale skin, sharp fingernails and wearing a dark robe, the most weird feature is that he lacks a nose, the students really hated him for turning a baby into an orphan, Tenya especially was taking it pretty hard considering what happened with his brother when he battled the hero killer Stain.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: N/A [Tall]**

 **Weight: N/A [Skinny]**

 **Born July 31, 1980**

 **Half-Blood Wizard**

 **Accidentally Cursed to Carry Voldemort's Powers**

 **Married to Ginny Weasley**

* * *

 _"_ _He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers, before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **Now why does that sound familiar?** **" Boomstick said.**

"Yeah I was about to say that sounds very similar to Luke's backstory, it has alot of similarities." Seto pointed out.

* * *

 **WAND**

 **Length: 11 in.**

 **Make: Holly**

 **Core: Phoenix Feather**

 **Described as "Nice & Supple"**

 **Brother of Voldemort's Wand**

* * *

 _"_ _Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned numerous spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms._ _" Wiz explained._

"It doesn't look to impressive, it just looks like a stick." A not so amused Bakugo commented.

* * *

 **CHARMS**

 **Expelliarmus [Disarms]**

 **Confundus [Confuses]**

 **Stupefy [Stuns]**

 **Protego [Shields]**

 **Patronus [Shields from Dark creatures]**

 **Accio [Summons Objects]**

* * *

 **"His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Experlleraptamus… or whatever." Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Expelliarmus_ _" Wiz corrected his co-host._

 **"** **Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"That would be useful in hostage situation." Tenya suggested.

 _"_ _The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target, Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks._ _" Wiz continued for Boomstick._

"I can think of several ways those can come in handy." Kaminari stated.

 **"** **And he can summon anything he wants with Accio.** **" Boomstick said before clearing his throat before speaking again.** **"** **Accio money! Accio loose women! ...Damn.** **"**

While most people were laughing at this joke, Mineta and Kaminari were wondering if they could indeed summon women if they could use wands.

* * *

 **FIREBOLT BROOMSTICK**

 **0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds**

 **Braking Charm**

 **Perfect Balance**

 **Streamlined Ash**

 **Individually Selected Twigs of Aerodynamic Perfection**

* * *

 _"_ _His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds._ _" Wiz explained._

"He uses a broomstick to fly!?" Bakugo said laughing like crazy."Is he a witch or something!?"

 **"** **That's even Wiz get shot down by a woman.** **" Boomstick stated.**

 _"_ _Right!..._ _" Wiz said before he_ _realize_ _d what he just said."W_ _ait, no! Back to Spells!_ _"_

"HAHAHA! EAT SHIT WIZ!" Bakugo said laughing harder than before.

* * *

 **CURSES**

 **Reducto [Destroys Objects]**

 **Sectumsempra [Slashes]**

 **Oppungo [Objects Attack]**

 **Imperio [Controls Minds]**

 **Crucio [Causes Pain]**

 **Avada Kedavra [The Killing Curse]**

* * *

 _"_ _Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, Slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperious._ _" Wiz says._

"These curses sound badass!" Bakugo said with a grin.

"And Imperious sounds like Shinsou's quote." Izuku commented.

 **"** **And then there's the killing curse, Abra Kadabra.** **" Boomstick misspoke.**

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra._ _" Wiz corrected him._

 **"** **Oh. So that magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family.** **" Boomstick said.**

"Boomstick...you're a fucking idiot..." Bakugo said facepalming.

 _"_ _While Harry has never actually used the killing curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable._ _" Wiz explains._

They watch Harry hide behind a statue and the killing curse doesn't even reach him… despite being said it's unblockable.

 **"Unless it hits a wall, or a sword or… anything really." Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform, the killing curse is no exception._ _" Wiz continued._

"That's a resonable limitation." Tenya stated.

* * *

 **APPARITION**

 **Teleportation**

 **Long Range**

 **Instantaneous**

 **Does Not Require a Wand**

 **Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand**

* * *

 **"Harry also know Appar… teleporting, and can do it without a wand." Boomstick says.**

"That's pretty cool." Ochaco said. "He can at least still do something if he loses his wand."

* * *

 **OCCLUMENCY**

 **Prevents Mind Control & Mind Reading**

 **Has Not Mastered, but is Adequate**

 **Unconventionally uses a Fond Memory as a Shield.**

* * *

 _"_ _His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort mental attack or illusion._ _" Wiz explains._

"Do you think these occlumencies could protect us from Shinsou's mind control quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Maybe, Quirks are not magic, so maybe a Magic spell wouldn't protect him from something that's non magical." Kyoka suggested.

 **"** **And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charms' gonna help him much in the fight. So lets move on.** **" Boomstick said in a dismissive tone.**

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

 **CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**

 **The Third Deathly Hallow**

 **Does Not Wear Out**

 **Hides the Wearer**

 **Cannot be Detected Unless the Wearer Allows it.**

* * *

 _"_ _Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected._ _" Wiz explains._

"I would like to have that cloak, that way I wouldn't need to strip myself naked everytime I needed to sneak around." Toru said.

"That is a very lovely cloak indeed." Aoyama says."But I would not want to hide my beautiful sparkles."

 **"** **Unless he makes a noise, or pokes his foot out.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at varied young ages._ _" Wiz says._

They watch Harry in awe as he defeats a pack of cloaked, ghost like beings with a spell that sends a wave of blinding light. Even more impressed that they see him kill a giant serpent with a sword.

 _"_ _He has also learned non-verbal spells._ _" Wiz says._

"So he doesn't have to speak every spell, that can be useful if someone tries to silence him." Kyoka commented.

 **"** **By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass, not to mention Lord Voldemort himself.** **" Boomstick explained.**

They were now giving Harry a lot of respects for his accomplishments.

 _"_ _Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he's technically a Hogwart's dropout._ _" Wiz continues the explanation._

Tenya being the professionalist he was he didn't like the fact Harry was a dropout, but decided to hold his tongue.

 **"** **He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the ultimate lord of evil, you get a G.E.D.** **" Boomstick.**

Harry is performing a spell of a small flame inside a jar, but he accidentally turned it into a spewing jar of flames which he had to turn it off.

"Crudicio!" Harry says.

* * *

The students were impressed with Harry Potter for accomplishing a lot and having a whole variety of spells that are really versatile and effective in combat.

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first, let me recommend Carbonite._ _" Wizard said._

 **"** **For all your Han Solo freezing needs.** **" Boomstick continued.**

They see a man named Han Solo frozen in some kind of small chamber and they can see his face and hands covered in the frozen minerals on him. The girls and some of the boys felt scared at seeing Han in that state. He looked so helpless.

 _"_ _Uh, no Boomstick, it's a website._ _" Wiz corrected._

 **"** **What?** **" Boomstick asked.**

This was a tough choice, both Harry and Luke were great and there's was very little to not like about them, but in the end Yuga, Mina, Izuku, Tsuyu, Ochaco, Sato Shoji Kyoka Tokoyami Todoroki and Momo voted for Luke, and the rest voted for Harry.

 **"** **But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick screamed.**

* * *

On an unknown planet in a city that floats high above the clouds, there stood Luke Skywalker waiting for something. Luke sees Harry Potter, with his wand, slowly approaching him. Luke draws his lightsaber that makes a cool sound as the blade emerges.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

"Avada Kedav…" Harry was about to fire the Killing Curse but Luke was quicker on the draw as he uses force persuasion to control his mind. Fortunately for Harry, his experience in Occlumency helps him break Luke's grip and is now free.

"Seriously,Harry was going to start with the killing curse?" Sato asked in confusion."Based on the way they talked about it he should be alot more hesitant to do it!"

"Keep in mind this is Death Battle weird lips!" Bakugo said."It's a fight till death, so it makes sense he would use the killing curse!"

(*cue Battle of the Heroes*)

"Avada Kedav-"Luke interrupts Harry again with force push and Harry is knocked back.

"Try something different Harry!" Kaminari shouted."That's clearly not working out for you!"

Luke leaps into the air while somersaulting towards Harry to slice him to ribbons but Harry teleports out of the way. Harry fires a series of non-verbal spells which Luke manages to block and defect them, then he leaps over a fired spell and tries to hit Harry, who teleports away again to another safe spot.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry says.

Harry fires that spell along with other non-verbal spells, but the jedi blocks them all again. Luke uses the force and knocks Harry's wand out of his hand.

"What's he gonna do now!?" Ojiro asked with dread.

"Teleport." Kirishima answered with a grin.

Luke charges towards Harry, but the wizard teleports away and recovers his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry uses Accio to call upon Firebolt.

Luke throws his lightsaber like a boomerang towards Harry.

"He can do that?" Izuku asked. "Neat!"

"Protego!"Harry shields himself and the lightsaber is deflected back which Luke catches it.

Luke is knocked back to the ground by the Firebolt broom that Harry summoned who hops on and flies away.

"Harry now has the aerial advantage!" Tenya states."Things are not looking good for Luke."

Luke is managing to block and deflect the non-verbal spells. Luke uses the force, catches Harry and his broomstick and sends them to the roof of the buildings. The impact turns the broomstick to splinters but Harry is okay as he puts on the Cloak of Invisibility and teleports.

"Can't Luke use the force to sense Harry's presence. " Mina asked.

"Doesn't seem like it, Ribbit." Tsuyu said. "But he can still hear him."

"Confundo!" Harry says.

Luke throws his lightsaber, but it appears he missed.

"I see what he is doing..." Tokoyami said with a grin. "Luke is making Harry put his guard down..."

"Stu-" Harry starts before teleporting behind Luke and finishing his charm.

"-pefy!" He finishes.

Luke rolls under the spell that he avoids, the lightsaber flies back into Luke's hand as Luke creates a huge force shockwave that forces Harry to lose the Cloak.

"Seems Harry doesn't have the stealth advantage." Momo says.

Harry was about to retaliate but he can't say a word as he feels his throat painfully tightens. Luke is using force chokehold.

"It's hard to see a hero like Luke use the force chokehold..." Izuku says.

"I guess it's like Bakugo said..." Shoji says. "Death Battle..."

As the wizard stands there helplessly and and choking for air, Luke throws his lightsaber.

"Game over." Kyoka states.

The students believed the fight was over, But Harry fires a non-verbal spell which destroys the lightsaber.

"I THINK NOT!" Bakugo shouts in excitment.

With Luke disarmed, Harry goes on the offensive.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry says.

Luke rolls under the Killing Curse to dodge it.

"Seriously? You ca dodge the killing curse that easily!?" Kirishima asked dumbfonded.

Harry fires more non-verbal spells but Luke can still fight without his weapon as he uses the force to block the spells.

Harry has one more trick up his sleeve.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry says, the Jedi is caught off guard as he feels a painful slash across his side and blood is drawn from the wound.

"Seems like it's Game Over for Luke now!" Bakugo says with a wicked grin.

But Luke still has one last trick up his sleeve.

Luke uses shatterpoint to find a weakness.

The camera zooms on Harry and the students see the lightning bolt scar.

Suddenly, the scar starts expanding from the forces grip as the scar finally splits off Harry's forehead and part of his face.

Harry screams in agony as blood sprays everywhere.

The students cringed really hard at that painful experience. This is a very dark move coming from Luke.

With Harry stunned, Luke slowly draws his spare shoto saber with the force. Then throws it which impales Harry in the stomach, killing him.

* * *

 **K.O!**

(cue The Throne Room)

After taking a minute to get over the brutal murder of Harry Potter the students who voted for Luke cheered while the ones who voted for Harry just clapped out of respect for Luke's victory.

 **"** **Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job, keeping Luke at a distance.** **" Boomstick states.**

"He sure did...shame it wasn't enough to save him..." Shoji says.

 _"_ _But Luke fought smart, and tried to finish Harry quickly with force persuasion. But Harry was able to resist thanks to Occlumency._ _" Wiz continues._

 **"** **Then Luke used force choke to stop Harry from casting spells.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"Yeah we saw this!" An angry Bakugo said. "Your just telling us what we already saw!"

 _"_ _And, although, Luke could dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off guard._ _" Wiz stated._

"Still kinda suprised he could dodge Avada Kedavra." Kirishima admitted.

 _"_ _But with shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw._ _" Wizard explains._

 **"** **That famous lightning bolt scar, which forced Harry to lose the battle.** **" Boomstick joked.**

 _"_ _The winner is Luke Skywalker._ _" Wiz ends._

* * *

"Well that was a good Death Battle." Izuku says before realizing something."Wait, how long have we been watching Death Battle?"

Momo then pulls out her phone to answer Izuku's question.

"About an hour and a half to two hours." She answers.

"Wow, we've been here for a while, we still have some time to spare, how about we watch one more Death Battle and then we take a break and continued this at another time." Izuku suggested to his classmates and got approving nods from all of them.

"Alright then, let's watch one last Death Battle for tonight." Izuku says before playing the next Death Battle.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying the extra Death Battles I'm giving this holiday season, I would just like to tell you that I might not be able to post the next chapter before Christmas Eve, so this is the last chapter before Christmas.**_

 _ **So Happy Holidays, and I hope you're looking forward to more Death Battles! ;D**_


	18. Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui

_**Hey everyone, sorry about the late chapter, I got a PS4 on christmas, and I also bought Neir: Automata this mouth, I've been enjoy the game so much I forgot to write the chapter, I should have a new chapter in the begging of the next mouth, but I don't know if I can keep that promise considering the 24th of Febuary is my birthday, I am going to get KH3 on my birthday and considering it's one of my favorite francises you're problably not going to hear from me in a while, anyways here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

Chun Li belongs to Capcom

Mai Shiranui belongs to SNK

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

The National Campaign of Drunk Driving and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

My Hero Academi belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha

Izuku pressed the play button and the class got ready for the final episode of the day.

* * *

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

 _"_ _When it comes to fighting, combatants come in all shapes and sizes._ _" Wiz claimed._

 **"A** **nd I'm liking the shapes and sizes on these two.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

They now see the two woman staring at each other face to face… and boob to boob as their two pairs of plump fleshes squish into each other.

Mineta and Kaminari's eyes were streching out of their skulls and they were drooling waterfalls out of they're mouths, Kyoka looked down at her own chest again and blushes out of jealousy, while other girls either smirked and puffed they chests out in pride or just blush in embarrassment.

 _"_ _Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the world._ _" Wiz introduced._

 **"** **Mai Shiranui, the Queen of fighters.** **" Boomstick mirrored his co-host.**

"Those titles sound fitting to their physical characteristics, for fighting and… their physical appearance." Ochaco said with a blush.

"Understatement of the century!" Kaminari and Mineta said in perfect unison with perverted tones in their voices.

 _"_ _He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said._

* * *

The first contestant is a a beautiful looking, oriental woman. She wears a blue qipao but with modified features to help her fight better; the qipao has golden accents snaked across it and the lower part looks loincloth-like. She also wears white combat boots, brown pantyhose that give her legs a tan-like appearance and blue panties. Her brown hair is hairstyled into two tied buns and wears two white bun coverings on her tied buns. She also wears two spiked bracelets on her wrists that.

Mineta really liked what he was seeing, her waist is slim, her arms are fairly muscular that fits for a woman, her hips are wide with a nice firm butt, her breasts are fairly big, but the most eye catching feature to him and a few other males are her legs, which look really thick with muscle that could crush a skull in a headlock with those beautiful looking legs.

* * *

Chun-Li

 _"_ _Chun-Li, first lady of the fighting game._ _" Wiz started to explain._

The girls felt pride that Chun-Li is the first fighting female character in the video game franchise.

"So awesome!" Mina claimed.

* * *

 **"** **Famous for abusing the thigh master.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6" (** **Taller than Mina but shorter than Momo** **)**

 **Weight: Secret (** **The girls figured she didn't want to share that info** **)**

 **Detective for Interpol** **(The students liked this)**

 **Trained with Gen**

 **Skilled in Tai Chi & Kenpo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip [Inches]**

 **13" / 22" / 35"**

* * *

 _"_ _Chun-Li is a detective for Interpol and has gone through rudimentary police combat training. She is also trained with Gen, a friend of her father and legend of the Chinese fighting underworld._ _" Wiz continued._

The students admired Chun helping the detectives in catching the criminals, being heroes it was also they're job to help the law enforcement.

 **"** **But she never did finish her training with him. Does anyone ever finish their training? Seriously. Well, I guess it's not totally her fault, after Bison killed her dad, Gen just kinda disappeared on her, what a dick.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

The students felt remorse that Chun lost her father.

"That sucks." Ojiro said with a frown.

"Why would Gen disappear after Bison killing her father?" Toru asked.

"Don't know, maybe there's more to him and Bison than meets the eye..." Tokoyami claimed.

 _"_ _Since then, Chun-Li 's been chasing after Bison for vengeance._ _" Wiz continued. "_ _She has trained in defense of Tai Chi, and is skilled in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo_ _,_ _s_ _he prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent._ _"_

"I've met people who have trained in this style, I even had a few sparring matches with them and they were very tough fighters." Ojiro claimed.

 **"** **And if you can't tell by looking at 'em, her legs are pretty damn powerful.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

"No kidding, I think she can crush watermelons between her thighs!" Mina commented.

"Yeah, I still think All Might has more muscular thighs." Shoji said.

 **"** **She can even kick people through solid brick. Still, her strength just doesn't lie in those legs. She's strong enough to toss things around as big as a couch.** **" Boomstick said.**

(cue Chun-Li's theme from Street Fighter Third Strike China)

* * *

 **ATTACKS**

 **Lightning Legs**

 **Axe Kick [Hazanshu]**

 **Spinning Air Kick**

 **Stomp Kick**

 **Spinning Bird Kick**

 **Senretsu Kayku**

* * *

 _"_ _Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick._ _" Wiz said._

"Does kicks look amazing!" Ochaco said."But I wanna see what else she has up her sleeves."

 **"** **I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter.** **" Boomstick said.**

The girls blushed at this comment from Boomstick, but their looks embarrassment turned into ones of anger when they heard Mineta and Kaminari.

"US TWO!" The girls heard them both say, Tsuyu smacked Mineta with her tongue and Kyoka used one of her earphone jacks and sticked it in Kaminari's ear, causing him to scream in agony.

* * *

 **CHI ATTACKS**

 **Kikoken**

 **Kikosho**

* * *

 _"_ _She can also focus her natural chi energy to create the Kikoken, a slow, limited ranged attack._ _" Wiz explained._

"That's not nearly as cool as the hadoken from Akuma!" Bakugo said in disapointment.

 **"** **And the Kikosho is basically a super version of that: an enormous ball of energy strong enough to stop a speeding car.** **" Boomstick said.**

They watch Chun musters all her energy and focuses it into a giant ball of energy that gives out massive amounts of damage to anyone unfortunate who gets to close.

"Ok, that's much better!" Bakugo said with a grin.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Took Down Shadaloo**

 **Christened the "Strongest Woman in the World"**

 **Honorary X-Men Member**

 **Martial Arts Teacher**

 **Never Defeated Bison**

 **Defeated Urien [Kind of]**

* * *

 _"_ _Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down the criminal organization Shadaloo._ _" Wiz continued to explain._

"It's good to know she is on the side of good, and that she managed to take down Shadaloo!" Toru said in glee.

 _"_ _And after the tournaments, Chun-Li becomes a martial arts teacher._ _" Wiz continued._

They also see Chun teaches the younger generations, as her students, to follow her footsteps.

"I'm sure she would make a great teacher for aspiring heroes here in japan, just like Gunhead!" Ochaco claimed with a wide smile on her face.

 _"_ _However, she has yet to win any major tournament and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father._ _" Wiz added._

They felt slight remorse to poor Chun-Li.

"It's a shame such a cool girl hasn't acomplished any great achivements or get her revenge." Kirishima said with a frown.

"She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, but turns out Urien let win, wanting only to test her skills." Wiz said.

"Couldn't he just give her a phone call or maybe meet her in tornament?" Sato asked."Was kiddnaping really the only way to test her skill"

"At least Chun gets one of her students back with no consequences." Sero pointed out.

 **"** **Also, it seems Chun always ends up being rescued a lot, usually by Guile.** **" Boomstick pointed out.**

"Well, I don't think needing rescue makes her a damsel in distress, she is still pretty tough on her own." Kyoka claimed.

"Indeed, but that's something she needs to work on." Momo commented.

 _"_ _Oddly enough, her most noble award is placing sixth in an international shooting competition, despite rarely carrying a gun._ _" Wiz added._

"That's impressive, but it's kinda weird that a street fighter's greatest achivement is shooting a gun." Izuku said.

 **"** **Well, I guess it wouldn't be too fair if she brought a gun to a street fight.** **" Boomstick said.**

"No shit!" Bakugo commented.

 **"** **Round one... BANG! WINNER!** **" Boomstick joked.**

Everyone chuckled and laughed.

 _"_ _Despite this, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own and has consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter Tournament._ _" Wiz said._

"You ready for this?" Chun-Li asked.

* * *

With that done, the students actually showed a lot of respect and admiration to Chun-Li. They all admire her fighting spirit, and especially admired Chun-Li working for a crime fighting organization in stopping the mad man named Bison and his organization called Shadaloo, similar to the heroes in trainning trying to stop the the league of villans.

They love her fighting style and movesets but she seemed to lack a lot of energy based attacks, much to Bakugo's and a few other's dismay.

On with the next contestant.

* * *

The second contestant is another beautiful oriental woman. She wearing a loosely styled, red kimono that appears to not cover her up as much as a regular Kimono. She appears to wear ninja footwear, bracelet that cover her forearms and red panties underneath the loincloth-like part of her Kimono. She doesn't appear to be wearing a bra. Her weapon of choice are… metal fans.

Her physical appearance is very alluring to the male eye, especially Mineta and Kaminari's, she's very slim, has nice looking legs, a beautiful face and long, silky brown hair tied in a ponytail.

The most eye catching feature, however, are her enormous breasts that would bend even the strongest and most disciplined boy/man to his knees. Mineta mirrored the movement of her breasts, whenever they went up and down so did they're heads, it's like they were being hypnotized by a clock going back and forward.

* * *

Mai Shiranui

 _"Mai Shiranui is… well..." Wiz started before Boomstick interrupted him._

 **"** **Holy crap, look at those things!** **" He said.**

"Boomstick... I swear to god!" Kyoka and Momo groaned in annoyance.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"** **(Taller than Mina but shorter than Chun-Li)**

 **Weight: 106 lbs.**

 **Shiranui Clan Ninja**

 **Trained by Grandfather & Jubei in Koppo-ken & Judo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip [Inches]**

 **34" / 21" / 32"**

* * *

 _"_ _Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui clan, and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted, yet famously deadly, Jubei Yamada._ _" Wiz explained._

Tokoyami hummed in interest, with him being a fan of ninja's and shinobi, and anyone who could become one with the shadows master the art of non-existence.

The the girls were really creeped out by the short and butt ugly, old fart of an elderly man. They even felt more creeped out as his bony fingered hands latched onto Mai's breasts.

Most of the boys on the other hand were jealous.

"How rude!" Tenya said and everyone sweatdropped.

 **"** **He brought a whole new meaning to wax-on-wax-off.** **" Boomstick joked.**

The girls blushed and the boys laughed.

 _"_ _She has extensive training in the Shiranui-ryu fighting style. From her grandfather, Mai learned the Koppo-ken technique, specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. With Jubei, Mai trained in close combat Judo._ _" Wiz continued to explain._

"I guess he is a good teach despite his perverted nature..." Tokoyami claimed.

"Doesn't make it any less wrong!" Mina commented.

 **"** **Mai's pretty fast, but focuses on single powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses. The only downside to this is if she misses one, she's left WIDE open** **." Boomstick said with a chuckle.**

"Okay seriously!" Mina said getting madder."He is really starting to get on my nerves!"

* * *

 **ATTACKS**

 **Flying Squirrel Furiante**

 **Deadly Ninja Bees**

 **Folding Fan Fandango**

 **Windmill Waster**

 **Kacho San [Fan Throw]**

 **Bushin [Shadow Images]**

* * *

"Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bees attacks help her control the field of battle and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foe." Wiz explained.

"Clever girl..." Shoji said in amusement.

* * *

 **BUTTERFLY FANS**

 **Steel**

 **Unlimited Supply (in which how, is unknown)**

 **Used in Close-Quarters & as a Ranged Projectile**

 **"** **And she has an unlimited amount of steel fans she can throw, which I guess she keeps in her non-existing bra.** **" Boomstick said.**

* * *

"I've always wondered how women use they're breasts for storage!" Sero said before turning to the girls and asking."Care to answer?"

Every boy turned towards the girls except for Iida who turned in Sero's direction.

"Sero! How can you ask such a question!?" Iida said, but much to his suprise Toru answered the question.

"It's a girls only secret!" She said laughing with an invicible wink.

 _"_ _That's right._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Really? I was making a joke about her giant boobs.** **" Boomstick admitted.**

The girls rolled their eyes while the boys chuckled.

 _"Speaking of her… outfit." Wiz started._

 **"** **Or lack thereof.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"Boomstick please!" An embarrassed Ochaco whined.

 _"_ _While it's unrestricted, it isn't exactly form fitting either. However, as a testament to her training and balance, it doesn't seem to bother._ _" Wiz explained._

"I guess that's pretty impressive..." Izuku said blushing a bit.

 _"_ _She wears it for Kunoichi, a female ninja method of sexually distracting the foe before striking._ _" Wiz continued._

"Do you think that's something Midnight and Mt. Lady use?" Kirishima asked Bakugo.

"Fuck if I know!" Bakugo answered."I don't even know if that would actually work."

 **"** **:... I'm sorry, what? I was distracted.** **" Boomstick said.**

"I guess that proves Wizard's point." Kirishima continued.

 _"_ _Never mind._ _" Wiz said._

* * *

 **PYROKINESIS**

 **Creates Fire and Explosions** **(Bakugo really liked this)**

 **Ryu En Bu Attack**

 **Burning Mai Attack**

 **Channels Fire Through Clothes and Objects**

 **"** **Okay! Mai can create fire and explosions and she can control whatever fire she's created.** **" Boomstick said.**

* * *

Todoroki was really impressed with her skills in manipulating fire. He still has to train a lot to get to her level.

And Bakugo was grinning at what he heard.

"I don't know about you idiots but the big titted bitch has my vote!" Bakugo laughed.

"Why am I not suprised." About half of the students whispered.

 _"_ _Mai consistently enters the King of Fighters tournaments to support her self-proclaimed fiance, Andy Bogard._ _" Wiz explains._

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Mastered Stealth and Ninjutsu**

 **Does Well in Tournaments**

 **Formed the Women's Team**

 **Never won a Tourney**

 **Has Only Made Minor Impacts in Plots**

* * *

 _"_ _However, she has yet to win any major tournament, nor has she ever made a great impact in taking down the bosses._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **Or taking down Andy!** **" Boomstick commented.**

 _"S_ _he always does well, though, even joining Andy's award winning team in 1999._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **Even so, she ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Andy.** **" Boomstick said.**

"Seems that much like Chun-Li, Mai also doesn't have many major accomplishment and needs help quite often." Izuku pointed out.

"I guess it makes sense Chun-Li would be her opponent." Iida commented.

 **"** **But for some reason, I don't seem to mind.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"Why are we not suprised!" The female students scoffed at Boomstick's remark.

"Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui school must teach you a lesson." May said in the first person.

* * *

 _"_ _Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **And an honor of Mai's double D's, here's PSA from the NCA double D.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _The National Campaign of Drunk Driving_ _?" Wiz asked._

 **"** **Yep.** **" Boomstick answered.**

"Wait what?" Kaminari said.

"What happened!?" Mineta said in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Ojiro asked.

"We were so distracted by Mai that we didn't listen to anything Wiz and Boomstick said!" Mineta explained.

"I guess that explains why you were so quite for the hole thing." An annoyed Momo said."And here I was for a second thinking you were being mature."

"Can we play the research again?" Kaminari said with a perverted look.

"NO WAY! I WANNA WATCH THE FIGHT ALREADY!" Bakugo yelled.

"Bakugo has a point, we also agree this is the final Death Battle of the day, we don't have much time left!" Iida explained.

"Then let's get moving already Deku!" Bakugo yelled at Izuku to play the battle.

"Right!" He said in agreement.

 **"** **It's time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick yelled.**

* * *

In the end Mineta, Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, Sato, Shoji, Tokoyami, Toru, Mina and Ochaco Voted for Mai and the rest voted for Chun-Li.

Out in the middle of a lush, quiet forest, there stood Mai Shiranui who is patiently waiting for someone. Not to long, Chun-Li appears as she approaches her opponent. Both of the women do a respectful bow and get into their fighting stances.

Most of the students were excited, Mineta and Kaminari were getting distracted by Mai's breasts.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

Chun-Li makes her move as she throws a Kikoken towards Mai but she easily rolls under it and attacks Chun-Li. Mai assaults Chun with a barrage of low strikes, kicks and the Folding Fan Fandango, finishing it with a powerful kick that sends Chun-Li spiraling back and crashes into the ground with a loud thud.

(Cue Chun-Li's Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Mai Shiranui charges towards her opponent to finish her off, but Chun-Li recovers by leaping back to her feet while simultaneously kicking the Shiranui in the face. Mai retaliates with Ryu En Bu Attack but Chun-Li leaps over the attack, getting behind her and throws her back where they started. Mai recovers from the throw but gets caught off guard by Chun's Axe Kick that's followed by a series of hard blows, hard slaps and the Lightning Legs.

"Chun-Li seems to be doing better than Mai" Izuku said.

"Indeed, Chun-Li seems to have the upper hand in close combat." Iida said in agreement.

"I'm sure that is about to change..." Tokoyami added.

After realizing she's outclassed in close quarters combat, Mai rolls away to gain some distance. She throws three of her steel fans with the third enhanced by her fire manipulation. She leaps in after the third throw. Chun-Li blocks the first two fans but is unable to block the third and fire enhanced fans while also getting hit by Mai Fire Strike from above, simultaneously. Mai tries to use a fake-out with the Flying Squirrel Furiante, But Chun-Li anticipates the attack and unleashes a powerful version of her Lightning Legs, causing Mai to take heavy damage and sent into the ground with a skid. Chun throws a punch but Mai flips over and trips her with a sweep kick.

"I think things seem pretty even between both of them." Ochaco commented.

"Yeah, kinda like Hanggar VS Zangief!" Kirishima said in agreement.

Mai decides to take the higher ground as she uses the tall trees as jumping platforms. Chun-Li recovers and gives chase as she uses her strong legs to help her keep up with Mai's ninja-like agility. Both women are now jumping around the trees as they charge into each other as they pass to gain the upper hand. Mai lands a lucky hit by enveloping herself in fire which sends Chun-Li tumbling towards the ground. Before the students or Mai knew it, Chun rockets back up with the Spinning Bird Kick which caught Mai off guard and receives heavy damage. With Mai stunned on a tree branch, Chun-Li takes the opportunity and prepares to use the Kikosho as she builds up her chi energy.

"This is gonna hurt!" Bakugo commented, starting to lose hope and bracing himself for the attack, even though it wasn't for him.

Just when it seem like i was about to end , the short charge up gave Mai enough time to roll out of the way as the Kikosho was now just a useless ball of energy on display. With Chun distracted, Mai grabs her by the neck with her legs slams her onto the tree branch they stand on, kicks her into the other tree. As Chun-Li falls to her doom, Mai follows with a fire rolling attack and slams her onto the forest floor. With Chun stunned in the fiery blaze, Mai uses her pyrokinesis and engulfs Chun Li in a huge fiery explosion. As the fire clears, standing there where Chun-Li used to be was a burning, charred skeleton with pieces of burnt flesh and clothing clinging onto the remains. The skeleton crumbled and collapsed into burning ashes as the wind blows them away, leaving nothing left.

* * *

 **KO!**

"Nippon Ichi!" Said Mai, her boobs jiggling a bit.

The students jaw dropped at that kind of fatality.

 **"** **Boobs win!** **" Boomstick cheered.**

"HELL YEAH!" Bakugo cheered along with Boomstick.

"I thought Chun-Li had it in the bag for a moment." Izuku said frowing a bit but clapped for Mai's victory anyways.

 _"_ _Chun-Li may be a bit tougher and quicker than Mai, and her professional training even prepared her for the fake-outs._ _" Wiz started to explain."_ _However, her arsenal pales in comparison to that of Mai's._ _"_

They agreed on that since Chun-Li only has her fists and feet and barely even has any kinds of special attacks such her limited Kikoken and Kikosho.

"Yeah, the only thing Chun-Li hand for ranged attacks were the Kikoken and Kikosho, which don't seem as powerful as Mai's moves, Ribbit." Tsuyu commented.

 _"_ _With her pyrokinesis and steel fans, Mai had superior range and energy based attacks._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **And while Chun's a beast in close quarters combat, her straightforward approach was a bad matchup against Mai's ninja training.** **" Boomstick shorten the explanation.**

Tokoyami nodded his head in agreement.

 _"_ _It was certainly a close match but Mai's nimbleness and firepower eventually gave her the won out._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Chun-Li's never looked hotter.** **" Boomstick joked.**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

 _"_ _The winner is Mai Shiranui._ _" Wiz declared._

* * *

"Claps for Mai!" Toru cheered and everyone clapped.

"Wait! What just happened!?" Kaminari and Mineta said.

"Did you guys get distracted again?" Kyoka asked groaning with a facepalm.

"We didn't see the fight!" Kaminari complained."Can you play it again!"

"Sorry, we don't have the time, I think we should all start to get ready to go back to our rooms." Izuku declared.

"Can we at least she who is going to fight next?" Kaminari asked a little sad.

Izuku started thinking for a moment.

"Sure, I guess we can do that much." Izuku said and everyone looked back at the screen.

"Next time on Death Battle." Boomstick said.

They see an open field. They see a flying jet like vehicle fly overhead, they unexpectedly watch the vehicle "transform" as it shapeshifts into a more humanoid form. They also see a blur zoom past it and lands into the ground the creates a dust cloud. They were unable to see who the figure is as the video ends.

"There ya go, now let's get out of here, it's a little tight in here!" Bakugo said, and everyone started leaving and going to they're dorms while doin' some small talk.

"Do you guys think we should start a betting pool for the Death Battles?" Kaminari suggested.

"That sounds like it would be kinda fun!" Kirishima said in agreement.

"Deku! You better not watch the Death Battle in your free time before the next get together!" Bakugo said in a rage."If I find out you've been watching them without us to win at the betting pool, I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't worry Kaachan! I won't!" Izuku said a little scared.


	19. Interlude 2

SORRYFORTHELATECHAPTERHEREYAGO!

* * *

It had been a few weeks after the last time the students got together to watch the Death Battles, not much had happened since them, Izuku was taking notes on a few of the fighters from the battles, some of the other students were trainning and others were just doing their own thing.

One day the all gathered around a table during lunch time to discuss a few things.

"So, are we going to continued watching the battles tonight?" Mina asked.

"Sure, I just wished we had a better place to watch them, the extra room is fine but even then I think it would still be better and less stuffy to watch them in the living room next to the dinning hall." Kirishima claimed.

"Yeah I have to agree with him on that." Ojiro and Seto said in agreement.

"But watching it in the living room would be very risky, the teachers could catch us, and who knows what teacher Aizawa would do if he found out we were staying up late to watch the Death Battles." Iida explained.

"Speaking of which." Izuku started getting everyone's attention."I've done some research on the Death Battles, the characters who battle in them and the movies, comic books and other stuff we got in the box, but I find much outside of a few similarities."

"Strange...you didn't find anything at all?" Tokoyami asked.

"No, it's almost as if they don't exist..." Izuku said."Which is strange because the Death Battles seem to indicate that there's a lot of fans watching..."

This got all the students thinking very hard about the mystery box, where did it come from, where how come they weren't familiar with any of the franchises that appeared in it?

But before they could think anymore about it they went into class when they heard the bell ring, indicating the end of lunch time.

The class with Aizawa was very uneventful, after sometime had passed the class ended and the students started to leave back to the dorms, however before Izuku could follow after his classmates Aizawa called him.

"Midoriya, a moment." Aizawa called,

"W-What is it mister Aizawa?" Izuku asked.

"Follow me to Nezu's office." He answered before sitting up from his desk.

Needless to say Izuku was very concerned...

* * *

A few ours later it was night time and the students were in the living room waiting for Izuku to come so the could return to the empty room to watch more Death Battles, it took him a while but he finally showed up.

"ABOUT TIME YOU DAMN NERD!" Bakugo yelled in anger.

"Where were you Midoriya?" Ochaco asked in concern.

"Sorry I'm late, Aizawa wanted to talk to me about something and then I met someone on my way here who wanted to talk to me." Izuku explained.

"What did Aizawa want to talk to you about?" Seto asked with curiousity.

"Well..." Izuku started to explain.

* * *

When he and Aizawa got to Nezu's office he took a seat and asked:

"Why do you wish to see me?"

"You've been using the empty room in the dorms to do something with the rest of your classmates haven't you?" Aizawa asked him."What is this all about."

Izuku didn't even bother lying our trying to come up with an excuse when Aizawa gave him one of his famous angry glares.

"H-How did you find out?" He asked.

"We heard Bakugo's explosions!" Nezu explained with his usual cheery demeanor.

"Right..." He said sweatdropping.

"Anyways, how about you explain to us what these secret meetings are about?" Nezu asked.

After that Izuku explained everything to them.

"So you found a box that you don't know who it's from and you decide to open it like an idiot?" Aizawa asked facepalming.

"Sorry about that." Izuku said with an apologetic smile.

After that, Nezu started having a long talk with Aizawa, a talk that Izuku only managed to hear bits and pieces of, after a while they both turned to Izuku and Aizawa spoke.

"We have decided to let you and the students continue to watch the show, but don't think I will go easy on any of you if you happened to come to school tired, and if I find out your grades have been slipping I will take away that box and everything in it, am I making myself clear?" Aizawa asked him with a stern look.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Izuku finished."On the bright side we don't have to continue to watch the series in secret, we can watch it on the living room."

"That's good to know, let's go get the stuff from the empty room!" Toru said in glee.

It didn't take long to get the box and set up everything in the living room, after that everyone took a seat and got comfortable to watch the Death Battles, but before they could start Izuku stopped them.

"Wait! We can't start just yet!" Izuku demanded.

"And why the hell not you damn nerd!?" Bakugo said in anger."We had to wait for you to come back, I am sick and tired of waiting!"

Izuku was about to explain, but before he could everyone heard knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" Mina asked in curiosity.

"I think I know who it is, I'll be right back!" Izuku said with a smile.

He walked up to the door and when he opened everyone saw the person at the door was none other than the inventor from the Department of Support Mei Hatsume.

"Hey Midoriya! Sorry I'm late!" She said in her usual excited manner.

"What his she doing her!" Tenya said in anger.

"I've been sharing the Death Battle we've watched with Mei, I thought it was something she would like to watch, after I got out of Nezu's office and was making my way here I crossed paths with Mei and she told me she couldn't wait for me to finish watching the Death Battles to then show her, she insisted in watching it with us." Izuku explained.

"These Death Battles are a gold mine of inspiration, you just wouldn't belive how many cool babies I made with what I saw from the Battles Midoriya showed me!" Mei said she then pulled something out of her belt, it looked like a cylinder but with the push of a button it grew into a shiny glowing yellow sword!

"WHOA! IS THAT A LIGHTSABER!" Kaminari said with wide eyes.

"Yup I managed to recreate one after watching the Battle between Luke and Harry!" Mei declared."So please let me watch the battles with you."

The students stood silent for a moment before they gathered around into a circle and started wispering to each other.

"I don't think the teacher will allow this!" Tenya said in a low volume.

"You're still going on about that?" Seto said."We already broke the rules when we used the empty room, I don't think letting in a student from another class is going to make the teachers angry."

"I don't fucking care if any of those losers from other classes are watching the Death Battles with us!" Bakugo declared. "I just want to watch them already!"

"Hey, having one more hot babe to watch videos with is a plus on my book!" Mineta admitted before Kyoka shoved an earphone jack in his ear.

"He has a point, I don't see why we can't allow her to watch them with us." Kaminari responded.

After much discussing they finally decided on what to say...

"Mei Hatsume, after enough discussion and enough and putting it up to a vote, we have decided to let you watch the Death Battles with us!" The class rep admitted, much to his dismay, since he was still pretty sore over they battle at the sports festival.

"Great! Then what are we waiting for!?" Mei responded."We are just wasting time, let's do this already!"

"FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO GETS IT!" Bakugo screamed.

After that Mei found herself a comfortable spot between Izuku and Uraraka, Bakugo placed the next DVD on the DVD Player and took a seat next to his classmates to watch the next battles.


	20. Starscream VS Rainbow Dash

Both Starscream and Rainbow Dash belong to Hasbro

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

* * *

Mei found a spot to sit between Ochaco and Izuku, much to Ochaco's dismay, Bakugo placed the next DVD on the DVD player and took his sit, really to watch more Death Battles.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

What they see are many kinds of dolls and action figures made for children. Izuku used to have a collection of many kinds of toys and action figures, most of them themed around All Might, seeing this made him feel somewhat nostalgic.

 _"_ _Television has been used to market toys to boys and girls for generations; ranging from G.I Joe to Barbie to Transformers to My Little Pony._ _" Wiz started._

"I can already tell this is gonna be fun!" Bakugo said with excitment.

 **"** **Are we really doing this?** **" Boomstick asked with an annoyed groan.**

"Boomstick doesn't seem to think so..." Tokoyami pointed out."I wonder why..."

 _"_ _Yes. Yes we are._ _" Wizard comfirmed._

They saw an awesome picture of a jet battling a flying blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. That image was breathtaking.

 **"** **Alright, well, Starscream from the first generation Decepticons...** **" Boomstick introduced the first fighter.**

 _"_ _And Rainbow Dash of the G4 Pegasus Ponies._ _" Wiz introduced the second fighter._

"Are you fucking serious" Bakugo whined ."A little pony is gonna fight a robot, that's the stupidest Death Battle yet, problably more stupid then Yoshi VS Riptor!"

"Give it a chance Bakugo, I'm sure it's gonna be cool, at least the robot might have some cool weapons and gadgets to show!" Kirishima said, trying to prevent Bakugo from throwing a fit.

"I sure do hope so!" Mei commented with stars on her eyes.

Koda on the other hand was more interested in hearing about the blue pegasus then the robot, but nobody seemed to notice that.

 **"** **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.** **" Boomstick said like usual.**

 _"_ _And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said once again before cutting to the character analysis._

* * *

The first contestant is a massive humanoid robot that appears tall enough to tower over a human. His metallic body is painted in colors of red, white, blue and purple; most of his torso is red, his forearms and hands are blue, his legs are mostly white with blue streaks and his head is pruplish with blood red optics that are his eyes. They easily notice he has metallic, white wings with red a red streak on his back and a long tube like nozzle each attached to his arms. When he transforms, he looks like a fighter jet. Mei shaking in excitement at the awesome weapons this robot will likely bring to the fight.

Starscream

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 20'**

 **Decepticon Seeker**

 **Air Commander**

 **Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy (seems even robots have combat schools)**

 **Nicknamed "Silver Snake"**

* * *

 _"_ _Starscream is the air commander of the Decepticon battlefleet._ _" Wiz started explaining._

 **"He constantly seeks power and often attempts usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons… with little success." Boomstick continued.**

"So he is trying to dethrone this Megatron and take the throne for himself?" Kaminari asked himself out loud."I guess he is pretty power hungry."

"Yeah, but if what Wiz and Boomstick are saying he isn't very good at knocking kings out of they're thrones." Kyoka told him.

 **"** **He has two forms; giant robot and jet.** **" Boomstick said.**

* * *

 **ROBOT FORM**

 **Humanoid**

 **Can Fly**

 **Cluster Bombs**

 **Missiles**

 **Laser Guns**

 **Null Ray**

* * *

 _"_ _His robot form is primarily meant for ground travel, though, it can fly short distances_ _" Wiz commented._

 **"** **This form's weaponry consists of cluster bombs, missiles, machine guns, and his trademark Null Ray, a laser that shuts down anything made of electricity.** **" Boomstick explained.**

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?" Mei suddenly shouted out of nowhere, spooking everyone else present in the room."That would have been so useful in the sports festival!"

"As much as I agree with that would you please refrain from shouting so suddenly!?" Tenya ordered, but Hatsume was too busy writting stuff on her notepad to hear what Tenya was telling her.

* * *

 **JET FORM**

 **F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet**

 **Top Speed: 2,100 mph**

 **AIM Homing Missiles**

 **-7F/M Sparrows**

 **-120 AMRAAM Slammers**

 **-9L/M Sidewinders**

 **M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun**

* * *

 _"_ _He can transform into a F-15 Eagle, a twin engine, all-weather fighter jet with top speeds reaching mach 2.8, nearly 3 times the speed_ _of sound_ _._ _" Wiz exposits._

"Impressive, but the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird seems slightly faster considering it can reach Mach 3." Tenya pointed out.

 **"** **In jet form, he can fire three different types of homing missiles ranging from short range Sidewinders to long range Slammers, and if those won't do the trick, he's equipped with an M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, that fires 20mm ammo at 6,000 rounds per minute. Fun fact, it also works great for hunting.** **" Boomstick continues the exposition.**

"Seems a bit overkill, any animals he would hunt would be made into means meat from those bullets." Kirishima said.

"There's no kill like overkill weird hair!" Bakugo told Kirishima.

 _"_ _Starscream is a coward and uses cheap tactics, often shooting his opponents in the back._ _" Wiz explained._

"I guess that explains why he wasn't been able to dethrone Megatron yet..." Tokoyami said.

 _"_ _However, his deadliest weapon is arguably his silver tongue._ _" Wiz added._

* * *

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **A Clever Speaker**

 **Transparent Strategist**

 **Arrogant & Stubborn**

 **Cowardly (one trait** **the students** **hates)**

 **Uses Cheap Tactics** **(They didn't like this either)**

* * *

 _"_ _While he's not the strongest Decepticon, he is a clever and deceiving speaker, who can worm his way into favorable positions._ _" Wiz explained."_ _Despite this, he is a terrible strategist, most of his plans instantly go wrong._ _"_

"I think it's lucky he isn't a good tactician, that talent is a lot more dangerous than it sounds." Shoji claimed.

"Indeed, if Starscream would stop trying to backstab Megatron he could have been a valuable asset to him, Starscream could have even become a high ranking officer for the Decepticons." Tokoyami added."Leadership is clearly not his strong point."

"I think he is too dumb to figure that out and too stuborn to give up trying to backstab Megatron." Mina followed up.

 **"** **Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat.** **" Boomstick said.**

The students then see Megatron said some incomprehensible speech at the Autobots and Starscream spoke right after.

"Too bad, he's blown his vocal components! I guess that makes me the new leader!" he said.

Needless to say, the students was completely dumbfounded, so dumbfounded in fact that they all facepalm in perfect unison, so hard they're foreheads had the marks of they're palms mark in bright red.

"What kind of stupid logic is that!" Seto said in disbelief.

"I guess you where right Mina, he really is THAT stupid..." Tsuyu said.

 **"** **It was short lived** **." Boomstick claimed.**

"NO SHIT!" Half of the students shouted.

"It would have been a shock if it wasn't..." Tenya claimed, massaging his head to relief it both from the pain of the facepalm and the headache from Starscream's stupidity.

 _"_ _And yet his persistence paid off and was eventually crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Again, short lived.** **" Boomstick pointed out.**

The moment Starscream become the leader of the Decepticons, when a Decepticon, named Galvatron, shows up, transforms into a cannon and fired a powerful purple laser at Starscream… who slowly disintegrated into nothing from his head to his feet. They watched Starscream die.

"Again, can't say that i'm suprise..." Tenya continued.

 _"_ _Starscream was king for a whopping 20 seconds, a personal record._ _" Wiz said._

"I'm sure he is proud of that." Kyoka said

"Starscream can never catches a break, can he?" Kaminari sarcastically said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

 **SPARK**

 **Indestructible**

 **Can Move on it's Own**

 **Floats**

 **Can Possess & Control Other Machines**

* * *

 _"_ _However, after his death, Starscream discovered that his Spark, or life force, was somehow indestructible._ _" Wiz explains._

The students were surprised that Starscream was still alive. His spark looks like a some kind of sphere filled with electrical energy as it's essentially his soul.

 **"** **And a good thing too, because since then, he's been dying in nearly episode**. **"Boomstick stated.**

"He can comeback again and again and he still dies?" Bakugo stated."Jeez, can this guy get anymore pathetic?"

 _"_ _His ghostly spark can possess machinery. He has taken over several other transformers, robots and even a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom._ _" Wiz explained._

"WHAT?!" Boomstick and the students said in shock at the same time.

 _"_ _Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear._ _" Wiz continued._

The students just couldn't believe it, they are now starting to pity this pathetic robot, Mineta on the other hand had a bleeding nose and a pervy smile.

"Well Bakugo, I guess he CAN get more pathetic!" Kirishima pointed out, and Bakugo facepalmed again with a small explosion to his face.

 _"_ _Making him the laughing stock of the school._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Props you, Japan. I didn't see that one coming.** **" Boomstick added.**

"Don't pin this on us!" Bakugo yelled."It's not our fault!"

"You're an idiot Starscream." Megatron said.

* * *

The students really didn't like Starscream. They may be impressed with his arsenal and even his unique function of his spark;Mei especially really liked most of his weapons, but they disliked everything else about him, most specifically, his personality and the way he fights; a coward, a backstabber and even a terrible strategist with a silver tongue in trying to slither his way out and then try to beat you with cheap tactics. On with the next contestant.

The second contestant… is a pony. Not just any kind of pony. What the students see before them is an adorable little pony with a light cerulean coat and moderate cerise eyes. On her back were a pair of blue wings with blue feathers which makes it obvious that she's a pegasus. Her mane and tail were colored in the full rainbow spectrum that gave her a really eye catching appearance that makes her cute AND awesome looking at the same time. The most eye catching trait she possess is the mark on her flank; a cloud and a lightning bolt colored in red, yellow and blue. The girls and Koda were really adored by this cute looking creature, most of the boys on the other hand weren't really very impressed or interested while others like Bakugo were groanning in annoyance.

"She's so adorable." Toru baby talked.

"She is stupid looking!" Bakugo said with an annoyed tone.

The pony is standing on a cloud and looking into the distance with an adorable smile on her muzzle.

* * *

Rainbow Dash

 _"_ _Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony from Equestria, the magical land of ponies._ _" Wiz started while Boomstick groaned in the background._

'I feel your pain Boomstick' Bakugo thought.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 4'**

 **Flight School Drop-Out**

 **Weather Manager**

 **Winner of "Best Young Flyer's Competition"**

 **Unnatural Durability**

 **Black Belt in Karate (Much to the confusion** **of most of the students** **)**

* * *

 _"_ _After dropping out of flight school, Rainbow found a job in Ponyville as weather manager._ _" Wiz explains._

"So pegasus can control the weather, as absurd as it sounds the idea of a world wear the weather is controled by pegasus is interesting." Tenya said.

 _"_ _She's a strong, agile flier with great durability and resilience. She can smash through trees and solid rock and get right back up._ _" Wiz continues to explain._

"Not bad, I've been smashed against trees and rock and even crushed over a giant robot, but only because I have my quirk." Kirishima stated."That's one tough pony if she can shrug that off without a quirk."

 _"_ _She's also training to become the Wonderbolts, a superb team of fliers who are kinda like the Blue Angels._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **Except they're ponies.** **" Boomstick interrupted.**

 _"_ _She is also a blackbelt in Karate._ _" Wiz continued dispite the interruption from his co-host._

"How is that possible?" Ojiro asked."Karate is a martian art made for humans, how can a pony master it?"

 **"** **How does a pony learn Karate, let alone master it?** **" Boomstick asked.**

"Thank you Boomstick!" Ojiro thanked the host.

"Yeah, I figured they would develop they're own martial arts for non bipedal beings!" Seto joked.

* * *

 **WEATHER CONTROL**

 **Can Stand on Clouds**

 **Can Manipulate Clouds**

 **Can Force Lightning & Rain From Clouds**

 **Managerial Position Proves Mastery of this Field**

 **Tornado Creation & Control.**

* * *

 _"_ _As a pegasus pony, Rainbow can control weather. She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lightning strikes or precipitation._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **Also she can create and control giant tornadoes.** **" Boomstick added.**

They watch in amazement at Rainbow flying in circles and creating a tornado which she uses to vacuum up hundreds of pesky insects.

"This sure gives her a wide variety of elemental attacks." Izuku pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think those storm clouds are going to be any good against me, I would just absorb the lightning and use it against her!" Kaminari bragged.

"Yeah, but that only if you could handle the lightning without getting your brain fried." Kyoka said poking fun of Kaminari and he pouted in return.

* * *

 **MOVE LIST**

 **Super Speed Strut**

 **Fantastic Filly Flash**

 **Cloud Barrel Weave**

 **Cloud Spinning**

 **Rainbow Dry**

 **Buccaneer Blaze**

* * *

 **"** **She's also got some other moves, like the Buccaneer Blaze, which is apparently so amazing, it can't be seen on screen, and somehow it creates a huge explosion.** **" Boomstick says.**

"AWW COME ON!" Bakugo yelled in anger."The only cool thing she can do and we can't even see it!"

 _"_ _Rainbow often brags she's the fastest in the world, and you know what, she's right._ _" Said Wiz._

 _"By calculations according to this guy…" He stopped for a second to show a picture of a young man… with various pieces of merchandise from My Little Pony._

"Jeez, what kind of grown adult would buy so much merchandise from a show for little girls!?" Kaminari said in disbelief.

"That guy must have had a pretty shitty childhood if he is a fan of this stupid show!" Bakugo said with an eye roll, before rising his hand and letting a few sparks fly from it."I bet he is made fun of by everyone he meets and any girls he might what to try and get with, He hasn't said anything and I already want to kick his ass!"

This statment made Koda shrink back into his chair in fear...

* * *

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **Brash & Arrogant**

 **Extremely Competitive**

 **Brave & Loyal**

 **Athletic Both on the Ground & in the Air**

 **Top Speed: 3,800 mph (** **This shocked all of the students** **)**

* * *

 _"_ _Rainbow Dash can fly 5 times the speed of sound with ease._ _" Wiz claimed."_ _This is apparent through the mach cone that often forms a round rainbow, which indicates she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle proves she can reach mach 5 speeds._ _"_

"Incredible! This means she can fly faster than a jet, she is definitly faster than Starscream!" Tenya and Izuku said in amazement.

No matter how much they say Wiz is pulling their legs, the facts don't lie as the see the images that show the cone and angle itself.

 **"** **This is a pony. A baby horse-girl toy. Why is it so awesome?** **" Boomstick asked in disbelief.**

"Looks like you didn't give this pony enough credit Bakugo!" Mina claimed, giving Bakugo a smug smile.

"I'm still not convinced or impressed, this horse is still pretty lame to me!" Bakugo said with an annoyed tone.

 _"_ _And upon breaching mach 5, she enters hypersonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom._ _" Wiz suddenly said._

* * *

 **SONIC RAINBOOM**

 **Hypersonic**

 **Instantly Doubles Speed to Mach 10**

 **Top Speed: 7,600 mph**

 **Creates a Rainbow**

 **Powerful Shockwave**

 **Can Pull 90 Degree Turns**

* * *

What the students just saw made they're jaws drop to the floor, a massive sonic boom colored in the rainbow spectrum.

The students thought it was super cool, and even Bakugo admitted that it was kinda cool, but he didn't say it out loud.

 _"_ _With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to mach 10. And somehow the resulting sonic boom completelyshatters the visible light spectrum._ _" Wiz stated._

 **"** **Not to mention the Sonic boom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock and shake entire mountains.** **" Boomstick added.**

"Ok, that's pretty awesome!" Seto admitted."I can't belive I would ever say that about a pony!"

 _"_ _Rainbow is brash, athletic and extremely competitive._ _" Wiz explained. "_ _But while she's steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way._ _"_

That brought slight disappointment from the students.

 **"** **Well, let's make it fight a giant robot.** **" Boomstick demanded.**

"YES! I wanna see that pony being turned into minced meat!" Bakugo begged with glee.

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!" Rainbow Dash yelled putting on a pair of flight goggles and thumps her chest as she dives like a bird of prey.

Most of the girls were baby talking that they want to hug and cuddle the adorable little pony and so did Koda even thought he stayed quite. Most of the boys were awed and impressed with her flying speed and agility. The weather manipulation was something both the boys and the girls admitted that the abilities were very neat, but they LOVED the Sonic Rainboom

They decided to continue watching the battle.

 _"_ _Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all_ _!" Wiz said._

 **"** **Time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick yelled.**

* * *

They see an F-15 Eagle flying over a valley with mountains and cottages in the background. The jet transforms into Starscream as it morphs into his humanoid form. He lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"Who dares challenge the mighty Starscream?" Starscream asked.

The camera zooms into the sky, what Starscream and the students see a silhouette emerging from the blinding sun as it fly into the ground and creates the dust cloud. When the cloud clears, there stood Rainbow Dash. Compared to Starscream, she's dwarfed by his massive size but she doesn't seem intimidated.

"Hi there!" Rainbow Dash simply said.

The battle between transformer and pony. Who would win?

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

After several seconds of complete silence, Starscream starts laughing at the pathetic equine before him. Little does he know, he's in for a beating.

"HAHAHA! A pony?! I'll Crush you in an instant! Prepare to be anniliated!" Starscream laughed.

"You talk a lot." Was all Rainbow Dash said in return.

Rainbow flies around at supersonic speeds while leaving a rainbow trail behind. She rams Starscream in multiple directions and angles, and bucks him in the heel, but no damage is done. Starscream swats him away like a fly out of annoyance.

"That. Is it. I am going to kill you!" Starscream yelled in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash decides to play a game as she taps his forehead with her hoof and flies off.

"Tag! You're it!" Rainbow Dash said before flying away on high speed.

Starscream screams in anger as he transforms into his jet mode and chases the pony into the sky. Starscream proceeds to unleash a hail of bullets from his M61A1 Vulcan Gatling gun, but Rainbow Dash easily dodges the gunfire. Starscream fires several missiles but they all fail to hit their mark.

"Rainbow Dash is faster than Starscream so I can't say I'm suprise he isn't being able to hit it her." Ochaco said.

Inside Starscream's optics, his targeting system slowly begins to lock onto Rainbow Dash.

 **Status: Stable**

 **Vulcan: 12 rds**

 **Speed: 999 mph**

 **Target: Pony**

 **Objective:**

 **Destroy Happiness — In Progress**

 **Defeat Megatron — Calculating…**

 **AIM-7F/M SPARROWS**

"Alright. Don't move."Starscream said.

Unfortunately, the moment his targeting system got a solid lock, Rainbow Dash flies out of site.

 **TARGET LOST**

"BLAST IT!" He screamed.

Rainbow Dash is now right up in Starscream's face and begins making funny faces at him

"Hey! What are you doing?! Stop that!" Starscream demanded in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash is on top of Starscream

"You're not very good at this game, are ya?" Rainbow Dash joked.

Rainbow Dash jumps off the transformer and flies into the clouds as Starscream follows.

For some reason, at the corner of the screen, the students see a gray pegasus with a blonde mane and tail.

"What's that pony doing over there?" Momo asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I don't think it's important..." Shoji answered.

Starscream is in the middle of the clouds, he transforms into his humanoid form and looks around. The pony is nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Starscream demanded.

Before he knew it, Starscream is covered in a dark raincloud which Rainbow brought over.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Rainbow Dash begins bucking the cloud to create lighting which is short circuiting his circuits. Starscream screams in pain as he plummets into the ground.

"Starscreams is getting his ass handed to him." Kaminari said in disbelief and Bakugo graoned.

Rainbow Dash approaches the transformer who isn't moving, however, she is standing point blank at his Null Ray Cannon which Starscream fires and knocks her back into a daze.

"That's a cheap shot!" Mina yelled.

"How did that not kill her!?" Bakugo yelled is disbelief.

"It's a Null Ray Cannon, it only affects machines, to a living being like Rainbow Dash the Null Ray annon problably feels like getting punch really hard." Mei explained.

"Alright. It… is… on!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed in anger.

Rainbow Dash starts flying around Starscream's in circles until a tornado is formed which engulfs Starscream, trapping him. Starscream is spun around and around in the raging whirlwind. Starscream tries to escape in his jet form, but the powerful winds break his wings off and he crashes into the ground once again. Rainbow Dash gallops towards the transformer to finish him off. Starscream is in a sitting position and he's… begging for mercy?

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Starscream begged.

Rainbow Dash skids to a stop and listens, the stundents on the other hand, know it's a trick and they feel annoyed he's trying to be clever.

"I'll… I'll join the herd! I'll a good Decepticon for now on. Please... just let me go." He continued to beg.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? There isn't usually this much talking in a Death Battle!" Bakugo yelled."I don't think even Shadow VS Vegeta had this much talking!"

Unknown to Rainbow Dash, Starscream's successfully locks onto Rainbow Dash and prepares to fire every missile he has at her.

"Well… I don't know. I mean, I should love and tolerate but… wait… what's that?" Rainbow Dash asked, realizing something odd.

Starscream's chest opens, revealing all the missiles aimed at her.

"Die!" Starscream...screamed...

All the missiles are launched and rocket towards Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash makes a run for as she flies away with the missiles on her rainbow tail.

She zigzags in every direction but the missiles keep following her. She and the missiles fly into the clouds and then… complete silence. Starscream patiently waits for the kaboom or something.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash is now flying back at a downwards angle with the missiles still following her. She begins to break the sound barrier and finally performs the Sonic Rainboom. She turns a 90 degree angle just right at the ground and flies under Starscream. This caused Starscream to turn around.

Big mistake.

The missiles all flew into Starscream's lower torso and completely obliterated his lower half. Then Rainbow Dash rammed the rest of him off screen. Then a giant explosion is seen a bit offscreen; Rainbow Dash did the Buccaneer Blaze which turned Starscream into bits.

The student's jaws dropped at what just happened. A pony… destroyed a transformer. Rainbow lands next to Starscream's destroyed torso.

"Oh Yeah! That was Awesome!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed in victory.

"HOW THE HECK A FUCKING PONY CAN BEAT A ROBOT!?" Bakugo yelled, letting out a few small explosions from his hands.

"Bakugo, we may no longer be watching the Death Battles in secret, but I don't think Aizawa is going to like to hear those explosions." Tsuyu told him.

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo yelled at her.

It isn't over just yet.

Starscream's spark floats out of the remains and rants that he isn't finished.

"You haven't won! I'm invincible! My spark lives! You can never defeat Starscre-" Starscream started but before he could even finish his rant, Rainbow Dash engulfs him in her mouth… and swallows him.

The student's jaws dropped again.

* * *

 **K.O!**

The students couldn't believe it, this is more unbelievable than Yoshi vs Riptor. Koda and the girls cheered while Bakugo yelled in annoyance.

 **"** **Forget all doubt, that pony is a monster!** **" Boomstick claimed.**

* * *

 **RAINBOW DASH**

 **3.6 Times Faster**

 **Much More Agile**

 **Can Survive g-force of over 20 g.**

 **Cartoon Physics**

 **20% Cooler than Starscream**

 **STARSCREAM**

 **Got Too Cocky**

 **Clumsy & Foolish**

 **Trained to Battle Slower, Larger Robots**

 **Cannot Possess a Pony**

 **Spark is Corporeal, not electrical**

* * *

 _"_ _Rainbow's speed and agility were more than a match for the clumsy Starscream, and it doesn't help that his aim is worse than a Stormtrooper's._ _" Wiz explained."_ _Not to mention the Null Ray is designed to destroy electronics, not living ponies._ _"_

"See? I was right!" Mei claimed proudly.

 **"** **She just ate a transformer!** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Yes, and while Rainbow might experience some mild indigestion, Starscream's not going anywhere, anytime soon._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Well, she put the pwn in pony.** **" Boomstick joked.**

 _"_ _The winner is Rainbow Dash._ _" Wiz finished._

"Well, that was a good way to start, let's move on to the next one!" Mei said in excitement.

"Says you! The next Death Battle better be freakin' awesome or else I'm blowing something up!"

* * *

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle** **" Boomstick said, getting everyone's attention.**

They see smoke and piles of wreckage around. Suddenly, they see a figure walk out the smoke, revealing himself to student's eyes. A man covered from head to toe in some kind of futuristic armor which is colored grayish-green. His visor is gold and they can't see his face.

Before the show ended, they were introduced with a text that says something.

 **NEW CHALLENGER!**

They see the man in armor again who assumes to be a super soldier because they see him using various weapons at alien like enemies as he plows through them. His name is also revealed.

 **MASTER CHIEF**

The screen goes black.

 **VS**

(cues DOOM E1M1 Metal Remix)

The music starts off soft but the heavy metal music starts getting louder and louder until it sets off a loud booming heavy metal guitar. They see a fiery blaze and can barely see anything within it. Then, they see a hand punching through a body and it's also gripping the spine. Now they see a helmet, part of it is torn off and they see part of his face that shows rage in his eye. His name says it all as he slays demonic monsters with all kinds of awesome weaponry.

 **DOOMGUY**

* * *

When Bakugo saw Doomguy he snatch the controler from Izuku and played the next episode.


	21. Master Chief VS Doomguy

_**AN: People asked me to add more info about the Spartan Program (Or whatever) but I search up the HALO wikies and I didn't find any mention of heroic acts, at least nothing worth noting, so if you where hoping for more info about HALO to appear in this chapter I am sorry to tell there won't, also people asked me to add the DOOMGuy from the newest DOOM game, but I feel like Screwattack might make a new Death Battle with the newest version of DOOM, and I rather not add anything more to DOOM, it would be like adding Super Saiyan God into the first fight between Goku and Superman, it would just screw everything up and would destroy the need for a REMATCH.**_

 _ **With that out of the way I hope you enjoy the Death Battle!**_

* * *

Master Chief belongs to Microsoft

Doomguy belongs to id Software

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.

* * *

Bakugo snatched the controller of Izuku's hands and played the next episode after seeing Doomguy.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

 _"_ _When the aliens invade a thousand years from now and our hyper, advanced technology isn't enough, our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone, space marine._ _" Wiz started._

Bakugo was gonna enjoy this one, and all other students were pretty interested already.

 **"** **Like the super soldier, Master Chief...** **" Boomstick introduces the first armored soldier.**

 _"_ _And Doomguy, the bane of Hell itself._ _" Wizard introduces the second one._

"I can already tell this is gonna be awesome!" Bakugo cheered.

 **"** **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.** **" Boomstick introduced himself and his co-host.**

 _"_ _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said._

* * *

The first contestant is what they see before them, emerging from some kind of sleeping chamber, is a man in some kind of advanced looking armor that's colored darkish green to greenish-brown and a helmet with a yellow visor with hexagonal patterns on it.

 **Master Chief**

 _"_ _At the young age of 6, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-II Program._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **The worst daycare ever.** **" Boomstick commented.**

The students now had to see another sad origin story. They felt sympathy to John as he was taken away and will never see his family again. He looks scared and miserable living all the other kids in the program.

"It's shocking they would turn such young children into soldiers, this would never be allowed on our world!" Tenya commented shocked by what he heard from Wizard.

"But this Spartan Program might have some cool weapons to show!" Mei said with excitment.

* * *

 **SPARTAN-II AUGMENTATIONS**

 **15x Stronger Skeleton**

 **Muscle Increase**

 **300% Increased Reflexes**

 **Better Eyesight & Perception** **(Similar to Mei's quirk)**

 **Boosted Tissue Growth**

 **Lactase Recovery Decrease**

 **Heightened Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity**

* * *

 _"_ _At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentations procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes._ _" Wiz explained._

The students were really impressed that they augmented him to superhuman levels both physically and mentally, Izuku especially found it interesting, it would help give quirkless people like he was before he met All Might to acomplish their dreams of becoming heroes.

"He is a one of two years younger that we were when we were accepted into UA."Kirishima said in awe.

"Do you think he would have passed the entrance exam?" Seto asked.

"Maybe, he sounds like he is capable enough to enter, but we might need to continue watching to find out for sure." Tenya theorized.

 **"** **When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible, and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. AT FOURTEEN! Man, that's one harsh puberty.** **" Boomstick exclaimed.**

The student's jaws dropped at the sight of John, a year or two younger than most of them, beating the crap out of other adult marines.

"Well...he managed to beat experts by himself, I think it's safe to assume he would manage to beat the entrance exam!" Kaminari explaimed in shock.

"I like this guy already!" Bakugo said with a grin and most of the boys and some of the girls nodded in agreement.

 _"_ _Upon reaching the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a 30 year campaign, leading the Spartans against three different threats: The Insurrection, The Alien Covenant, and The Flood._ _" Wiz continued to explain._

They are impressed that he and the program are battling three different armies.

* * *

 **MARK IV MJOLNIR ARMOR**

 **Brain-Linked Reactive Circuits**

 **Force-Multiplying Circuits**

 **Titanium Alloy Plating**

 **Heat Resistant**

 **5 Second Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Weight: 1000 lbs.**

* * *

 _"_ _As a Spartan, he wears Mark IV Mjolnir Armor, this technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions are controlled by thought before movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies the Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities._ _" Wiz explained the spartan armor._

The students were shocked at hearing that while Mei was squealing in excitement. Not even the most of the suits she made have any technological capabilities that compare to Chief's armor, she started writing on her notebook.

 **"** **The suit weighs half-a-friggin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

"It weighs more than my armor." Tenya claimed."But the extra protection seems useful."

 _"_ _The Helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield._ _" Wiz explained._

The students had to admit that this is the most awesome armor they ever heard and seen.

* * *

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **M60 Magnum**

 **Ammo: 12.7 mm**

 **Range: 400 ft**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **M7 Submachine Gun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Range: 155 ft**

 **M9 Frag Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 16 ft**

* * *

 **"** **The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum** **." Boomstick starts explaining."** **This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armor piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kind of armor you are wearing, three headshots from this baby and you're done.** **"**

"That's an impressive Magnum!" Momo claimed.

"No kidding, I bet Snipe would kill to have a handgun like that!" Mina added.

 _"_ _His other sidearms include the SMG and Frag Grenade._ _" Wiz continued for his co-host._

"Time for the big weapons, that's more like it!" Bakugo cheered.

* * *

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **MA5C Assault Rifle**

 **Ammo: 7.62 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 650 RPM**

 **BA55KB SR Battle Rifle**

 **Ammo: 9.5 mm**

 **Range: 3100 ft**

 **M90 Shotgun**

 **Type: Pump**

 **Spread: 15 pellets**

 **Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells**

* * *

 **"His standard firearms include rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 Shotgun, a pump action death dealer that uses Soellkraft 8-gauge shells…" Boomstick said.**

"I don't really know why most heroes don't use guns." Mineta asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious why..." Ochaco answered. "With guns you can take a life with the simple pull of a trigger, and heroes are not supposed to kill anyone, even if they are villans."

"But heroes like thirteen have quirks that can make killing much easier than with guns." Shoji commented.

"Good point..." Ochaco and Mineta said at the same time.

 _"_ _... Which are so impossibly dangerous, they've been banned worldwide to the point of near extinction._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **But even that is not enough killing power for the Master Chief.** **" Boomstick started.**

* * *

 **HEAVY WEAPONRY**

 **M41 Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle**

 **Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized**

 **Range: 7545.9 ft**

 **Night-Vision Mode**

 **M6 Spartan Laser**

 **Shot Limit: 5**

 **John-117's Most Powerful Weapon**

* * *

 **"** **The M41 Rocket Launcher holds 2 rockets at once and his sniper rifle is designed to kill giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armor or rip people in half.** **" Boomstick continued explaining the weapons.**

Bakugo was realy happy with the Rocket Laucher and Tokoyami liked the Sniper.

 **"** **And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser.** **" Boomstick introduced the weapon.**

What Master Chief was carrying was some kind of laser cannon shooting a massive laser.

 _"With a three second charge and 5 shot limit, it does have it's faults. Buuuut…." Wiz started._

 **"Think of it kinda like a laser pointer…. that points thing INTO OBLIVION!" Boomstick talked over his co-host.**

The Spartan Laser obliterates a hulking alien soldiers and a giant turret. Everyone had their eyes wide open while Bakugo had the face as if he saw the most awesome thing in the world.

"That is so FUCKING AWESOME!" He screamed.

 _"_ _Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to possess extraordinary luck, and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby._ _" Wiz claimed._

 **"** **He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk.** **" Boomstick added.**

"Jeez, talk about conviniant!" Kaminari said laughing.

* * *

 **SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**

 **Overshield**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Radar jammer**

 **Regenerator**

 **Deployable Cover**

 **Power Drain**

 **Bubble Shield**

* * *

 _"_ _He can also use special equipment in the field. The overshield triples the strength armour's shields and using active camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the the illusion of invisibility._ _" Wiz explained._

"That's amazing, a shield makes you invisible is something I've never heard of before!" Toru said with excitment.

"No kidding, that's another thing to add to my list!" Mei said writing on her notebook, another thing for her to try and make.

 **"** **Plus the bubble shield is a personal forcefield that protects the Chief from all projectiles.** **" Boomstick added.**

"And it also doubles as a defensive shield!" Izuku said writing down on HIS notebook.

Ochaco couldn't help but feel jealous of Izuku and Mei writing down on they're notebooks and sharing ideas.

 **"** **Though, people and vehicles can pass right through it. How the hell does that work?** **" Boomstick asked.**

"Yeah, that's bizzare, those shields can take explosions but can't take a car charging it's way!" Bakugo commented.

"Yeah that's pretty inconsistant." Kirishima said in agreement.

"I think the shield can protect from projectiles, cars and other vehicles don't count as projectiles." Izuku explained.

"Nobody asked you Deku!" Bakugo snapped at his childhood friend.

"Nobody asked for your whining either, but we get it anyways, Ribbit!" Tsuyu commented.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Bakugo yelled angerly.

 _"_ _But even that is not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal._ _" Wiz added, causing Bakugo to look back to the TV before he could start another fight with Tsuyu._

* * *

 **SANGHEILI WEAPONRY**

 **Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

 **Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

 **Type-51 Carbine**

 **Type-1 Plasma Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 13 ft**

 **Sticks to Targets**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword**

 **Length: 4.15 ft**

 **Weight: 5.2 lbs.**

* * *

 _"_ _When the Elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles and Type-51 carbines._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **Not to mention my favorites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword.** **" Boomstick continued.**

The plasma grenade was a blue grenade that simply sticks to opponents while they try to get it off… only for them to blow up, Bakugo loved these granades.

But the weapon that got the most attention of the students was the energy sword, a sword with two blades that appear to be made of some kind of sparking energy. It was such a beautiful weapon to look at.

 _"_ _The type-1 energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four foot laser blades that can actually block bullets._ _" Wiz explained._

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Mei screamed, causing most of the other stundets to whince."I definitely need to try and build my own version of this sword!"

"Jeez fuck! Even I am not that loud!" Bakugo said, rubbing his hears.

"I don't think Present Mic is THAT loud!" Kyoka said sticking a finger down her earhole to try and unclog it.

 **"** **Really, man that would've been useful in the games.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible._ _" Wiz claimed._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0 (w/ armor)** **(Taller than anyone in Class 1-A)**

 **Weight: 1,287 lbs (w/ armor)**

 **UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II**

 **Defeated 3 Armies**

 **Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark**

 **Super Soldier**

 **Top Speed: 50+ mph**

* * *

 _"He's an expert at combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely armies multiple times, destroyed an entire Covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide… TWICE." Wiz claimed._

All those feats they just heard made them just sat their with their eyes wide open and jaw dropped.

"This guy is one big MANLY badass!" Kirishima cheered.

"Kinda makes me wanna see what his opponent will bring to the table!" Bakugo said, as he was most excited about Master Chief's opponent.

 **"** **And one time, he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kicking alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? 'Cause he can.** **" Boomstick said.**

"You hit the nail on the head Kirishima!" Kaminari told his classmate."This guy is one big manly badass!"

They see Master Chief in some kind of ship. He says one of the most badass lines they ever heard from him… because it's the only line he ever said in this episode.

"Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"

"Sir, finishing this fight." The Chief answered.

All the students agreed that Master Chief is no doubt a badass. Mei literally loves all his weapons and powerups, Most of the students admired his strategy, skills and his accomplishments in defeating 3 separate armies at once and they were impressed with his physical abilities and other impressive feats. They did feel sorry he got abducted at a young age and became what he is now. On with the next contestant.

* * *

 **Doomguy**

The second contestant is a man, also wearing futuristic armor, is shooting down hordes of demons trying to overwhelm him while he fights back. The art was creepy, yet awesome to look at.

And Bakugo was certainly excited to hear about this guy.

(cue Doom Theme)

 **"** **The original, ass-kicking, demon slaying, first person badass, and one of my personal heroes: Doomguy!** **" Boomstick claimed.**

"This is gonna be good, I can already tell!" Bakugo said with one of his trademark sadistic smiles.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2" (as tall as** **Shoji** **)**

 **Weight: 230 lbs.**

 **US Space Marine Captain**

 **Prefers a Run- &-Gun Strategy**

 **Defeated Hell 5 Times** **(The students were amazed by this)**

 **Can Dodge Plasma Shots**

 **Top Speed: 57 mph** **(Tenya was impressed)**

* * *

 _"After disobeying his commanding officer… and beating him to death…" Wiz started._

 **"Why did he do that?" Boomstick asked."Not that I'm complainning!"**

"Yeah, why would he do that, aren't soldiers and marines suposse to put the orders of they're commanders before anything else?" Tenya asked

 _"Turns out His commander wanted him to kill innocents, and he refused." Wiz explained._

 _"_ _Doomguy's Space Marine Career drastically changed when he was transferred to the desolate moons of Mars, which just so happens to house a magical gateway to the bloody bowels of Hell._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **Mexico!** **" Boomstick exclaimed.**

This caused all students to burst out laughing.

 _"_ _No._ _" Wiz answered._

 **"** **And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Doomguy killed them back.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

Some of the demons he's fighting look cybernetic, which is really cool.

"So he we have a space marine fighting demons?" Izuku asked.

"Seems like it." Ochaco said."But he seems alot more dangerous than most of does demons."

Bakugo's grin was getting bigger by the second.

* * *

 **MEGAARMOR**

 **2x Stronger than Security Armor**

 **Non-Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Max Armor & Shield Charge is 200%**

* * *

 _"_ _He wears the Megaarmor, a shielded combat suit almost twice as tough as typical security armor and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts._ _" Wiz explains._

"Impressive, that puts the armor of most heroes to shame." Shoji commented.

"I think Master Chief's armor is alot more dazzling!" Aoyama commented.

'I sometimes forget he is also here' Most of the students mentally said.

 **"** **He carries a huge arsenal of murder machines, all at once.** **" Boomstick.**

"Really!?" Kirishima asked in shock "How is that possible?"

 _"_ _Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all of his weapons simultaneously._ _" Wiz continued to explain._

"So Doomguy doesn't have to constantly look for new weapons, that's going to give him an edge against Master Chief..." Tokoyami claimed.

* * *

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **Pistol**

 **Ammo Capacity: 200 bullets**

 **Chainsaw**

 **AKA The Great Communicator** **(The students found this funny)**

 **Gas-Powered**

 **Chaingun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 525 RPM**

 **Full-Auto Disperses Accuracy**

* * *

 **"** **I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same technology, since he never has to reload.** **" Boomstick added.**

"Another thing he has over Master Chief, his handgun not only has 200 bullets but he never has to reload, thing are not looking good for Chief." Tokoroki commented.

 **"** **And when things get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody. Rgggghhhh! Not the chainsaw! Yes the Chainsaw! Rgggghhhh!** **" Boomstick said. "** **And his chaingun mows down everything in seconds.** **"**

"AWESOME!" Bakugo yelled, making everyone else sweatdrop.

 _"_ _Oddly, the chaingun uses the same 5 mm ammunition as the handgun, and is relatively ineffective against strong body armor._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **Well, that's stupid.** **" Boomstick commented.**

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't want to be in the way of that chaingun." Kaminari commented.

* * *

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **Shotgun**

 **Pump-Action**

 **Spread: 7 Pellets**

 **Super Shotgun**

 **Sawn-Off & Break-Open**

 **Spread: 20 Pellets**

 **Plasma Gun**

 **Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets**

 **Rocket Speed: 40 mph**

* * *

 **"** **Luckily Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun. It holds sixteen shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread and range so ridiculous he doesn't even have to aim!** **" Boomstick said.**

"Of course a guy called "Boomstick" would be excited about a shotgun..." Mina said.

 **"** **But apparently, one overpowered shottie isn't enough! So Doomguy go himself a super shotgun: a heavy double-barreled devastator that fires a huge spread of 20 pellets. Good luck Dodging that!** **" Boomstick continued.**

 _"_ _He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid fire rocket launcher which can hold up to 50 rockets at once._ _" Wiz claimed._

"The plasma gun is pretty awesome!" Sero commented.

"Yeah amd with 50 rockets you can have bunch of sick ass explosions!" Bakugo answered with excitement.

 **"** **What the Hell! Who the hell designs these things?** **" Boomstick asked.**

"I DON'T KNOW BUT THEY ARE A GENIUS!" Mei yelled in excitment.

 _"_ _But even that pales in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon._ _" Wiz claimed._

 **Boomstick: It's the king of cannons** **,** **the doomsday bazooka that lays waste to everything** **,** **It's the BIG FUCKING GUN 9000!** **" Boomstick claimed, causing most students to perk up and and when they saw the BFG 9000 they were all wide eyed at the weapon, especially Bakugo.**

Doomguy launches a giant green ball that explodes when it hits. While most of the students were impressed with the weapon, they didn't have much time to enjoy it since Bakugo and Mei started yelling at the top of they're lungs from excitement.

"Jeez, do Bakugo and Hatsume's screams count as a weapon!?" Kyoka asked covering her years in pain.

* * *

 **BFG 9000**

 **Plasma Blasts**

 **Slow-Moving Projectile**

 **Huge Blast Radius** **(Bakugo loved this)**

 **Can Be Charged**

 **Obliterates Everything!** **(This weapon got the official "Bakugo's Badass Seal Of Approval"!)**

* * *

 _"_ _The BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma. Upon impact, the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying range blast radius. This "gun" is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan cyber-demon in a mere two or three shots and the unprecedented range of it's splash damage ensures no one's getting away unscathed._ _" Wiz explained._

Bakugo started to imagine himself having all of Chief's and Doomguy's weapons, but his day dream was cut short when he felt his pants getting tighter, he looked down and saw that he had a massive erection bulging against the fabric of his pants, placed his hands close to his legs in an attempt to hide his erection.

 _"_ _Wait a second Boomstick, you're not gonna believe this, but the BFG is not Doomguy's deadliest weapon._ _" Wiz claimed._

 **"** **Yes! More!** **" Boomstick demanded, and Bakugo mentally did the same.**

* * *

 **UNMAKER**

 **Laser Beams**

 **Up to 3 Simultaneous Lasers**

 **Paralyzes Demons**

 **Demon-Tech in Origin**

 **Feeds on Demonic Auras**

 **Deadly Only to the Demons of Hell** **(Much to the disapointment of Bakugo and a few other students.)**

* * *

 _"_ _Behold the Unmaker, a portable death-ray which puts everything else to shame._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **Gimme! Gimme, gimme, gimme!** **" Boomstick and Bakugo asked repeatedly.**

 _"_ _There's just one catch. The Unmaker's beams are so powerful, because they actually off the demonic energy of the target, which means it's basically useless against anything that isn't from hell._ _" Wiz explained most to the disappointment of Boomstick and Bakugo._

 **"** **Dammit! Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of things to kill people with. Give me the BFG, anyday.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

(cue The Imps Song — Doom)

They see Doomguy punching his fist through a demon… and ripping his spine out. Tenya and Momo felt a little sick seeing this, Bakugo on the other hand was in glee.

 _"_ _Now Doomguy isn't exactly a super soldier, but his strength and speed are much greater than a normal man, due to constant use of super serums and power ups._ _" Wiz said._

"I'm pretty sure if you can punch through a body you are pretty much a super soldier." Ojiro claimed.

* * *

 **POWER UPS**

 **Berserk**

 **Megasphere**

 **Radiation Shield**

 **Light Amplification**

 **Partial Invisibility**

 **Invulnerability**

* * *

 **"** **The berserker power completely heals him and increases his strength ten fold. Then, the invulnerability and partial invisibility power ups do, well, exactly what you think they would.** **" Boomstick explained.**

The powerups resembled orbs of energy and one even appears to have a demonic face within it.

 _"D_ _oomguy rarely relies on strategy, preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can._ _" Wiz explained._

"I'll give that a pass since he is one badass motherfucker!" Bakugo claimed and a few other students nodded in agreement.

 **"** **It's more fun that way.** **" Boomstick claied.**

 _"_ _He's defeated the armies of Hell five separate times._ _" Wiz claimed. "_ _He even walked knee deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit, Daisy._ _"_

The girls felt shocked at seeing a poor rabbit's head on a spike. Koda especially was shocked at the poor rabbit, if someone did that to HIS rabbit he wouldn't stop until that person paid for it.

 _"_ _He can run up to 57 miles an hour, even outrunning his own rockets and can spot invisible enemies._ _" Wiz explained._

Tenya was very impressed by this feat, despite the fact he could problably run alot more.

 **"He's no normal man. He's…. Doomguy!" Boomstick claimed.**

They watch Doomguy punch some kind of cybernetic, demonic brain-thingy until it collapses and explodes.

* * *

They liked Doomguy just as much. His weapons and his achievements are most impressive. Mei really liked all his weapons and Bakugo seemed like he found his new favorite Death Battle contestant, the other students seemed to like him too.

 _"_ _Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first, a message for our sponsors, Squarespace._ _" Wizard announced._

In the end it was a tough choice, Bakugo wanted Doomguy to win but he was happy with either winning, they decided not to vote this round, it's not like they were taking bets on who would win anyways...

 **"** **It's time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick cheered.**

* * *

The students see a stage that's surrounded by crates, barrels and a cool vehicle called the Puma.

They see Doomguy entering the stage at a steady pace and wielding a shotgun. Master Chief enters with the M60 Magnum. Doomguy pumps his shotgun as they stare at each other, waiting for the one to make his move.

The students could feel the air getting thicker as they silently watch the battle begin.

"It is on!" Kirishima cheered.

"FUCK YES!" Bakugo cheered with him.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

Master Chief is the first to draw. He switches to his assault rifle and open fires. However, the bullets couldn't penetrate Doomguy's armor as he returns fire while switching his weapons one at a time. The Spartan hides behind a crate and shoots again but still no dice. Doomguy switches to his rocket launcher and fired several rockets towards Chief. One of the rockets flies into the crate Master Chief is hiding behind and explodes.

"Seems like the Doomguy has the highground!" Kaminari pointed out.

"Indeed, but I feel like Master Chief isn't going down that easily." Tenya commented.

Suddenly, the Spartan jumps out the explosion and over-dramatically, dodges all the missiles with little effort, he even rolls under a few. Chief uses his enhanced reflexes and CATCHES one of the rockets and throws it back at Doomguy which stuns him.

"Holy shit that was badass!" Bakugo admited."He just picked threw a rocket!"

With Doomguy distracted, Master Chief approaches the Puma, grabs it and hurls it in the air with his bare hands, revealing an energy sword and active camouflage.

"Let's see how Chief handles that sword..." Tokoyami said.

Doomguy switches to his plasma gun and shoots the vehicle that's tumbling towards him from above. Chief switches his assault rifle with an energy sword and uses the active camouflage power up.

After Doomguy downed the vehicle into pieces, Master Chief is nowhere to be seen. Before anybody knew it, Doomguy pulls out his chaingun, turns a full 180 and unleashes a hail of bullets, revealing Master Chief who tried to sneak up on him and is now using the sword as a shield.

"That sword is holding out does bullets pretty well!" Ochaco pointed out.

"Well, the sword is made of energy, not to mention as Wiz and Boomstick pointed out Doomguy's chaingun isn't very powerful since it uses handgun ammo." Momo explained.

Doomguy switches to his super shotgun and fires which knocks Master Chief back near a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle. Doomguy also shot a few barrels which reveals an invulnerability power up. Master Chief grabs the rocket launcher and fires two rockets but Doomguy already touched the power up and the rockets do no damage. Chief then uses his sniper rifle but the bullets do no damage either.

"Ha! He is bulletproof you idiot!" Bakugo mocked the Chief's attempts at gunning down Doomguy.

"But it won't last forever..." Shoji pointed out, and sure enough the invulnerability starts to wear off and Chief fires which hits Doomguy… right between the legs.

The boys flinched and were even surprised Doomguy walks it off.

Master Chief is out of bullets and switches back to his Magnum pistol.

"That pistol is the only thing Chief has, while Doomguy is still armed to the teeth." Mina pointed out.

"He doesn't stand a chance, Ribbit." Tsuyu commented.

Doomguy charges his BFG 9000 and fires as the Spartan is engulfed in the green explosion. It looks like it's over, but suddenly, a blue object with blue smoke flies out of the explosion and lands on Doomguy who doesn't notice.

The students realized what that was. Doomguy stops putting on his game face and looks around where the sizzling noise is coming from.

The moment he realizes, Doomguy screams in horror but was cut short as the sticky plasma grenade explodes and turns him into gibs. As the smoke clears, Master Chief is okay inside the bubble shield, he must have summoned it the moment Doomguy fired his BFG.

* * *

 **K.O!**

Master Chief walks over the Doomguy's corpse and…. teabags him, which most students thought was funny.

The students clapped for Doomguy's efforts, even though Bakugo wanted Doomguy to win he was glad his opponent was also very cool, not to mention Doomguy also put up an amazing fight.

 **"** **It's about time we had a good old fashioned gun fight.** **" Boomstick proclaimed.**

* * *

 **DOOMGUY**

 **Stronger Weapons**

 **No Long Range Weaponry**

 **1.14x Faster**

 **Weaker Defense**

 **Useful Backpack**

 **Realiance on Power-Ups Creates Inconsistency**

* * *

 **MASTER CHIEF**

 **More Weapons**

 **Broader Variety of Skills**

 **Superior Training & Experience**

 **Regenerating Shields**

 **Superior Reflexes**

* * *

 _"_ _Doomguy may have an enormously destructive arsenal, but unfortunately, his weapons lacked versatility._ _" Wiz explained._

"I figured as much." Momo commented.

 **"** **I hate to admit it, but Chief can tank and dish out way more punishment than Doomguy.** **" Boomstick admitted and Bakugo couldn't help but mentally agree.**

 _"_ _And while defeating Hell does sound awe-inspiring, Doomguy's enemies were_ _n_ _'t that much different than Master Chief's._ _" Wiz continued_

 **"** **This fight was nuts! hehe.** **" Boomstick punned, some students laughed and other groaned.**

 _"_ _The Winner is the Master Chief._ _" Wiz claimed, ending the Death Battle._

Everyone cheered.

* * *

"That was a pretty awesome fight!" Kirishima claimed.

"Yeah, I wonder if the next Death Battle will be just as awesome!" Mina said.

 **"** **Next time on Death Battle** **" Boomstick said, once again getting everyone's attention.**

* * *

The students start hearing some awesome sounding rock music and they see two crazy old looking men in strange outfits that make them look like mad geniuses or scientists.

Genuinely curious, Izuku pressed the button on the controller to play the next Death Battle.


	22. Eggman VS Wily

**Eggman belongs to Sega**

 **Wily belongs to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha.**

After Mei snatched the controller she played the next episode.

* * *

(*Cue Invader — Jim Johnston*)

They see a crazy looking scientist trying to bring his creation to life.

 **"It's no secret that scientists are well… crazy as hell." Boomstick started.**

"Yeah, that seems like a common thing in fiction, and reality the more I think about it..." Sero pointed out.

 **"** **But these two take it WAY too far!** **" Boomstick claimed.**

 _"_ _Doctor. Ivo Robotnik, aka the Eggman..._ _" Wiz introduced the first fighter._

 **"… And Dr. Albert Wily, aka Einstein without rogaine." Boomstick introduced the second.**

"So this is a fight between to crazy doctors?" Mina asked.

"They are Scientists." Momo clarified. "I'm sure you can call scientists doctors."

 _"_ _In this scenario, both doctors will be leing their mechanized armies to see who is the deadliest robot commander._ _" Wiz explained the rules of this particular Death Battle._

"Cool! So we are seeing a battle between two robot armies!" Ochaco cheered in excitment.

 **"** **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.** **" Boomstick said once again.**

 _"_ _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said before starting the analysis._

* * *

The first combatant is a tall, yet, fat looking man with no hair on his head and a long bushy, brown mustache. He's wearing a red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, yellow cuffs and gold rectangular buttons, black one-piece pants/boots with silver accents and buttons, white cuff-less gloves, grey hexagonal-shaped goggles and navy blue pince nez glasses. Other versions of him look fatter and more menacing or goofy, including one with a mechanical left arm.

* * *

 **Eggman**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Ivo Robotnik**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 282 lbs.**

 **IQ: Over 300** **(Which shocked most of the students.)**

 **PhD: Unknown & Probably Fake**

 **Ruler of the Eggman Empire**

 **Endorses Animal Cruelty (much to** **the shock and rage of the students** **)**

* * *

(cue Dr. Eggman's theme from SatAM Sonic the Hedgehog)

 _"_ _Doctor Eggman is the obese, yet strangely athletic, evil mastermind responsible for terrorizing the world of Sonic the Hedgehog in his quest to rule a global empire._ _" Wiz explained._

"Of Course!" Said Bakugo with annoyance. "It's always about the genius wanting to rule the world."

 _"_ _His engineering mastery has led to a massive army of unique robot warriors using the strangest fuel source, kidnapped animals._ _" Wiz continued._

"What?!" The students said in complete disbelief.

"That's horrible!" Toru said with tears.

"Why animals!?" Mina said in anger." That's just inhuman!"

"Actually, that's pretty human, we kill animals to make food, so I could see humans using them as a fuel source." Bakugo explained.

It was a pretty morbid thing but no one could try and argue it, didn't stop people from getting angry at him, but before they could speak, Bakugo spoke again.

"Not sayin I approve of this!" He stated, silencing the students who wanted to argue.

 **"** **He's PETA's worst nightmare!** **" Boomstick joked.**

* * *

 **ROBOT INFANTRY**

 **Moto Bug**

 **-High Speed Scouts**

 **Caterkiller**

 **-Covered in Defensive Spikes**

 **Buzz Bomber**

 **-Quick Flyers with Laser Guns**

 **E-1001 Egg Pawn**

 **-Impressive Arsenal, but Dumb**

 **SWATbot**

 **-Well-Rounded, but Fragile**

* * *

 _"_ _His army is based around speed and defense, including Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns and SWATbots._ _" Wiz started._

Mei's eyes were shining at those robots. The first three resembled insects and the other two were more humanoid with guns they carried or were mounted on their wrists.

"The Moto Bug and Buzz Bomber seem pretty cool." Bakugo admitted.

 **"** **But Eggman's got way more than that!** **" Boomstick claimed.**

* * *

 **EGG FLEET**

 **Composed of Hundreds of Flying Warships**

 **Mako Shark Gunship**

 **Sawfish Battleship**

 **Manta Ray Ship**

 **Egg Carrier**

 **-Length: 2,588 ft**

 **-Numerous Missile Launchers**

 **-Front-Mounted Laser Cannon**

* * *

 **"** **His Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the massive Egg Carrier, which supports a huge front-mounted laser cannon.** **" Boomstick continued.**

The students looked in awe at Egg fleet.

"Jeez, Eggman could take over japan with that fleet of airships!" Mina claimed.

"Not in our watch he won't!" Kirishima claimed hardenning his arm."If Eggman ever came to japan to conquer it I would fight to my last breath to protect my home!"

"You got that right!" Ochaco said in agreement pumping her arm into the air, her enthusiasm was spread to the rest of the students and they all started cheering.

"Indeed!" Tenya proclaimed."As heroes it is our duty to keep our world safe from people like Eggman!"

"Let him try to come here and take over!" Bakugo said with a wicked grin and sparks on his hands."I would love to fly up to the sky and blow up those flying airships one by one."

"It would look pretty awesome from the ground!" Kaminari claimed.

Izuku couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm to protect their home with a smile, Mei was to focused on taking notes on Eggman's robots to care.

(cue Sonic 3 and Knuckles Robotnik Orchestral remix)

 _"_ _The Eggman army is spearheaded by his deadliest warriors, the Badniks._ _" Wiz continued for Boomstick._

Everyone got closer to the screen to see and hear everything better.

* * *

 **BADNIKS**

 **EggRobo**

 **-Designed for Tactical Tasks**

 **-Can Pilot Vehicles**

 **Silver Sonic**

 **-Can Fly with Rocket Shoes**

 **-Powered by a Chaos Emerald**

 **Mecha Sonic**

 **-Slower & Tougher than Silver**

 **-Greater Focus on Firepower**

 **-Can Absorb & Use Chaos Energy**

 **Mecha Knuckles**

 **-Fires Large Rockets**

 **E-101 Beta MKII**

 **-Can Fly & Teleport**

 **-Homing Missiles**

 **-Wide AoE Laser Beams**

 **Shadow Android**

 **-Has Shadow's Physical Abilities**

 **-Fires Small Rockets**

 **Scratch & Grounder**

* * *

 _"_ _The Eggrobo is a smartbot crafted in Eggman's own image and designed to carry out tasks Eggman himself would normally do._ _" Wiz continued explaining._

 **"** **What's this guy's deal with eggs?** **" Boomstick asked.**

"Eggman seems like an egotist, so it doesn't suprise me he names his robots after himself." Todoroki theorized.

 _"_ _On it's own, Silver Sonic appears slow and bulky but it is powered by a chaos emerald, making it a much faster and more practical machine._ _" Wiz explained._

"So he makes robots based of his enemies too?" Momo questioned the choice to make robots based of his enemies.

"You know the saying..." Shoji started. "Keep your friend close and your enemies closer..."

 **"** **Then he made another robo-hog, Mecha Sonic, who focuses on firepower over speed.** **" Boomstick introduced the next robot.**

This one also resemble Sonic, but it looked taller and more deadly.

"This hunk of junk looks alot deadlier than Silver Sonic." Bakugo claimed with a grin."I would love to tear it to shreds!"

 _"_ _Mecha Sonic can even absorb Chaos energy to attain a short lived super form._ _" Wiz added._

"Wow, so Mecha Sonic can absorb Chaos energy like Shadow to boost it's power!" Izuku said with amazement.

 **"** **But Eggman wanted more than just Sonic bots. Mecha Knuckles can glide and vomit giant rockets.** **" Boomstick continued.**

"Another robot based on a character we don't know." Kirishima said. "But this Knuckles seems kinda cool, I hope we see him in a Death Battle in the future."

"Does rockets seem a little to big to fit in Mecha Knuckle's body." Tsuyu said."How does he fire some many?"

Nobody seemed to know the answer.

 _"_ _And E-101 Beta remains one of Eggman's most versatile creations._ _" Wiz claimed._

 **"** **He's a flying robot with super speed, teleportation and a reflector shield! He shoots homing missiles and Kamehamehas and has one of my favorite defensive abilities ever, the Backhand!** **" Boomstick explained.**

"Seems this robot can might be hard to take down with projectiles considering it can backhand them away." Izuku started mumbling. "He could prove a problem against heroes like Snipe considering his main method of attacking is shooting with a gun, or maybe Momo if she desides to make a cannon, good thing her quirk can also create short range weapons that could prove useful for a robot like this and-"

Izuku suddenly felt Tsuyu's tongue slap the back of his head, Izuku looked back to see everyone staring at him, he turned back to the TV blushing with embarrassment.

 _"_ _The Shadow Androids are fast and durable and typically fight in groups of three. However, their design is so complex, they sometimes glitch in close combat. And speaking of glitches, despite being an absolute genius, Doctor Eggman appears to suffer from a peculiar personality disorder that sent him through different phases._ _" Wiz introduced a few more robots and_ _Eggman look_ _ing_ _menacing and then look_ _ing_ _like a weirdo._

His two robots is a humanoid chicken and some kind of digging robot with drills for arms and treads for feet.

 **"** **Let's hope the Scratch and Grounder phase doesn't show up today.** **" Boomstick hoped.**

"Yeah, those robots look like push overs and nothing but a big joke." Sero claimed refering to Grounder and Scratch.

 _"But none of Eggman's creations have ever been as deadly or as successful than as his ultimate killing machine…" Wiz suddenly said._

The students once again looked in awe as they saw a new robotic being.

 **"** **Hyper Metal Sonic!** **" Boomstick introduced the new robot**.

(cue final boss theme from Sonic CD)

The robot looked like a menacing and evil version of Sonic.

 _"_ _Metal Sonic was specifically designed to be better than Sonic the Hedgehog in every way and was a complete success._ _" Wiz proclaimed._

* * *

 **METAL SONIC**

 **Top Speed: Mach 5**

 **255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine**

 **-Max Output — 55ps/600rpm**

 **-Max Torque — 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm**

 **Weaponry**

 **-Sonic's Abilities**

 **-Black Shield**

 **-Chest Laser**

 **-Maximum Overdrive**

 **-Scan & Copy Ability**

* * *

 _"_ _Metal can move much faster than Sonic, easily reaching near mach 5 speeds. Metal's abilities include the spindash and homing attack, along with the impenetrable Black Shield._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **He's also got a chest laser, rocket powered flight and the Maximum Overdrive attack where he overloads his circuits to create a glowy energy field that will burn through pretty much anything.** **" Boomstick continued for his co-host.**

(cue the final boss from theme from Sonic CD)

 _"_ _And that's not all, somehow, Eggman managed to make Metal Sonic an ever evolving force. Metal has the uncanny ability scan and copy data from others, flawlessly replicating their abilities._ _" Wiz continued to explain._

 **"** **Damn, Eggman sure stepped up his game!** **" Boomstick claimed with amazement.**

 _"_ _Obtaining enough power can transform Metal into a number of more impressive forms, all of which increases his abilities immeasurably._ _" Wiz continued._

They watch Metal turn into some kind of robotic abomination called Metal Overlord.

"This robot sounds like it could prove a challenge to any of us." Tenya claimed."It has a large variety of attacks and he could even give some trouble to Shadow the Hedgehog, who as we know is super powerful."

"Yeah, If Eggman ever came to invade Japan we would have to fight Hyper Metal Sonic." Mineta claimed. "Suddenly I feel less confident about fighting Eggman."

Most of the students couldn't help but agree, Hyper Metal Sonic was a truly intimidating presence.

 **"** **The only downside to give Metal Sonic a super brain is Eggman sometimes has trouble keeping him in line.** **" Boomstick decided to add.**

 _"_ _But even with his metallic minions waging his war, Doctor Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battlefield himself._ _" Wiz added._

"So the guy isn't a total coward who let's his robots do all the fighting." Bakugo said. "Let's see what this fatso can do!"

* * *

 **EGG MOBILE**

 **AKA Egg-O-Matic**

 **Universal Compatibility**

 **Attachable Wrecking Ball**

 **2 Machine Guns**

 **Mounts "Death Egg Robot"**

 **-Flight**

 **-Rocket Arms**

 **-Laser Cannon**

* * *

 _"_ _He pilots the Egg Mobile, a fast single manned pod with twin mounted machine guns._ _" Wiz said._

"Simple but effective..." Tokoyami said.

 _"_ _The Egg mobile's vital function however is its universal compatibility to operate all of Eggman's machine's._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **Like the humongous Death Egg Robot, with it's spiked rocket arms and lasers.** **" Boomstick said.**

"So Eggman changes to different robot suits, that give him alot of versatility." Mei said writing on everything she was seeing on the screen down.

 _"_ _Eggman is vicious and clever. He's an expert at playing his opponent's right into his hands._ _" Wiz said._

"That seems like a common trait for mad scientists." Shoji added.

 _"_ _At the same time, though, he can be overly obsessive to the point of overlooking some important factors in an effort to concentrate on a single goal._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **But while this can be a perilous game for Eggman, it also makes him dangerously unpredictable.** **" Boomstick said.**

"He may seems silly, but he is trouble to any hero in our world." Ochaco claimed.

"No kidding." The other students said at the same time.

"A nice dream, but dreams are meant to be…" Eggman/Robotnick said before he activated his jets on his boots and flies out of the hole which was used as a trap as he chases an unfortunate anthro coyote who runs in fear."...BROKEN!"

Despite being evil, The students and especially Mei liked his robot army and arsenal. On with the next opponent.

The second combatant is an old looking man with grey hair, an impressive mustache that rivals Eggman's and the outfit fitting for a mad scientist.

* * *

 **Wily**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Dr. Albert W. Wily**

 **Age: 57**

 **Ex-Professor of the Robot University of Technology**

 **PhD: Electronics Engineering**

 **Knows Ninjitsu** **(Much to the shock of Tokoyami and a few other students)**

* * *

 _"_ _After being continuously outshined by his insensitive colleague, Dr. Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily turned to a life of crime in an attempt to achieve fame and power._ _" Wizard explained._

While the students were aware of the fact people often turn into villans for a lack of fame, power or respect, that didn't change the fact that as heroes their top priority should be to help people, despite of the some heroes don't get alot of respect or fame.

 **"** **How did he plan to get so famous, you ask?** **" Boomstick asked no one in particular.**

'By taking over the world?' All the students in the room asked mentally.

 **"** **By taking over the world!** **" Boomstick answered.**

"OF COURSE!" All the students yelled out, throwing their arms up into the arm.

* * *

 **ROBOT INFANTRY**

 **Met**

 **-Defensive Hard Hat**

 **Sniper Joe**

 **-Defensive Shield**

 **Blader**

 **-Flying Recon Robot**

 **Hothead**

 **-Throws Fire, but Cannot Move**

 **Paozo**

 **-Vacuumed Powered Ball Action**

* * *

 _"_ _Whether through his own engineering or impressive hacking, over the years, Wily developed a large diverse robot army built on the ideals of both solid defense and ranged firepower._ _" Wiz explained._

Mei started writing everything down, the students were honestly shock at the speed she was writting, she could problably write the bible in 12 hours.

 _"_ _Mets, Sniper Joes and Bladers make up the bulk..._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **With Hotheads and Elephants, oh my!** **" Boomstick added.**

"Seems Willy likes to make his robots look like animals." Tsuyu commented."Which seems to be a trait he shares with Willy."

"Good eye Tsuyu!" Mina complimented her classmate.

 _"_ _Wily is a mastermind in more than just hardware._ _" Wiz claimed._

* * *

 **ROBOENZA VIRUS**

 **Created by Wily**

 **Only Affects Robots**

 **Makes Robots Violent & Unreasonable**

 **Precursor for Wily's Maverick Virus**

* * *

 _"_ _His Roboenza virus is a deadly disease for robots, making them unstable and violent with no regard for human life._ _" Wiz explained._

"Do you think that Virus could give us trouble?" Izuku asked.

"I don't think so." Iida claimed."There aren't any robot heroes and the only robots we use are programed to attack anything that moves, so them being infected by the Roboenza virus wouldn't make them any diffrent."

* * *

 **YELLOW DEVIL**

 **Height: Approx 20 ft**

 **Can Shapeshift**

 **Dismantles and Uses Own Body as a Weapon**

 **Immune to Cold**

 **Weak to Fire and Electricity**

 **Near-Indestructible Body, but the Eye is Vulnerable**

* * *

 **"** **But Wily's weirdest bot is the Yellow Devil, a giant pulsating yellow blob thing that pulls itself apart and uses it's own body as a weapon** **" Boomstick said.**

"Did Willy make that?" Kirishima asked. "How do you even make something like that?"

(cue Guts Man Techno Theme Remix)

 _"_ _Wily's army is led by his Robot Masters._ _" Wiz said._

The Robot Masters are humanoid looking robots in a variety of shapes and sizes.

* * *

 **ROBOT MASTERS**

 **Guts Man** **(Kirishima's Favorite)**

 **-Super Arm: Lifts Over 2 tons**

 **-Immune to Cold**

 **Metal Man**

 **-Metal Blade: 8-Directional Death**

 **-Designed for Combat**

 **-Weak to his Own Weapon**

 **Slash Man**

 **-Slash Claw: Destroys Asteroids**

 **-Red Adhesive: Traps Enemies**

 **Magnet Man**

 **-Magnet Missile: Homing**

 **-Magnet Shield: Draws in Enemies**

 **Sheep Man**

 **Napalm Man** **(Bakugo's favorite)**

 **-Napalm Bomb: A Bouncing Bomb**

 **-Missiles: Numerous Types**

 **Pharaoh Man**

 **-Pharaoh Shot: Controls Fire Energy**

 **-Levitation**

 **-Eye Shield**

* * *

 _"_ _Guts Man was a civil engineering machine remade as a powerhouse to lift over two tons._ _" Wiz said._

"This robot is pretty cool, I think I found my favorite!" Kirishima declared.

 **"** **Metal Man was specifically made for killing things. You can tell 'cause he got evil red eyes.** **" Boomstick said.**

For some reason, Metal Man is actually quite intimidating, yet awesome, to the student's eyes, Bakugo however seemed to like him.

 _"_ _He wields ceramic titanium metal blades, one of the deadliest weapons in video game history, and is made of lightweight material, making him quick footed._ _" Wiz explained it's weapon._

"I like this one, I got my favorite." Bakugo said.

 **"** **Slash Man is fast and agile and wields the Slash Claw, a portable alien blade designed to destroy asteroids!** **okay.** **.." Boomstick said pausing for a second when he mentioned Slash Man could destroy asteroids.**

"This one seems also very dangerous." Tenya commented.

 _"_ _Magnet Man is a tactical fighter who uses homing Magnet Missiles and the Magnet Shield to outmaneuver enemies._ _" Wiz explained the abilities of the next robot._

"Using magnets as a weapon seems like an affective weapon with enough practice..." Shoji commented.

 _"_ _And then there's Sheep Man._ _" Wiz added._

For some reason, They kinda find this robot cute looking, especially Koji.

 _"_ _Originally designed to actually herd Sheep, he was reprogrammed by Wily to turn into clouds, get bored easily and fall apart when hit by rubber baseballs._ _" Wiz explained._

"Why would Wily reprogram a robot meant for herding sheep into a fighting robot?" Bakugo asked in confusion.

 **"** **What the fu-** **" Boomstick was about to say something before Wiz continued talking.**

 _"_ _Napalm Man is a walking weapon._ _" Wiz continued._

"Scratch what I said about Metal Man, Napalm Man is my favorite!" Bakugo said with a grin.

 **"** **And a Robot Master after my own heart. He likes blowing shit up so much that he built his own weapons museum, and then blew it up!** **" Boomstick said.**

"It's like if someone turn Bakugo into a robot." Tsuyu said before turning towards Bakugo."No wonder you like him."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU FROG BITCH!" Bakugo yelled.

 _"_ _Pharaoh Man possesses a large arsenal of mysterious powers including fireballs, energy waves, teleportation, a magic shield and levitation._ _" Wiz explained the abilities of this next robot._

"He has alot of diffrent attacks he which would keep his enemies on his toes..." Tokoyami commented.

 **"** **And he's also known for being a little punch-happy!** **" Boomstick commented before showing a clip of Pharaoh Man punching Megaman who was grabbing his arm, which caused all the students to chuckle.**

* * *

 **BASS**

 **Treble [Robot Dog Assistant]**

 **Bass Buster**

 **Charge Shot**

 **Rapid Fire**

 **Jet Booster**

 **Powered by Bassnium**

 **Super Adapter**

 **Copy Ability**

* * *

 _"_ _But Doctor Wily's ultimate Robot Master is none other than Bass, a direct imitation of his nemesis, Mega man._ _" Wiz explained._

The robot named Bass is a Robot Master with purplish-black armor and a helmet with fin like structures on it. His weapon is some kind of arm cannon similar to Samus's.

 **"** **He even has a robot helper dog called Treble.** **" Boomstick added.**

"Ha! Music refrence, sweet." Kyoka commented giggling.

 _"_ _Bass is powered by Bassnium, an extremely potent and unique energy source._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **Bassnium? You just made that up.** **" Boomstick asked.**

 _"_ _I wish I did._ _" Wiz answered._

Everyone chuckled.

 **"** **Well, he wields the Bass Buster, an arm cannon that has both rapid fire and charge shot settings.** **" Boomstick continued explainning for Wiz.**

"It looks and sounds very similar to Samus's arm cannon." Izuku informed.

"No shit! Smartass!" Bakugo snarled at Izuku.

 _"_ _He is programmed to be able to copy any action he has seen. If he gets a hold of another's weapon, he can use it to the same effectiveness as the original owner._ _" Wiz continued explainning._

 **"He can also fuse with Treble using the Super Adapter creating… Super Bass!" Boomstick said.**

"Really?" Bakugo asked dumbfonded."That's it? Super Bass? Lame..."

 _"_ _Bass is extremely powerful but fairly brash and arrogant. He seeks to prove he is the strongest robot warrior there is and will even disobey Dr. Wily's orders if they impede his goals._ _" Wiz continued."_ _Though, he will not kill his creator, he has occasionally attacked him._ _"_

"A robot who will even attack his master out of pride." Said Tenya as Bass attacks Wily. "I tought one of the laws of robotics was to never attack a human."

"I guess Bass doesn't apply, he doesn't seem like a regular robot after all." Momo answered.

* * *

 **WILY MACHINE 8**

 **Houses Wily Capsule**

 **Rocket-Powered Flight**

 **Missile Launcher**

 **Boomerang Buzzsaw**

 **Tri-Barrel Laser Blaster**

 **Large Laser Cannon Within Skull**

* * *

(cue Wily Machine (Arranged) Mega Man 9)

 **"** **That's when Wily busts out his personal fighting vehicle.** **" Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _The Wily Machine has gone several variations._ _" Wiz informed._

 **"** **Even a dinosaur!** **" Boomstick cheered.**

"Sweet!" Bakugo cheered with Boomstick.

 _"_ _Though Wily's favorite appears to be machine #8._ _" Wiz stated._

The Students were awed at the Machine that looks like a flying skull armed to the teeth.

 **"** **Good old 8 can fly, launch missiles, and has a triple barrel laser cannon and a Boomerang Buzzsaw.** **" Boomstick explained.**

Mei's eyes were shining in awe at the weapons of Wily's machine.

 _"_ _It also houses Wily's personal transportation, the Wily Capsule._ _" Wiz informed._

"Looks alot like Eggman's Egg Pod." Tsuyu pointed out.

 **"** **Which makes the worst sound you've ever heard in your life.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

The capsule made a high pitched beeping sound that sounded really irritating to The student's ears, especially to Kyoka who plugged her earphone jacks in her earholes. All the other students covered their ears in irritation.

 **"** **Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!** **" Boomstick pleaded groaning in pain.**

 _"_ _Wily designs and commands his robots with long term strategy in mind and, as a result, often keeps his team as flexible as possible._ _" Wiz explained._

Though, this means, each robot has specific exploitable weaknesses. As a unit, Wily's team is prepared for anything.

They see Wily being a little crazy that even his robots seem concerned.

"I will create Chaos, destroy everything. And the best part, ooh, the very best part…" He taps into the control system as he prepares to shoot his laser."...I have finally gotten the best of Dr. Light!"

"This guy needs therapy." Kirishima declared.

"Understatement of the century." All the students said at the same time in agreement.

The students really liked the Robot Masters and were actually impressed with the arsenal of Wily's machines. On too the fight.

 _"_ _Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz said._

 **"But first, we got an advertisement from… uh..." Boomstick started talking.**

 _"_ _Actually, Boomstick, we don't need to do those anymore._ _" Wiz pointed out to his co-host._

 **"** **Really?** **" He asked.**

 _"_ _Absolutely._ _" Wiz confirmed._

 **"** **Freedom! It's time for an addless Death Battlllllllleeeeeeexceptforthebeginningunlessyouradvantagewhichreallyhelpsussupportthisshowsowecanmakemorethingsfighteachothertothedeaththankyouweloveyou!** **" Boomstick rambled.**

Awkward Silence.

"Well…. that was a thing, Ribbit." Said Tsuyu.

On with the Battle.

(cue Sonic 3 Final Boss Orches

* * *

tral Remix)

The battle that is about to begin is taking place near some kind of city. Eggman, in his Egg Mobile, and his forces confront Wily, in his Wily Capsule, and his forces. Both stare down each other as the two armies are dozens of meters away from each other.

Who will be the superior robot commander?

That was the question on the mind of all the students currently watching...

 **FIGHT!**

(cue Last Battle— Hard Destruction Mix)

"Attack! For the Eggman Empire!" Eggman demanded.

"Fool! My firepower is superior! Attack!" Wily taunted.

Both Robot armies charge towards each other.

A swarm of Buzz Bombers fire at a group Mets but their lasers can't penetrate the Met's defensive helmets who counter and shoot the robotic wasps down. The Moto Bugs charge in but are knocked over like bowling pins from the Paozo that used it's ball as a bowling ball. Two Sniper Joes jump over the Paozo and fire at a group of Egg Pawns which annihilated most of them in seconds before they could even fire back (one Egg Pawn even accidentally destroyed another Egg Pawn). The SWATbots march in to aid the Egg Pawns and begins shooting their wrist lasers but they can't get past the Sniper Joes shields as they return fire and destroyed the SWATbots and the remaining Egg Pawns.

"Wily is off to a good start." Ochaco claimed.

"Yeah, the Sniper Joes and those little miner guys have the ability to guard against attack, unlike Eggman's robots." Izuku analyzed."And he hasn't even pulled out the robot masters."

"Indeed, seems Wily has this one in the bag..." Tokoyami said.

"To be fair, Eggman hasn't pulled out HIS big guns yet." Tsuyu claimed.

"Haha! You're minions are outmatched!" Wily boasted.

Eggman ain't giving up that easily. He decides to pull out the bigger guns.

"No matter. Get a load of this!" Eggman said in response.

E-101 Beta appears.

The students smirked as they recognized the robot.

"Target confirmed." Beta said.

(Cues Crazy Robo Boss: E-101R — Sonic Adventure)

Beta flies in and fires at the ground forces which destroyed most of them in huge explosions. Then Beta starts backhanding the Bladers which includes smacking one into the camera. The Mets try to retreat but their path is blocked by a bomb that was dropped off by the Eggrobo which destroyed the Mets. A trio of Shadow Androids skate into the battlefield and past a duo of Hotheads who try to lob lava at them. The Hotheads are then surrounded by Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic who uses their spindash moves and destroy the Hotheads.

"Now the tables are turning!" Mei said with excitment.

"Do you think these guys may prove a challenge to the robot masters?" Izuku asked Mei.

"In don't think so." Mei theorized. "These Eggman robots seems to have very simple programing compared to the robot masters, not to mention most of those are just beta versions of Hyper Metal Sonic."

"That seems to make sense, but I can't wait to see Hyper Metal Sonic in action!" Izuku answered with excitment.

"You and me both!" Mei said in agreement.

They didn't notice it but Ochaco was eyeing them funny, she seemed a little jealous of Mei and Izuku getting along.

"Robot Masters! Go!" Wily ordered.

(Cue We're the Robots — Mega Man 9)

The Robot Masters show up and jump into the fray.

Slash Man and Metal Man fight back-to-back as a team. Metal Man throws his sawblades at the robots and Slash Man swipes his claws at any robot who got too close to them. Magnet Man uses his Magnet Shield to draw in Eggrobo and Beta and uses his Magnet Missiles to destroy them. Mecha Sonic spindashes towards Pharaoh Man but Pharaoh Man teleports out of the way and uses his eye shield to block Mecha Sonic's second attempt to ram him and finishes him off. Guts Man stuns Mecha Knuckles and throws a Moto Bug at him.

"Looks like you were right Hatsume." Tenya begrudgingly admitted.

Napalm Man is chasing Silver Sonic who keeps dodging his missiles. Napalm is about to land a hit but then something out of nowhere rams into Napalm man in an explosion. As the dust clears they see a familiar figure inside a black diamond-shaped shield.

"Here he is!" Bakugo said with sadistic glee. "Now this is gonna get fun!"

Metal Sonic deactivates his Black Shield and looks at the downed Napalm Man.

His eyes glow red.

SCANNING

COPY COMPLETE

After scanning, Metal Sonic shoots a laser out his chest which turned Napalm Man to melted Scrap metal and flies away.

(Cues Robotnik's theme from AOSTH)

The students see Sheep Man just standing there.

"Ba ha ha ha!" Scratch letted out his war cry.

Scratch and Grounder surround Sheep Man as they charge into him and create a dust cloud.

"Watch out! I got him!" Scratch claimed.

"No, I got him!" Grounder said.

As the dust clears, Sheep Man is missing.

"I thought you had him!" Grounder said.

"I thought YOU had him!" Scratch said back.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE JUST KILL THESE ANNOYING EXTRAS ALREADY!?" Bakugo yelled in annoyance at Scratch and Grounder's antics.

Sheep Man is floating above them and unleashes lightning bolts at them which knocks both of their heads off. Scratch and Grounder's heads end up on the wrong body.

"THANK YOU SHEEP MAN!" Bakugo thanked.

"That's something I never thought I would hear back said..." Kirishima whispered to his fellow students so that Bakugo couldn't hear and everyone else couldn't help but chuckle.

(Cues Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) — Sonic CD)

Silver Sonic rolled in and destroyed the three robots. Suddenly, Silver Sonic is being shot and then explodes which leaves behind a green Chaos Emerald. The shooter was Bass with Treble by his side.

(Cues Magician's theme — The House of the Dead)

"Oh yeah, I'm a badass." Bass claimed.

"Jeez, this guy is more of a robot Bakugo than Napalm Man." Tsuyu claimed.

"YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING YOUR LUCK FROG BITCH!" Bakugo yelled at Tsuyu.

Next to Bass is a Shadow Android head that is leaking oil.

Wily shows up.

"About time you showed up, Bass!" Wily said before he and Bass noticed the Chaos Emerald on the ground. "Wait, what's that green thing?"

Metal Sonic rushes to the emerald, absorbs it and begins to power up in a green energy field.

"Well… good luck Bass!" Wily said before leaving.

"Finally! A worthy Challenge!" Bass said with excitement.

Before Bass could even do anything, a swarm of yellow blobs begin flying past him and Metal Sonic, the blobs form together and shapeshifts into a tall, yellowish blob thing with a single red eye; The Yellow Devil.

"Seems Hyper Metal sonic is going to have to get passed The Yellow Devil before fighting Bass." Momo said.

Metal Sonic completes his transformation and becomes Neo Metal Sonic. The Yellow Devil slams his giant hand on Metal Sonic and traps him underneath.

Eggman charges in and slams his wrecking ball against the Yellow Devil.

"No! Get back blob thing!" Eggman demanded.

Bass gets on the robotic blob's head and shoots the chain attached to the wrecking ball, disarming Eggman who retreats. A Shadow Android tries to hit Bass but Bass counters and destroys the android.

"This is a disaster. Call in the Egg Fleet!" Eggman ordered.

"Not so fast, fatso!" Wily said.

(Cues Boss Battle: Death Egg Robot — Sonic Generations)

Eggman turns around and sees Wily approaching him in the Wily Machine #8. Eggman laughs as he lowers his Egg Mobile into the Death Egg Robo.

"Looks like both are ready to take matters into their own hands!" Kaminari said in excitement.

"Things are getting intense!" Sero commented.

Wily fires his laser blasts at Eggman but they don't seem to do any damage as Eggman slams his spiked fists into the Wily Machine which appears to do some damage. Wily fires back with missiles which causes the Egg Robo to step back.

Neo Metal Sonic finally escapes the Yellow Devil's grasp and attacks the surrounding Robot Masters which easily destroys them. Neo Metal Sonic also destroys the Yellow Devil with two bombs.

"Dr. Wily! Look out!" Bass warned.

Before he knew it, Wily is speed blitzed by Neo Metal Sonic from every angle and the Wily Machine explodes. Wily is unharmed but at the mercy of Eggman.

"Wait! I admit defeat! Please spare me!" Wily begged.

"Looks like the this fight is over." Todoroki said.

The Death Egg Robo crushes Wily beneath its foot, causing the students to flinch.

"Ho ho ho! Sucker!" Eggman laughed.

But much to the surprised Eggman and the students...the Wily was a fake since it's head is attached to a spring.

"What? It's a dummy!" Eggman said with suprise.

"Looks like you spoke to soon Icy Hot!" Bakugo taughted Todoroki.

"Look who's talking." Wily answered.

Eggman turns around and notices the real Wily is in a dinosaur version of his Wily Machine.

(cue Wily Machine Remix — Mega Man 9)

Treble approaches but Neo Metal Sonic rams into the robotic dog which lets out a whine as he also slams into Bass.

The students and especially Koda flinched at hearing a poor dog whine in pain, even if it was a robotic one.

Metal Man throws his saw blades but Neo activates his Black Shield, catches them, and throws them back which turned Metal Man to bits. He teleports and rams Bass who tried to shoot him from behind.

Wily is getting annoyed by this.

"Dumb robots! Why do I always have to do everything myself?" Wily yelled, the Machine opens it's mouth and fires a capsule which tumbles in the air. They dreadfully recognize what that could possibly be.

"Is that…" Momo said but before she could finish Izuku continued..

"... the Roboenza Virus"

The capsule shatters near Metal Sonic as a purple haze starts surrounding him.

"Ha! That's Roboenza! Look's like I win!" Wily claimed.

"Not yet! Behold the almighty Egg Fleet." Eggman said.

The Egg Fleet arrives which hovers above the city.

"Now it's over! I won!" Eggman claimed.

As Eggman gloats, The Roboenza virus begins to infect Metal Sonic.

His eyes glow red.

"Kneel before your master." Neo Metal Sonic demanded.

(cue Born Again — Mega Man 9)

Metal Sonic flies into the sky and begins absorbing the Egg Fleet.

The students felt dread and awe at what was happening.

"Metal! What are you doing?!" Eggman asked with dread.

"Oh no… Come on, Treble!" Bass ordered his dog.

"Wait, didn't Neo Metal Sonic kill Treble just a few moments back?" Kyoka asked.

"I think he just knocked him away." Ochaco answered.

Bass used the Super Adapter and fused with Treble to become Super Bass. Super Bass assaults Metal with his enhanced Bass Buster.

It wasn't enough.

Metal Sonic fires a barrage of missiles at Bass which sends him to the ground. Once the transformation has completed, Metal Sonic is now the robotic abomination that everyone fears; Metal Overlord. Overlord lets out a roar and fires at Bass, killing him. Overlord destroys the surviving robots and then sets his sights on Eggman and Wily. Eggman and Wily ejects out of their fighting machines (which got destroyed by Overlord's lasers) and tries to get away in their respective vehicles. Overlord gives chase as he continues to fire at them. Despite their best efforts, Eggman and Wily were unable to escape as they were engulfed in a gigantic beam of death. The whole screen went white.

* * *

 **K.O!**

The Students just flat out jaw dropped at what just happened. They weren't expecting that.

"Wait, If the Metal Overlord killed both Eggman and Wily who won?" Mina asked.

"I think Wiz and Boomstick will give us our answer." Tenya theorized.

 **"** **Well, that world's fucked! Our bad!** **" Boomstick apologized.**

* * *

 **WILY**

 **Had Less Adaptable Troops**

 **Ranged Infrantry Trumped Eggman's Mixed One**

 **Robot Masters Worked Better as a Team than Individually**

 **Planned Ahead and Planted a "Just in Case" Dummy**

 **EGGMAN**

 **Limited Variety Infantry**

 **Individually Varied Badniks**

 **Badniks were not Designed to be a Team**

 **Focus on Personal victory Neglected Minion Control**

* * *

 _"So… I suppose technically Willy won.. because… he used the Roboenza… which ultimantely meant the end for Eggman." Wiz said trying to make sense of the situation._

 **"But… then he died too… and that's technically Eggman's robot…. soooo." Boomstick argued back.**

"Then the Winner is…?" Wiz started but the students and Boomstick asked:

 **"** **Metal Sonic?** **"**

 _"_ _Metal Sonic._ _" Wiz answered._

* * *

"Well, despite the confusing conclusion to the Death Battle I say it was very entertaining!" Izuku said.

"Yeah, it gave me a few ideas for some new babies I can make!" Mei said with excitment lifting up her notepad.

"Strange... there is no "Next time on Death Battle" this time..." Momo said confused.

"Well, I guess you are in for a suprise then." Bakugo said. "Play the next episode Deku!"

Izuku pressed play on the remote, eagerly awaiting for who the combatants in the next match were going to be.


	23. Zelda VS Peach

Both Zelda and Peach belong to Nintendo

Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.

My Hero Academia belongs to Rooster Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha

Izuku pressed play on the next episode, since there was no preview last time they had no idea what to expect.

* * *

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

What the students saw really shocked them, standing before them, are two princesses duking it out in battle. They instantly recognized the one with the blond hair and pink dress, the remember seeing her in other Death Battles, and it seemed that she was now an official combatant.

 _"_ _Today we're pitting two of the most worthless damsels-in-distress against each other._ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **If they're not getting kidnapped, they are always nagging at you to do stuff.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

 _"_ _Princess Zelda, from the realm of Hyrule..._ _" Wiz introduced the first princess._

 **"** **...and Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom.** **" Boomstick introduced the second.**

 _"_ _I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wiz said._

The first combatant is a young, noble and wise looking woman with pointed ears, and, long chestnut-brown hair (she's blond in other depictions). She wears a royal gown in colors of pink, white and lavender with elegant accents on it. She also wears shoulder guards and many kinds of jewelry that catches the eyes.

"She is very pretty." Ochaco admitted.

Kaminari and Mineta couldn't help but agree with her with a thumbs up.

Princess Zelda

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Zelda Hyrule**

 **Race: Hylian**

 **7th Sage/Maiden**

 **Descendent of the Goddess Hylia**

 **Blessed with wisdom of Naryu**

 **Stubborn and feisty**

 **Noble and Wise (** **Momo couldn't help but see a bit of herself in this** **)**

* * *

(Cue Zelda's Lullaby Orchestral remix)

 _"_ _Being a descendent of the house of Hyrule, Princess Zelda has spent her entire life governing her Kingdom._ _" Wiz explained."_ _Despite having a king, the majority of royal decisions are actually made by her._ _"_

 **"** **Talk about a control freak. And why do they let her get away with it. I mean, she's lost her kingdom to the forces of evil more times than I can count!** **" Boomstick exclaimed.**

"I'm sure she is doing her best, just because her kingdom is costantly being attacked by evil forces doesn't make her a bad princess or governor." Ochaco said trying to defend Zelda, and the rest of the female students couldn't help but nod to her statement.

 _"_ _Between being waited on hand and foot, Zelda has spent some time training with her modest arsenal._ _" Wiz continued._

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Royal Sword**

 **Dagger**

 **Light Bow**

 **-Weapon of Choice**

 **Light Arrow**

 **-Destroys evil**

 **-Can even damage phantoms**

* * *

"Bows, magic, musical instruments, she even carries a sword and dagger, but has little experience with it. Her weapon of choice is the bow, which she wields with deadly accuracy." Boomstick explained.

Momo was intrigued by this, Momo herself was taught archery at a very young age, her parents groomed her so she would be able to use any weapon, that way there would be no weapon she could make with her quirk that she wouldn't be able to use.

"Plus, she can use her magic to turn an ordinary arrow into the powerful Light Arrow, perfect for killing evil." Boomstick continued.

"Do you think does arrows could be dangerous against the villans we fight?" Sero asked.

"Hard to say, the villans we fight might be bad people, but they are not pure evil beings like I assume the creatures that does light arrows can kill are." Kyoka answered.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Minor Telekinesis** **(Uraraka liked this)**

 **Prophetic Dreams**

 **One-Way Telepathy**

 **Farore's Wind**

 **Nayru's Love**

 **Din's Fire** **(Bakugo liked this)**

* * *

 _"_ _Speaking of which, Zelda is an incredible potent spellcaster. While most of her magic is for use outside of combat, she is more than capable of holding her own. She can teleport with Farore's Wind, shield herself with Nayru's Love and cast pyrokinetic projectiles with Din's Fire._ _" Wiz explained more of Zelda's abilities._

"The ability to teleport would make her a hard target in battle..." Tokoyami claimed.

"I like Din's fire, but it doesn't look to impressive, I bet it would be a piece of cake to replicate it." Bakugo boasted, but everyone seemed to ignore him, much to his annoyance.

 **"Also she can talk… with dead people." Boomstick said.**

 _"_ _Spirits._ _" Wiz corrected his co-host._

 **"** **Like Boos?** **" He asked.**

"What's a boo?" Asked Mina asked.

"A ghost, maybe?" Toru theorized.

(Cue Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword — "Ballad of the Goddess")

 _"_ _Zelda is also the legendary bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, a testament to her astute mind._ _" Wiz added._

This golden triangle out of the three caught their attention.

* * *

 **TRIFORCE OF WISDOM**

 **1/3 of the Triforce**

 **Enhances magical ability**

 **Leads bearer to wise decisions**

 **Protects bearer from evil**

 **Creates faultless disguises**

 **-Sheik of Sheika**

 **-Tetra the Pirate Captain**

* * *

 _"_ _This greatly enhances her magical prowess and gives her the power to dispel evil. She is even skilled enough to create long lasting disguises._ _" Wiz said._

"She could problably infiltrate enemy hideouts with that ability, it would make her an awesome spy!." Said Toru with excitment.

 _"_ _She used the guise of Sheik to evade Ganon's tyranny for over seven years._ _" Wiz claimed._

Needless to say, the students were impressed that Zelda managed to hide herself for that long.

 **"Wait, that's a chick? But where's her… uh…" Boomstick didn't finish asking his question, but the students had a good idea of what he was gonna ask.**

She looked very flat when she was disguised as Sheik, which cofused most of the male students while Mineta and Kaminari were annoyed by it since it took away from her sex appeal.

"She is problably using a sport's bra." Momo theorized."Female athletes with large busts often use those to make their breasts look smaller, that way they won't get in the way during a any olympic event."

 _"_ _It SHOULD be noted, however, that the forms of Sheik and Tetra are nothing more than disguises, and abilities attributed to them would naturally be available to Zelda._ _" Wiz explained._

"So fighting Sheik would be no diffrent from fighting Zelda..." Todoroki said.

"Seems that way..." Shoji added.

 **"** **Yeah, but why would you wanna toss tiny needles at people when you can shoot fireballs with your mind?** **" Boomstick asked.**

"I think depending on the situation the needles could prove more useful." Tokoyami pointed out."They would make for better stealth weapons then a noisy fireball."

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Evaded Capture as Sheik for 7 years (which is impressive** **all the students** **)**

 **Leader of the Seven Sages**

 **Never questioned by subjects (** **The students admired this** **)**

 **Often helps finish off Ganon**

 **Usually relies on guardians and sanctuaries**

* * *

"While Zelda is clever, mystically powerful and helps battle Ganon when necessary, she repeatedly relies on the aid of others." Wiz explained.

"I think we all do from time to time." Izuku pointed out.

"Speak for yourself Deku!" Bakugo sniped.

"Her success at avoiding capture can be largely attributed to her guardians and sanctuaries." Wiz continued.

"She is REALLY getting people to do stuff for her." Boomstick pointed out.

"Right, she is a master manipulator. She can always convince a naive young hero to do her dirty work with little to no reward." Wiz claimed.

"That doesn't make her bad..." Mina pointed out. "The ability to manipulate could be used for good just as much as evil."

"How many times does this guy gotta save ya? Put up already!" Boomstick asked.

"You called for a hero, princess?" Asked a man dressed in green clothes who they assumed was the "Young Naive Hero" Wizard was talking about.

"Yes. But I guess you'll have to do." Zelda sniped.

'Ouch!' All the students mentally said, except for Bakugo who was laughing his ass off at Zelda just said.

* * *

The students really respected Zelda, she was wise, capable and had the makings of a mighty warrior, they assumed that the fact she often needs help from others would affect her negatively in her fight against Peach, but that didn't make the students like her any less.

The second combatant is another princess. A beautiful, young woman with a flowing blond hair and ocean-blue eyes. She wears an elegant, royal pink dress in a very feminine style with jewelry including blue jeweled earrings and a crown on top of her head. She occasionally carries a parasol.

She didn't seem very sexy, but Mineta and Kaminari had to admit she was pretty cute.

Princess Peach

* * *

(Cue SSBM Peach's Castle)

 _"_ _At first glance, Princess Peach appears to be your standard, meek and helpless damsel-in-distress._ _" Wiz pointed out._

"Looks can be deceiving." Said Tenya with confidence.

 **"** **And that's pretty damn accurate.** **" Boomstick pointed out.**

"Pardon?" Tenya added with confusion.

"You jinxed it, Class Rep!" Bakugo said laughing out loud.

"But she can't be entirely helpless if she's gonna stand a chance against Zelda, Right?" Toru asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kirishima said taking a sip from his drink.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Princess Peach Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Favors technique over power (which** **all the students could respect** **)**

 **Classy & graceful (** **Much like Momo**

 **Resourceful & athletic**

 **Generous to a fault**

 **Has been playable in 39 of her 57 games**

* * *

 **"** **Being a member of the Royal Toadstool Family, Peach spends most of her times getting herself kidnapped, or baking a cakes in the kitchen like any good woman should.** **" Boomstick said.**

Needless say the girls were very insulted by Boomstick's sexist claims, but they did seem to like that she knows how to bake cakes, if her cakes were anything like Sato's sweets then they would definitely want to try them out!

"I would love to have a taste of her cakes." Sato claimed.

 _"_ _Despite being a wealthy princess with a royal guard more than capable of defending the castle, she has been kidnapped over a DOZEN times._ _" Wiz continued for Boomstick._

"If she does get kidnapped THAT often shouldn't they hire more guards or something?" Ochaco asked.

"Something tells me that wouldn't help out alot." Sato answered.

 **"Y** **et somehow, while still behind bars, she can send mail to Mario through outer space containing items and extra lives. Hey lady, next time send yourself!** **" Boomstick suggested.**

"I guess who ever is in charge of looking after Peach isn't doing a good job!" Sero chuckled.

 _"_ _Peach is an incredibly athletic and capable fighter. She has participated in a variety of different sports, including soccer, basketball and kart racing, and has survived every single Mario Party. And as we said before, Mario Party is no walk in the park._ _" Wiz claimed._

They saw what seemed like a whole bunch of minigames, one particular one they saw were a bunch of characters jumping over a robe on fire.

"Yeah, this "Mario Party" does look pretty dangerous." Kaminari claimed."It's a good thing we didn't do anything like that in the Sport's festival."

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Tennis Racket**

 **Golf Club**

 **Frying Pan**

 **Turnips**

 **-Can pluck from any location**

 **Perry the Parasol**

 **-Can transform to suit terrain**

 **-Can stun enemies**

 **Peach Bomber**

* * *

 **"** **Peach's unique array of weaponry includes a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan, and turnips, which she can pull out of her-** **" Boomstick was about to say something but** **Wiz** **quickly changed the subject.**

 _"_ _She ALSO wields Perry the Parasol, an umbrella capable of powerful strikes and magical properties._ _" Wiz continued explaining._

"That's a really goofy weapon, but I guess it having magical properties and is capable of powerful strike would make it a very useful weapon." Izuku said.

 **"** **Oh, and one of her most valuable weapons is her ass!** **" Boomstick claimed. "** **She can hit someone with that thing so hard that something down their explodes.** **"**

The girls were blushing in embarrassment while the guys were trying their best to hold their laughter, Bakugo on the other hand was laughing realy hard.

(cue Peach's theme from Mario Strikers Charged Football/Soccer)

* * *

 **HEART POWER**

 **Floatation**

 **Therapy Healing Spell**

 **Mute Spell**

 **Sleepy Time Spell**

 **Vibe Powers**

 **-Joy: Wind-Powered flight**

 **-Gloom: Increases speed, damaging tears**

 **-Calm: Creates a healing bubble**

 **-Rage: Invulnerability, increases weight**

 **Mega Strike Empress Peach**

* * *

 _"_ _Peach also wields a form of magic called Heart Power. With it, she can float in mid-air for an indefinite period of time, cast healing spells, and summon lambs from the sky to put her foes to sleep._ _" Wiz explained Heart Power._

"So the sheep works like Midnight's Quirk, she can put her foes to see." Tenya said.

"I know from experience..." Mineta said, having flashbacks to his fight with Midnight with Sero.

 **"** **Don't pet that sheep, or you might wake up in a stranger's van.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

The students felt dread at hearing it like that.

 _"_ _And ever since being touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can channel her emotions into raw mystic power._ _" Wiz continued talking._

"So her emotions are her powers?" Todoroki asked. "I remember meeting alot of people who's quirks are tied or triggered by their emotions."

 _"_ _When she rages, she becomes invulnerable, but slows her tremendously-_ _" Wiz was going to continue explainning until Boomstick stopped him._

 **"** **Hold up! Touched by the WHAT NOW?!** **" Boomstick asked.**

 _"_ _The Vibe Scepter._ _" Wiz answered._

Suddenly Boomstick started laughing.

The girls blushed out of sheer embarrassment by the name of it, some boys tried their best to hold their laughter out of respect while others couldn't or just didn't care like Bakugo.

 _"Oh… but Peach can also reach her climax with-" Wiz tried his best to keep himself professional but the moment he said "Climax" it only made Boomstick and Bakugo laugh harder._

But Bakugo's laughter got interrupted by Tsuyu slapping his cheeck with her tongue.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR FROG BITCH!?" Bakugo yelled at Tsuyu.

"Behave." Was all she said in return, but she still have a blush on her face from the whole Vibe Scepter thing.

 _"_ _...with her Mega Strike technique, Empress Peach, a kick so powerful, it splits a soccer ball into three separate ones, delivering enough force to score three times._ _" Wiz decided to continue explainning._

They watch Peach play some kind of hardcore version of soccer as she kicks the ball into the air with her, sprouts angel-like wings and kicks the ball into three separate ones as an anthropomorphic crocodile fails to block the balls getting into the goal.

 **"** **STOP! I CAN'T TALK! HAHAHA!** **" Boomstick yelled still laughing.**

The girls were really getting angry with Boomstick's attitude.

 _"_ _Peach's Heart Power also naturally dispels evil magic, which is the actual reason why Bowser always kidnaps her._ _" Wiz continued._

"So that's the reason why." Tokoyami said. "He just wants her Heart Power so he doesn't lose his powers."

 **"Really? I always thought it was because… well…" Boomstick was about to ask something.**

Behind Bowser and Peach are eight young koopalings, each in different colors and accessories, which they presume to be Bowser's children. The way Boomstick just said this made them think deeply about the connection between Bowser and Peach.

"Is Peach their…" Izuku said in slight shock.

 _"It wasn't confirmed but it WAS implied." Wiz explained._

* * *

Suddenly the students see a scene from one of Mario's adventures (Super Mario Sunshine) where they see a tiny Koopaling that looks like a young Bowser, who is standing between Peach and Mario.

"Leave my mama alone you badman!" The Koopaling demanded."I won't let you take Mama Peach away!"

"Mama Peach?" Peach asked in shock."I'm your...Mama?"

* * *

This question really shocked the students.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING THAT!?" Kirishima asked in shock."ARE YOU HIS MOTHER OR NOT!?"

"YEAH! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS IMPLYING YOU FUCKED BOWSER!" Bakugo yelled.

"YEAH! ALL YOU ARE DOING IS IMPLYING YOU FUCKED A DRAGON TURTLE." Mineta yelled before Tsuyu smacked him over the head with her tongue.

"Did you really need to say that Mineta?" Tsuyu asked, but before he could say anything back she continued."Don't even bother answering, no you didn't."

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Eager to assist in battle whenever she can (shows how brave she is)**

 **Once saved Mario and Luigi from Bowser single-handedly (which really impressed** **the students** **)**

 **Survived every Mario Party**

 **Can never avoid a kidnapping (** **The girls and some boys** **facepalmed)**

 **An awful employer**

 **Bakes really big cakes (** **The students couldn't help but be curious if they were as good as Sato's baked goods** **)**

* * *

 _"Moving on,_ _Peach has assisted Mario in battle several times, once even saving him Bowser own her own._ _" Wiz explained._

The girls felt admired that Peach saved Mario by herself. Even a meek damsel in distress can prove she isn't entirely helpless.

 _"_ _Even so, she still needs rescue on a daily basis. And her gratitude usually goes as far as a kiss and a cake._ _" Wiz continued._

Some of the boys couldn't help but smile at this, while others like Kaminari and Mineta were jealous of the fat plummer being able to get a kiss from a cute princess.

 **"** **What's with all these princesses not putting out. Give it up already!** **" Boomstick exclaimed.**

"Listen everybody, let's bake a delicious cake… for Mario." Peach ordered.

* * *

Peach was a unique combatant. The girls has admired Peach as the princess who proves she can handle herself, despite being kidnapped from time to time. Most of the students were also quite intrigued with her Heart power and Vibe powers based on emotion.

"I don't know about you but my vote goes to Zelda." Momo claimed, students like Tenya, Ojiro, Sato, Sero, Kyoka and a few others nodded in agreement.

"I think Peach is alot better!" Toru proclaimed and a few other students like Mina, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Izuku, Kirishima and a few others nodded with her.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Bakugo said."LET'S START THIS FIGHT ALREADY!"

 _"_ _Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all_ _" Wiz said._

 **"** **It's time for a Death Battle!** **" Boomstick cheered.**

* * *

In the background were tall mountain-like hills shaped like thin rectangles that stood vertical and some had wooden bridges attached to some. They see Peach gently float down on the bridge with her parasol and Zelda appears out of thin air through her teleportation spell as the two princesses prepare to fight.

Who will be the superior damsel in distress?

 **FIGHT!**

(cue Through the Tree Stumps and Mushrooms)

Peach pulls two turnips from the bridge and throws them at Zelda who deflects them with Nayru's Love which sends them back and hits Peach in the face.

"Where did she pull those turnips from?" Mina asked."They are standing on a bridge, there isn't any earth other them."

"I don't know..." Shoji admitted."Cartoon logic?"

Peach cries, activating her Gloom Vibe Power, creating trails of tears that turn the bridge slippery which Zelda struggles to keep her balance. With Zelda distracted, Peach uses Peach Bomber and knocks her back really far. Zelda teleports behind Peach and kicks her in the air, followed by Zelda throwing multiple shots of Din's Fire which knocks Peach further into the air. Zelda kicks Peach multiple times and kicks her down towards the bridge. Before Peach could even hit the bridge, time slowed down as Zelda teleported in front of Peach and hit with an enhanced strike that knocked her back far.

"Zelda seems to be on the lead..." Tokoyami said. "But knowing how these battles go that will soon change..."

The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom focused and summoned a Sleepy Time Sheep which is hurtled into the air while bleating in surprise towards The Princess of Hyrule. Zelda uses Nayru's Love to deflect the sheep and throws it back at Peach who uppercuts the sheep into the air by using Perry. The sheep rockets high into the sky.

"Jeez, animal abuse much?" Mina said in sympathy and Koda nodded in agreement.

Zelda teleports in front of Peach… and slaps her across the face.

The students were shocked and surprised at that.

Peach slapped Zelda back in the same manner.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds and both were now trading slaps at rapid pace until Zelda gets stunned which Peach uses a frying pan and hits Zelda with it which causes Zelda to be knocked back across the bridge.

During the whole slapping moment, most of the students couldn't help but laughed at how funny it was.

(cue Final Demise — The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)

Zelda gets her bow and Light Arrow and prepares to fire it. Peach taps into her Rage Vibe Power and becomes invulnerable but it slows her down a bit. Zelda fires her Light Arrow and hits Peach but it doesn't seem to do anything to her but it did create enough force to disintegrate the bridge they were standing on.

"Things are getting heated!" Kirishima said with excitment.

Peach uses Parry to slow her fall but is forced to dodge and weave when Zelda appeared and used Din's Fire. Peach manage to dodge most of them but then gets hit by Zelda teleporting behind her and unable to block the fireball with her frying pan. Peach predicts where Zelda will appear in which she turns around and hits Zelda several time and knocks her away as they reach the ground. Once they both reached the ground, they both used their magic and fully healed themselves.

"They are allowed to heal up in these fights?" Mina asked.

"Apperantly?" Momo said, not so sure of it herself.

Both damsels in distress began launching their respective projectiles, Peach with her turnips and Zelda with Din's Fire, at each other.

"Those are some strong turnips if they can black exploding fire balls!" Toru commented.

Suddenly, something is falling towards them at increased velocity as neither princess noticed. Before anyone knew it, the sheep, from earlier, landed on Zelda which sends her to Dreamland.

"I really hope that sheep isn't injured." Toru added.

"It's a magic sheep, I think it's fine." Izuku reasured.

"Alright!" Peach cheered.

Peach makes a huge leap backwards, sprouts her Empress Peach wings, and rockets towards Zelda and kicks her in the head… which EXPLODES. Blood was splattered everywhere as Zelda's cries echoed and then... silence.

"Did I win?" Peach asked.

* * *

 **K.O!**

After what just happened. The students were stunned in complete silence with their jaws open and eyes wide at the gruesome finish.

"THAT WAS AN AWESOME FINISH!" Bakugo cheered and everone else just rolled their eyes at his excitment.

 **"** **GOOOOOAAAL!** **" Boomstick cheered.**

* * *

 **PRINCESS ZELDA**

 **Less combat experience**

 **Limited combat magic**

 **More destructive potential**

 **Wisdom does not grant better instincts or combat skill**

 **Light Arrow's magic is only deadly to forces of evil**

 **Triforce of Wisdom & magic are better suited out of combat**

* * *

 **PRINCESS PEACH**

 **More combat experience**

 **Abundant & diversive arsenal**

 **Stronger endurance**

 **More athletic**

 **Just as clever & resourceful**

 **Few fatal attacks**

 **Mega Strike is overpowered**

 **Rage is convenient invulnerability**

* * *

 _"_ _Zelda's offensive arsenal is relatively limited and predictable compared to Peach's quirky repertoire._ _" Wiz explained._

The students couldn't help but agree. The way Peach fights is quite confusing.

 **"** **And while most most of Peach's attacks arne'y fatal, the mega strike, Empress Peach, gave her a leg up.** **" Boomstick explained.**

The students are now introduced to a new tool in Death Battle called the Board of Wisdom which shows lots of math and calculations in how to determine a character's physical status. Some students were just bored by this while the more studious students like Izuku, Tenya, Momo and Mei were interested and excited by the math and calculations.

 _"_ _See, a soccer ball is typically a kept add up to 12 psi, but since Peach's mega strike creates 2 more, it has enough force to add up to 24 pounds per square inch, or about 165,000 newtons per square meter, as 1,000 newtons can cause decapitation and 15 psi can shatter the skull, the mega strike was so over-excessive, it didn't just kill Zelda, it obliterated her._ _" Wiz explained._

Izuku, Tenya, Momo and Mei nodded in agreement, while the less studious students were getting a headache from all the math.

 **"** **She got kicked in the face really hard and it went boom.** **" Boomstick simplified.**

"Thank you Boomstick!" The students who didn't understand Wizard said.

 _"_ _Yeah, in layman's terms, I guess..._ _" Wiz admitted._

 **"** **Peach sure fleeced out in this fight.** **" Boomstick joked.**

Most students chuckled at that pun.

 _"_ _The winner is Princess Peach._ _" Wiz finished._

The students who voted for Peach cheered while the one who voted for Zelda just gave a golf clap.

* * *

 **"Next time on Death Battle." Boomstick said getting everyone's attention.**

It was dark. They heard thunder and saw lightning. When a lightning bolt struck, they saw a silhouette… in the shape of some kind of hammer.

"PLAY IT IZUKU!" Kaminari ordered.

'It feels weird for someone who isn't Bakugo to order me around...' Izuku said in his head but did as Kaminari asked and played the next episode.


	24. Thor VS Raiden

_**I want to apologize for not being able to post a chapter before september kicked in, I was on a vacation in Lisbon, and I bought a bunch of comic books, manga and a bunch of videogames for my PS4, the games in question being a Kingdom Hearts bundle of kh1 kh chain of memories, kh2, 358/2 and recoded, so now I have all the Kingdom hearts games.**_

 _ **I also got the Resident Evil 2 REmake, it was pretty great, I'm a little sad there isn't fixed camera angles but that is the only thing about the game that isn't faithful to the original, it's a great survival horror game.**_

 _ **And finally Devil May Cry 5, I don't think I even need to explain why that game is awesome.**_

 _ **But overall I am enjoying the game, 2018 and 2019 are being very good years for games, CAPCOM sees to be regaining its glory with games like this and also DMC5 and Megaman 11, and on the Square Enix side we got Nier: Automata which save Platinum Games, KH3 with its conclusion of the Xeanorth Saga and we are going to get the FF7 Remake eventually, in these last few years I couldn't be happier to be a gamer! :D**_

 _ **Anyways, back to the fanfic, I apologized for not uploading anything last mouth, I have to move back in to my home, lots of cleaning and whatnot, and I also decided to make some time to enjoy the games I bought, but you have my word you'll have two chapters to read this mouth later on, I promise.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

* * *

 **My twenty first for episode 21**

 **Thor belongs to Marvel**

 **Raiden belongs to Netherrealm Studios and Warner Brothers**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners**

 **My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Shueisha**

* * *

(Tuesday)

The next Death Battle started, and needless to say Kaminari was excited about these two fighters.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

 _"_ _The gods of Thunder may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together, they are anything but immortal._ _" Wiz stated._

 **"** **The mighty Thor, prince of Asgard...** **" Boomstick introduced the first fighter.**

 _"_ _And Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm._ _" Wiz introduced the second._

"So we have ourselves a battle between the Nordic Thunder God and the Japanese Thunder God..." Tokoyami said.

"This should be interesting..." Shoji added.

"You're darn right it will be interesting!" Kaminari claimed with excitement.

 **"** **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.** **" Boomstick introduced himself and his co-host.**

 _"_ _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle._ _" Wizard added before going to the analyzes._

* * *

The first combatant had the students in awe just by looking at him. He was a huge muscular man with long blonde hair. Some depictions have him fully shaved and others show him with a stubble which some of the girls founds really attractive. He is wearing a skin tight outfit that looks similar to armor and some outfits heroes wear in battle, a red cape, and a helmet with wings on it, though, he sometimes doesn't wear it which some students seems to like more. The one thing the students noticed the most was the hammer he wilded. He stands tall and proud as lightning flashes in the background.

 **Thor**

(cue Thor — Sons of Odin)

 **"In Norse mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, strength, healing, and… oak trees?" Boomstick started, sounding confused at the last statement.**

"That's just weird..." Mina claimed. "What do oak trees have to do with all that other stuff?"

"It would take to long to explain right now, I'll explain about this after the Death Battle is over." Tenya said, everybody then remembered Tenya studied this type of stuff.

 **"** **Well regardless, he was badass enough to get his own comic book.** **" Boomstick claimed, and an image of a comic book starring Thor showed up.**

"Are any of those comics in the box!?" Kaminari asked, Todoroki checked inside the box and then turned to Kaminari and gave him a thumbs up, Kaminari would have to check does comics after the Death Battle.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty**

 **Height: 6'6" (** **Taller than anyone in class 1-A** **)**

 **Weight: 640 lbs**

 **Secret ID: Dr. Donald Blake**

 **Skilled surgeon & medic**

 **Guardian of Midgard AKA Earth**

 **Superiority complex** **(Similar to Bakugo)**

* * *

 _"_ _Thor Odinson was conceived between the Allfather and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe._ _" Wiz explained._

"And from the looks of it it was a major success!" Kirishima commented.

* * *

 **SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES**

 **Super-strength**

 **Supersonic speeds**

 **Self sustenance**

 **Inexhaustible stamina**

 **Superhuman durability**

 **Super-breath**

 **Immunity to ailments**

* * *

 _"_ _He can lift well over a million tons, move at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs._ _" Wiz explained._

The student awed at his powers, some of them chuckled at the talking with frogs power while looking at Tsuyu, but she didn't really seem to care.

 **"** **He's immune to poisons, burns and electrocution, and he can survive the heat of the sun or even a planet bursting explosion.** **" Boomstick added.**

The students, especially Kaminari and Todoroki were highly impressed that he is immune to being burned and electrocuted. They were now flabbergasted he could survive the heat of the sun and forces capable of destroying entire worlds.

"He seems like a top contender for one of the strongest fighter we've seen in Death Battle yet, up there with Shadow, Vegeta and a few others." Tenya claimed, and all the other students seemed to nod in agreement.

 **"** **Well I guess that what happens when God bangs the Earth.** **" Boomstick joked.**

Everyone laughed.

 _"_ _While Thor is not invulnerable, he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-mighty Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer._ _" Wiz added._

The hammer Thor wields is depicted as a large square-headed gray lump hammer with impressive accents on the edges and the handle wrapped in brown leather. Most of the student weren't very impressed, they expected a weapon from a god to be alot bigger, while others had a feeling that the weapon was more then meets the eye.

 **"** **That's his weapon? That thing is way too tiny! I mean, if he was the god of mending fences or something I guess I could say-** **" Before Boomstick could finish is mini rant, both he and the students** **watched Thor, with all his might, smashes his hammer into the Rainbow Bridge, which creates a bright and powerful explosion that even pushes the water back.** **The students who underestimated Mjolnir had to pick up their** **jaw** **s** **from the floor while the others just whistles with amazment** **.**

 **"** **WOAH! Oh shit! Never mind!** **" Boomstick said, quickly changing his mind about the hammer.**

Most students froze at what the hammer seemed capable of seeing, Bakugo, Kirishima, Sato and a few others grinned with awe and Kaminari hollered how awesome that was.

"I need that hammer right now!" Kaminari screamed.

At hearing this, Hatsume's eyes flashed and she started writing down something on her notepad.

* * *

 **MJOLNIR**

 **Bound to Thor**

 **Literally means "crusher"**

 **Forged from a star core (which** **was one of** **the most awesome thing** **the students** **ever heard)**

 **Momentum-based flight**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Anti-Force energy blasts**

 **God Blast**

 **-Summons Asgardian power into a beam capable of slaying immortals**

* * *

 _"_ _Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor and obeys him as if it were alive._ _" Wiz explained._

All the girls and boys were suprised at this reveal.

 _"_ _And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield._ _" Wiz added._

 **"** **So it's not the size of his hammer, it's how he uses it.** **" Boomstick clarified.**

 _"_ _It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went Supernova and killed all the dinosaurs._ _" Wiz explained the creation of the hammer, the students_ _were really awed that a hammer was made inside a star._

"Now that's just badass." Said Kaminari claimed. "I'm liking that hammer more and more!"

 **"** **Yeah. Forget anything I said earlier, I'm liking the dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one?** **" Boomstick asked.**

 _"_ _Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor._ _" Wiz told his co-host_

 **"** **Awww.** **" Boomstick said in disapointment with Kaminari being just as disapointed as him.**

 _"_ _Though, there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding on to it, which may be one of the dumbest technicalities ever._ _" Wiz explained._

"So if Thor is holding on to it and I grab it, would that mean I might be able to use it?" Kirishima asked.

"I guess, but the logic behind it makes no sense..." Momo said trying to understand what Wiz was explaining.

 **"** **But Mjolnir is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal.** **" Boomstick stated,** **slightly mispronounc** **ing Mjolnir in the process.**

What they see appears to be a belt.

* * *

 **MEGINGJORD**

 **The Belt of Strength**

 **Doubles Thor's physique**

* * *

 **"** **He wears the Belt of Strength, which, surprise, doubles his already powerful might.** **" Boomstick added.**

"That would be great for someone with a strenght enchacing quirk like me, Sato or Midoriya!" Kirishima claimed with excitment as he looked at the belt.

* * *

 **GODLY POWER**

 **Weather manipulation**

 **Wind-powered flight**

 **Earthquake control**

 **Immortality**

 **Warrior's Madness berserk state (similar to** **Dark Shadow when he goes berserk from staying in darkness for too long** **)**

 **Healing powers**

* * *

"And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind, he can even summon deadly bolts of lightning." Wiz continued explaining.

"He also has some control over the Earth. He can make earthquakes that span entire continents." Boomstick added to Wiz's explanation.

"Cementos seems to be able to control the earth in some way, but Thor seems to be better at it." Izuku added as he wrote on his note book.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Master marksman**

 **Top flight speed: Mach 32**

 **Martial arts master**

 **-Viking, Celtic, Saxson, German, & American fighting styles**

 **Overpowered the Hulk**

 **Can destroy Adamantium**

 **Escaped a black hole (** **Everyone's** **jaw** **s** **dropped)**

 **Strongest Asgardian, Odin aside**

* * *

 _"_ _Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel universe._ _" Wiz claimed_

Eveyone was amazed at this, the Marvel universe seemed to have some powerful creatures, warrior and villans.

 _"_ _He's mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill and he has even overpowerd the Hulk._ _" Wiz added._

"Not bad, it took me a while to master what I learn from Gunhead, and Thor mastered multiple martial arts." Ochako said in amazement.

 _"_ _Alhough, in the past, he could lose his powers when sepereated from his hammer._ _" Wiz added once again._

 **"** **Which is pretty stupid, considering his main method of attack is throwing the damn thing.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

"Considering his hammer returns to him whenever he asks I don't think it's that stupid." Tenya commented.

 _"_ _But through some convoluted magic absurdities, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses. Though, he does suffer a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he often ignores even the most perceptible risks._ _" Wiz continued._

Some students could help but feel annoyed at this attitude, it kinda reminded them of Bakugo when he first got into UA.

 **"** **I like him.** **" Boomstick said.**

But despite that most students couldn't help but be impressed and respect Thor as a great hero.

Thor swings his hammer and knocks a frost giant into the wall with a grin on his face.

"Next?" He asked.

Thor was divine looking combatant to the students. Kaminari especially really looked up to him, considering they kinda had similar powers, on to the next fighter.

* * *

The next combatant is a tall divine man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest. His face is shadowed by a straw hat and his eyes glow a bluish-white with no pupils visible. He stands there covered in electricity that flows around him.

Raiden

(Cues: Parotoe — Mortal Kombat Theme (Metal))

 _"_ _According to japanese legends, Raiden is the god of thunder and storms who, when angered, devours the stomachs of children as they sleep._ _" Wizard explained._

Most of the students were taught about japanese mythology since elementary school, so they were familiar with these things, but that didn't make the whole "Devours the stomachs of children as they sleep." thing any less disturbing and disgusting.

 **"** **Mmm, child haggis. Just like mom used to make.** **" Boomstick said.**

"Too much info Boomstick!" Shouted Kaminari shouted.

 **"** **Well, whenever he had his fill of defenseless sleeping children, I guess he decided to protect the Earth from evil.** **" Boomstick continued.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full name: Lord Raiden**

 **Height: 7** **'**

 **Weight: 350 lbs**

 **Age: Eternal**

 **Protector of Earthrealm**

 **Martail arts mastery**

 **-Jujitsu, Nan Chaun, Judo, & Taekwondo**

* * *

 _"_ _Raiden is the defender of Earthrealm and a key leader in shielding it from the forces of Shao Kahn's Outword._ _" Wiz explained._

The students admired that Raiden is protecting a homeworld from Shao Kahn who was seen back in episode 2.

 **"** **He's a master of several different fighting styles and amps them up with powerful electric attacks. He sometimes wields a wooden staff but generally prefers his fists.** **" Boomstick said**

"I like that, I love it when you get up close and personal!" Kirishima said clenching his fist in excitment.

 _"_ _From the mobile kicks of Taekwondoe and to the anti-armor combat of Jujitsu, Raiden's wide variety of fighting styles compliment each other perfectly to take down any kind of opponent._ _" Wiz explained Raiden's fighting style._

"Taekwondoe is a truly deadly martial art, especially when it comes to kicks." Tenya claimed.

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Lighting Shots**

 **Vicinit Blast**

 **Shocking Touch**

 **Electirc Fly**

 **Electric Slide**

 **Teleport**

 **Fatalities**

* * *

 **"** **This Thunder God uses several lighting-charged special attacks like the Vicinity Blast, Electric Fly, and the Shocking Touch.** **" Boomstick explained his eletricity based attacks.**

Kaminari really loved the names of his movesets, he needed to come up with a few names for HIS moves.

 **"** **Not to mention, when finishing his foes, he discahrges so much electricity into them, that they combust.** **" Boomstick continued, t** **hey** **then see** **Raiden channel electricity into his opponents head that the head explodes.**

The students were shocked and disgusted by this, Kaminari was too, but he would be lying if he say he wasn't curious if he could do that with his quirk.

 **"** **The sheer power of these attacks apparntely overload his brain causing him to spout out random gibberish in mid-attack.** **" Boomstick added, before they see** **Raiden fl** **y** **forward and yell** **ing** **out an inaudible shout** **.**

Some of the students bursted out laughing and others were trying their best to hold their laughter while looking at Kaminari, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It sounds alot like you, when you use your quirk too much and fry you brain you start saying random gibberish!" Kyouka said failing to hold her laughter before bursting into loud laughter.

"T-That's nothing like me!" Kaminari said trying to defend himself.

"IT'S TOTALLY LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Bakugo yelled laughing louder than anyone else in the room.

"S-shut up!" Kaminari half wispered half shouted in embarrassment with a light blush on his face.

(Cues Mortal Kombat — Eternal Life (Metal))

* * *

 **GODLY POWERS**

 **Ethereal energy composistion**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Electricity Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Healing Powers**

 **Immortality**

 **Eventually reincarnated after death**

* * *

 _"_ _As an eternal god, Raiden is entirely composed of ethereal energy and can morph into various forms of electrical force. With this trait, he gains teleportation, flight and unlimited endurance._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **And like any other thunder god, Raiden has all sorts of control over the weather and lighting.** **" Boomstick added.**

 _"_ _Raiden has so much power, he can even achieve scientifically impossible feats like channeling electricity through insulated wood._ _" Wiz said before showing a clip of_ _Raiden channel electricity though his staff._

"How the heck did he do that!?" Mina said in disbelief, trying her best to make sense of the what she just saw.

"Well, he is the god of thunder, it wouldn't catch me off guard if that was possible for him..." Izuku theorized.

 **"** **Haha! Take that physics!** **" Boomstick laughed.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Most powerful Mortal Kombatant**

 **Held off limitless-power Kano**

 **Has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu**

 **Was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance**

 **Can channel electricity through wood**

* * *

 _"_ _He is one of the most powerful characters in the Mortal Kombat universe and has successfully defended Earth for centuries. He eventually became the all powerful elder god of Earthrealm but relinquished this power in order to protect Earthrealm._ _" Wiz explained._

 **"** **Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense.** **" Boomstick claimed.**

"Actually it does." Tokoyami claimed. "He gave up his godly powers so he couldn't continue his duty to protect Earthrealm."

 _"_ _While he is an immortal, formless god, he is not indestructible and has limits. In order to fight among others, he must take a form susceptible to mortality._ _" Wiz continued._

 **"** **But he still retains all of his godly powers and is tough enough to effortlessly smash through solid concrete.** **" Boomstick added.**

 _"T_ _hrough his numerous successes and defending Earth against impossible odds, Raiden has proved his greatest attribute to be his leadership and wisdom in battle._ _" Wiz continued explaining."_ _He is a cunning and daring strategist, willing to make any sacrifices neccesary to achieve victory._ _"_

The students really admired by Raiden's wisdom and leadership, Kaminari especially was very proud.

 **"** **Like this guy, that guy, and all of these guys. Raiden, a physcial example of sacrificing others for the greater good.** **" Boomstick added.**

"hehehe…. sorry." Raiden apologized.

Raiden was quite an interesting character. He appears to be like Thor due to be being a thunder god but that's where it all ends. He favors martial arts and wisdom over Thor's might and arrogance.

* * *

"Thor's got my vote!" Aoyama claimed with sparkles around his body.

"Yeah he seems alot more powerfull." Izuku added.

"That hammers IS pretty badass!" Bakugo said, and Kirishima nodded along.

"Raiden seems alot more strategic, I belive he will win." Momo claimed and Tenya seemed to agree with her.

"Yeah!" Mina and Toru cheered.

"I don't care who wins, they are both awesome!" Kaminari said before turning to Izuku."Play the fight Izuku!"

Izuku did as he told and pressed play on the controller.

 _"_ _Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all._ _" Wiz declared._

 **"** **It's time for a Death Battllllleeeee!** **" Boomstick shouted.**

* * *

The students see an open field with some trees scattered here and there and a small mountain in the background, All in 3D again with 2D sprites of the fighters. They see Thor standing there with his cape blowing in the wind and Mjolnir in his hand. Suddenly, a flash of lightning strikes the ground and materializes into Raiden. Thor turns around and stares at the other thunder god. Both get into their battle stances as the students watches in tension.

Which thunder god will reign supreme?

FIGHT!

(Cues Liquid Tension Experiment — Acid Rain)

Raiden moves away as he shoots two lighting bolts. Thor blocks them with Mjolnir and then throws the hammer towards Raiden who teleports out of sight. The hammer slows down and heads back to Thor's hand. As Thor scans the area for Raiden, Raiden appears behind him and begins landing punches and kicks at rapid speed until uppercutting him into the air where he continues his assault. Thor tries to counter but Raiden keeps teleporting to stay ahead of him until Raiden grabs Thor, throws him into the ground and knocks him away with the Vicinity Blast.

The students were shaking with exctiment.

Thor hits the ground and lands on his feet.

"Have at thee!" Thor said, he then summons a massive lightning bolt which channels into the hammer. "Mighty Spark!"

Thor fires the lightning bolt towards Raiden. Surprisingly, Raiden catches the bolt, manipulates it which turns from yellow to blue and rebounds it back. Thor spins Mjolnir at super speeds which dissipates the blast.

"This is so awesome!" Kaminari shouted.

"Seriously, you being such a nerd..." Kyouka said with a groan, she was getting tired of Kaminari's excitment really fast.

The Norse God jumps over to a nearby tree, uproots it just by landing next to it and punches it which hurtles towards Raiden. The defender of Earthrealm channels electricity into the tree which disintegrates.

"Ok that was freakin awesome, 8/10!" Seto said in astonishment.

Thor then slams Mjolnir against the ground, creating an earthquake that's splitting the ground open and causing Raiden to stumble back. Raiden speeds off into the distance with a trail of lighting behind him. Raiden is now flying around the mountain which Thor accepts that as a challenge. Thor spins his hammer at high speed and flies towards Raiden who also mirrors Thor. Both are flying at near hypersonic speeds as they collide which creates a massive shock wave of discharged electricity.

"This is insane!" Mina added with wide eyes.

Thor managed to land both of his feet against Raiden which sends him hurtling back into the side of a mountain. Raiden recovers in midair and sprints on the ground. Thor throws his hammer again but Raiden easily avoids the hammer by teleporting. Raiden knows Thor is after him so he turns around in mid-air and fires two lighting bolts but the prince of Asgard easily deflects them, kicks Raiden into the air and then knees him even further. Raiden takes a long fall, and lands back down. Before he could respond, Thor lands in front of him, grapples him, gives him a nasty headbutt and slams him against the ground.

"Damn, that looked like it hurt." Said Sato flinching a bit from the headbutt.

(cue Frost Giant Battle — Thor (2011))

Thor jumps away at a safe distance and spins his hammer which creates a massive tornado with Thor in the center. The nearby trees are uprooted and sucked into the powerful vortex of wind.

"Seems the storm is getting more intense..." Said Tokoyami.

Raiden teleports into the tornado behind Thor. He fires a barrage of lightning bolts at Norse God, who is caught off guard and unable to block them all. Raiden releases a huge discharge of electricity that's fired in an arc and stuns Thor.

Raiden teleports in front of Thor who is still stunned. As Thor recovers and is about to attack, Raiden uppercuts him into the air and follows. Both thunder gods are now trading blows with punches (and hammer swings in Thor's case) and kicks. The struggle ends with Raiden grabbing Thor and using the Shocking Touch on him… which doesn't even to affect Thor in the slightest.

"Away with you!" Thor demanded.

He slams Raiden downward who falls to the ground with a cloud thud.

Thor charges massive amounts of electricity in his hammer which he spins at supersonic speeds.

"FEEL HEAVEN'S WRATH!" Thor shouted.

Thor unleashes a massive blast of lightning towards Raiden who looks up and sees a bright flash coming towards him. The blast was so powerful that it can be seen outside from the tornado.

The student's eyes were wide with awe at what just happened.

Raiden has absorbed all that electricity and feels a thousand times stronger than before. He rockets upwards with the Electric Fly towards Thor to finish him off.

"Looks like Raiden's got this one in the bag!" Toru cheered.

But she was very wrong.

Thor moves out of the way just in time and swings Mjolnir against Raiden just below the stomach… which destroyed HIS lower half, which made the students to cringe, before they knew it, Thor grabbed Raiden and flew far above the clouds.

"Farewell!" Thor said.

The most unexpecting Thor did… he threw Raiden… into the SUN.

Raiden leaves the Earth as he flies into space as he reaches the sun. Raiden disintegrates into the sun that causes a twinkle visible from Earth.

 **K.O!**

* * *

"When I saw this was a battle between two gods of thunder I didn't expect the battle to end with one of them being thrown into the sun..." Todoroki said with a sweat drop.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kaminari shouted causing all the students to snap back to reality.

(cue Thor Ending Credits)

 **"That seemed a bit overkill… I liked it!" Boomstick said,**

"You would..." Momo groaned.

* * *

 **RAIDEN**

 **Smarter, but much weaker**

 **Immune to electricity**

 **More fighting experience**

 **Less extreme survival experience**

 **Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless**

* * *

 **THOR**

 **Stronger, tougher, & faster**

 **Immune to electricity**

 **Does not solely rely on electrical attacks**

 **Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful**

 **Arrogance only prolonged the fight**

 **Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden**

* * *

 _"_ _Raiden is a clever and versatile combatant but was completely overpowered by Thor's strength._ _" Wiz explained._

"So it would seem Brute force wins today...such a shame..." Tenya said lowering his head.

 **"** **It also doesn't help that Raiden's main weapon, electricity, was completely useless. Add in Thor's hammer and game over.** **" Boomstick added.**

"Yeah I kinda figured that would be a factor, the only way Raiden would beat to would be with brute force, but Thor is clearly much stronger then Raiden in that department." Izuku explained.

 _"_ _Remember, Mjolnir was made using the core of a dying star. When a star dies, it collapses into a super condensed neutron star. Even the smallest portion of this star can weigh a 1,000,000 tons._ _" Wiz continued explaining._

"That is pretty heavy." Mineta said gulping.

 _"_ _Raiden stood little chance against a blow like that._ _" Wiz finished his explaination._

 **"** **Well, at least Raiden finally found his place in the sun.** **" Boomstick joked.**

Once again, Boomstick's puns made the students either groan or laugh.

"The winner is Thor." Wiz declared, ending the episode.

The students clapped.

* * *

"I don't know about you guys but that was the BEST Death Battle by far!" Kaminari claimed and everyone sweat dropped at his excitment.

"As good as that was I am now curious about who's next?" Mei said.

* * *

 **NEW CHALLENGER!**

Heavy metal music was played gaining the attention of the students as they begin to see who the combatant was. The camera only showed bits of the combatant up close that viewed parts of him. Eventually, what they saw was a young man with spiky blonde hair, a unique outfit, a melancholic looking face and a giant sword that looks thick and heavy. They watch him swing the sword and five letters slide by that says his name.

 **CLOUD**

The girls were blushing at Cloud, to them he was a very handsome young man, and the boys were really impressed by the giant sword he was holding.

Cloud is standing next to a silhouette. Who could it be.

* * *

 **NEW CHALLENGER**

They hear a mix of brass instruments and drums that give off a heroic feel to the young heroes in trainning.

They see a brown boot, then a green tunic, then a shield. They see three golden triangles floating towards each other that form together.

They see another handsome young man with blonde hair, wielding a sword, showing a determined look on his face, and his eyes showed no fear.

 **LINK**

"I can already tells this is gonna be fun." Sato said before asking Izuku to play the next episode.


	25. Link VS Cloud

"I can already tell this is gonna be fun." Sato said before asking Izuku to play the next episode.

Seemed like the theme for this episode was blond sword wielders.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

" **They're two of the most iconic swordsmen in video game history, known for taking on things way out of their league." Boomstick claimed.**

"So not only are they both blond like me and wield swords but they are also both video game characters." Kaminari said. "Remind me to check the box for the games they are from, I am very interested on these two."

" _Link, the champion of Hyrule." Wiz introduced the first sword fighter._

" **And Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream. And orphans." Boomstick introduced the second, but the that last bit about orphans confused the students.**

" _Since both combatants use vast player-customizable arsenals, in this scenario they will wield what they are most comfortable taking into battle." Wiz explained the unique rules of this battle._

" **They use the weapons they choose to bring into their fighting games. However since standard skills, weapon traits and armor aren't specified in Dissidia and Smash, we're taking those from their whole story." Boomstick continued with the explanation.**

" _And remember in Death Battle, there is no outside help allowed." Wiz added._

"Why do they feel the need to tell us this?" Sero asked.

"I think that if they were able to go all out with all their abilities the battle would problably be very one sided." Tenya theorized.

"I think that's pretty lame." Bakugo claimed.

" **Aww, but Boomstick, they have summons and they're cool, and fairies, and their– SHUT UP! It's our show, and this is the way we do it!" Boomstick said.**

"Wow, he sounds just like you Bakugo." Kaminari joked and everyone else chuckled at his joke.

"S-SHUT UP!" An angry Bakugo screamed.

" _I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Wiz said once again, ending the introduction and moving to the analyses._

* * *

The first fighter seems to be a guy who has light-colored hair, blue eyes and a medium build, he seemed to be wearing a green tunic with a green hat that looked like a wind sock.

 **Link**

(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Link's Theme*)

" _Link is the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule Kingdom. Humble and brave, he has defeated the forces of evil for ten generations." Wiz explained._

" **Each fairy hero is linked... Haha! ...to each other." Boomstick joked.**

"So Link is always reincarnating?" Seto asked. "That's pretty neat, it's almost like an immortal hero who will always exist to fight evil."

Izuku couldn't help but to see a little bit of himself in Link, Link is always incarnating in a new body to take on the evils of the world, kinda like he is the latest heir of One For All, much like All Might before him it's now his duty to use the power of One For All for the to help those who need it.

" _No, Boomstick, he's not a fairy." Wiz clarified._

" **Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy!" Boomstick insisted.**

This got a chuckle out of the entire class and Mei.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Around 17**

 **Height: Around 5'7"**

 **Bears the Spirit of the Hero (Izuku was intrigued by this)**

 **Left-Handed**

 **Skilled in Boxing and Sumo Wrestling**

 **Multi-incarnate**

 **Humble and Brave**

* * *

" _Each incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero, bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner." Wiz started explaining._

" **And he's got over ten links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, especially his iconic Master Sword." Boomstick said.**

The students then see a sword on a pedestal, a beautiful sword with a blue hilt and a symbol which seemed to be 3 triangles which form another triangle, the students couldn't help but to look in awe at the beauty of the blade.

"That blade is simply marvelous!" Aoyama claimed with sparkles on his eyes and everywhere around him, causing all other students to sweat drop.

" _This double-edged blade was forged by the goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It repels evil and deflects light-based magic." Wiz explained._

" **And when Link's in top shape, he can shoot beam thingies out of it. Why this changes when he takes a hit, I don't understand, but hey, LASERS!" Boomstick continued.**

"Despite the lack of sense it is indeed impressive link can do such a thing." Tenya claimed.

" _When low on energy, the Master Sword can still launch the Skyward Strike by calling on help from above. In addition, it utilizes three magical medallions." Wizard continued. "However, the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon."_

(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Hyrule Castle (ZREO Remix))

" **He's got some deep pockets. He somehow carries around a boomerang and tons of bombs, along with a hookshot which helps him zip line his way around and brings things to him. Man, that really would've helped to get that last beer all those times on the couch. Probably still be married." Boomstick said.**

Most of the girls couldn't help but groan with an eye roll when they heard Boomstick said that.

"Why am I not surprised Boomstick's wife left him?" Mina claimed bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Honestly I find it more puzzling what his wife saw in him to begin with, Ribbit." Tsuyu commented.

"But I have to admit, I can think of some many scenarios where those hookshots would come in handy." Momo claimed with a finger under her chin.

"Do you think you could make some hookshots with you quirk?" Izuku asked eagerly.

"If she can't I can always try to make some myself!" Mei claimed not looking at Deku, she was instead just writing down some notes on the hookshot.

" _Doubt it. Link is an excellent archer, and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is more suited to exploration than combat." Wiz explained._

"That's boring and inconvenient!" Bakugo said."It would just be a burden to carry all that stuff around, good thing I can use my explosions to propel myself long distances and altitudes much quicker and they are also deadly in combat."

"But your explosions don't prepare you for everything, I think it's much better to be prepared for any situation." Todoroki claimed.

"Tch!" Bakugo hissed."This is a fight, not a treasure hunt, the only thing that matters is who hits harder, I don't know much about Cloud just yet but he seems FAR more prepared for combat than Link."

" _Which is why he hides behind several layers of defense, like the Red Ring, which reduces injury by 75%." Wizard continued explaining._

"Incredible!" Tenya said in shock."If humans could make their skins 75% more resistant to damage it would be the equivalent of having skin made of solid metal!"

"Now THAT was I'm talking about!" Kirishima said using his hardening quirk on his clenched fist.

" The Golden Gauntlets brace his arms against intense pressure, though do not increase striking power. He also carries three different pairs of boots." Wiz continued explaining.

"Those gauntlets would come in handy to lift heaving objects, it's a shame they don't increase stricking power." Kirishima said.

"But why does he carry three pairs of boots?" Mineta asked.

" **Three, huh? Told you he's a fairy." Boomstick joked, causing all of the students to laugh.**

" _The Iron Boots weigh 130 pounds, the Hover Boots float in midair, and the Pegasus Boots with attached Roc's Feather increases Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels." Wiz continued._

"The iron boots just sound like an inconvenience to someone with a quirk like mine." Tsuyu commented.

"It it would be useful for someone who want's to walk underwater." Izuku commented.

"Or for someone who wants to do some Sumo fighting." Kirishima commented.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Sero added.

" **But his best defense is the Hylian Shield." Boomstick added.**

(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll*)

" _Originally forged from the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructible." Wiz continued._

"A Thunder Dragon!" Kaminari said with glee."That sounds awesome!"

"Tch! Fire Dragons are much more awesome and badass than Thunder Dragons!" Bakugo added angerly.

"You take that back!" Kaminari demanded angerly.

"MAKE ME!" Bakugo yelled lifting one hand with sparks coming out of it, which was enough to make Kaminari step down.

"Wuss…" Kyoka whispered when she saw Kaminari retreat with fear from Bakugo.

" **Link also has a little help from the goddesses, via the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle embodies his ability to beat overwhelming odds." Boomstick said.**

Once again this intrigued Izuku, he couldn't help but wonder what other similarities the Triforce Of Courage had with One For All.

"He is a puzzle solver, analyzing and exploiting his opponents' weaknesses even when there is only one possible means of winning. But while Link has the necessary tools to take on any opponent, his over-reliance of inventory over pure skill leaves him vulnerable." Wiz explained.

"Told ya that would play out!" Bakugo said with a grin.

"Let's wait to see if that's a good thing or a bad thing…" Todoroki said.

" **Still, anyone who can fight a guy three times his size, while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, is a badass in my book. With so many weapons and skills, there are few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can always just clap and bring him back to life." Boomstick joked.**

" _HE'S NOT A FAIRY!" Wiz shouted in annoyance._

This once again caused the students to laugh.

Link pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestal, ending his introduction.

* * *

 **Cloud Strife**

(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Mako Reactor*)

" _Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman." Wiz started._

" **There's no way around it. He's a fucking super soldier, but damn, he's in desperate need of a haircut." Boomstick commented.**

This caused most of the girls and some of the boys to laugh, Kaminari, Kirishima, Izuku, Sato and Tokoyami to shrink a bit in their seat saying to themselves "It's not that bad." , Bakugo on the other hand…

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP! SPIKY HAIR IS STYLISH!" Bakugo angerly said at both Boomstick and the students laughing at Boomstick's joke.**

" _Impulsive and moody, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself." Wizard explained._

This weirded out the students, the had no idea was being exposed to energy from the earth was like, but the idea that he was exposed to it forcefully was a bit concerning.

" **And somehow it gave him all the memories of his dead buddy, Zack, including his First Class soldier training. Thanks, convenient planet poison." Boomstick continued for him.**

If the whole "Poisoned by raw energy from the earth" wasn't weird enough it also somehow gave cloud the memories of his dead friend.

" _That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend. His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a colossal single-edged blade. With his strength, Cloud can swing this much faster than any normal human." Wiz continued._

The student's jaws dropped on the ground when they saw the size of Cloud's sword, it was the biggest sword the saw so far.

"Now THAT is what you call a sword!" Bakugou proclaimed with a grin.

" **Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man's sword right there!" Boomstick said in agreement.**

Other boys where silently agreeing with Boomstick and Bakugou, the girls were thinking about making an innuendo about boys liking big swords, but they decided to stay quite.

" _The Buster Sword contains two slots for materia, condensed Mako that grants magical abilities. However, since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his materia use." Wizard explained Materia_

" **He typically carries the Firaga materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic materia, Thundaga. This materia can shoot electricity and summon lightning bolts." Boomstick added.**

"So this Materia can give people control over the elements!?" Kirishima said in amazement."That's amazing!"

"I know right!?" Izuku said."If we had stuff like that here quirkless people would be about as powerfull if not more powerful than people with quirks!"

"Tch! Cloud might be cool but why does damaging the planet stop him from using it, what is he a hippie!?" Bakugo whined. "That's like not driving a car because it pollutes the environment."

"I feel like Materia might do more damage to the planet than pollution from a car, but if that's not the case than I agree with you Bakugou." Tenya theorized.

(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Bombing Mission*)

" _Cloud has an encyclopedia's worth of anger issues, which actually works to his advantage. He can channel his rage into extremely powerful Limit Break attacks." Wiz explained Limit Breaks._

" **These emo-charged Limit Breaks range from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash to launching meteors from his sword. But his deadliest move is the Omnislash, a move so quick and powerful, it practically guarantees victory." Boomstick continued.**

"I really like Cross Slash, the ability to paralyze your opponents sounds like it could really come in handy!" Kaminari pointed out.

"Yeah, and while the fact he can launch meteors from his sword makes no sense it's a pretty awesome ability!" Sero added.

"And that Omnislash move looks like it really packs a punch, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it!" Sato commented.

" _As he doesn't carry any other materia, Cloud obviously wears Ziedrich armor. While this magical band has zero materia slots, it grants the wearer an extraordinary amount of defense, and halves damage received from elemental, magical and physical effects." Wiz explained._

"Jeez, this Ziedrich armor sounds like it could give any of us a hard time, if it resists elemental attacks than it could probably withstand Todoroki's Ice and Fire, it could also be trouble for Midoriya with his super strength." Sero said.

" **Also, Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to all status effects like burns and stuns. Well, I guess that makes it worth wearing a freakin' chick accessory." Boomstick joked.**

This got a chuckle out of everyone.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

" _Cloud is brash and aggressive, but not the brightest fighter. He often relies on overpowering opponents through sheer ferocity and brute strength." Wiz continued._

" **Like a badass! You don't need to think too hard when you're strong enough to cut through freakin' skyscrapers. Cloud's singlehandedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, like the giant Bahamut SIN, and planet-busting Sephiroth. He's even been completely impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Multiple times! I mean, look at this shit!" Boomstick said.**

"Yep, I can already tell who has my vote!" Bakugou said with a grin.

'Why am I not surprised…' Said a whole bunch of students to themselves in their heads.

" _It's impossible to deny, Cloud's superhuman abilities make him one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history." Wiz said._

" **Even if he looks like a girl." Boomstick joked and the students chuckled.**

The students than see a scene where they see Zack laying on the ground of a battle field filled with weapons and pieces of broken armor, the sky was completely covered in grey clouds and it was raining, Zack covered in blood with gunshot wounds on his chest, the students were shocked at the gruesome image.

They then see Cloud crawling over to Zack's body.

"Zack…" Cloud said.

"For the…Both of us…" Zack said in a surprisingly calm voice for someone who was shot in the chest several times.

"Both of us?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"That's right…you're gonna…" Zack started talking again, pausing for a moment to lift one of his arms and grabbing the back of Cloud's head.

"Live." He said, bringing Cloud's head into his blood covered chest.

"You'll be…" Zack paused for a moment, but never letting go of Cloud's head."My living legacy."

After saying that he let's go of Cloud's head and he glances up to look in Zack's eyes once again, his face and hair covered in Zack's blood.

Zack smiles for a moment before look to his side to his other arm, the arm that was holding the Buster Sword.

"My honor, my dreams," He started taking again, slowly lifting his arm still holding the handle of the sword lifting it up to Cloud. "they're yours now."

Cloud than takes the handle of the blade in his hand, Zack let's go of the sword before pushing it away from himself and closer to Cloud.

"I'm your…living legacy…" Cloud repeats what Zack says, as if he was only half awake.

Zack than closes his eyes, his smile never leaving his lips, he takes his final breaths and dies.

Cloud suddenly realizes what happened, he starts to let out little cries before yelling at the top of his lungs in sadness and despair.

They suddenly see a bunch of scenes of Zack from Cloud's perspective, which they correctly assumed were flashbacks from moments he spent with Zack, a soft song playing in the background.

Then when the scene switches back to Cloud, the rain stopped and sunlight managed to break past the grey clouds, Cloud looked down from the sky back to Zack's body.

"Embrace your dreams" The students heard the echoing voice of Zack say."If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams."

"Thank you." Cloud said.

"I won't forget." He promised before standing up, holding Zack's Buster Sword, he looked into the distance for a moment, with the look of someone trying to stay strong and not bursting into tears.

"Good night…" Cloud said before turning around."Zack."

Cloud started to walk away, dragging the Buster Sword along the ground, suddenly they get a good view of the blue sky, and a single white feather floating down, floating in the place where Zack's body was, his body now gone.

"Hey, would you say I became a hero?" They heard Zack ask.

Uraraka asked Izuku to pause the episode, it seemed the students needed a moment to let what they've seen sink in, Izuku looked around to see how his fellow student were holding up, Kirishima,Sato, were clenching their fists tightly, put all their strength into making sure they woundn't burst into tears, but some tears still managed to sneak past their eyes.

Todoroki, Tokoyami and Mezo were bowing their heads in respect, but Izuku could tell they were crying on the inside.

Others like Mineta, Sero and Kaminari were also trying not to cry but were failing horribly.

The girls were also trying not to crying, most of them holding their hands over their mouths to try and silence their own cries, but despite being muffled they cries could still be heard, Toru was also crying, despite being invisible Izuku could still tell she was crying, because her tears weren't invisible.

"I drink is empty, I'm going to grab another one from the fridge…" Izuku heard Bakugo say, his voice didn't show any weakness, but when Izuku turned to look at him he was holding his head down hiding his face, he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Izuku said standing up.

Izuku walked past the kitchen and saw Bakugou clunching the countertop of the kitchen sink, and once again he couldn't see his face but he could a few tears dropping from his face into the sink, it seemed Bakugou was also sad but he didn't want his classmates to see it.

Izuku took a few steps away from the kitchen door and he heard a sound in the ground close to him, he looked down to see a small drop of water on the ground, curious he brought a hand up to his cheek and rubbed it before bringing the hand to the front of his face and he say his hand was wet, it seemed that he was also affected by Zack's death but didn't realize it until now, he clutched his moist hand and smiled.

"Yes Zack, you did become a hero…"

After a few moments everyone was calmed down and back sitting in the couch, ready to watch the Death Battle.

It was a tough choice to pick a favorite, but in the end Bakugo Sato Todoroki Tokoyami Mezo Mina Kyoka Kirisima and Kaminari decided to vote for Cloud and the rest voted for Link.

* * *

(*Cues: Those Who Fight/Fighting (Metal) - Final Fantasy VII*)

" _Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!" Wiz said._

" **It's time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick cheered.**

Link and Cloud face each other, swords drawn in a large Screwattack arena.

 **FIGHT!**

Cloud charges at Link and tries to swing his Buster Sword, but Link blocks with his Master Sword. Cloud is sent backwards, while Link is sent into the air. While in the air, Link fires two Sword Beams at Cloud, who deflects them. Cloud then jumps into the air, performs a flip and smashes his Buster Sword into the ground, causing a shock wave to go straight at Link, who blocks the attack with his Hylian Shield, but gets launched back. Cloud charges at Link and they both swing at each other. Cloud uses Cross-Slash on Link who blocks with his Hylian Shield and on the last swing Link rolls under Cloud.

"This is crazy!" Seto said."The fight hasn't even started and already I'm hyped as hell!"

"CLOUD! GET HIM!" Bakugou cheered Cloud.

"Don't give up Link!" Ochaco cheered for Link.

(*Cues: Powerglove - Power, Wisdom, Courage*)

Link strikes Cloud with a Spin Attack, who is sent flying back. Cloud uses the Thundaga Materia and fires multiple shots at Link, who runs and blocks them with the Master Sword. Then Link jumps and performs another Spin Attack, deflecting the Materia. Cloud jumps into the air and fires a huge Thundaga at Link from above. Link uses his Master Sword to absorb the Thundaga and as Cloud lands, Link fires a Thundaga-fueled Skyward Strike at Cloud, who gets hit and is sent flying.

"The fight seems very even, it's hard to tell who is winning." Izuku said.

"Well, Link managed to hit Cloud with the Skyward Strike, and every hit Cloud threw at Link was blocked or dodged." Momo analyzed.

"H-He's still only warming up!" Bakugo yelled.

(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Childern - Tenrai - Divinity II*)

As Cloud remains in the air, Link takes his Hero's Bow and fires arrows at Cloud, who deflects them with his Buster Sword. Cloud lands and charges at Link, who charges an Ice Arrow. Once Cloud is close enough, he fires it, freezing Cloud, but thanks to Cloud's Ribbon, he immediately thaws out.

"Right, with the Ribbon Cloud can resist status effects, meaning Link can't freeze him." Todoroki analyzed.

Cloud charges Link at swings, but Link dodges and throws a Boomerang, leaving him defenseless for a moment and allowing Cloud to deliver a series of sword strikes on him. Cloud then proceeds to use Climhazzard and Link attempts to counter with his Master Sword. Cloud eventually performs a mighty upswing, knocking the Master Sword out of Link's hands and forcing him to hide behind his Hylian Shield. Cloud delivers blow after blow on Link's Hylian Shield.

"Jeez, if Cloud keeps this up Link isn't going to hold on for long!" Toru said with concern.

"KEEP IT UP CLOUD!" Kirishima cheered."YOU CAN TURN THIS AROUND!"

(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll*)

Then the Boomerang from earlier comes back and hits Cloud, stunning him for a few seconds. Link uses his Hookshot and retrieves his Master Sword. Link then swings at Cloud, sending him flying. In the air, Cloud uses his Firaga Materia and fires a few shots at puts on his Pegasus Boots, begins to increase his speed, and runs with his Hylian Shield outstretched. Dodging the Firaga, Link stops and runs up a pillar. Link launches himself at Cloud, striking him with another Spin Attack. Link lands on a platform above the ground, while Cloud lands on a small ring on a pillar. Cloud then uses Meteorain, sending meteors at Link.

"Stars! Rain down!" Cloud said.

"Yeah! Now he is pulling out the heavy hitting moves!" Mina cheered.

(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Battle in the Forgotten City*)

Link uses his Hylian Shield and blocks every meteor. While Link is distracted blocking the meteors, Cloud charges and strikes Link with his Buster Sword, sending Link into the air.

"This ends here!" Cloud declared.

"I sense an Omnislash coming up!" Bakugo said.

Cloud then performs his ultimate technique: the Omnislash Version 5, on Link, who manages to block the majority of the attack with his Hylian Shield. Once Cloud goes for the final strike, Link uses Z-Targeting to execute a well-placed sword swing, striking Cloud in the middle of the final blow and causing him to slam into the ground.

"Oh Bullcrap!" Bakugo said angerly. "Cloud is a better Swordsman than Link, I don't buy the idea Link can just use Z targeting to block his attacks in mid hair!"

"But keep in mind, Link can spot enemy weaknesses." Tenya said. "Many he noticed a flaw in Cloud's posture and used it to turn the fight in his favor."

"Tch!" Bakugo scoffed."I still think Cloud slamming his sword against Link's shield in mid air should a sent Link flying towards the ground at crazy speeds and he would die from the slam."

Izuku remembered how when he fought Bakugou he won the fight by grabbing him in mid air and using his explosions to propel him downwards sending them both flying towards the ground with a hard slam, it give him chills thinking about that to this day.

(*Cues: Gerudo Valley - Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony*)

As Cloud falls to the ground on his knee, succumbing to his wound, Link throws a flurry of Bombs. The bombs explode, sending Cloud flying in the air, and with help from the Triforce, Link performs the Fatal Blow, piercing through Cloud. Link lands with his Master Sword buried into the ground as Cloud's lifeless body falls shortly after. Link then gets up and walks away.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Orchestra*)

" **Whoa! Chalk one up for the fairy guy; that was awesome!" Boomstick said.**

" _In what might be the closest duel in Death Battle history, Link's combination of arsenal and strategy were just enough to defeat Cloud's brute force." Wiz explained._

"Looks like Cloud's brute force wasn't that much of an edge against Link." Tenya said.

"Tch! Whatever!" Bakugou scoffed angerly.

" **Not to mention his items helped him match Cloud's superhuman abilities."Boomstick said.**

" _Cloud may be powerful, but Link's Golden Gauntlets were stronger. In Ocarina of Time, Link used them to lift – and throw – an enormous column of granite. As granite weighs 166 pounds per square foot, this means Link can withstand over a thousand tons of pressure, surviving any of Cloud's assaults." Wiz continued to explain._

" **Cloud should've had his mind on more than just the Master Sword." Boomstick said.**

" _The winner is Link." Wiz declared._

* * *

"Well that was a fun Death Battle." Kyoka said. "I really liked it."

"Yeah I'm not gonna lie, while I would have liked for Cloud to win I can't say I am THAT disappointed." Bakugou admitted.

"I wish the next Death Battle has more fanservice." Mineta said before getting an earphone jack jammed into his ear from Kyoka and getting smacked in the cheek from Tsuyu's tongue.

 **"Next time in Death Battle!" Boomstick said, once again getting the attention fo the students.**

* * *

Suddenly the students see a city during the sunset, they didn't realize which city it was but after they saw the Empire State Building they realized it was New York City.

"What city is this?" Mineta asked.

"I see the Empire State Building, so this is New York City." Momo answered.

They then see the inside of a bank, nothings seems to be out of the ordinary, but suddenly there's an explosion next to a desk and a security guard is knocked out could, suddenly a couple of guys appear with gas masks and guns, one of them asks everyone to stay calm while other's start to open a vault and start stealing money while the people were screaming in fear.

The students looked at the scene with disgust, these bastards were putting innocent lifes at risk so they could steal money.

"This is disgusting." Mina said with a hint of venom in her tongue.

"And they are doing all of this for money!" Kirishima said, not even attempting to hide his anger.

"They say money is the root of all evil, and it's not a wrong statement." Tokoyami said and Todoroki nodded in agreement.

The scene continues, the reach the rooftop where there was a helicopter waiting for them, they started celebrating early, before the helicopter ride was even over.

But suddenly the helicopter stopped moving, the abrupt stop caused one of the guys to drop a bag full of money he was carrying.

"What's going on?" Mezo was with clear confusion on his voice.

Suddenly the helicopter started getting dragged across the air backwards, much to the student's confusion, Bakugou however seemed to spot something.

"Did you see that?" Bakugou said getting everyone's attention."I think I some transparent rope tied on the tail of the helicopter, I think that's what it's dragging it back."

They then see what was happening.

The helicopter was caught in a giant spider web in between the twin towers.

"Are those the Twin Towers?" Izuku asked.

"This must be New York before 9/11 happened." Momo replied.

"I am more interested in what creature managed to make a web that big!" Tokoyami said.

The camera then zooms out to reveal this was all being watched by a man, the man in question was wearing a costume that cover his entire body, it was red and blue and it had a silver spiderweb pattern across the entire costume, he also had a spider logo on both his back and his chest.

He then make a strange gesture with his hand that kinda looked like the goat horns people on rock and roll concerts do, but when he did it a web was launched out of his wrist, and he started swinging across the city with those webs.

And then it cuts away to reveal the name of the man in question.

 **SPIDER-MAN**

* * *

"Was that a hero!?" Ochaco asked in amazement.

"I think it was!" Toru said with excitement."That costume had hero written all over it!"

"I am already hyped for this next Death Battle!" Kirishima said, and Izuku was silently agreeing, the amazement and excitement in his face was similar to the time he watched all might on his computer a million times.

VS

They then see a red night sky with black clouds, and across it were a bunch of zeppelins with the work "Police" written across them.

Suddenly they see the streets of a mysterious town, suddenly they see the front of a bank, and two shady looking guys with trench coats and fedora hats walk up to the front of the bank, suddenly there's an explosion that blows up the front of said bank and the two men run away, and for a brief moment they see a strange black car starting to move.

"More criminals robbing banks." Todoroki simply said."I am starting to see a pattern."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Todoroki, if this is anything like the other video than a hero will show up to put a stop to this."

"Do you think said hero is whoever was in that black car?" Kaminari asked.

"While it's a bit to black and dark for my taste it is a very stylish looking car." Aoyama suddenly commented.

Suddenly it cuts back to the robbers, who are now getting chased by a police car, they seem to reach a dead end, but to their luck there seemed to be a ladder that allowed the robbers to climb up to the roof of a building.

But before the robbers can continued to run they stop to look in shock and surprise at something in front of them.

Suddenly a black figure covered in shadows appears, the figure had a black cape that covered most of it's body and it had glowing white demonic looking eyes, and what looked to be a pair of horns that only added to the demonic look.

The figure then glares at the criminals and the students couldn't help but be a little intimidated by the figure, Tokoyami however was grinning.

"That… is a very scary looking hero, one could easily mistake him for a villain." Mezo said.

"A hero of the darkness…" Tokoyami said getting everyone's attention."Someone who uses powers centered around darkness and uses them for good, much like myself, the Death Battle hasn't started but I have already picked my favorite."

Suddenly the robbers pull out some guns, but before they get a chance to used them the figure covered in shadows throws some strange shuriken like object, it flew so fast they couldn't get a good look at it.

The shuriken disarm both robbers and then the figure dives into one of them, seemingly knocking him hard onto the ground, the remaining robber tries to punch the figure but it dodges the punch like swiftness, after dodging to more punches the figure counterattacks with a punch of it's own, and it hit the criminal with such strength it sent criminal flying.

Suddenly the cops finally climb the building and one of the flying police zeppelins points one of it's spot light on a dark corner, revealing both robbers tied up to each other back to back.

The camera then switch up words to show the figure once again observing the situation.

Suddenly lighting strikes behind the figure and they could finally see the mysterious hero in all his glory.

He had a grey suit with a yellow belt full of pockets, he had black boots and gloves that matched his dark cape and mask, but the most eye catching thing in the hero was the logo on it's chest that seemed to resemble a bat.

The screen fades into black revealing another name...

 **BATMAN**

* * *

The students stood there in silence to the everything the saw sink…

Before they could say anything Midoriya had already reached for the remoted and played the next episode.

No one was looking forward to this more than him…the hero fanatic…


	26. Batman VS Spider-Man

Needless to say the ending of the last episode grabbed the attention of all the students, they were ready to watch it but they stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

Izuku decided to be the one to get up and answered the door, when he did he was greeted by none other than All-Might, and right behind him were the Aizawa and Principal Nezu

"W-What are you all doing here!?" Izuku asked with surprise.

"Greetings young Midoriya, we watched some of the Death Battles you've watched and we decided to watch some of them with you all." Nezu explained.

"I hope it's not too much trouble." All Might said.

"N-Not at all, come on in, we were about to watch another one and this one seems like it's going to be a good one, since it's about two heroes fighting." Izuku said moving from the door frame to give room for the teachers to come in.

"You already have my attention!" Nezu said happily while walking in with the teachers.

The teachers decided to take a seat on one of the couches expect for Nezu who felt comfier on one of the puff chairs on the ground.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

" _They're the guardians of the night. The superhero saviors of the lone and helpless." Wiz started._

"So are these heroes that fight to save people in the night?" Kaminari asked.

"I like this episode already." Aizawa admitted, giving one of his creepy grins.

"Agreed." Tokoyami said with a grin of his own.

" **Bruce Wayne, the Batman." Boomstick introduced the first fighter.**

" _And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man." Wiz introduced the second._

"So we have a animal hero vs a insect hero?" Sero said.

"Spiders aren't insects." Nezu clarified. "Insects have six legs, spiders have eight."

" **It's no secret that given time for prep, both Batman and Spider-Man can defeat pretty much any opponent." Boomstick said.**

" _Which is why we're piting them each other only with their standard equipment; gladiator style." Wiz followed._

"So these heroes are prepared to fight any opponent given the have info on said opponent?" Momo asked.

"Seems we have ourselves some analytical heroes, this match is sure to be interesting." Tenya admitted with interest.

"I agree, I am so excited." Izuku said, as someone who also likes to analyze and gather data on other people's quirks this was something he could really enjoy.

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Boomstick introduced.**

" _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Wiz said before cutting to the analyzes._

* * *

 **Batman**

(*Cues: Batman (1989) - Main Theme*)

"The Dark Knight is a master of the shadows. Using intimidation as a weapon, he patrols the streets of Gotham City." Wiz started explaining.

"You know you're doing something right when people are terrified of JUST your shadow." Boomstick added.

This once again got a grin from both Tokoyami and Aizawa, Tokoyami's quirk was related to darkness, Aizawa works in the night since he doesn't like the spotlight and people don't get in the way of his work.

" _Bruce Wayne was born to the wealthy doctor Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, who were themselves members of the prestigious Wayne and Kane families of Gotham City, respectively." Wiz explained Bruce's backstory._

"So, we have ourselves a rich kid, that's interesting." Sero commented.

Momo and Todoroki seemed interested in this, Momo's family was rich much like the Waynes and Todoroki being the father of the second most popular hero in Japan had also lived a somewhat privileged, not a perfect life since his father was abusive but he could relate to Bruce on a small level, much like Momo.

They were both excited to see how this young boy would grow to become a hero.

" _One night the Waynes went to see The Mark of Zorro at the Monarch Theater. After the film, a mugger named Joe Chill attempted to rob them at gunpoint, and panicked, shooting both Thomas and Martha dead." Wiz continued._

The students were shocked by what they heard, but before they could process what they heard they were forced to watch in horror as the entire scene Wiz described took place.

They saw a young Bruce Wayne leaving the theater with his parents, once they started walking away from the theater they went through a alleyway and then came face to face with a man holding a gun who the students knew was Joe Chill, he asked for the father's wallet and any jewelry the owned, the father gave Joe the wallet and when he noticed Bruce's mother was wearing a pearl necklace, the mugger reached for it to take it, the father tried to push the mugger away from his wife the mugger panicked and shot Bruce's father causing the his wife to scream, causing the mugger in turn to shoot her as well, the mugger realized what he did and ran away before anyone who heard the commotion could call the cops and get him arrested.

Young Bruce fell to his knees next to the dead bodies of his parents as he began to cry, the a flash of lightning happened and the students noticed a shadow of a bat symbol underneath Bruce, which the students understood indicated this was the event that turned Bruce into Batman.

" _Ever since then Bruce decided to dedicate his life to fighting crime as vigilante, so that no other child will go through the same thing he did when he was a child." Wiz said."He decided to become Batman."_

Needless to say, the students and teachers had different reactions.

Most of the girls were holding their hands over their mouths to try and muffle their gasps of horror and had tears coming down their faces.

The boys were clenching their fists hand and grinding their teeth, either to try keep themselves from crying or out of anger at the mugger for killing Bruce's parent's right in front of him.

Bakugo was very angry at the mugger, and he was trying his best not to imagine himself in Bruce's shoes, since the image of his parents getting shot would bring him to tears, his mother got on his case a lot and his father was a pushover, but he still loved them to bits and he would probably not rest until he found their killer.

Tokoyami was also very shaken, a child having to bear witness to such darkness, it would be enough to drive a person to suicide.

Todoroki was saken by this, he did not know the pain of losing a loved one, at least not to this extent, when his mother was taken from him the despair inside him was overwhelming, so he could only imagine how horrible it must have been for Bruce.

Both Izuku and All Might were also very saddened by this, All Might's considered his mentor, Nana was like a second mother to him and the day he lost her he really felt hopeless, more hopeless than any other moment in his life, and Izuku could see clearly in All Might's face that he was shaken by this, so he placed one of his hands above All Might's in an attempt to comfort him.

Izuku also remembered how Kota grew bitter towards heroes after both of his parents got killed by Muscular, it wasn't until Izuku managed to save him from Muscular that Kota started to regain respect towards heroes, it was sad to see things like this also happened outside his universe, and he was sad he couldn't do anything about it.

The student's could also help but notice that this was the first time they saw principal Nezu not smiling, his eyes were closed and his head was lowered, the students could only assume he was silently giving his condolences to Bruce for suffering such a tragedy.

"We've had many students here at UA, and many of them don't the happiest beginnings, but the fact that they are willing to put their life's on the line for the sake of others." Nezu started talking. "Those heroes are really inspiring and they have my respect."

"Even if they become vigilanties?" Tenya asked.

"We can't approve of their actions, but we don't have to do that to respect them." Aizawa continued for Nezu."But then again it depends on the vigilante, some don't have such selfless motivations."

* * *

(*Cues: The Dark Knight Trilogy - Main Theme*)

" **Batman pushed himself to the limits of the human body. He can bench press 1,000 pounds and has great aim and reflexes." Boomstick explained.**

"Wow, that's impressive." Sero said. "It's definitely more than I can lift."

" _The Batsuit was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor." Wiz explained._

" **While the pointy ears are a bit much for me, the armor can stop knives and gunfire." Boomstick said.**

"Now a days people just used their quirks, still, I can think of several times armor like that would come in handy." Aizawa admitted with interest.

"My hardened skin can do the same thing can also resist guns and knives." Kirishima said.

" _His memory cloth cape can be used as a glider and the entire suit is lined with a 200,000 volt electro network." Wiz continued._

" **I guess when you're a billionaire, you can afford to turn yourself into a freaking human taser." Boomstick commented.**

Kaminari seemed to be intrigued by this, he wasn't affected by electricity and that came in handy in the first time the League of Villains showed up to fight them, but it did the problem was that he couldn't do that for long before frying his own brain, he thought that perhaps he should visit the Support Department to see if they could make some gadget that could help with that, maybe something that could electrify his clothes without affecting him.

"The gadgets from Wayne's never ending funds don't stop there. His utility belt carries dozens of different tools that can practically get him out of any situation." Wiz said.

" **That belt has pretty much EVERYTHING. Grappling hooks, explosives, beer. Maybe not that last one, but mine would." Boomstick named the different tools, but the comment about beer got a chuckle out of the students and teachers.**

* * *

(*Cues: Batman Arkham City - Main Theme*)

" _Notable gadgets include a gas mask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a Kryptonite ring, remote detonated plastic explosives, and his trademark grapple gun. He also carries a large supply of collapsible shurikens:" Wiz named several gadgets Batman had._

"A lot of those gadgets seem very standard except that krypto-whatever it is ring." Mineta commented.

"But at least he is ready for anything." Tenya said.

Aizawa was very impressed by Batman's equipment, he too also liked to use different tools and objects for different situations, like the Makibishi he used against Todoroki in his fight against both him and Momo, maybe he should expand his arsenal in the future.

Mei was also pretty impressed with the gadgets and decided to take notes on them.

" **The batarangs! And if throwing a razor sharp object at people isn't enough, he's got several types! Like electric shock, knockout dart, and grenade." Boomstick added.**

"Those things seem pretty awesome." Kaminari claimed.

"Yeah, but we still don't know what his quirk is." Tenya said.

"Maybe they are waiting to reveal it dramaticly." Tokoyami said.

* * *

(*Cues: The Dark Knight Rises - Main Theme again*)

" _Despite having the build of an olympic athlete, the caped crusader's greatest feats are attributed to his detective skills. He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and can memorize the smallest detail, even the shape of cheek he's punched. And while Batman is only human with no powers, his achievement stand among gods." Wiz explained._

"I get the feeling Naosama would really like this guy." All Might said referring to his detective friend Naosama Tsukauchi.

"No kidding, remembering a punched check is just incredible." Nezu commented.

"But did they just said Batman is just a human with no powers?" Seto asked."That means he does have a quirk."

"A hero without a quirk, that's something new." Ojiro commented."But it seems he makes up for it with his gadgets and detective skills."

"When you really think about it my quirk wouldn't be very useful without my martial arts training, scarfs and other stuff, and when you look at people like Mirio his quirk wouldn't be very useful either without tranning." Aizawa explained, and the students all nodded.

Izuku especially was very impressed, from the looks of it Batman was one of the best heroes in his world, and he somehow managed to do that without having any powers, Izuku was in awe at this reveal and it really inspired him, before meeting All Might he was desperately hoping he could still be a hero without powers, and if Batman could do it so could he.

" **He's a founding member of the team of superheroes known as the Justice League, and he's even fought Superman!" Boomstick said.**

The students and teachers didn't know who Superman was but when they saw the pictures they saw he looked a lot like All Might, and if he was anything like All Might then that only makes Batman even more impressive, considering a quirkless man managed to beat a hero like All Might.

" _But while Wayne has no exploitable weaknesses, he is not perfect. His mental stability has often been called into question." Wiz added._

" **Well, let's see. His parents were killed in front of him as a child, he uses his money to beat the shit out of people dressed as a giant bat, and keeps employing 12 year old sidekicks! Yeah, he's clearly not all there." Boomstick claimed.**

The students and teachers were concerned at this reveal, this lack of mental stabily was concerning and they were afraid it would affect his fight.

The teachers didn't know how to feel about him employing 12 year old sidekicks, to them that was way to young to be working with a hero.

" _But he IS a survivor. He endured being broken in half, fighting the other members of the Justice League, complete disintegration, and being stranded in the past as a living time bomb of galactic destruction." Wiz said._

" **Wait, WHAT?!" Boomstick, the students and teachers yelled in shock.**

" _Yet he somehow pulled through every time." Wiz said._

" **Why? 'Cause he's the goddamn BATMAN." Boomstick claimed.**

" WHERE ARE YOU?!" A thug yelled taking a few steps back and Batman was standing behind him.

" Here." Batman answered before taking out the thug.

* * *

Spider-Man

(*Cues: Spider-Man (2002) - Main Theme*)

" _The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man protects the streets of New York City." Wiz started explaining._

" **Once, Peter Parker was a wimpy nerd with no friends." Boomstick added.**

Izuku could related to the treatment Peter got, he was often seen as a nerd because of the note he took on heroes, and the closest thing he had to a friend was Bakugo who bullied him constantly.

" _Peter's parents were CIA agents who died on a mission, as a result Peter was raised by May and Ben Parker." Wiz continued explaining._

The students and teachers were saddened by this, heroes and people who worked with them dying were nothing new, but it didn't make it any less terrible.

" _Peter was a photographer, and one day he went to a high school field trip to Osborn Industries, Inc, he went to take some pictures for the school news paper and he was suddenly bitten by a spider who was previously exposed to radiation." Wiz started explaining. "As a result the spider's genetic code mixed with his Peter's DNA giving him several spider like abilities."_

"So he got his powers from a radioactive spider?" Seto asked."That's pretty bizarre."

All Might and Izuku were a little more interested, One For All was a quirk who was special for being able to be passed down to other people, which seemed oddly similar to the Spider's genetic code mixing with Peter's DNA.

"And after that he decided to use his powers to help people!?" Izuku asked with stars on his eyes.

"Or maybe he used them to get back at the bullies who made fun of him constantly!?" Ochaco said with excitement.

* * *

(*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man Game - Main Theme*)

Izuku, Ochaco and a few other students were a little disappointed Peter decided to use his powers for his own gain, but then again in their world being a hero was a career and many of them made the living of hero work, so it would have been hypocritical for them to say it was wrong.

The students then see a scene of Uncle Ben messing with some cables and Aunt May knitting something.

"Something is bothering him, maybe he is too embarrassed to tell me what it is, maybe I'm too embarrassed to ask him about it, I just don't know anymore." Uncle Ben said, most likely referring to Peter.

Peter than comes down the stairs and walks towards the front door, telling May and Ben he was going to the downtown library and that he would see them later, Ben decided to take this chance to talk to Peter.

"Wait Peter, I'll drive you there buddy." Ben offered.

"Oh no I'll take the train." Peter responded.

"No no no, I need the exercise come on go go go go go!" Ben insisted will putting on his jacket and turning back to give the "Ok Hand Sign" to Aunt May.

The scene than cuts to Ben parking next to the Library.

"I like how he said he could use the exercise and yet he is driving Pete to the Library." Bakugo said chuckling, when the other students realized that they began chuckling as well.

Peter was getting ready to get out of the car but before he could Uncle Ben insisted for him to stay so they could talk, he brought up several concerns to Peter about how he isn't doing his chores he is making weird experiments in his room and how he recently got in a fight at school, when Ben mentioned the fight better decided to defend himself.

"I didn't start that fight!" Peter said.

"Well you sure as hell finished it." Ben said.

"What was I suppose to do, run away?" Peter asked in return.

"No you're not supposed to run away but…" Ben paused for a moment. "Pete look, you're changing I know I went through exactly the same thing at your age-"

"No, not exactly." Peter insisted.

"Peter, these are the years when a man changes into the man his going to become the rest of his life…" Ben said."Just be careful what you change into, this guy, Flash Thompson, he probably deserved what happened, but just because you CAN beat him up, doesn't give you the right too… "

"Remember…With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."Uncle Ben said.

This really seems to resonate with the students, the decided to become heroes for different reasons, but one thing was for sure, when they took up the title of heroes it became their responsibility to use their quirks for the sake of those who can't defend themselves.

"Uncle Ben is a truly wise man." All Might said.

"Are you afraid that I'll turn into some kind of criminal?" Peter asked and Ben turned away."Quit worrying about me ok, something is different, I'll figure out, stop lecturing him please!"

"I don't mean to lecture and I don't mean to preach, and I know I am not your father-" Ben started talking but was interrupted by Peter.

"THEN STOP PRETENDING TO BE!" Peter yelled.

There was a pause, and the students and teachers could see that those words really hurt Uncle Ben.

"Right…" Uncle Bed said turning away from his nephew."…I'll pick you up here at ten…"

Both the students and teachers were very angry and disappointed by what Peter just said Uncle Ben.

" _Despite what he said to his aunt and uncle he didn't actually go to the library, he saw an ad offering a cash prize for staying in the ring for three minutes with a professional wrestler, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers. He decided to make a costume so nobody would recognize him." Wiz explained._

" **However, the guy who was going to give him the money was a huge dick, and refused to pay Peter since he defeated the pro wrestler in two minutes instead of staying in the ring with him for three minutes." Boomstick continued. "It's all good though, Peter got his revenge when the guy was robbed."**

"What?" The students and teachers all said in disbelief.

The students saw Peter having a discussion with the man who was supposed to pay him, he said that he pinned the wrestler in 2 minutes instead of 3 and as such he isn't getting all the money.

"I need that money!" Peter insisted.

"I missed the part where that's my problem." The man told him and Peter walked away in anger.

The students were very angry about what the man just said, Peter pressed a button to call an elevator, meanwhile another man entered the office Peter just excited and pointed a gun at the man who didn't pay him, telling him to put the money on the bag he threw on the table, afterwards he runs out of the office and the man gives chase, Peter sees the man running his way, he smiles takes a few steps away from the opened door in the elevator, giving the robber an escape.

"Thank you." The robber said to Peter before the elevator doors closed.

"Why didn't you stop him!?" The man chasing the robber said."Now he is getting away with my money!"

""I missed the part where that's my problem." Peter told the man who then walked away in anger while Peter smiled.

"Wow, I know the guy was a jerk but that was a bit too much Peter." Mina said in disbelief."You're supposed to be a hero, even if the guy was a jerk that doesn't give you the right to just not do anything to stop the robber."

"Indeed, it sees what Uncle Ben said to him went in one ear and left out the other." Tenya said in disappointment.

"He hasn't decided to become a hero yet, he was just there to make money, I don't approve of what he did, but I understand it to an extent." Nezu said with disappointment clear in his voice.

"Am I supposed to like this guy?" Bakugo asked in anger and annoyance."So far he is been a selfish dick who yells at his loved one and lets robbers get away!"

"Give him time young Bakugo, I'm sure he will become a better hero eventually." All Might said trying to calm the angry blond.

Needless to say everyone was disappointed by how selfish Peter was being.

Later on Peter is seen walking home, only to find several police cars and an ambulance parked in front of his house, he walked home to see aunt May crying and a police officer said that an armed man killed uncle Ben.

All the students were shocked and saddened by Peter losing a family member in such a tragic way, especially after losing his parents.

Peter overheard a cop talking about how they cornered the killer in an old warehouse, the students then see the inside of said warehouse and the killer, they couldn't get a good look at his face, but they new it was him.

They saw Peter hanging upside-down which gave the students goosebumps, Peter then started to beat up the mugger, smashing his head into several windows and then he started to back away against a window.

"Please, give me a chance!" The killer begged for mercy.

"What about my uncle!?" Peter shouted in anger."Did you give HIM a choice, DID YOU ANSWER ME!"

Peter slammed his back against the window, and both the students, teachers and Peter were finally able to see the face of the killer…

It was the mugger that Peter didn't stop when he had the chance.

Everyone watching was shocked to their core, and they suddenly started feeling sad, If Peter stopped the mugger his uncle would have still been alive.

"Peter probably feels guilty for the death of his uncle." All Might said with clear sadness in his voice.

After that Peter used his webs to tie the mugger and left, he returned home to his crying aunt and did his best to confort her.

Suddenly the students see Peter sitting at a roof top without his mask, he seemed to be reflecting on everything that happened looking like he would burst into tears at any moment, he suddenly remembers what uncle Ben said to him.

"Remember, With great power comes great responsibility." Uncle Ben said.

Peter than stands up tall and puts his mask back on.

"Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the choice to lead an ordinary life is no longer an option." Peter monologue.

The students took that to heart and the teachers understood, they made the choice to become heroes, to fight for what was right and to protect the helpless, and it was now a part of their lifes till kingdom come.

" _A clever science major, Spider-Man is not only incredibly powerful, but also a genius in strategy and science. Using these skills, he created two wrist mounted webshooters which let him swing around the city." Wiz explained._

"So those aren't part of his quirk, their just webshooters he made himself, that's incredible!" Izuku said with excitement as he wrote in his notebook.

"You took the words write out of my mouth!" Mei said enthusiastically as she wrote on her own notebook.

This exchange just caused the students to sweatdrop, all except for Ochaco who wasn't happy to see Mei bounding with Izuku.

" _ **You know, if he was SO smart, wouldn't he make the webs shoot out of his butt like**_ **a real spider?" Boomstick asked.**

" _No, no, First, it doesn't come out of their butt, it comes out of their-" Wiz started to explain but was interrupted by Boomstick singing._

" **Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Craps some webs like a spider can!** **"** **Sang Boomstick was an image of Spide-Man shooting webs out of his butt appear on the screen.**

This cause most of the students to laugh out loud and the more mature ones to try and suppress a chuckle, the teachers however just rolled their eyes at the immaturity.

* * *

(*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Spider-Man Theme*)

" _Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid-"Wiz decided to just continue explaining but was once again interrupted by Boomstick._

" **AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha, I'll be here all week." Boomstick joked.**

This once again caused the students to laugh, especially Bakugo.

The students were than showed pictures of a whole bunch of girls Peter dated, which made a lot of the guys watching jealous, especially Kaminari and Mineta.

" _...and features a rotating carousel to replace the empty ones." Wiz finished his explanation, the students could tell by the tone of his voice that he was annoyed by Boomstick's constant joking and interruptions._

" **His spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. He can run up to 200 MPH, lift over 10 tons, and take a freaking grenade to the FACE!" Boomstick said.**

" _He can also knock out a dinosaur out cold with a single punch." Wiz claimed._

" **Haha, suck it, Denver!" Boomstick joked.**

While that last joke went over the heads of everyone watching they were still really impressed by Peter's feats, All Might was much stronger and faster than Peter at his prime, but he still thought that having such strength and speed would definitely give him an advantage over Batman.

Bakugo was impressed by Peter's ability to survive explosions, Bakugo often had to decreased the power of his explosion so that he didn't accidently kill anyone with them, he wondered if Peter could just shrug of his explosions if he didn't go all out.

"Also, by altering his body's electron attractions, Spider-Man can crawl along any surface." Wiz explained.

"So that's how he manages to stick to any surface." Tsuyu spoke."I can stick to any surface as well but on my case it's because I spread a layer of sticky mucus on my hands and feet that help me stick to walls."

This explanation caused Mineta to giggle which made Tsuyu in turn slap him with her tongue, she also noticed Izuku was praying attention to her explanation since he was writing down what she said on his notebook.

" _But his most advantageous power is the Spider-Sense." Wiz said._

"It acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony." Boomstick joked.

"Is that what it's actually like!?" Kaminari asked laughing.

"I think it's an oversimplification." Tenya theorized.

" _Actually, the Spider-Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is how he swings around New York without looking where he shoots his webs. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself. However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger." Wiz explained._

This revelation really shocked the students and teachers.

* * *

(*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York*)

" **Still, combined with his speed, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire!" Boomstick claimed.**

" _His unique martial art, The Way of the Spider, utilizes the Spider-Sense to its fullest. Spider-Man can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat, even while blindfolded." Wiz added._

"Incredible, this means its pretty much impossible to catch him off guard!" Tokoyami said shocked.

"Indeed, this ability seems insanely OP!" Sero said."What I wouldn't give to have an ability like that when I'm swinging around!"

"Ribbit." Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

" **No wonder other superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider-Sense does everything for him!" Boomstick said.**

" _Speaking of which, somehow, Spider-Man once tried to join the Justice League, but was rejected by Batman." Wiz added, this shocked the students since Death Battles usually involve characters from different universes, but they than saw some text on the screen saying it was non-canon._

" **Ouch. I bet he wishes he can fight old Bats in a battle to the death - OH-HO, WAIT!" Boomstick realized.**

" For all of his amazing powers, Spider-Man is not invincible. His bright and colorful costume makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his Kryptonite. Also, any enemy with his speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider-Sense." Wiz explained.

"What's ethyl chloride?" Kyouka asked.

"I think it might be the main ingredient in bug spray." Momo answered.

"So you are saying I can just go into a supermarket and buy some bug spray if I want to hurt him?" Bakugo asked with an annoyed tone on his voice."For a guy with such an OP sixth sense that's a pretty lame weakness!"

"Yeah, unlike your weakness." Kamnari said with a sly smile."Petty insults that wouldn't offend a 10 year old."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" An angered Bakugo asked.

"See what I mean?" Kaminari said pointing at Bakugo while looking at the rest of his class, most of the class was know chuckling.

Aizawa managed to use his quirk to erase Bakugo's quirk before he could destroy anything.

" **Still, if those are only his limitations, how come he sometimes gets shot by a stray bullet?" Boomstick asked.**

" _Lazy, lazy writing." Wizard answered._

"Wait! Who are you?" They see a red haired woman ask Peter.

"You know who I am." Peter answered.

"I do?" She asked once again.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter answered before swinging away on his webs.

The students and teachers really seemed to respect Peter as a good hero, he may not have had the most humble or heroic beginning, in fact his story was pretty depressing with him losing a loved one, but they were glad he matured and it inspired all all the students to continued doing their best on their roads towards becoming pro heroes.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

It was a tough choice to pick a favorite on this case, they were both great and inspiring heroes, but in the end Izuku, Tokoyami, Aizawa, Mei, Ochaco, Momo, Ojiro, Todoroki, Mezo and Sero voted for Batman and the others voted for Spider-Man.

" _Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!" Wiz said._

" **It's time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick cheered.**

* * *

(*Cues: Batman Returns - The Final Confrontation*)

Spider-Man swings onto the rooftop of a building and waits. Batman then appears by jumping out of the shadows of the rooftop exit door.

Spider-Man: You've got a black belt in stupid, if you think you're gonna beat me.

"A bit cocky isn't he?" Mina proclaimed chuckling.

 **FIGHT!**

Spider-Man shoots two webs, which Batman blocks immediately. Spider-Man shoots his webbing at Batman which pulls the caped crusader towards Spider-Man and hits Batman rapidly with multiple punches and kicks, but Batman knocks Spider-Man back with more powerful hits. Spider-Man bounces off the ground and lands on his feet, recovering instantly from Batman's furious attacks.

Batman throws two batarangs, which was aimed at Spider-Man, one of which Spider-Man dodges and the other was simply threw away with Spider-Man's webs. Batman then throws an explosive batarang, striking the floor beneath Spider-Man's feet. Spider-Man however, simply believes that he missed him accidentally.

" It's just not your day, pal..." Spider-Man said but before he could say anything else the batarang exploded, which sends him high into the air.

"That cockiness is going to cost him this match…" Tokoyami claimed.

"Well see about that birdbrain!" Bakugo said to him.

Spider-Man then lands near the rim of the building. While Spider-Man was recovering from the explosion, Batman jumps behind him as the Spider-Sense picks him up and throws a smoke bomb just as Spider-Man turns around. While it does not affect the web slinger, Batman uses the smoke jump at Spider-Man and land a couple of hits on him, then knocks him back towards where he was.

Spider-Man is now right at the edge of the building, where Batman throws bolas at him, wrapping around Spider-Man's torso. Spider-Man struggles to break free from the bolas, but then an explosive at near his feet explode, which was likely secretly put there by Batman when the smokescreen was still up.

"Wow, Batman is destroying him!" Ochaco said."Spiderman as barely done anything."

"Things will turn around eventually, I'm sure of it." Nezu claimed.

Spider-Man is thrown off the top of the building from the force of the explosion. He starts to spin as he falls and then shoot a web at the building's walls to pull himself forward and stick to them. But the moment he touches them, Batman swings in with his grappling gun and kicks him straight through the glass, shattering the glass into pieces.

As Spider-Man bounces and tries to recover, Batman uses his grappling gun again and disappears on to the ceiling. Once he recovered, Spider-Man looks around the building for Batman. Suddenly, a batarang then flies in from the broken glass and breaks all the light bulbs, making the room completely dark.

"Using the shadows to his advantage, clever." Tenya said, Aizawa however sighed in disappointment.

"Not quite." He said.

Batman tries to sneak up on the wall crawler, but triggered Spider-Man's Spider-Sense which alerts him. He then shoots a web from his left hand from his web shooter, bringing The Dark Knight down to the ground and making Batman visible to Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man's spider sense makes it pretty much impossible to land a sneak attack on him." Aizawa explained."The only way he could sneak attack Spider-Man was if he had some poison which could affect his spider sense."

"And like Wiz and Boomstick said in this fight the fighters don't have knowledge of eachother." Bakugo said with an evil smile.

The two continue to fight from inside the building. Spider-Man rapidly attacks Batman, furiously landing a few hits and staggering the dark knight, but then Batman counters Spider-Man's quick attacks with more focused attacks. Recovering from this Spider-Man shoots his webs at Batman and web rodeo slammed him against the window, cracking some of the glass from the other side of the building. Spider-Man leaped across the room to Batman, ready to attack. Batman suddenly uses his bat transponder to summon a swarm of bats to come in, breaking the rest of the glass and pushing Spider-Man back. Spider-Man then rushes up to him and kicks Batman out the window.

"Pardon moi!" Spider-Man spoke in french.

Suddenly, the Dark Knight's grappling hook snares Spider-Man's foot, quickly making our web shooter fall from the building as well.

He then starts shooting his webs again at The Dark Knight, pulling himself towards him to continue the fight. They both fall through the air, continuing to trade blows. Spider-Man pushes Batman downwards to try and make him hit the ground first, but Batman uses his glider to get back up to Spider-Man, put him underneath his foot and slam him against a bystander's car and smash it. Batman jumps away from the vehicle which then, unsurprisingly, explodes sending Spider-Man flying through the air.

"Batman I still dominating this fight!" Izuku said with a smile.

"Yeah, Spiderman hasn't gotten the chance to do anything impressive." Ochaco cheered with him.

When he gets back on his feet, Batman shoots his grapple gun, which Spider-Man ducks, evading Batman's attack, Spider-Man then grabs the grappling hook and yanks on it causing the caped crusader to fly forward but Spider-Man is then electrocuted by Batman's 200 volt suit and knocked away by Batman.

The Bat then throws two explosive batarangs, one which Spider-Man avoids, but as the second one flies away, Spidey uses his web shooter to catch it and send it back hitting the ground in front of Batman, who shields himself, with his cape, from the explosion but is knocked back. Just as he recovered, Batman was suddenly hit by a web in the face, losing his sight and leaving Batman vulnerable.

"Having fun yet?" Spider-Man then shoots a barrage of webs, which hit Batman as Spider-Man shoots more webs at a faster pace.

"Seems like he is finally doing something impressive." Seto said.

Batman is eventually pushed into a giant web, which was created by the shots that missed, and has his body constricted by the ones that hit him and he couldn't break free of the webbing, Spider-Man then shoots a load of webbing at once behind him to create a slingshot.

"It's all or nothing!" Spider-Man pulls back on it and then rockets forward from the force and goes into a kick position. He nails Batman and separates his upper body and head from his limbs which are still caught in the web trap.

Everyone was shocked by the brutality, Bakugo however had the biggest smile he ever made.

"Loooossserrrr!" Spider-Man said as he lands, with Batman's torn up, bloody body sliding after him.

"Sorry about that. Web Swing!" Spider-Man then web swings away from the scene.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York*)

The people who voted for Spider-Man cheered while most of the ones who voted for Batman clapped in defeat, a few however had a few things to say.

"Batman was dominating that fight, Spider-Man didn't start to do anything impressive until the last few moments of the fight." Aizawa complained.

"Stop complaining, it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or by a mile, winning is wining!" Bakugo said in response.

Izuku especially was very disappointed that Batman lost, but he quickly got over it.

" **Damn, that was brutal! Show it again!" Boomstick demanded.**

"NO!" Those who voted for Batman shouted.

"YES!" Bakugo shouted.

" _Despite Batman possessing more skill and knowledge, Spider-Man's abilities ultimately overpowered his arsenal." Wiz explained._

" **To be fair, Bats might have been able to deal with Spidey's strength and speed, but that damn Spider-Sense changes everything!" Boomstick said.**

"Yeah, that thing is way too OP!" Seto said.

" _Right, the Spider-Sense counters surprise and stealth, Batman's most valuable weapons." Wiz said in agreement._

" **But how could Batman lose to a wimpy Spider-Nerd, when he defeated the entire Justice League on his own?" Boomstick asked.**

" _Many of Batman's greatest achievements have required weeks or months of preparation and planning, which can hardly be compared to the one-on-one confrontation of a Death Battle. Keep in mind, if we have given Batman prep time, the same would be done for Spider-Man." Wiz explained._

"Told ya!" A smug Bakugo said.

" **And all of Wayne's money, and the Commissioner's men, couldn't put Batman together again." Boomstick joked.**

" _The winner is Spider-Man." Wiz declared._

* * *

After that all that was missing was seeing who the next combatants would be.

" **Next time on Death Battle!" Boomstick said.**

* * *

Suddenly the saw a tiny yellow mouse jump out of a strange ball, which the girls all thought were very cute, somehow the yellow mouse could also emit electricity from its body.

And then they saw a strange looking green ape rolling around like a wheel and then roar as his body starts emitting electricity just like the yellow rat.

Kaminari had a feeling he would like this match.

Izuku pressed play for the next episode.


End file.
